Days of Our Time
by Lee Totema
Summary: Sequel to Days of Our Lives. Alistair has become the new Warden Commander of Amaranthine. So I decided to follow him and help him on his way to make sure he doesn't burn it all to the ground. Self Insert. Updates every 3 days. Rated T for mild suggestive themes and mild cursing. Completed! Third Part Days of Our Past is up!
1. Arriving at Vigil's Keep

**I want everyone to keep in mind that this is a sequel fic. You're not going to get anything unless you read the first story DAYS OF OUR LIVES. :3 Thank you and read on!**

* * *

9:31 August 7th

Alistair came and dropped Lily at the stables along with our wagon. I stretched and took off my hair tie, scratching at my scalp. It has been a long while since we have visited Denerim and it has also been a while since I've written in my journal. It has been half a year since the Archdemon's defeat. Alistair and I have been traveling through Ferelden in that half year to kill the various darkspawn encampments that have settled after the battle. We were good at it too but this was only to kill time. What we were really waiting for was the papers to make Alistair the Warden Commander of Ferelden and the Arl to Amaranthine. It took a while for the nobles of Amaranthine to accept us but with King Eren at our hands, there was nothing but time.

"They cleaned up the main gates very well. You can't even tell that the walls were collapsed in several places." Alistair said, overlooking the main gates. There were no spikes in the grounds, no houses that were torn down, or fires. There were many merchants going over to the new marketplace to set up their wares.

"Unfortunately we're not here to sight-see Alistair. We have to go see Eren and get a move on to Amaranthine."

"Oh you had to ruin the moment didn't you?" Alistair whined and I laughed. After traveling six months with him our relationship has been rock solid. I didn't think I could get close to anyone like this besides Zevran. We passed the main gates and got a small carriage that would lead us to the palace district. I watched through the window at all the rebuilding. Denerim was completely trashed the last time I came to visit and now it was a bustling city again. People moving to and fro to fix what the darkspawn destroyed. It was good to see how it rebuilt. Time heals most wounds.

I paid the ferryman and we got off in front of the Royal palace. There were a few nobles running around that gave us glances. Alistair still had on his Grey Warden armor from that time in Soldier's Peak and I had on Varathorn's armor which gleamed beautifully. We went to the main gates of the palace before being stopped by a few guardsmen.

"Halt. You are not allowed to proceed unless you have an appointment." Alistair and I shared a look.

"You do know who you're talking to? Grey Warden? Warden Commander? Arl of Amaranthine?" The guardsman scoffed.

"Is that so? Unless you have papers you won't go through." I rolled my eyes and got my cylindrical tube to get out my papers.

"Here, that should be good enough identification." The guard took it and noticed the enchantment that made it unique only to the Royal House of Denerim.

"That's the Royal seal…you must be! Oh I am sorry my lady, I-I-I didn't know!" I took my tube away and put the papers in there nice and safe.

"It's ok. We need to get by and talk to my brother, King Eren."

"O-Of course my lady, go right ahead!" I smirked at Alistair and he was trying hard not to laugh. The guards let us through and I went into the hall that would go to the throne room. There was a line, no doubt to see what the King and Queen would do for them. I hummed and sauntered in, ignoring the looks of surprise as I skipped the line entirely to see Eren. He was decked in full ceremonial armor with the most bored look on his face. His hair grew out slightly and his bangs were in his eyes. It seemed that he had to trim his mustache down as well.

"Yo King Eren!" I said, catching his attention.

"What are you doing here girl? Don't you see there are plenty of people waiting for the king's attention!?" An old noble said.

"You are forgetting who you are referring to. That is my sister and your princess." Eren said, standing up from his throne. I heard gasps all around the hall.

"Is that the one who helped the dwarves?"

"I heard that she killed off all the darkspawn off of Wulff's lands!"

"Is it true that she fought the Archdemon as well?" The nobles were all whispering to each other. It didn't matter since I could hear very well. Eren came down from his throne and I gave him a quick hug.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon. How goes the restoration of the Temple?"

"Oh man you have to see it to believe it. It is gorgeous!"

"And dragon free, we checked." Alistair said. Eren chuckled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me a moment of respite if you will." A few of the nobles were haughty and scoffed but most were looking at me in wonder. It was hard not to. I made a name for myself in Ferelden. We went into a side room where a servant gave us a few cups of ale and some fruit as well.

"It's good to see you again Nia." Eren said, sighing and patting my head.

"And what about me? Where's my pat on the head?" Eren chuckled, shook Alistair's hand and gave him a manly hug.

"It's good to see you too Alistair. How went the darkspawn killing?"

"Good. There aren't many bands or camps from what we've seen and the reports of darkspawn stragglers have gone down since, what last month?"

"Yep."

"That is good to hear. I have the papers all set for your Arling Alistair. Before you go there is one recruit that I had in mind to go with you on your journey. You can stay here while I call on her and gather your papers. I would be traveling with you but there is still so much to do in the country. Once I am done with my duties, I will meet you there in Amaranthine." Eren explained.

"Don't stress yourself out too much on your royal committee. We'll get to Amaranthine just fine."

"Good. Stay, rest. The recruit should be coming any moment now." Eren said, going back to the hall to meet with the nobles. Alistair let out a breath.

"It's all coming together. Warden Commander…I wonder what Duncan would have said." Alistair said, settling down onto a table and drinking some of the ale.

"I bet you he would have been proud of you." I said, taking an apple and munching on it.

"You are getting used to the whole princess thing aren't you?"

"I have to admit, it has its perks." I giggled. "Did you see that guard's eyes when he read over my papers and saw the royal seal? That was awesome."

"Did you hear how they were talking about you in the throne room?"

"Oh yeah, Queen Annie is totally milking my influence and what I'm doing. It's fine with me but if they said that I shoot lighting out of my eyes and fart fireballs, that's where I draw the line." Alistair laughed at the image and I finished my apple.

"What do you think we're going to find up there in Amaranthine? Derek wrote that he has a bunch of recruits for his Keepers and Talen is going to be bringing his Joining potion along with Jowan."

"Eh maybe a few rogue darkspawn here and there. We haven't been getting any bad reports from Amaranthine."

"That is true."

"I bet you with fate being a fickle being, everything is going to go to shit once we get there."

"Oh you had to jinx it didn't you?" Alistair said shoving me. I chuckled before the door opened again.

"I am so sorry I'm late Warden Commander!" A woman in red steel armor said. She had the Grey Warden helmet with a sword and shield on her back. Eren came in after her and she did a salute.

"At ease Mhairi. Alistair, Nia, this was the recruit I was talking to you about."

"Thank you, my lord. I am pleased to be traveling with you Warden Commander."

"That is such a mouthful, maybe Commander is better?"

"Yes Commander. There is a carriage stationed outside to take us to Amaranthine." Mhairi said.

"Lily is well but this will bring you to Amaranthine all the faster." Eren said.

"Awesome, so we'll be leaving at once?" Eren nodded and Mhairi looked at me up and down.

"These are your papers that secure you the Arling Alistair. Nia I trust that you'll keep these safe?"

"Oh why don't I get my important papers?"

"Sorry Alistair, King Eren's orders."

"And are you a recruit?" Mhairi asked. Eren, Alistair, and I looked at each other before we all began to laugh. Mhairi grew red at that.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Nia is an honorary Grey Warden. She won't go through the joining." Eren explained.

"Oh."

"Well now that we got that out of the way. Eren, good seeing you. Hopefully the next time we'll see you will be at your wedding. It's next month isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Anora is quite ashamed that she got pregnant even before the wedding but we will be wed before the child is born."

"I'm going to be an Auntie!" I squealed.

"Aunt?"

"Oh did we fail to mention your royal status again?" Alistair wondered.

"I'm Nia Cousland, adoptive sister of Eren Cousland and princess of Ferelden." Mhairi turned two shades of red.

"P-P-P-Princess? I am sorry my lady, forgive my informal behavior." Mhairi bowed to me.

"Don't give me that. I'd prefer informal behavior."

"O-Of course my lady."

"I'm never getting used to that. Eren, we'll see you at Amaranthine." I said, giving him one last hug.

"Of course, as soon as I'm done here. Travel safely." Eren said. We nodded to him and went out. I saw a few nobles look at me and a few men with lingering eyes.

"Getting a few admirers I see?" Alistair whispered before I shoved him.

"Save it Alistair." He snorted and I rolled my eyes. We got out of the Palace where a carriage was waiting for us. "Amaranthine, here we come. Did Eren get all the…ah our packs and my chest is there too."

"What does that chest contain anyway?" Alistair said, seating himself. Mhairi sat stiffly next to him, a weird fangirl smile on her face.

"Money. I took some out from the bank in Orzammar the last time we passed by there from the Temple. This chest was made by Talen so that only I could open it."

"And how do you open it?"

"I'll show you later. Right now, let's relax. Amaranthine is right along the coast near Highever. It'll take a couple of hours to get there."

"More traveling? I'm surprised you haven't gotten sick of it."

"I'm used to the traveling by now. Almost a year on the road now. My birthday should be coming up in Firstfall."

"Let's see, 30?"

"I can kill you Alistair." He laughed at me. I settled into my seat and watched as we made our way out of Denerim and into the scenic outskirts. Mhairi was stiff and quiet throughout the ride. I took out my ocarina and started to play it. I've gotten better after so long. I even did a few popular songs back home to the ocarina. Mhairi looked at me with reverence. The story of how we went to the top of Fort Drakon was popular with the people in Denerim. Anora used the fact that I participated in the attack to sweeten my presence. In truth I was only adopted by the Couslands and the Princess name was only just that, a name. I had no power in the court, no freedom to the treasury, and my voice had no weight. Truthfully all I was, was a trophy that could be used to gain influence. Anora liked it, I didn't care so long as I am able to help people.

"Do you think Talen and Derek are already there?" Alistair asked and I stopped my playing.

"Hmm they could be. It's a long way from the Circle and Orzammar though. We'll need Talen for that special Joining potion."

"True. Do you really think it's capable of joining more than the regular slurry?"

"Jowan and Talen have both been working on the stuff for half a year and they think they got it. I trust them." Alistair huffed. Even after Jowan joined the Wardens, he had an aversion to him. Wardens did employ blood mages from time to time but Alistair never forgave Jowan for what he did to Eamon's family. The sky grew dark from incoming clouds. I did the song of storms. I knew what was about to come once we touched down. It rained and it rained heavily. I felt the carriage come to a stop. The door opened and the rider was there.

"I am sorry Commander but the road has grown too muddy to continue. You'll have to go on foot until the road becomes solid." The rider informed us.

"Walking through mud? And here I hoped that my socks stayed dry."

"It won't be the worst stuff we'd have to trudge through. Make sure our packs don't run off on us."

"Of course not my lady." The guy nodded his head and we went out. The rain has subsided from its initial downpour and instead was a light sprinkle. I hummed along at the front of the group.

"How long before we reach Vigil's Keep?" Alistair wondered.

"Not too long now Commander. I would say, at a steady pace, we should be there in less than an hour." Mhairi explained.

"Not too bad. I could lose a few pounds."

"Any more pounds and you'll be all muscle."

"Hmm, Mrs. Muscles, rolls of the tongue doesn't it?" Alistair chuckled.

"Shouldn't it be Ms.?"

"She's/I'm married." Alistair and I said at the same time. Mhairi's face grew red again and I laughed.

"But how?"

"Long story short? I'm not from around here. I'm just waiting until I can get back home." Alistair kept on laughing and I had to shove him so that Mhairi could save some dignity. We continued walking. We came to the beginning of Vigil's Keep and I saw fire in the distance.

"That is odd. Why are there no wardens out to greet us?"

"Darkspawn!" Alistair shouted as a man ran toward us, a few genlocks at his heels. I took out my knuckle daggers and ran into the Genlocks. I evaded their slashes and busted two of their skulls. The last one was caught by Alistair's shield and went tumbling down. He stabbed downward through its skull. The man that was running away kept on bashing their heads.

"Oh hey, hey, they're dead. You can stop hitting them." The guy looked at us, his face sunken. The poor guy looked like he didn't eat in days.

"You, you're the Warden Commander? Oh thank the Maker you've arrived!"

"How did this happen? Where did the darkspawn come from?"

"I don't know! They came out of nowhere! I was minding my own business before I started to hear screams. People were dying right in front of me and I knew I had to get out of here as fast as I could. Then I ran into these…rotting bastards. You can help them. You can do something at the Keep."

"Get to safety we'll handle it from here. Try to find help."

"Of course. I'll run the main road, there's bound to be a patrol." The man ran away.

"If there's darkspawn here and no one to defend the keep, we don't have much time."

"Darkspawn doing a sneak attack? That's weird." I said.

"This isn't a Blight, darkspawn can't be so organized. I don't understand."

"Maybe something or someone is controlling them." I said.

"That's not good but we can't help anyone standing here. Let's keep moving." Alistair, Mhairi, and I ran toward the keep. Two Genlocks came out from the side. I ran and did a strong knuckle buster at their head. Mhairi struck her shield down the other one. Both were down. I heard Alistair shout as three more genlocks found him. I ran past him and went to the archer. I rolled, knocking it down and stomping on its face before I pounded it with my fists. Mhairi and Alistair took down the other two.

"Just like old times huh Alistair?"

"Well less dismemberment than usual." Two more came from behind us. I evaded a Genlock's slash. I stabbed at its spine. Mhairi clocked the other one with her shield and Alistair finished it off. We went through the main gates and I heard the cry of a Shriek. It came hobbling into view with a Hurlock behind it. I ran to the Shriek and did a haymaker that tumbled it down to the ground. I busted its face, the Hurlock ended by Mhairi. Then I saw an Ogre coming toward us.

"Ogre!" I shouted. I crouched down and walked backward. Alistair came right at it to fight it. Mhairi looked at it nervously. I ran behind it and jumped up, my daggers sinking into its fleshy back. It roared, trying to grab me. Mhairi joined Alistair on his attack. I climbed the Ogre's back with my daggers and slash at his throat. It quickly bled out and I jumped away from it. "God damn it, why does it always have to be Ogres?"

"Who knows maybe we'll fight a High Dragon again." Alistair chuckled.

"Is…is the Warden Commander your husband?"

"NO!" We both shouted. I heard a scream and went up the stairs along the wall and I found a survivor. Two Hurlocks and a Genlock were trying to kill him. I growled and ran toward the survivor, rolling to the fray.

"Get behind us!" Alistair shouted. I grabbed the Genlock and heaved it over the wall, impaling it onto a set of barricades. I got hit in the back and Alistair rammed the Hurlock. Mhairi came over and tackled the other Hurlock archer. Two slashes and they both went down.

"Thank the Maker that you came when you did!" The survival ran away and I heard another yell.

"Come on!" I said, jumping down the stairs. I ran through the courtyard to find another guy surrounded by two darkspawn. I threw my dagger which got one of the Hurlock in the dead. The other glared at me but I clocked it in the mouth. It staggered and I stabbed upward through its chin. "There, now stay down."

"There are more up ahead!" Alistair said, running past me.

"Commander I'll be at the front, send any soldiers or survivors to me!" The soldier I saved said, running toward the front. I ran to where Alistair went. Mhairi and him already took care of the two Hurlocks.

"Thank you Commander." The soldier ran from us. We went back to the wooden stairs. The gates were shut.

"Get down!" It was too late and the gate exploded. Mhairi was thrown down the stairs and I got flown into a wooden bar. "Oh that's going to bruise." Alistair was able to shoulder the blast until a fireball came toward him. Then a shield of magic came and covered him.

"No one throws fireballs at Alistair except me!" I smiled when I heard that familiar voice.

"Talen!" I shouted. He looked different. His robes weren't like usual robes. Instead, they looked wilder with various types of chainmail and shoulder pads to it. His hair grew out long in a braid, with only one protruding ear. His staff rotated in the air, another fireball to the darkspawn. The emissary shouted as Alistair ran toward it to kill it.

"Already killing darkspawn without me?" Jowan said, running toward us. His armor was heavy plate, shining in various places. I tried going near him but I felt the shocking feeling again. His armor was enchanted. He took out a nice looking mace and shield.

"Unfortunately the darkspawn couldn't wait for your invitation and started the party without you, you know how they are." Alistair joked. We all came together as a group and Mhairi joined us.

"Y-You're Talen the Grey Warden mage!" Mhairi shouted with glee.

"Huh, I didn't know I was that popular. What's going on Alistair? I thought we were heading to Vigil's Keep to rebuild our numbers. I came here expecting fanfare and all I feel is darkspawn everywhere." Talen wondered.

"We don't know for sure what's going on. All we know is that there was a sneak attack on the Keep."

"Sneak attack? How did the darkspawn get so organized?" Jowan asked.

"My thoughts exactly. Come on, let's go pound some skulls." I said.

"And you say I'm the one with the problem." Talen mumbled. I laughed as we ran further into the Keep. I recognized the forge and I saw two more Hurlocks battling a soldier. Jowan ran forward and I saw a small sliver of blood heading to both of them. The Hurlocks grabbed their heads before exploding in guts.

"Oh I never get tired of that one." Talen smirked.

"You are the Warden Commander yes? Maker bless you. Unfortunately the darkspawn stopped me before I could go and restock on bandages. There are lots of heavily wounded soldiers, my lord."

"Jowan, go find some bandages and make sure these guys don't bleed to death. Alistair, Nia, random person I've never met, you ready to go inside and kill some darkspawn?" Talen asked.

"Her name is Mhairi and yes, let's do this!" I said.

"Hey! What happened here!?" That was another voice I recognized. Our group went toward the gate and Derek was standing there.

"Derek!"

"Missy!"

"Derek?"

"Priss!"

"Hey Derek!" Jowan ran past.

"Spindly one!"

"Derek."

"Templar. I came here first, hoping to get all ready for the force that's going to be joining. Never expected any of this madness."

"Things didn't go as planned." I said. Derek's beard finally grew in more magnificently after that mishap with the werewolves back in the Brecilian Forest. He also had a wicked scar left from that experience.

"Huh, do they ever?"

"That's beside the point. You want to kill some darkspawn?" Alistair said.

"Heh, count me in."

"Time to go into the Keep then." I said.

* * *

 **First chapter of Days of Our Time! :D So to fix anything that anyone asks about the timeline:**

 **DA2 mentions that the Fifth Blight was ended in a year but game wise, Awakening happens six months after the fifth blight. Meaning that Anders was in Amaranthine when Hawke was gearing up for their expedition. It doesn't make sense and though there are some accounts that say that the Fifth Blight ended in half a year so I took that route instead. It gives me a bit of a wiggle room to work with especially with all the things that happen in Amaranthine.**

 **Updates are every three days as usual. Please Review :3**


	2. Rebuilding the Order

9:31 August 7th Vigil Keep

I felt overjoyed that a part of our group came together. If Eren was here we would have a complete set. Jowan was outside tending to the wounded. It was Alistair, Derek, Talen, Mhairi and I. We ran up the stairs passing the gates into the Keep. There were bodies all over the ground as we ran in.

"The keep has been overrun!" Mhairi said.

"That isn't good." Derek said.

"Weren't there Wardens here? How did the darkspawn even do a sneak attack if every one of them can sense them?" Talen wondered.

"Stranger things have happened to us but if Wardens can't sense darkspawn, we're effed." I said.

"I didn't even know that darkspawn were capable of such a thing!" Mhairi said, fear in her voice.

"Don't worry Mhairi, we will defeat them."

"Of course Commander. We'll make these heartless bastards pay!" Derek guffawed.

"I like this one!" I heard the cries of Shrieks coming in front of us. They came out of the shadows. Derek roared and flung one against the wall. Alistair got one in the face with his shield. Talen managed to use his staff. He twirled it around and slashed the shriek with the blade at the end of his staff.

"That is awesome!" I shouted, kicking down the shriek that Derek flung before he came over and finished it with a hammer blow to its chest.

"It's something I got custom made back in Soldier's Peak." Talen said proudly.

"Wow, it's like you're a battlemage or something. You are so awesome Talen!"

"…Go on."

"Stop making him feel pretty missy."

"Hey!"

"Are they always like this?" Mhairi wondered.

"It's a part of us. You'll get used to it." Alistair chuckled. We tried one of the doors but it wouldn't budge.

"There another door here on the side!" I shouted. I opened the door to a flame blast that was killing a darkspawn. In the room was Anders. He looked over his shoulder as everyone came in with me.

"Oh it looks like my luck is getting better already."

"Anders!?"

"Talen!?"

"What the-what happened to the Templars?!" Alistair shouted.

"Oh um…I…that…I didn't do it?" Talen face palmed. "Truthfully I didn't feel anything when they died and actually, one gave out the funniest death gurgle I've ever heard." Even I face palmed. Alistair's face got red with rage.

"Hey, hey, Templar, don't lose it now."

"Oh another Templar, hmm, I probably shouldn't have said all that huh?"

"You think? What are you doing here Anders?" Talen asked.

"Well they brought me in here to send me back to the Circle in Ferelden when these darkspawn came pouring out in from the door. Sadly the Templars didn't do well against corrupted monsters."

"Intro Talen so we're not in the black here?" I asked.

"His name is Anders. He's a mage obviously and wanted for being an apostate."

"Another apostate. It seems that the world is filled with them." Alistair mumbled.

"An apostate?" Mhairi wondered.

"Oh well I wouldn't have minded the stay if I was being guarded by a lovely lady like yourself."

"Ugh! There's no time for flirting Anders. Come with us, kill some darkspawn, and we'll get you out here."

"Sounds like a plan. You look weird, what's with these robes?"

"Battlemage, we'll talk later." We went through the door and we found two more Hurlocks trying to tear down a barricade toward a survivor. I ran and rolled, knocking both of them down. I set myself between the survivors and the darkspawn. They didn't stand a chance against our small army. Derek flung his hammer upward, catching the chin of one and breaking its neck. The other was stabbed by Talen's modified staff and burned from the inside out.

"Go and get out the Keep!" I shouted to the survivor. They ran out of the door.

"Let's keep moving!" Derek shouted. We went up some stairs and came out to the catwalks leading to another part of the keep. We saw three Hurlocks. Talen didn't waste time and threw a fireball at them. I ran toward and crushed their skulls for added effect. Two genlocks didn't die from the fire. Derek went and threw one off the catwalk. The other got face full of shield from Alistair. We came in and found the door that was barricaded. Alistair went ahead and opened the gate with the lever on our side. A darkspawn horde came through the gates when a dwarf came out from the opposite side.

"Oh look darkspawn what's a scared dwarf like me going to do?" They tried to go to him but the ground exploded from underneath them.

"Whoa!" I said.

"Ha! You weren't even trying! Beasties like you can't kill none of us. You want some more, then come and get it!" He laughed while going in deeper into the Keep.

"It seems we have stranger people in here don't it?" Anders said. That was the first wave though. More darkspawn came through and Talen did another fireball at them. There were only three. They writhed in pain before falling to the ground, dead. I jumped and rolled into the courtyard.

"Let's go!"

"Keep your armor on missy, some of us has shorter legs than most!" Derek said. I went ahead and opened a side door.

"Get to safety." I said to the survivor.

"Maker bless you!" She said running out.

"Do you think there's more inside?" Talen wondered.

"One way to find out." Alistair said, opening the next door. We had five darkspawn with an emissary. It tried to do a fireball but Talen shielded us with magic. Anders did a flame blast to the darkspawn approaching us. Alistair and I broke from our group, heading toward the emissary. Alistair did his Templar skill and reinforced reality. The emissary growled and he froze. I came in and shattered it. Alistair continued toward the Hurlock that was right behind it. He rammed it with his shield and it went down. He slashed at its throat and it did a death gurgle.

"There are two doors." Talen said.

"Derek, take Mhairi and Anders through that side door. Nia, Talen, at my back." We went through the hallway and opened the door. I heard a slash of a darkspawn and saw Oghren. He waved at us with a silly grin.

"Oghren!" I shouted and ran up to meet him.

"Ain't you a sight for sore eyes girly!"

"I didn't expect you here!" Alistair said, tackling a Hurlock to the ground.

"I heard Amaranthine had good liquor!" Oghren said, chopping a darkspawn in half.

"I'll take your word for it." I laughed, busting another Hurlock's skull. Alistair went head to head with an alpha that came with three Genlocks behind it. Talen did a flame blast at the Genlocks and I stabbed their skulls or crushed them. The darkspawn were all dead.

"When did you even get here Oghren?" Alistair asked.

"Just through I dropped by then the darkspawn started to come out. I thought, 'Well if you knew that the Warden Commander was coming, you'd all be pissing your pants right now!' So I decided to stay." The other door opened and our other half of the group came in.

"Thunder humper!"

"Stone licker!"

"What in Andraste's name are you doing here?" Mhairi said.

"Well if it isn't the recruit with the great rack?"

"It's good to see you Oghren." Talen said.

"I have a hard time believing in that." Mhairi said, looking the other way.

"So what are we doing around standing here when we could be killing things!?" Oghren said with glee.

"You read my mind bronto rider!"

"Why you-!"

"Ah it's good to have some sort of the team back, isn't it?" I laughed.

"He's been here for over a week. I'm surprised they didn't kick him out when I left." Mhairi explained.

"Here to join the order then?" Derek asked.

"Aye, wanted to become a bona fide Grey Warden, see where that takes me."

"You're welcome to the club, don't we have shirts now?" Alistair said.

"In blue and white, sure." I joked.

"Let's go and clean this Keep up shall we?" Alistair said. We went through the door in front of us and the good mood went away when we saw Mhairi's friend Rowland on the ground bleeding to death.

"Commander, Rowland was a knight that was chosen in Denerim just like me, we must do something!" Talen came forward and used his magic to stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry but even if I healed the wound, you've already lost too much blood." Talen explained.

"No there has to be something we can do!"

"Maybe a shot of whiskey for the pain?" Anders suggested.

"Heh, a mage with a taste for liquor."

"This isn't funny!"

"Co…Commander?"

"I'm here Rowland and I am sorry that I couldn't come sooner." Alistair said kneeling next to him.

"We…only had a moment's warning before they were upon us. The Seneschal order a counter attack as soon…as he could but they came from everywhere! In their ranks, there was a talking darkspawn and the magic it wields…is powerful."

"A talking darkspawn?" Derek wondered.

"He's delirious and doesn't know what he's saying." Oghren said.

"Ah! My blood…it's burning!"

"The taint is spreading inside him. Either he dies from blood loss or he suffers through it." Talen said.

"Wait, where is the Seneschal?" Alistair asked.

"He…he went down the hall that way…the darkspawn…followed him…" Rowland said before slumping against the wall.

"I will avenge you Rowland."

"Let's go." I said. We went into the next room and there were two Genlock archers. I ran in a zig zag pattern, up the stairs and tackled one to the ground. I busted its face and the other one got its back slashed by Oghren's axe. There was another Hurlock and Genlock archer at the end of room. Anders froze the archer and Mhairi ran to shatter it. Alistair and Derek right behind her. There were more darkspawn hiding in the rooms and they came out. I rolled and got two Hurlocks on the ground. One got decapitated by Oghren. The other I broke its neck with a hard punch.

"There are more up ahead!" Talen shouted. He opened a door that had three more darkspawn and hurled a fireball before closing the door. The Hurlock archer got tackled by Mhairi and Derek smashed its skull. The last Hurlock got a mighty swing from Oghren and we went up the stairs to where the Seneschal was. The rain poured heavier as we saw the talking darkspawn kick off a Keep's soldier off the defensive post.

"The Blight has ended just as he foretold. Be taking this one gentle. There are no more death than necessary."

"Necessary? Heh, as if your kind never did anything else!"

"You think you know of our kind human? That is understandable but soon that will change."

"It does not matter if you succeed here, others will come and they will stop you!"

"Andraste's flaming sword, it really is a talking darkspawn!" Alistair said.

"Your words speak true than more of what you were guessing."

"That's too many words for a darkspawn already, let's kill it!" Oghren said.

"Commander!"

"Capture only the Grey Wardens, the others may be killed."

"Not on your life!" Talen shouted. There were two Hurlocks and the Genlock with the Withered. Mhairi locked blades with a Hurlock and Talen did a flame blast at the Withered. It shouldered the flames though but Derek was quick to ram it with his hammer. I ran to the side and got the Genlock in the back of the head. It fell and I grabbed its skull and pounded it against the floor. The other two Hurlocks were cut down by Mhairi and Alistair. All that was left was the talking Darkspawn. Ander's spell froze it but it shook it off like it was nothing. It clocked Alistair in the face and tried stabbing at Mhairi. She evaded it with a ding on her armor. Derek went behind and pounded its back, the Withered stumbled and Oghren slashed at its chest.

Alistair did a battle cry and tackled the Withered, finally getting it down. Oghren and Derek gave it a double whammy with their hammer and axe. Alistair did a double tap by beheading it just to make sure.

"Talking darkspawn, what's next? Flying nugs?" Talen wondered.

"Seneschal, are you alright?" Alistair said, helping him up.

"Yes, thank you Commander, I owe you my life." The Seneschal looked over to the road and I did as well. There was a group out in the distance coming toward the Keep.

"Looks like Eren's bandwagon has come." I said.

"Eren? He was coming too?" Talen asked.

"Said that he'd be right behind us after taking care of some work back in Denerim."

"We can't keep the King waiting." The Seneschal said.

"And now the group is all here." Alistair said as we walked through the hallways and rooms back to the gate of Vigil's Keep.

"I can't believe I'm about to meet the new King." Anders said sarcastically.

"King or not he's still the Hero of Ferelden." Oghren said respectfully. We got the gates. Seneschal Varel and Alistair knelt to Eren who came with a Templar and an order of soldiers.

"I was expecting a grand entrance or a formal welcome but from the state of Vigil's Keep, I assume that something went wrong?" Eren asked.

"The Darkspawn made an attack on the Keep though the remaining stragglers have all but fled your majesty. The Grey Wardens that were stationed here in Orlais are either dead or have gone missing." Seneschal Varel explained.

"Do you think that the Darkspawn took the Wardens? That'd be highly unlikely. No darkspawn takes anyone unless they're female." Eren wondered. I shuddered when I thought back to the Broodmother.

"It is a question your Majesty but all I know is that all the Grey Wardens are not accounted for." Eren nodded at the news and at everyone.

"Everyone good to see you. I trust that you are all well."

"We're fine Eren." Talen said.

"Nothing to it boss."

"Just a few dings and bruises here and there." I said.

"It takes a few more darkspawn like that to kill us." Alistair said, shaking Eren's hand.

"I would offer more aid to your cause but my hands are tied at the moment. I will stay to oversee what can be done but I will need to return to Denerim quickly enough. Anora has gotten…moody since her pregnancy." I snorted and Eren gave me a small glare. "For the most part you'll be on your own Alistair."

"Hey aren't you forgetting someone!? I might be short but I can still kick the arse of a darkspawn until its dead!"

"That seems like an amusing sight." Anders quipped.

"Where's the big cup? I'm going to join the Wardens to give you a set of extra hands! I'll gargle and spit!" Eren chuckled at that.

"Well we don't necessarily gargle and spit but I can't say no to any help given right?" Alistair said.

"You won't regret this kid! I'm in!"

"About time too. Not that we needed a nug wrangler like you."

"You-!"

"Well…we do need all the help we can get." Mhairi said.

"Joining the Wardens? Heh, good luck."

"King Eren get back! This man is a dangerous criminal!" The Templar said, finally noticing Anders and drawing her sword.

"Criminal?"

"Anders." Talen said, pointing at him.

"This is an apostate that we were bringing back to the Circle to face justice."

"Hey I'm a Senior Enchanter and I didn't know about any of this." Talen shrugged.

"You're barely there Talen." I said.

"What justice? The sort of justice you talk about barely qualifies as it. Besides, knowing me, I'd just escape again."

"No. I will see you hang for what you have done here murderer."

"Murderer? But the Templars were-"

"Anders is a good escape mage, not bad with freezing and healing spells, but I know that he can't murder someone. At least not without good cause." Talen explained.

"Well he is an apostate but I wouldn't know of him. Commander do you have something to say?"

"Hmm he did kill Templars…"

"Shut up Alistair. I hereby conscript this mage into the Grey Wardens." Talen demanded.

"Yes go ahead and do my job for me Talen." Alistair said flatly.

"What!?" Eren laughed at the Templar.

"The Grey Wardens have the right to conscript anyone they like. I'll allow it."

"If…if your Majesty has decided…" I smirked when I saw the surprise in Anders face.

"Welcome to the Club. Ritual beheadings are on Tuesdays." Talen chuckled.

"Another mage? You think he's flame happy like yourself priss?" Derek guffawed.

"Welcome Ser Mage, I look forward to fighting at your side in the future." I grimaced. Poor Mhairi.

"Then we might as well start to clean this Keep up. I believe we also found your carriage and will be retrieving your things. Seneschal Varel, if you wish to escort my party?"

"Of course your Majesty. Late time for introductions but I am Varel, Seneschal of Vigil's Keep. Thank you again for your rescue Commander. I am here to aid you in your rule of Amaranthine."

"Oh it's nothing, really. You're quite welcome." Alistair chuckled.

"Then how about we get out of this rain and head to dryer conditions?" I suggested.

"That would be well recommended." Eren said.

"Soo, I have a question, who are you? I understand she's a recruit, Talen, the dwarf with the amazing beard, are Grey Wardens. I've seen you fight, are you a recruit as well?" Anders asked.

"Me? No, I'm just a meddler that has too much time on her hands." I said.

"She is Nia Cousland, Princess of Ferelden." Eren answered.

"What!?" I laughed.

"Oh that never gets old. Yeah, Eren is my brother."

"Is there anyone that didn't react that way when you first said it?" Talen asked.

"Nope, everyone did and it continues to be priceless!" I chuckled.

"Oh you're back. The wounded have been taken care of. I was able to close as many wounds as possible…Anders?" Jowan said, coming to our group.

"Jowan?"

"It seems that we are having a lot of those reactions aren't we?" I said.

"You're a Grey Warden?"

"I'm guess that you conscripted him as well Talen?"

"Against my wishes…" Alistair mumbled.

"You have nothing to complain for and you haven't heard his side of the story." I argued.

"Thank you!" Anders said sincerely. We went into the Keep where the soldiers that were still alive were dragging all the dead out to be cremated.

"Now that we are all here, I guess we should do the joining straight away. Talen, Jowan, go ahead and make your preparations." Eren suggested. They both nodded and went away to do their work. "Derek have your men arrived yet?"

"Not until tomorrow boss. I went ahead to make things get ready then this happened."

"I'll make sure to let Talen know about that." Eren said. We went into the main hall were Seneschal Varel was already waiting for us.

"Seneschal Varel. I assume you are ready to get the joining underway?"

"I am your Majesty. This is an urgent matter that needs to be rectified. Not counting the Keepers of Orzammar who are their own group, we only have five Grey Wardens assigned to Ferelden."

"Amazing that we stopped the Blight with just four anyway." I said.

"With loads and loads of help." Alistair said.

"Talen and Jowan are already making their own form of the Joining potion Varel. The chances of someone dying from the joining are slim with the way they have created it."

"Blood magic…" Alistair mumbled and I shoved him slightly.

"Shush."

"I see. Mhairi, Oghren, Anders, you three will be the first to undertake the Joining for the Grey Wardens of Ferelden."

"Doesn't that make you feel all warm inside?" Anders said.

"And what of yourself my lady?"

"Hm? Oh I'm not joining."

"She's an honorary Grey Warden." Eren explained.

"Name only." I said.

"Just like your title." Alistair said before I lightly stomped his foot. "Ow!"

"Then are you supposed to be here?"

"She knows everything Seneschal Varel. Even if she didn't, she would make me talk one way or another." Eren mumbled and I chuckled darkly.

"I have my ways."

"You are one scary strange woman." Anders said.

"Thank you!" I hummed lightly as we stood around waiting for Jowan and Talen. I twirled my ring around my finger in the meantime. "Derek, how goes the farms?"

"We're doing good missy. We were able to gain some more land now that we have retaken the Aeducan Thaig. Bhelen has already been sending people to clean the place and get ready to rebuild it."

"And the tourists?"

"Bringing us gold by the mouthful! Good thing Bhelen listened to me on that one! Merchants by the cartload!" One of the side doors opened with Jowan and Talen coming in. The joining cup carried in along with a small chest that Talen had.

"We got the slurry. This chest contains the vials of Archdemon blood and Darkspawn blood along with the special lyrium used for the higher rate of joining. In case you want to join more in the future. If you run out of the lyrium, just write to me or Jowan. Probably to Jowan since he works exclusively in Soldier's Peak." Talen said, setting the cup down and having Jowan pour out the stuff. I stood next to Eren, Talen moving at my side. Jowan moved to Seneschal Varel's side. All the five Grey Wardens stood in a semi-circle overlooking Anders, Mhairi, and Oghren.

"Let's begin the joining. We only have a few words to speak before the joining but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you please?" Eren said. It was a weird echo from what Duncan first said.

"Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be foresworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you." Alistair recited. Eren nodded along with Talen and Derek. Varel grabbed the cup and moved toward Oghren.

"From this moment forth, Oghren, you are a Grey Warden."

"Puh what is this? The kid size!? You don't think I can handle the big one?"

"Shut up you lyrium addled nug! This is the cup we've always used now shut up and drink!" Derek shouted at him. If there was one thing Derek was, it was that he saw the Grey Wardens with a lot of respect. Don't badmouth the Grey Wardens or he'll run you through. Oghren grunted and took a long swig before Varel took it back. His eyes rolled into the back of his head before he let out a belch. I caught myself from laughing.

"Hmm, not bad." Oghren smacked his lips. Varel groaned and all of us laughed. "If you need me, I'll be at the barrels over there."

"That…is the first time I've seen someone walk away from their joining." Alistair said.

"Oghren's a monster and his liver is too. I should know, I felt it when I had to heal him a couple of times." Talen said. Derek guffawed. Varel moved on to Anders.

"From this moment forth, Anders, you are now a Grey Warden." Anders looked at the slurry with a disgusted face.

"Ugh darkspawn blood? This is really it to make me a Grey Warden?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that." Jowan shrugged at the side.

"Talen if this is some kind of trick from all the times I stole the sweet roll from you and I end up with a tattoo on my face heading to Antiva, I'm blaming you." I looked at Talen but he looked away with a smirk on his face. Anders took a sip. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body wavered before falling down, unconscious. Varel knelt to him.

"He lives, Commander, your Majesty and will awaken in time."

"Jowan go sit him against the wall." Eren said. Jowan nodded and dragged Anders' body away. Varel stood in front of Mhairi and I let out a small sigh.

"From this moment forth, Mhairi, you are now a Grey Warden." There was a big smile on her face as she grabbed the cup.

"I have waited long for this moment." She said and took a sip. The change was different in her than the others. She coughed and hacked out small bits of blood before falling on the ground.

"I thought you said this had a slim chance of killing anyone." Alistair asked.

"There's still a chance." Talen said somberly.

"I am sorry Mhairi. May the Maker watch over you." Seneschal Varel said. "The Joining is done your Majesty, Commander."

"Derek, take Mhairi out with the rest." Eren said. Derek nodded and lifted her up. I nodded toward her. Talen used his talent to clean off the blood from the carpet.

"I'm guessing that we're done here now?" Jowan asked.

"You're not staying Talen? You were the one who conscripted Anders." Alistair said.

"I only came to make my slurry. I have to get back at the Circle to make sure it doesn't crash in on itself. Greagoir has gone to Denerim and Irving has his work cut out for him since the freeing of the Circle. Jowan, go back to Soldier's Peak, figure out more of Avernus' notes." Talen said, cracking his knuckles.

"It's going to be quiet without you here Talen." I said.

"No it won't. You have Anders to deal with, he'll annoy you." Talen smirked. "Tell him to write to me. As annoying he was at Kinloch Hold, I do consider him a friend. For the most part at least."

"I'll send you a token of my forces to join you." Eren said.

"Thanks. Hey Alistair, congratulations." Talen said, shaking his hand.

"Thank you Talen. Hopefully we won't die without your amazing fire skills."

"They are amazing aren't they?"

"And there goes his ego." I mumbled. Talen chuckled. He gave us a last wave before he and Jowan went out.

"And then there were three." I said.

* * *

 **So I completely forgot that I did drawings of Talen, Derek, and Eren. You can find them at my deviant art, which is yamiayala . deviantart. com :3**

 **Wow a lot of my old readers came back! Yay! I love you guys so much! :D**

 **Shout out to PhaseShiftX, PFCDontKnow, R3d0X, Grey Blazar, Buggy300, manosad, Airchampion, Luna-Zeta, Phobophobia, FearaNightmare, , naturaetsophia, Narliea, White Story, Chimera Spyke, Shattered Soul 2021, kali yugah, Anemone Iris Sidera, Doombug, heartlessangel124, PetalOfSin, Hirdas, Aimee Wolv, Starlight and Moonbeams, chaosrin, and Catann985, for favoriting/following!**

 **Buggy300:** _Yeah Mhairi never stood a chance. Even on the Volume 2 of Thedas confirms that Mhairi never survived her joining although she really wanted to become one. Unfortunately Jowan and Talen are busy people now so no interactions, sorry! Oh and can't say anything about the Hawke thing but I have to say that Templars don't know that people are mages unless they use magic because they can sense that. As long as a mage wears normal clothes and doesn't carry a staff, then they're like normal_ people.  
 **White Story:** _Yeah I went through both of my volumes of Thedas, watched a few cutscenes, read a few codexes, and overall went to the timeline thing on the Wiki and it's kinda all over the place. The reason why I made my timeline the way it is, is because Lothering falls very early on in the game of DA:O so it falls near the beginning of the Grey Warden's quest. Then I read somewhere that the Fifth Blight ended in a half a year so I took that for my story. If I read further and saw that it ended in a year, I would try to fix everything. Unfortunately it's a bit too late to change everything in my first story. The timeline will be fixed once DA2 arrives_ though!  
 **Chimera Spyke:** _Thanks :3 the timeline will make more sense down the line. Witch Hunt will be in the DA2 story but not the way you'd expect it.  
_ **Shattered Soul 2021:** _Actually no, I took that out of the final chapter. I was going to edit that out but I was so excited that I forgot about it! No Eren adopted her right before his coronation. Fergus and him both signed on it. The title just came to me. I never knew that that Days of Our Lives was actually a soap opera until WAY later but it still fits with all the misfits gathering together, so it was the adventures of everyone "Our Lives" is where it comes in. Day of "Our Time" signifies the passage of time that Nia has gone through and the fact that it takes TIME to rebuild the Grey Wardens and Vigil's Keep. See where I'm going with this?  
_ **Dforce76:** _No, Yes, Yes, and Yes. :3  
_ **EG:** _No Nialistair either. This one does not have much romance lol  
_ **Narliea:** _The timeline will get better. The banter is what makes this story, from what you'll read further_ on.  
 **ThelonewolfNT:** _Oh no! I hope you feel better, maybe this chapter will make the pain go away!_

**Thank you and PetalsOfSin for your reviews!**

 **Welcome back all my old readers and here to the new ones as well! If I keep on getting a lot of reviews like this, i'll switch to the messaging system. Please Review!**


	3. After the First Day

9:31 August 7th

I sat next to Anders, who was propped against the wall out cold, while the others started talking amongst each other. Oghren was on his fifth drink with Derek right next to him. Soon Derek will leave and then Eren. Alistair will remain with me right next to him. At this point all I was doing was waiting. I don't remember the exact time when Lothering fell, then it took more than 2 weeks for the family to get to Kirkwall and another week for them to get hired by either mercenaries or smugglers. I took out my marble from my pocket. It was shining lower than usual. I knew I shouldn't trust Flemeth especially with her future plans but at this point I am still able to make a difference.

I looked toward Anders. There was a point in Awakening where they say he came back to the Grey Wardens since he would accept that this was the only home he had. If I am able to get him to that point, the Mage-Templar war wouldn't happen or it would just be put off more a few more years. I wondered if I should even be meddling in that point. Then I thought about the future of this world. I wanted peace. If I had to destroy the future I was certain in, then it was a small price to pay.

The throne room of Vigil's Keep was impressive though. There were tall bookshelves filled to the brim, paintings were everywhere, the pillars strong, and the fire in the center raging bathing the room in a warm light. The room was filled with red tapestries and rugs but a type of red that felt inviting. I yawned. It should be night outside by now. Anders groaned and held his head.

"Ow…that was worse than when I went on that drinking spree in the Spoiled Princess…"

"Nice to see you back in the living." I said.

"Heh…so I'm a Grey Warden."

"Yes you are."

"What about Mhairi? I don't see her here…oh." He took one look at my face to get all the information he needed. I stood up, stretching my legs.

"It's good that you're up. You can help with the cleaning they're trying to do around here."

"Cleaning? Shouldn't I be battling darkspawn or something?"

"Eventually." I said, going up to Varel, Alistair, and Eren.

"Open the doors!" Varel shouted. A man in red steel armor and a woman with wrinkles came in through the door arguing.

"We need to find where the Deep Roads entrance is it could be their main headquarters!"

"At this point it is just a rumor and we would be wasting our time and valuable resources! Even if the rumor is true, unless the Pilgrim's Path is cleared and safe then your soldiers will have nothing to eat but shoe leather."

"Garavel, Woolsey enough. The Commander has had a long day. Commander whatever you'll need in the coming months, Woolsey have said that a few merchants will supply you. Anything in the Vigil is yours, take what you or your companions need. Whenever you are ready to be informed of what is plaguing Amaranthine, we'll be here."

"I might as well get started on what is happening. No better like the present." Alistair said.

"What does your men need Captain?" Eren said.

"Your Majesty. Let me introduce myself. I am Ser Garavel, the new captain of the guard, stationed here at Vigil's Keep. There is an urgent matter to bring to your attention."

"Go on." Alistair said.

"The Orlesians-I mean, Wardens- have been gathering information while they were here. There was a promising lead from a tale of hunters about an opening that lead into the Deep Roads. There were darkspawn crawling all over the place and it was before they started their march on the Arling. The Wardens were about to send someone to track down the hunter, Colbert."

"Where did they last track him?" Alistair asked.

"Colbert and his friend are in the city of Amaranthine, most likely amongst the refugees that have stationed themselves outside of the city."

"Refugees. I'll have a talk to see if any are willing to travel to Denerim." Eren said.

"It would make my job easier your Majesty."

"Warden Commander, a pleasure to meet you." Woolsey said, stepping in. "I am mistress Woolsey and I have been sent by the First Warden at Weisshaupt. He has sent me to act as treasure for the Arling of Amaranthine as he could not trust anyone here for this post."

"And there is one right next to you mistress Woolsey."

"You can keep on saying how trustworthy your men are Seneschal Varel but even the most loyal can be corrupted by gold."

"Money is the root of all evil." I said. They gave me a look. "What? It's just a saying."

"And what is your worry Mistress Woolsey?"

"I will be blunt. The Arling is on the brink of economic collapse. Trade must flow or else it is doomed. The Merchants who have been traveling along Pilgrim's path have been systematically attacked. It is the only route that is reliable enough to provision an army, feed a city, and maintain civilization."

"O-oh is that so?" Alistair said. I wanted to chuckle. Alistair was always bad with really aggressive women.

"How would you want us to go about this problem?" Eren said.

"In the city of Amaranthine, there is a trader that was hit hard by the attacks. His name is Mervis. I believe he has some knowledge of the darkspawn or whatever it is, is attacking the caravans."

"Thank you mistress Woolsey, that will be all." Eren said.

"Your Majesty, Commander."

"There is another matter for yourself Commander."

"Oh there's more to the economic collapse and an attack from darkspawn from Deep Roads?" I could already tell that he was feeling the enormity of the situation.

"The Grey Wardens of Orlais sent us twelve of their men but only one wasn't here when the Keep was attacked. His name is Kristoff and in still in the field. The Wardens gave him some leads to follow on some information about the darkspawn. A fortnight ago, he left in a hurry. As from others have told us, he left to the City of Amaranthine."

"So we're going to need to find the last Orlesian Grey Warden. A needle in the haystack then." Alistair mumbled, rubbing his face.

"It can't be that hard. I'll be there to help. The inns and taverns are the best place to gather information."

"There is also the matter of having the nobles plead allegiance to you." Alistair sighed. Eren laughed and patted Alistair's shoulder.

"This should be done by the Arl of Amaranthine. I'll see what other places the Vigil might need help in."

"That would be greatly appreciated your Majesty."

"I think it's best if we get some rest first." Eren said.

"Time to find a room somewhere that doesn't have bodies everywhere then." I mumbled. Eren and I eventually got with his men. They did clear up a few of the rooms in the barracks.

"You sure you want to sleep where are the soldiers are?" I said, taking a bed for my own.

"Might as well. Sometimes the bed in Denerim feels too soft." I chuckled. A guard came by with my pack and chest. I set the chest down and pushed it underneath the bed. I took out my journal and started writing by candle light.

"You're still writing?" Eren wondered.

"Yep. I have to keep sane someone, killing things only does so much." Eren chuckled. He took off his armor and laid in his bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Amazing how short six months feels like."

"You can say that again." I sighed. I kept on writing and I heard his breath even as he went to bed. I felt my eyes become heavy and I yawned again. I finished this entry. Time to see what tomorrow holds.

9:31 August 8th

I slept in slightly in the morning before I saw one of the windows letting in some light. I groaned and got up. It felt cold in the Keep but that's only because the fireplace near my bed was snuffed out. Eren was sleeping and I rubbed my face. I wanted a bath but that would have to wait. I got up and changed into my usual black long sleeved shirt, pants, and boots. I went around the Keep and I saw that they were able to take out most of the bodies from the attack. I went to a side door and opened it. It led to a practice courtyard. The rain was coming down lightly. It was nice to feel it without an impending doom. I wondered how long could I wait? Halo explained that it would take years until he gathered the power to send me home. But how many years? All the way into the war? Before then? Then what? How long would it take for me to get home?

"Halo…ever since that time on Fort Drakon you've been quiet. I barely have any dreams of the fade anymore." I mumbled to myself.

The few dreams that I had would only consist of me waking up, laying down in a bed or somewhere soft. There was Halo who would also run its fingers through my hair, or that is what it would feel like. I would look out in the distance of the fade. Its blurriness never going away. Sometimes I would be in a home in a bed though most of the time I'm overlooking a landscape on a cliff with a beautiful tree overhead. Soon Halo's fingers would make me go to sleep again in the fade and I would wake up in the real world.

I sat out there listening, watching to the rain. I saw a plume of smoke go up near where I was. No doubt that they were burning all the bodies in the Keep. That meant that there were people waking up. I made a mental note to look for the kitchens. I got up and went through the side door again. I walked through a few hallways before ending up in the throne room. The fire in the middle was going strong but no one else was in there. I shrugged and went off to look again. There were soldiers that came out of doors and ran around here and there. The Keep was awakening. I went back to my room and I saw Eren strapping himself in his armor again.

"Good Morning Nia."

"Morning Eren."

"Where did you go?"

"Out, exploring, wondering where the kitchens were." Eren chuckled.

"You haven't forgotten old habits."

"Nope. I wonder how Alistair is doing with all the stuff we're going to have to do." I got my own armor and buckled everything in and strapped in my daggers.

"'We?' So you really are staying then."

"Well yeah. Do you really see me doing something else? There's no point in staying in Denerim in the Royal Palace when I don't have any power and your brother is still trying to fix Highever so I can't go there. I'm only good for swinging my fists and killing darkspawn."

"I'm just worried Nia. You aren't a Grey Warden. You can get tainted or worse…" Eren said looking down at me. It was weird that he seemed bigger to me but at the same time more fragile. Morrigan's departure hit him hard. There was no doubt in my mind that he would go looking for her eventually.

"I'll be fine."

"Your Majesties? Breakfast has been served." A guard said. We followed him into the mess hall and we were served gray gloop. I instantly regretted not looking for the kitchens in the first place.

"What the hell is this?"

"Pea and lamb stew of course. Boiled down into grey schlop." Alistair said, sitting down with us. I stared at the soup with a look of horror while Eren and Alistair laughed at me. I took one mouthful of it and it was disgusting. "Unfortunately this is what we'll have to serve. With no trade going through, that meant no variety in what we're eating."

"If I was the cook…" I growled.

"Well you're not unless you want to stay in the kitchens indefinitely?" Alistair asked. I growled and bit into the hard bread we were given. It had no flavor either.

"So what is your plan Warden Commander?" Eren said, taking small spoonfuls of the soup.

"Well I'm going to need to sign a few papers and meet all the nobles later today. For now we need to focus on moving all the dead outside and burning them. Varel and I will be going over other minor issues. If you want, I'd say explore the Keep, see what needs to be done before you go off running to Denerim."

"Then let's make our way through the Keep Nia." Eren suggested. I took a swig of my juice along with the last piece of bread. It wasn't a breakfast I was proud of but it was something.

"We'll talk later then Alistair. Don't think that you're in over your head because I'll be here to help you."

"Thank the Maker…" Alistair mumbled and Eren and I laughed. The soldiers kept on looking their best while Eren walked through the keep. We made our way to the front. There were soldiers going to and fro, the sounds of the blacksmith in the air.

"Is that…? Oh you're the king aren't you?" A woman said. Her tone was…monotone to say the least.

"I am. Is there something you need help with?"

"A few nights ago they caught a thief. It took four Wardens to wrangle him. He has been in the prison since then. A few of them said that he would make a good recruit." Eren and I looked at each other.

"We'll see into this thief business."

"Of course your Majesty."

"Onward to the dungeons!" I laughed maniacally and a few soldiers looked at me weird. Eren snorted. We went past the statue of Andraste and went inside the dungeons. They were smaller than I expected them to be but this was only one room. The Dungeons probably had more rooms than this.

"Your Majesties, good to see you here. I'm guessing you are here to see the prisoner?"

"We are."

"Good. The prisoner has been locked up for three nights. Lucky sod was here in his cell while good men were dying outside." I looked into the prison. Nathaniel was looking at the ground with his hands behind him. It was hard to look at his face with the low light.

"Do you know who he is?"

"No. He won't give us his name. All we know is that he was sneaking into the Vigil in the middle of the night. I would say that he was just a common thief but it took four Wardens to capture him. One made it out with a black eye as well. Be careful your Majesty. I don't know who he is but he's no ordinary burglar, that's for sure." The guard said. From when he was explaining it, Nathaniel didn't move at all.

"Do you think he's sleeping?" I said, grabbing at the cell.

"I doubt it. Leave me to deal with the prisoner and send word to the Commander." Eren said.

"Of course your Majesty. I will also send a note to the Seneschal about what you would do to this man." Eren knocked on the cell door but Nathaniel wouldn't look at us. His chest rose up and down.

"Hello? Heey, heeey!"

"Nia!"

"What? I'm just making sure that he's not sleeping." Eren rubbed his face and got the keys from the desk. "You know that's a bad idea."

"You have any better ones?" Eren unlocked the cell and, in a flash, Nathaniel was up on his feet, a sharpened rock in his hand. Instinctively, I rushed him back into his cell. I grabbed onto his arm, twisted it, and pushed him onto the ground. His face hit the ground not too daintily and he grunted in pain. I grabbed onto the hand that had the sharpened rock and slammed it into the ground so he could let go.

"Enough!" Eren shouted. I looked at him. "Nia, let him go."

"He just tried to-"

"Let. Him. Go." I sighed loudly and got off Nathaniel but I took out my daggers just in case. Nathaniel got up, wiping the blood from his split lip.

"Well if it isn't the reigning new king, the great hero, and vanquisher of all evil? Aren't you supposed to be wearing the Archdemon's skull on your head with lightning bolts coming out of your eyes?"

"My reputation precedes me at least." Eren mumbled.

"It does but that doesn't matter because I know you as the murderer of my father. My name is Nathaniel Howe. These lands belong rightfully to me. Do you remember my father?"

"Rendon Howe massacred Eren's family and tried to kill us in Denerim when he allied himself with Loghain!" I said to Nathaniel's face.

"Nia." Eren stressed again. I glared at Nathaniel before backing up to Eren's side.

"You've come here for revenge then?"

"I…when I heard that the King himself was going to welcome the Grey Wardens…I came here. I had hope to set a trap for you. To kill you. But those thoughts didn't sit well with me and I realized all I wanted were some of my old family's things. They are all I have left."

"What happened to your family…was unfortunate." Eren said. I snorted.

"Oh yes so unfortunate for everyone else wasn't it? I don't know what happened to your family but that is war. War is horrible and preys on the innocents." I stepped forth to talk more smack but Eren held me back. "Whatever my father did, it didn't have to affect everyone in my family. We are walking pariahs now, all that are left anyway. All thanks to the great King Eren Cousland. Now I am here standing in front of you, waiting for you to decided my fate. What a cruel irony."

"I heard that it took four seasoned Grey Warden to put you away. You gave one a black eye."

"You think I was off on my travels chasing skirts and drinking wine? I gained skills in my time abroad."

"The skills to pass veteran soldiers, the ability to sneak past an entire Keep, only to be brought down by four men? I'm sure those skill are impressive."

"Yours must be as well, Hero of Ferelden." Nathaniel used the name almost like a bad word. I felt my anger grow with every passing minute I was near him. I saw Eren rub his chin.

"Would you do work to redeem your family name?"

"Oh of course how right you are! I'll just go straight up to Queen Anora and have her hire another Howe to her guard. She'll be glad to have me around."

"The sarcasm is strong with this one." I mumbled. Eren sighed.

"I know what to do with you." Eren said.

"Good." Nathaniel said, going back into his cell.

"There is one question I have that I doubt you'll answer, who is she?"

"My adoptive sister and Princess of Ferelden." Eren described. Nathaniel glared at me and I glared back.

"Adoptive sister? That was sure to go well with the court."

"It took a month for them to decide on it, yes." I answered.

"Heh, a commoner into a princess."

"In name only that's how they decided. I have no power to rule, I can't touch anything, or have a say in the court but they can use my name however they can. So that's why I'm here to make sure that Fereldans can have someone to look up to." I explained.

"Then they don't have to look too high, do they?" I growled at him.

"Nia." Eren said. I clenched my daggers to the point where they felt numb until I heard the door open right behind us.

"Eren, you called us down here? Varel explained the prisoner to me but we didn't have enough time to visit him last night." Alistair said.

"You do know you've taken a Howe prisoner right?"

"A Howe? As in Rendon Howe?" Varel wondered.

"That's his son in the cell now." I said.

"I figured they would turn up eventually. The Howe's are stubborn enemies." Varel said.

"So, I figured you would want to hang him or something?" Alistair joked.

"No. I invoke the Right of Conscription."

"What?" Alistair said. I chuckled.

"You what?" Howe asked.

"The Right of Conscription on the prisoner? And on a Howe no less?

"No, I would rather be hanged!"

"You don't have a choice." Eren argued.

"You do realize that he is the son of the man that killed everyone in Highever Castle, including your sister-in-law?" Alistair asked.

"I know what I'm doing. It's true what he said. Just because your father was a tyrant doesn't mean that the rest of your family has to suffer but in order to clear your name, you will be joining the Wardens."

"Is this supposed to be a vote of confidence or punishment?"

"And why aren't I giving out the conscriptions? Aren't I the Commander here?"

"You're not the only Grey Warden Alistair."

"If that is your decision your Majesty. We shall take the prisoner and see if he survives the joining." We took out Nathaniel from his cell and got out of the dungeons. He and I glared at each other every moment we got until we came into the throne room. Derek was there as well as Anders. Eren went off to get the slurry from the vault that Talen had left.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Nathaniel mumbled.

"Who's the pasty white guy?" Derek asked.

"Nathaniel Howe."

"Son of Rendon Howe?"

"The very one." I said.

"…Heh."

Varel came forth with the joining potion. It was filled with a smaller pinch of the slurry than before. We were only joining one person instead of three this time. Eren came to the side of me. His face…wasn't as hard that what I thought it would be. Instead it was…maybe sad?

"From this moment forth, Nathaniel Howe, you are a Grey Warden."

"Well, no time like the present." He took a sip. His eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious.

"He is stronger than I expected. He will live, for better or worse."

"First an apostate now the son of the man that claimed many atrocities in Denerim. You and Talen have a lot of explaining to do."

"Eren doesn't need to explain himself Alistair, he's the king remember?"

"Oh right." I chuckled.

"You better be bringing more of that joining potion out Eren. The scouts tell of a small dwarven force coming here." Derek said.

"Do not worry about these ones Seneschal. The dwarves that will go through the joining will be traveling back to Orzammar after the ritual."

"Of course your Majesty."

"Nia, if you would help Nathaniel rest on the wall." Eren said. I frowned at him but dragged him over to a pillar and sat him against it.

"You're stronger than you look." Anders said.

"A good almost two years of fighting would do that to you." Eren came to me as Alistair and Varel were left talking.

"I seem to have done what I've can for now. Anora requires my presence back at court." Eren sighed.

"I'll walk you out then." We came out of the throne room and past the courtyard were his entourage was waiting.

"Be good you hear?"

"I'll be fine don't worry."

"I'll write to you as often as I can."

"Then I'll look forward to it." Eren patted my shoulder and gave me a quick hug. We touched foreheads and he patted my head.

"May the Maker watch over you Nia."

"And may He you." He nodded to me before going out on a march with the rest of his forces. I sighed and looked at the rainy clouds.

"And then there were two."

* * *

 **I know that this is late in saying this but Inquisition is blowing my mind. Yes I know it's been out for several months but I've only just almost completed it...damn I got my work cut out for me but I will never abandon this story!**

 **Shout out to Noswald, Dforce76, and tatewaki2000 for favoriting/following!**

 **Chimera Spyke:** _Unfortunately the golems of amgarrak won't be featured. That's going to be taken care of by Derek._  
 **PetalsOfSin:** _That's true you have been here since the beginning and you can still use Eren for your story, go ahead and romance him all you like!  
_ **Noswald:** _As you can see...no poor Mhairi. It will be epic of course, this is dragon age!_ :D  
 **Buggy300:** _I'll take it as Asunder describes it as Templars can only sense a mage once they are casting a spell and can sense enchantments from staffs or robes. That seems the most probable.  
_ **EG:** _No Nanders lol  
_ **Shattered Soul 2021:** _I know. It was hard to see him all witty and fun when he's going to turn all angsty and woobie later on. I couldn't believe it in my first play through of DA2, why Anders, Why?_  
 **GuestDB:** _The storyline is going to vary slightly with Nia in DA2, especially in the last act, No spoilers unfortunately, sorry :(  
_ **Dforce76:** _All I remember from Last Flight was the griffons coming back and the fact that a Grey Warden can take in taint from others. I don't know if that's what you're referring to though._

 **Thank you Ariel Wild, GamerGeekGirl, and tatewaki2000 for your reviews!**

 **Please Review :3**


	4. In the Cellars!

9:31 August 8th

I made my way back through the courtyard to the dungeons. I saw the chest there and opened it. It had Nathaniel's equipment.

"Are you here to pick those up?" The Guard asked.

"Yeah. Nathaniel survived the joining. He's going to want his things back." I grabbed his armor and his bow. I went outside and back toward the throne room. I heard two bellowing laughs and saw Derek with Oghren near the barrel of ale again. I shook my head. Anders was near Nathaniel that already woke up from his gargle and spit take.

"Oh nothing, nothing was worse than that. Where is the king? I would like to have a word with him with this punishment."

"He left." I said and dropped his things in front of him.

"Left?"

"Such is the life of a king. You got a whole country on your back." I said.

"Hmph, then I don't envy his position."

"Not a lot of men do."

"Eren finally left?" Alistair asked.

"Yep, that means you're on your own on leading."

"Oh that still gives me shivers."

"You did accept being Warden Commander."

"That's true. Speaking of which, now that all of you are up, we're going to do some work here in Vigil's Keep."

"And what is that?" Nathaniel asked, getting on his armor.

"During the explosions of one very happy dwarf, it rocked the cellars and has caved in a section to reveal an opening to the Deep Roads. We'll need to find a way to close a point so we won't have more darkspawn coming up in the middle of the night, waking us in our breeches."

"Pft, breeches." Anders chuckled.

"Sounds like a plan." I said. The doors opened and about fifteen dwarves came in. Derek got up from his seat to join Varel.

"Derek."

"Templar."

"I assume you'll be leading this joining."

"You bet I am."

"Good. Oghren, time to kick some darkspawn ass."

"About time!" Oghren shouted, from his table joining all of us at the front of the throne room.

"Lead the way, Commander." I said. Alistair rubbed his face sheepishly while Nathaniel looked at the both of us.

"Are you two together?"

"No!"

"Why does everyone always things that?" Alistair wondered.

"They can't be together, she's already married." Anders said. I looked at him with my eyes wide.

"How did you know?"

"Your ring. I noticed you playing with it during our joining." Anders said. I had my mouth open before I smiled.

"I have decided, you're my favorite one."

"What about me? Am I just chopped nug liver to you?"

"Oghren your liquor made me black out for a week during the festivities after the fall of the Archdemon. I'm still trying to remember what the hell I did during that time."

"Well I know you did go into the Pearl with Zevran and-"

"Alistair shut up or I will smash your face in!" We went outside, the rain still going past the statue of Andraste to Sergeant Maverlies that told Alistair.

"Commander."

"Sergeant. How goes the digging?"

"Well are you ready to go into the basements to find the few pockets of darkspawn?"

"I am. Lead the way."

"Straight away Ser." She opened the door in front of us. The cellars were typical of what you would find. There wasn't much in the way of food preparation however. Then we went down stairs and more stairs and more stairs.

"Damn, how long do we have to go?"

"These cellars have been here for years and years. Some of the older hallways are weak and their structures aren't good. The mad Dworkin's explosions didn't do the Keep any good. Here we are. It seems the men have already cleared away the rubble. We will back here if you need us Commander."

"Hehe, time to kill some darkspawn." Oghren said, rubbing his hands together.

"Yes that's not creepy at all." Anders said sarcastically. "You must get so many women being a small smelly dwarf."

"Actually he has one, Felsi right?" Alistair said. Oghren grumbled at that when we went down the stairs and opened the door to a room full of darkspawn corpses. I heard a whining from the center of these and there was a mabari covered in blood.

"The poor thing." Alistair mumbled. I knelt and patted its head. It looked at me with sorry and it sighed, putting its head down on the floor.

"Easy." I reached in and took a slip of paper from its collar.

"What does it say?" Alistair asked.

"It's a note for help from a woman called Adria."

"Adria! She cared for me when I was young, she's like a mother to me. We must save her."

"Then we shouldn't keep her waiting." Alistair said.

"A young woman in with darkspawn? Isn't that always a recipe for disaster?" Anders asked.

"No kidding." Oghren said. We continued downward were we found four darkspawn looting corpses. Nathaniel got his bow and shot one in the leg. Alistair ran forward to meet the Hurlock with his shield. Anders froze the emissary and Oghren shattered it. I ran into one of the Hurlocks and tripped it. Nathaniel seized the opportunity and shot it in the eye. One Hurlock left and Oghren swung his axe, nearly hitting me. It got the darkspawn good though and it fell in a heap of guts.

"Hey!"

"Sorry girly!"

"Keep your eyes peeled Oghren."

"Why are you here?" Nathaniel asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You are not a Grey Warden. You have no reason to be here."

"She's not a true Grey Warden but don't question her experience fighting them. We were both responsible for cleaning up the camps that were all over Ferelden." Alistair argued.

"She can be tainted."

"I won't let that happen."

"I'm careful."

"Is that so? Then why run into the heat of battle with darkspawn when you can pose a liability?"

"I've been doing this for far longer than you give me credit for!"

"Hey we're here to kill these blighters not ourselves!"

"Oghren is right, stop it both of you." Alistair said. I humphed away and Nathaniel scoffed at me.

"Good to see that we have perfect group dynamic." Anders quipped. I heard the cries of shrieks from a room and they opened the door to where we were. Oghren jumped right in front of them and swung. One shriek fell, its body cut in half. The other was frozen and shattered by Nathaniel. I felt a presence behind me and ducked from a concealed shriek. I swung my leg and tripped it, bashing in its head with my knuckles until it stopped moving. I flicked the blood off my daggers and looked at Nathaniel. He shook his head at me and my rage came up again. Stupid ignorant bastard.

We went through the hall and down the stairs were we heard more screams of help. There were a few prisoners stuck in their cells. There were bodies on the ground that moved toward us as soon as we came in.

"Aren't these people?" Anders wondered.

"Ghouls! Followers of darkspawn!" Alistair answered.

"Nothing but target practice!" Oghren said, swinging wildly. These ghouls had minor clothing or none at all. Most didn't stand a chance against Oghren's axe. The one I caught I upper cutted and it fell to the ground. I did a boot smash on its head and I crushed it. Another jumped on me but I grabbed its arm and threw it off me where it was shot in the head by Nathaniel. Alistair clocked two in the face with his shield and they went down without a fight. The last two were frozen by Anders and shattered by Alistair. I saw a pile of books and backed slowly into them until I found a bunch of letters. I stored them away in my pack for now. I didn't like Nathaniel at all but he didn't deserve to suffer the fate of his dad when he knew nothing of them.

"Oh thank the Maker you've come! Please let us out!"

"We don't want to be killed by those things!"

"What's in it for us?" I asked.

"Oh you are not serious." Alistair said.

"Dead serious." I said flatly.

"We don't have anything, just the clothes on our backs!"

"Your clothes then!" They all looked at each other before starting to undress.

"You are a special sort of evil aren't you?" Nathaniel said. Oghren was too busy laughing his ass off. We opened the gate where all three of them ran out nearly naked.

"Well that was a sight to see." Anders said.

"Saw anything you liked?" I asked.

"Not the time Nia."

"Aww but Alistair!"

"Let's keep moving." Alistair chuckled. I tried a door but it wouldn't budge.

"Huh? It's locked."

"Let me." Nathaniel said, and I moved aside. He got it to unlock and we found ourselves in the crypt. "So this is where it was…we shouldn't linger down here. My grandmother said that you should never disturb a resting place."

"Still this place looks so old-Wah!" The one step I took on the stairs and it was rotted through. I fell down the stairs and undead started to come to life.

"Oooh that hurt!"

"Undead!? Say hello to my big friend!" Oghren shouted in glee, beheading all that stood before him. I got myself back up. There were six skeletons right at the bottom with me and another six more at the upper level. I evaded as they clashed all around me. Nathaniel kept on shooting but it didn't make a dent.

"Watch out!" Anders shouted but I got hit in the back with a shield and stumbled on the ground. I saw a longsword loom before me before it froze along with three others. I didn't waste time and took my knuckles to the ones that were frozen. There were two more but Alistair and Oghren made short work on the six that were on top and headed down to where I was. Nathaniel came by and used his bow to hit the ones that were coming for me. I rammed one and slice off its head. I hissed in pain. My back felt bruised.

"Ow and Eren wonders why I will never live in a house with stairs."

"What happened?" Alistair asked.

"She fell down the stairs." Nathaniel said. Anders came over and put his hand on my back. I felt the sweet relief of a healing spell.

"That should keep the pain at bay for now." Anders said, rubbing his fingers together with a confused look on his face.

"Oh that feels better."

"Here you are stomping to make sure you don't fall down stairs, the one time you do stomp and you fall." Oghren laughed.

"Shut up! This is why I don't like stairs." I said.

"Well unfortunately we'll keep on going down a few stairs. If you feel that scared, feel free to hold onto my hand." Alistair said.

"You suck." I stretched my back and saw a longbow perched against the wall. I wondered on taking it but I thought that once we come up, I'll be able to snatch it to give to Nathaniel, the prick.

"Time to keep moving." Oghren said. I went up the stairs to go down some more stairs. Anders laughed as I cautiously made my way down. We went into a wide room where we saw Adria.

"No, no. We must help her, Adria?" She turned to us, her face scarred. It was too late. She shrieked and more ghouls that were behind her came to help. There were four more ghouls that came. Oghren and Alistair went up first. Anders did a cone of cold and froze all of them in place. Alistair and Oghren shattered all the ghouls minus Adria which shook herself out of it. She ran toward Nathaniel with two daggers and he pulled on his bowstring, letting the arrow fly through her eye and skull. She landed dead on the ground. Nathaniel looked at Adria with remorse. He grabbed her hands and put them together.

"We'll make a pyre for her once we're done." Alistair said.

"I…would appreciate that." We went through the small opening and saw the way blocked in front of us.

"That's a might for concern. Everyone could go up if you want. I'll have a talk with Sergeant Maverlies about this."

"Aw that's it? That was more of a playtime than anything." Oghren shrugged.

"Let's go up top then. I prefer the rain than the smell of dirt and darkspawn." Anders said. I joined them and saw Nathaniel saying a bit of the chant to Adria. I followed the others until I went down into the crypt again. I saw the bow and grabbed it. Nathaniel didn't follow us. The Sergeant walked past me along with Voldrik, the dwarf that was in charge in fortifying the Keep, probably to talk about Alistair about the cave in. I opened the door past the cellars and felt the rain on my face again.

"Ah you smell that fresh air!" Anders said.

"Where's Oghren?"

"Where do you think? Out drinking again." I laughed. "Is that a bow, where did you get that bow?"

"In the crypt." I said as we passed by the statue of Andraste. Anders wolf whistled at the statue.

"You know I always marveled at these statues but do you really think Andraste was that much of a looker? Wasn't she a barbarian?"

"It's an icon, not much for realism."

"I'm just wondering. Andraste did exist didn't she? I wonder what she would think about the state of the circle? Mages forced to fight against demons or be made Tranquil if they think they're not strong enough?"

"Probably confused by it all. If there was one thing I think, is that she wanted peace for everyone. The thing is whatever she said or what the chant says can't be taken literally. Everyone finds their own meaning in the chant."

"My thoughts exactly but the Chantry uses it to chain us and collars just for being who we are."

"It's not right that's for sure."

"Of course you'd agree-wait what?"

"It's not right what the Chantry does to you guys. You were born with magic and no one can control that. Why punish you for something out of your control?"

"Aww you agree with me? That makes me all tingly inside. Well aside from the serious conversation, she is quite a looker."

"Don't have sex with the statue Anders."

"What!?" I laughed and I went back into the throne room. It was packed with nobles and Seneschal Varel looked up to his breaking point.

"My lady, we have cleared away a room for you." A guardsman said.

"Oh, can you take me to it? I doubt that I'll be welcome in here tonight."

"Of course." We went through some hallways and I smelled something being cooked. My room was right next to the kitchens. I went in and it was a modest sized room with my own bed, desk, drawers, and all my stuff. I put the bow on top of my bed. I saw that I had a bath as well and I pumped my arm in victory. I drew some water and heated it near the fireplace. After it was warm I filled up the tub to the brim. I got my own soap that Wynne always sent me and relaxed in the bath.

"Oh yeah, this is what I needed." I relaxed for a minute, letting the warm water soak through. At the same time my thoughts wandered. I didn't like not doing anything. I lose focus and when I do the demons in the back of my head began to crawl ever closer to me. I washed what I wanted and let the water drain out. I sat on my bed drying and putting on my clothes. I couldn't stay in there. Being alone was the worst thing to do right now. I went out and looked into the kitchens. They barely had anything. We really needed to open Pilgrim's Path. I went back into my room and saw the letters and bow on the bed. I didn't want to give them to Nathaniel right now but these were important to Nathaniel. I grabbed them and looked for a guard to talk to.

"Excuse me but do you know where Nathaniel is?"

"They are setting a pyre for the ones we lost in the cellars my lady. He should be outside in the courtyard."

"Thank you." I went out of Vigil's Keep and I saw Alistair talking to Voldrik.

"We don't have that type of money you're asking for. I'll try to gain what I can get but I won't make any promises."

"If we don't make these walls stronger Commander they will be falling if we get an attack."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Voldrik is going to need some heavy pockets for the gold he's asking me for to pay the stonemasons to get our walls up to stand against an army." Alistair said, rubbing his face.

"How much?"

"80 sovereigns." I rubbed my chin.

"Yeah I can do that."

"Of course you can."

"No really Alistair I can. Remember that heavy chest I brought?"

"You said that it had money from…You have…that heavy chest is filled with-"

"Oh yes go ahead Alistair and announce it to the Keep. Not that anyone could open it without me anyway unless they intend to destroy the chest and what's inside. Voldrik, you'll have your money. Anything else you might need?"

"Be on the lookout for any granite around Amaranthine and I'll send my boys to start mining. This keep needs a dwarven touch."

"Then you got it. Don't gape at me Alistair."

"But how did you get so much…gold?" He whispered to me, following me where the pyre was set at.

"I own half of the farms in Orzammar Alistair. Half of the profits go to me. After their first success, people have been flocking to see them. It's good for them and me." I saw Nathaniel talking to an old elven man in front of the pyre.

"I am sure you'll find your sister."

"I hope so Samuel." Nathaniel mumbled.

"You two know each other I take it?" Alistair asked. I hid the bow as well as I could behind us.

"He was the groundskeeper since I've been raised here. He tells me that he knows about my sister, she's still alive!"

"That's…wonderful news!"

"I know. Could we take a look at the shops the next time we visit Amaranthine? It would be one less worry for me."

"Of course." Alistair nodded.

"Warden Commander. Seneschal Varel has sent me. Your vassals have been waiting patiently in the throne room." Alistair groaned.

"One more thing to go through…"

"Don't worry about it Alistair. If you feel the need, my shoulder is here for you to rest on." That made Alistair chuckle.

"Well I shouldn't keep them waiting. Nathaniel, Nia, behave yourselves." Alistair went off with the private back to the throne room. The fire crackling in the background and I stood awkwardly trying to hide his bow.

I cleared my throat. "Here."

"This is…I can't believe it. That's the Howe's crest burned into the wood. This is my grandfather's bow…well more accurately he was the last to use it. This was made for one of my Ancestors during the Exalted Marches. Where did you find this?"

"In the crypt. I saw it leaning against the wall and I figured you might like it back. You said you were looking for your family's things right?"

"Yes…it seems I have misjudged you." I rubbed my face, not liking the awkwardness. "I must repay you somehow."

"No that would just make it weird."

"You don't like me do you?"

"Is it that obvious? Ok look I don't personally dislike you but I dislike your ignorance. You don't know what happened to Eren's family, you weren't there. I was. I saw your family's crest on the shields of the attacking men. One killed Oriana, Fergus' wife and the woman that I was the handmaiden of. She was the one that gave me a job, accepted me. A young woman walking around in the Castle with nothing to her name and covered in blood. I should have been kicked out or thrown in the dungeons but she kept me there. I couldn't repay her for what she did no matter how long I worked for her and she's dead. You don't know what I had to leave behind when the attackers burst through the main doors. I had to abandoned Eren's dying father and his mother to your father just to save two people, two people! Do you still think your father is the almighty hero you think he is? He was nothing but a monster and I saw what he did to poor innocent people in his dungeon back in Denerim. I don't like this part of myself but I enjoyed it. I saw his death and was glad for it. I'm sorry that I have let my rage get the better of me but after what I've been through? You have no right or say on what your father was. You weren't there." I ranted. Nathaniel glared at me but looked at his bow. I brought out the letters from my pack and gave it to him.

"What are-"

"These are the letters I found in the crypt as well. These are from your sister. When we find her…you'll have to ask about your father. I'm a wounded party and I'm biased but if there was anyone that had something good to say about your father, it might be her. Just don't get too hurt when you learn the truth." I said, looking at the ground. The crackling of the fire was going strong even with the small drizzle. I couldn't bear to stand there in such heavy silence and I walked away.

"Hey Wade! Glad you could make it!" I heard Derek bellow out from the blacksmith.

"Oh it's you."

"Good to see you too Herren." Derek guffawed. "Hey there missy! I heard about you going into the cellars to defeat the darkspawn, well done!" He slapped by back and it hurt.

"Ow. I fell down some stairs Derek, that area is slightly bruised." I groaned.

"Hehe sorry missy."

"Ah you must be the new princess I've been hearing about. Welcome my lady." Herren said in a honeyed voice.

"The Princess? Then maybe she can do something about this atrocious state I have to work in!"

"Wade…" Herren stressed. "We were asked by the King remember?" I shook my head at their antics and I saw the dwarven legion of men standing around.

"So I guess this means you're leaving as well."

"Yep. All but two of my men died. As much fun it is to stay here and drink with Oghren, I have to get going back. We're trying to push toward the Ortan Thaig now and several others. The men that Eren sent me have been doing wonders and I want to keep it that way. Not only that, there's still my nephew to worry about."

"Aww! One of these days I have to see him! I can't believe he was born just as soon as I left Orzammar."

"Aye he's a bundle of chubs right now. There's always a place for you missy in Orzammar. Write to me sometime. Your share will be deposited in your account every time a harvest comes by. Try not to break bank." I chuckled.

"I'll try not to. Have a safe trip Derek."

"I will. Also do me a favor. Keep an eye on Oghren for me will you? I have a feeling that Felsi didn't just agree to him becoming a Grey Warden."

"Another gut feeling?"

"Those have been keeping me alive so far!" Derek guffawed. We shook hands and he grabbed my arm and squeezed it.

"Atrast tunsha missy."

"Atrast tunsha Derek. Find your way in the dark." Derek nodded.

"Come on you nug wrangling sods! Time to march on home!" Derek ordered. I saw his party leave past the gate and sighed.

"And then there was one."

* * *

 **I finally beat inquisition! HOLY SHIT! _ it is awesome! I totally have everything down pat for the story and that includes the romance!**

 **Shout out to Egon Bach, justme2134, and Tadwin for following/favoriting!**

 **Chimera Spyke:** _I have a few shout outs doused here and there. I think in this chapter you find out why Nia doesn't like him. Nathaniel gets better, slightly_ lol  
 **PetalsOfSin:** _Yes, yes you are lol  
_ **Dforce76:** _The eggs are all the way in Weisshaupt during Inquisition so I don't think that Nia will have time to go there. Besides, Hawke will go there if you save her and, if the ending has anything to do with it, we might be seeing Griffons in the next game...  
_ **Buggy300:** _In the world of thedas volume 2 they even have recipes for a few of the foods that you find in game! Totally making those. Halo...you'll see soon enough.  
_ **GamerGeekGirl:** _I've only played through once and it's hard to find what you really need to do unless you look it up, which I suggest you do because there are so many endings to that one quest its hard to find all you can do._

 **Thank you tatewaki2000, GuestDB, and EG for your reviews!**

 **Please Review! :D**


	5. A Day to Relax

9:31 August 8th

It was sad watching Derek go. The whole Grey Warden gang was only together for a night but it was to be expected. Talen was on the constant travel unless something happened in the Circle. Derek was busy rebuilding Orzammar and making sure that they are able to bring about a golden age. Eren was the King now and didn't have time for the Grey Wardens. Not that Anora would let him leave anyway. Wade was inspecting my daggers. I haven't gotten them sharpened for who knows how long and they needed a Master's touch.

"Well designed, sturdy, from a good mark. The man who did this obviously knew what he was doing, for once."

"I just need them sharpened Wade."

"Ugh, fine, fine. If only Derek stayed, he would have given me an extraordinary find to make."

"Wade don't start."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Maker…"

"The Dragon bone plate was the armor I've always dreamed to work on but now I have new dreams! If only I had someone that could travel and look for wondrous things that I could put my skill to." Wade said looking at me with puppy eyes. Weirdly enough it didn't look bad on him. I gave out a long sigh.

"Please Wade, the lady doesn't need more added to her plate, especially with a Keep this run down."

"If I find something I'll let you know."

"Thank you so much my lady! Now please go someplace else, I'll need full focus to work on your weapons."

"Is there anything you need Herren?"

"Don't worry about me. I already had a talk with the Commander and he has given me the soldiers I required for the mine that they found in the cellar. I told him to keep on the looking for more ores to be used for our armor and weapons. You can just go." I shrugged and went to the courtyard. Nathaniel was still there talking to Samuel and I didn't want to go back and even see him after what I ranted to him.

"Oh fancy seeing you here. Well not too fancy since Varel didn't think I was fancy enough to join the vassals and nobles in the throne room."

"Hey Anders." I said, leaning against a pillar.

"Ah, lovelorn perhaps? I don't think Nathaniel likes married women though."

"That is the worst guess you can take. No, I don't feel comfortable being near him. I went on a tangent and said a few…mean things. It's not like me but…his ignorance is astounding."

"There are many ignorant people in the world. He is but one of them."

"I know, I know. I guess I'm sad since Talen, Derek, and Eren left. It's only been me and Alistair for about half a year. Well I had my friend Zevran during that time too but everyone that was together during the Blight are off doing their own thing. It's rare when we get the chance to be together again." I said, kicking a rock.

"Ah but you visit them don't you?"

"True." I heard a meow behind me and a cat came up and rubbed my leg. My sadness was instantly gone.

"Aww!" Anders and I both went. We looked at each other and started to laugh. We crouched down and the cat rubbed against both of us and accepted our pats.

"He is so cute! Look at his beautiful orange and white stripes!" I said.

"And that pink nose of his!" The cat meowed again. "Aww!"

"Ok I'm not sad anymore."

"Cat person?"

"Definitely a cat person."

"Me as well. We had a mouser in the Circle called Mr. Wiggums. He was the only company I had when they locked me up." The cat meow and jumped on top of his shoulder. "Oooh you are a cute thing aren't you?"

"I think he's chosen you. Cats are like that."

"You think so? But we fight darkspawn for a living, I can't keep a cat…"

"Then keep it in the Keep, maybe make a small satchel for it. I'll take care of it if you can't."

"You'd do that for me?" The cat rubbed itself on him.

"Sure. I would love to catsit for you." I giggled as the cat jumped to me again. It did my heart wonders to have a cat around.

"Oh I have the perfect name for him, Ser Pounce-A-Lot!" The cat meow and jumped back to him again.

"Not bad." My stomach grumbled and I looked at the sky. I didn't notice how much time went by. "You want to get something to eat?"

"Do they have anything edible in this place?"

"Might as well take a look right? We can't all survive on alcohol like Oghren." Anders laughed.

"True." Anders and I went into the mess hall. They had a thin cream and potato soup, better than what they had yesterday at least.

"I'm going to need to convince Alistair that we need the Pilgrim's Path to open first thing after the nobles don't eat him up." I said, eating my soup with my bread.

"Oh they didn't look that bad." I gave Anders a flat look. "No you're right. It seems that the vassals don't really like the Grey Wardens do they?"

"Howe made some promises with them, promises that had gold included in them. Of course some of them won't like us after what happened with him."

"You really didn't like Howe did you?"

"Truthfully he's the first person I have hated since I came to Ferelden and that's saying something. Oh speaking about gold, I'm going to need to take some to Voldrik so he can get started on rebuilding the Keep." I said, finished my soup and bread.

"Off with you then. Me and Ser Pounce-A-Lot are going to finish our dinner." The cat meowed and I gave him a small pet on the head. I went back to my room and got the chest from underneath my bed. I got a small shock from the enchantment the chest was under. It wouldn't open and it had no keyhole but there was a trick to it. It was similar to how they stored phylacteries in the Circles. Talen and Sandal both worked on it when I apparently gave them the idea during my week long blackout back in Denerim. Never again. I felt the side of the chest until I found a small button. I pushed on it and winced in pain as the chest drew blood. I heard the clacks of the locks open and I took off the top. It was heavy and filled with gold, silver, and copper pieces. I nearly broke bank when I emptied out my account in Orzammar. I took out the eighty sovereigns that Voldrik needed and put the top on against. It clacked shut, enchanted, not to be opened except with my blood. I remembered that the Wolf guy was also going to need money to uncover what nobles are planning against Alistair and took out some extra. I shoved the chest back underneath my bed and grabbed my pouch with the gold.

It was already late when I went out of the Keep. I didn't see where I was going and I bumped into Nathaniel.

"Sorry." We said at the same time. We stood awkwardly there for a minute.

"I'm sorry for my rant. I…shouldn't have taken it out on you." I sighed.

"No, no. You don't need to apologize. I…don't know what happened after I left to the Free Marches. I don't want to believe you but I will need to talk to my sister about all that father has done. You've given me a lot to think about." Nathaniel said. I nodded and he went back inside the Keep. I groaned. I hated feeling this way. I felt that I was in the wrong when I vented to him.

"Stupid emotions." I mumbled. I saw Voldrik with a few of his men. "Hey, here's your money. Hopefully this will be able to cover some costs. If you need anymore, you can talk to me. At this point the Commander is only here to sign some papers and make some promises. The topic of money? I'm here for it."

"Good to keep in mind then." I nodded at him. I saw all the people coming out of the Keep. That meant the meeting for Alistair is over. I waited until everyone got out to go back into the throne room. Varel was there talking to Alistair, giving him a board of papers.

"Hey, you haven't been eaten alive." Alistair groaned. "That bad huh?"

"I just got notified that there's a conspiracy against me. Not something to know after I just got named Arl."

"Sorry about that."

"Right now we don't have any leads as to who is in the conspiracy. It's better to leave alone until we have the necessary time and resources to uncover the plot. Until now, I suggest you get some rest."

"Oh I need it." Alistair went out of the throne room and I followed him until we got to his room. It was bigger than mine. There was the main bedroom and a separate desk room. His bathroom was private as well.

"Nice room." Alistair turned around.

"Did you follow me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Andraste's breath how do the nobles do this? I haven't been here for three days and I'm already overwhelmed." Alistair said, putting the papers on his desk and sitting on his seat.

"You can't help it. Amaranthine was on the brink of chaos when Eren took it away from Howe. How it was able to keep itself afloat all this time is a wonder." Alistair groaned. "Come on Alistair, let's look at each problem and we'll solve it step by step." Alistair rubbed his face as I sat in front of his desk.

"You're right, we need to separate all of this. First and foremost we need trade to open. For that we will travel to the city of Amaranthine and find the merchant that Woolsey mentioned to find what has been attacking the merchants."

"Good because if I have to eat grey schlop again, I'm hunting on my own." Alistair chuckled.

"Oh there's still so much work to be done!" I got up and went behind Alistair and ran my fingers through his hair.

"You'll be fine Alistair, don't let it get to you. Yes we have a lot of problems but, like I said, step by step. Right now worry about fighting. I already paid of Voldrik and what he needed to fix the keep to Dwarven standards."

"You paid him off?" Alistair said, leaning on his seat.

"Yes I did. You make promises but I'll pay. Remember that chest I brought? So with that you don't have to worry too much about. Once trade begins to flow regularly, things usually clear themselves up." Alistair sighed and closed his eyes.

"Then there's also the matter of the Deep Roads entrance which I'm not certain if there's truth in it. The Captain said that it was a wild tale of hunters."

"The hunters are in the city of Amaranthine right now. I could always talk to them, see where on the map they were exploring."

"And Kristoff. He's the only Orlesian warden that survived the attack."

"Then I'll go into the few taverns and inns to look up where he was staying. You have to remember Alistair that you're not the only one that's here. I can pick up your slack."

"Oh I'll need it. Oh can you scratch…? Oh that feels nice." I laughed.

"You should get some rest. We'll go into the city tomorrow. The good thing is we don't have a blight under our asses so we got that going for us."

"The Maker surely sent you to me as a blessing." Alistair chuckled as I went to the door.

"Maybe. Good night Alistair."

"Good night Nia." I closed the door and went through the hallways to my own room. I lit up the candle. The Wending Woods was where we were going to go first. That's where the attacks are coming from, and from a Dalish elf. Alistair would probably try to kill her instead of conscript her. Maybe I'll be able to convince him otherwise. It's getting late. Time to sleep.

9:31 August 9th

I woke up when I heard something explode. I got up too quickly, got tangled in my sheets, and ended up falling on the floor. I groaned in pain and with the sudden wake up call. I heard some screaming but I knew we weren't in any danger. These were screams of anger. Dworkin's handiwork obviously. I went back to my bed but I tossed and turned. My stomach growled. I haven't had a decent meal since I came here and I wished to have something filling and delicious. I sighed. I went to the mirror that I had in my room and brushed down my hair. It grew past my shoulder blades. I let my bangs hang and gathered the rest in my tie.

It felt chilly. The rain hasn't let up. It was the rainy season and, considering we're right next to the Waking Sea, we were getting most of it. This was going to wreck what little food we have in the farms. Too much rain drowns product. I yawned and put on my usual attire that I wear if I'm not in my armor. I got out and did a few 'Good Mornings' before I went to the mess hall to see what we had this time. I got lucky and had some cream, potato, and meat soup with a loaf of bread. Finally, a good breakfast. I saw Anders and Nathaniel come in.

"Oh no grey goop for breakfast? I haven't gotten enough of it." Anders said sarcastically.

"Don't start or else we really will get it." Ser Pounce-A-Lot came out from behind and jumped on the table to watch me. "No cat I'm not letting you have some. I haven't had a decent meal since I got here."

"Aw but Ser Pounce-A-Lot wants it."

"Ser Pounce-A-Lot can get a mouse."

"Did you hear the explosion as well?" Nathaniel said, sitting down next to me.

"It startled me and I dropped out of bed." Anders laughed.

"Dworkin is testing out a few of his bombs. Though I think this time they might tell him to stop." Anders said, getting up to get his own share before the rest of the soldiers gobble it up. That meant that it was only me and Nathaniel at our table. Too bad I couldn't just scroll through my phone to avoid him.

"I have found a way to repay you back for my grandfather's bow."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I don't like being indebted to people."

"So…what you have in mind then?" I said, slurping down the rest of my soup.

"Meet me in the practice grounds. I'll show you there." I gave him a raised eyebrow but he went back to eating.

"Right now or…?"

"When some of the rain lets up."

"That's going to take forever! It's been raining and gloomy outside since I've got here." Anders said.

"What did you expect? We're in the raining season." Nathaniel said.

"Still it should let up sometime. Poor Ser Pounce-A-Lot hates getting wet, isn't that right Ser Pounce-A-Lot?" Anders cooed and Ser rubbed his face against his.

"When did you get a cat?"

"Last night." Anders and I said. I saw Alistair shuffled in with a big yawn.

"Commander." Nathaniel and Anders both said.

"Morning. I have to say, I enjoyed the bed at least." Alistair said, getting the same food as I did.

"I have to agree with that. Traveling with only a bedroll? The bed is a welcome reprieve."

"How long did you two travel together?" Anders asked.

"Half a year about right?" I wondered.

"We left Denerim in…Drakonis…well almost half a year. We spent a month in Denerim after we defeated the Archdemon."

"You were both there?" Nathaniel asked.

"All the Grey Wardens were there plus Nia and our friend Leliana, not including the army we called on."

"So you watched the Hero of Ferelden defeat the Archdemon? That must have been a sight to behold." Anders whistled. Alistair and I shared a look. It was common knowledge that Eren was accepted as the Hero of Ferelden but what people didn't know was that Talen did the final blow. He let Eren take the credit so the Circle could be free.

"Well the shockwave hit me more than the sight." Alistair chuckled.

"Now that we have gotten time to rest, let's head onto the practice grounds." Nathaniel said, patting me on the shoulder. Alistair gave me a questioning look and I shrugged.

"I have to see this." Anders said.

"I have some papers to sign. I guess I'll meet you there." Alistair said. I went toward my room to get my weapons and armor on. God I love Varathorn's armor. I went through some hallways and a door to the practice grounds. To my surprise, Anders and Oghren were there.

"Hey there girly, didn't expect to see you around here!"

"Oghren and…you're not drunk?"

"What can't a man be sober for a few hours?"

"Not with the way you drink…" Anders said.

"Mage comedian…" I saw Nathaniel coming with three armored men with only longswords.

"So how are you going to-Hey!" Nathaniel began to roughly unbuckle my armor.

"Woo!" Oghren shouted. "Don't stop on my account."

"You are a disgusting little dwarf." I tried pushed Nathaniel off but he took my armor off me in a hurry. I was left with only my gloves and boots.

"Hey what is the deal!?"

"You do not know how to fight with a group."

"What do you mean? I think our group dynamic is pretty well, now give me my-" Nathaniel threw it against the wall. "Hey that's really nice armor!"

"I mean, you do not know how to fight with a group of enemies."

"What of course I-"

"You were nearly killed by a group of skeletons."

"I was not-"

"So I have made it my mission to train you."

"What?"

"Oh this is going to be good." Oghren chuckled.

"You can't be serious."

"Dead serious. You are not a Warden and we are going to fight darkspawn. You cannot rely on us to protect you so you must learn to evade at all costs. There will be times when even your armor will not help you that is why I removed it."

"And this is a thank you?"

"Yes. I brought these soldiers with me and right now they only have longswords. I want you to disarm them without getting hurt." Oghren laughed at me.

"How many before she goes down?"

"One."

"I feel optimistic, two." Anders said.

"I hate both of you!"

"The training starts now." Nathaniel said, moving away. The three guys swung their longswords, showing off and I felt naked without my armor. Before I knew it, they surrounded me. I looked at Anders and Oghren and they were smiling, not moving forward to me or anything. Then I heard one of them shout, slashing at me. I immediately twirled out of there, but the other two lunged. I dropped to the floor before rolling away. The guy that slashed first, got in front of me and held his sword high. That's when the absurdity of it got to me and I got mad. I growled and grabbed onto his sword. One of the other men slashed and I blocked, holding onto the soldier's sword. He grunted in surprised. I kicked at his gut and headbutted the one holding the sword. He grunted in pain and let go of the sword.

The last guy came at me with a lunge and I side stepped away. I crouched and did a leg sweep, causing him to fall. I kicked at the arm that held onto the sword, and he let go. There was only one guy with a sword now.

"Wow I'm thoroughly impressed." Anders said.

"It's all that fancy foot work and fighting dirty, damn rogues. Fight like a man girly!" I saw the door open in my peripheral vision while me and the last guy circled each other and Alistair joined us.

"Um what's going on?"

"Training." Nathaniel replied. I ran toward the last guy and he got into a blocking position, but I wasn't aiming to slash. I crouched low, pulled my arm back, and punched him in the nuts. He did a squeal of pain. I was smashing skulls with my fists for the better part of a year. I know I throw a good punch. Everyone in the practice ground groaned audibly. The guy let go of the sword and cupped his sensitive bits. I got up, panting. Nathaniel did a slow clap and I dropped the longsword in front of him. "Not bad. I realized that, that was too easy on you."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

"The next time we will have men with swords and shields and you'll need to disarm them both."

"…I knew there was a reason I disliked you."

* * *

 **I'm done with Act 1 of my DA2 story! Yes!**

 **Shout out to Undeadhero143, Alistairia Aurora Guardian, and MEfan159 for favoriting/following!**

 **ThelonewolfNT:** _Thank you :3 I had to beat it because everyone keeps on talking about it and I still read a few DA fics myself but everything is about inquisition! So I beat it and it was_ awesome!  
 **Chimera Spyke:** _Oh he'll meet her and then he will see clearly. I'm glad I got Oghren's party banter right, he's slightly hard for me to write and I forgot about that comment in DA O. I try not to mention too much of their game dialogue and do original things.  
_ **Dforce76:** _Well the creators of DA mentioned in the next game it will be the end of the age in DA so that means it might take place way in the future where the griffons are back again. We'll see.  
_ **Anemone Iris Sidera:** _You're the only one that got that! I thought people would be jumping up and down from that comment but I guess not :/  
_ **EG:** _Probably not. When I lost all the chapters I lost the inspiration for it as well._

 **Thank you EG, PetalsOfSin, and GamerGeekGirl for your reviews!**

 **Please review :3**


	6. Cleaning up Amaranthine

9:31 August 9th

"So we both lost our bet."

"You going to repay us girly?"

"How about you take the money that you bet on me and shove it up your-"

"So you better put on your armor Nia, we're heading out into the city, all of us." Alistair said. I didn't need him to ask me twice. I grabbed my armor and buckled it in. I stuck my tongue out at Nathaniel when his back was turned.

"You a fan of tall, dark, and handsome?" Anders commented and I saw Nathaniel's head slightly turn.

"How many times do I have to tell you Anders? I'm married and I don't like him. What about you?"

"Oh he's not my type." Nathaniel swiveled his head with a look of outrage.

"Remind me not to get drunk at camp."

"That's good advice for everyone. Let's get moving! The sun is only going to be out for a bit."

"What sun? The sky has been peeing on us since I got here!"

"Wow very nice analogy." Anders said.

"Thank you I'm here all week."

"You two are incorrigible." Nathaniel said. We got out of Vigil's Keep for once. The roads were muddy as we walked to Amaranthine.

"So how does the city look like?" Anders asked.

"The walls are high but they protect more than they enclose. The merchants are nice, the people can be trying." Nathaniel explained.

"Sounds like every other human city."

"And what about dwarven cities?"

"Don't know. There's only Orzammar and Kal'Sharok. I've never been to Kal'Sharok. Orzammar and they aren't friends."

"Orzammar has been a booming place from what I've heard."

"That's thanks to girly there. Brought farming back to my people, who'd a thought that it took a human to make us better?" Oghren laughed.

"Hey at least I helped right?"

"That doesn't mean that the deshyrs still don't have a log up their arses." Oghren mumbled.

"Eh Bhelen and Derek are working together to make it a better place."

"I've heard that they are trying to make him a Paragon, last I went to Orzammar." Oghren said.

"No way! That's awesome! Wait Paragon for what?"

"Paragon of protection for his Keepers of Orzammar."

"Cool." I instinctively reached for my ocarina but I remembered that it was back in my room. I groaned then I heard a meow. "Anders?"

"Yes?"

"Why did your pack meow?"

"Oh that. I didn't feel comfortable leaving Ser Pounce-A-Lot in the Keep with all the moving bodies and-"

"You brought your sodding cat with you!?"

"Hey do not call Ser Pounce-A-Lot a sodding cat!"

"That is not clean at all." Nathaniel said.

"As long as, um, Ser Pounce-A-Lot doesn't harm any civilians, we're good!" Alistair said and I chuckled.

"Andraste preserve me." Nathaniel said. The rest of the journey I just looked out in the scenery. The rain made everything look browner than usual but it made me happy. Rain always made me happy. Amaranthine had tons of farms around. This was the main place that didn't get hit too hard with the blight so most of the land was fertile. We camped out in one of the dryer spots that we had on the road and camped out there.

"Not much for freedom but I'll take it." Anders said, eating some of his food.

"Better than being in the Circle?" I asked.

"Much better!"

9:31 August 10th

We made our way to Amaranthine. There was usually refugees outside of the city begging to get in from the darkspawn out in the fields. They were all gone by the time we reached the gates.

"What happened to the refugees?" I wondered.

"Maybe Eren convinced them to go back to Denerim." Alistair replied.

"Could be. That would make the guards lives easier, it's better too now that Denerim is getting all fixed up." I said, clapping to myself. Nathaniel gave me a look. "What?"

"You are too happy."

"And you are too uptight. You tried killing the king, he forgave you and gave you a chance to get your family's name back. You should have something to smile on. Besides, your sister is in the city right? Smile a little so she won't be so worried. I'd kill for a chance to see my brother, especially one that I haven't seen in years…"

"You have a brother as well?" I smiled sadly.

"Yeah. I have a family. I haven't seen them in four years though. So you better smile at least for her." I said, poking Nathaniel in the arm.

"She got you there." Anders said.

"Be quiet."

"You must be the Warden Commander, I've heard of you." A man said right before we got to the gate. "If have any interests in business venture, then come meet me by the abandoned buildings." The guy ran away from us before Alistair gave him his answer.

"Ah-"

"Don't Alistair. More than likely that was part of the group that the guard has problems with."

"That makes more sense. Alright we are here in the city of Amaranthine. First thing on the list, help the guard. Once that's done we can all get started on finding out what is blocking Pilgrim's Path."

"And find my sister."

"Look for clues about where Kristoff went to."

"Maybe a little personal venture?"

"And get drunk!" We all looked at Oghren. "What?"

"Why do you get to be drunk all the time? I wish I could do that as well."

"Don't start whining Alistair. Oghren makes it work. Don't tell me you forgot that you threw your armor at the statue of Andraste in the Royal Palace after your fifth drink. You chipped the arm off."

"Oh that!" Alistair chuckled sheepishly.

"You threw your armor at a statue?" Nathaniel asked.

"They all got drunk of my brew once the party got started. Hehehe, don't forget what you did girly! Taking that elf back to the Pearl and-"

"Oghren I will kick you in the stones if you don't shut up."

"Ahem! Excuse me Commander?" A woman said coming to our group. "I was paid a whole sovereign to deliver this to you. I mentioned that there are easier ways to contact you than this but he insisted."

"Who insisted?"

"I don't get paid to answer questions. Commander." The woman left and Alistair took out the note from the envelope.

"What does it say kid?"

"The Dark Wolf sends his greetings." Alistair mumbled.

"You mean the one that can find any type of information for an enormous amount of gold?" Nathaniel wondered.

"Well there is a conspiracy against Alistair and the Dark Wolf might be able to get us a lead on who is behind it."

"I can't believe that my father would go through these lengths to have allies." Nathaniel said darkly.

"Believe it. Well, that's another thing we have to do in the city then." I said. We reached the gate and a guard came in front of us.

"I am sorry but I cannot let you in until I search your packs for smuggled goods." Anders' cat meowed for a second and it made me chuckle.

"Well you're the one whose pack meowed. Go ahead mage."

"Fine, fine." Alistair gave his pack first though.

"Thank you this will make things easier to-"

"What are you doing searching through the Warden Commander's pack? Do you really think that he and his men are smuggling goods into the city?"

"I-I b-but you said everyone…"

"You are dismissed." The guard that stopped us went back to his post. "I am sorry but such precautions are necessary. Smugglers and thieves have nearly taken over the city. Constable Aidan, at your service Commander."

"Thank you. I have heard that you had problems with smugglers. We're here to help with that problem. Varel explained that with trade moving so slow, these smugglers are selling normal goods at unreasonable prices." Alistair said.

"They are and they were taking advantage of the refugees that came from escaping the blight. Thankfully his Majesty came and convinced most of them to follow his group back to the City. If we could shut down the smuggler's operation and take possession of their supplies, we can distribute them to those who need it."

"Any leads to where I can find these smugglers?"

"There's one doing business in the market. You can see if you can pry any information out of him. We had no such luck."

"Then we'll pay him a little visit." Alistair said. We said our goodbyes and went into the city. It was modestly sized. To think that this used to be the capital instead of Denerim. What you don't see in game was that there were more houses and the walls much wider. Think the Oblivion town of Bruma but slightly smaller. We went over to the merchants. There was a man that had nice armor. He saw our group approaching and came toward us.

"Hello good friends might I interest you in…wait…you were the ones who were talking to the guard. You should know not to mess with things that don't involve you!" He cloaked himself in a weird barrier and began running.

"Go ahead and run boy! Makes it all the better when I catch you!" Oghren shouted. I laughed at that. Three men came out of the alley to fight. Oghren shouted and swung his axe. The poor first guy got his chest crushed. The second got an arrow to the eye. The third I tripped and stomped on his face. Alistair kept on running after the guy that bolted. I ran to catch up to him but I felt a lightning spell hit me. I groaned in pain as my body moved involuntarily. I knelt, hoping that my heart would get back to its normal pulse and I saw the mage almost got cut in half by Oghren. I felt my heart rate beat normally and began to run again.

"You alright?" Anders asked.

"Lightning spells, hate lightning spells." I panted. We ran up the stairs and four more guys came up to intercept us. I rolled and tripped two of them. I didn't care to look back. All I saw was the next mage. He began to charge up a spell but that left him wide open. I tackled him to the ground, smashed his face in, and cut his throat before I evaded another slash from the last guy. He grunted in pain before going down, an arrow through his throat. The other two were frozen and shattered by Oghren and Anders. We rounded the corner. Only two this time. The mage was on his face, dead on the floor with another guy trying to crawl away holding his side from bleeding out. Alistair's work no doubt. Anders froze the two and Oghren and I shattered them to pieces.

As I headed down the stairs, I saw Alistair running toward us with six men at his heels.

"A little help!?" Nathaniel used his bow skills to the test and shot two down in the throat. Oghren rushed passed and cut one and threw him into another grunt. I followed his path and did a leg sweep to another one. Alistair came back and rammed his shield into the last one. I did a hammer kick to the one on the ground, before cutting his throat. Oghren took care of three at once and he nearly got me again.

"Keep your eye on the enemy!" I shouted.

"I am!"

"He ran out of the city!" Alistair shouted. All of us got reconvened and headed out again. We passed Aidan that gave us questioning glances. We side stepped some of the city's residents and through a small path that led toward a few of the abandon houses. We saw that guy with the barrier with the three men and a mage combo.

"Freeze the mage!" I shouted. Anders did so and the mage was encased in ice. I evaded and twirled out of the way from the three guys and did a haymaker on the mage. He cracked into pieces. The guy with the barrier ran away but Nathaniel followed him. We both went after him. He ducked into a house. Nathaniel was the first one in but the guy was nowhere to be found.

"Ah great…all that running…and we didn't even catch him!?" I moaned.

"No…but we found the…entrance at least." Nathaniel said, holding his side. He cleared his throat and took a big gulp of air. "We should report this to Constable Aidan."

"Any luck?" Alistair asked, coming up to us.

"No just a secret entrance we can't open."

"Then let's go to Constable Aidan." Alistair said.

"Oooh I got a crick in my side."

"You need more exercise Anders." I said.

"The last time the Circle made us exercise I swam across Lake Calenhad and escaped. I didn't even last a week."

"And the current didn't carry you off?" Nathaniel wondered.

"I got lucky." Anders said. I chuckled at his story. We got to the main gates where Aidan was.

"I see that you and your companions did a race around the city."

"Actually we were running after the smuggler. The good thing is that he led us right to their base." Alistair said.

"One of the many abandoned houses? Of course they would choose that. An entrance like that has to be guarded and where there's a guard, there's a key. Seek it out Commander."

"On our way."

"It makes me feel good that we are doing the city justice." Nathaniel said.

"We can't let those smugglers win that's for sure. We always fight for what's right."

"We try to anyway." I said. We went around the corner and I saw a guard in front of the entrance. Alistair was about to walk over there before I pulled him away around the corner.

"Nia! The guy was right there!"

"We need something else. Nathaniel, you think you can get this guy from here?" I asked.

"Hmph, that is child's play." Nathaniel looked around the corner and pulled his bowstring. He let his arrow fly and got the guy with a head shot.

"That was pretty awesome." Another man in heavy armor saw the guy go down and noticed us.

"Oghren?" Alistair offered.

"Don't mind if I do!" Oghren chuckled loudly, running to meet the other guy. A second guy came out and Alistair rushed him with his shield. He used his shield to bash in the guy's helmet until it folded in. Oghren used his axe to smash into the chest of the last guy.

"You think they would run to the hills when you kill them like this." Anders said, going down and starting to go through the smuggler's pockets for the key.

"We don't go announcing to everyone how many things we've killed." I said.

"And we've killed a lot. Dragons, darkspawn, werewolves, spiders, and the list goes on." Alistair said happily.

"Here we are!" Anders said holding the key. He went to the secret entrance and used it. We opened the trapped door. "Ladies first."

"Gee thanks." I said flatly. I took the ladder down. It was a good way down. I touched solid ground again. I waited until everyone got down before we continued on. It was good walk with small torches lighting the way. We went up in an incline before I noticed that it was becoming humid. I rounded the corner to the clearing before going back under cover. We were in a secret docking station.

"This must be where they're doing their business." Alistair whispered behind me.

"So what do you think we should do? Rush them?"

"I'd say we let Nathaniel pick them off then rush them."

"Come on kid, why not let me have at it?"

"Oghren you're too loud." I said.

"Am-!" I covered his mouth from his shout but it didn't look like the smuggler's noticed us. Anders chuckled silently.

"Anders, Nathaniel, your turn." Alistair said. They both nodded and took our places. Nathaniel pulled on his string and let out the first of his arrows. It hit one of the smugglers that wasn't wearing a helmet through the head. That alerted the other four that was there. Anders froze one while Oghren, Alistair, and I ran to intercept the others. I sprinted and smashed the frozen one, evading a slash that was met with Oghren's axe. Nathaniel came in and got the other two at the end with his arrows. I bet he would even give Leliana a run for her money. The last one got a shield bash from Alistair into the water. He fell unconscious and drowned.

"That should be the last of them. We'll give the key to Constable Aidan so that he may give these goods back."

"Awesome. Now we can go around the city and get stuff done." I said. We headed out back through the trail up to the ladder. It was late afternoon by the time we notified Aidan.

"At this point I will look for Mervis and see where on the Pilgrim's Path is all the damage is being done. Nia be on the look-out for anymore leads to Kristoff or the hunters that the Captain mentioned. I'd say meet back in the tavern once the sun starts to get low." Alistair ordered and we all agreed.

"I'm guessing you'd like to visit your sister?"

"I have been waiting for the chance."

"I'm going to check out the tavern for…you know that one Warden…"

"Oghren try not to get too drunk. I don't want to carry you again."

"That was one time girly!"

"Exactly what happened during that week party in Denerim?" Anders asked.

"You don't want to know." I said.

"I'd like to join Oghren but…I have someone to look for in the city." Anders said going off on his own.

"We might as well search for my sister." Nathaniel said and I nodded. We want to where the merchants convened and, near the grocer, was a woman that looked very much like Nathaniel.

"Delilah?" She turned and gasped in happiness.

"Nathaniel!" They hugged and I felt a warm feeling in my heart. "Oh I almost thought I lost you too!"

"It's good to see you as well. Don't worry Delilah. I'm doing everything I can to get our estate back. You don't have to stay here any longer. We can find you someone better." She chuckled.

"Someone better? Nathaniel, I married Albert for love. He's so much better than that stuck-up Cousland boy that father kept trying to marry me off to." I snorted before chuckling and she noticed me. "Oh, have you gotten a keeper as well?"

"No." We both said flatly. "I'm his friend, Nia."

"This is Nia Cousland."

"Cousland? But they never had a daughter."

"Adopted." We said at the same time. "Don't worry, Eren was a jerk when you met him."

"I've heard that he became king. I can't believe that young man even made it so far."

"He's changed." I shrugged.

"I am sorry for…what happened to your family. What father did to you was…horrific. I, for one, is glad to be away from his evil."

"His evil? Aren't you exaggerating Delilah? He was a victim to politics."

"No Nathaniel. You weren't here and you didn't see what father did. What happened to our family, happened because of him. He destroyed our family."

"I…" He looked at me for a second. "I…had no idea."

"Please brother, come inside. I shall set some tea for us and we can catch up." Nathaniel looked at me for a second and I poked him in the arm.

"Go on. We agreed to go our separate ways. I'll meet you in the tavern later."

"Thank you. I…well I'll talk to you more at the Keep."

"Sure." Delilah grabbed onto her brother's arm and they went into a house that wasn't too far from the merchant's place. I went up the stairs and looked around the city for a bit. I saw the Dark Wolf ahead of me. I had to get something done.

"The Dark Wolf I presume?"

"I was hoping to meet you Princess."

"Ah so word has gotten around?"

"Few know how you look like, let along who you are. I am the Dark Wolf. I was hoping to meet the Commander himself."

"He's busy on other notices but I'm here to help."

"I see and you would like my help then to track down his conspirators?"

"Yep. Alistair is going to be a better Arl than Rendon Howe but of course this help won't come cheap right?"

"You are correct my lady. I will need fifty sovereigns for the help you require."

"Give me a second." I fumble with my chest before taking a pouch of coins. The Dark Wolf stared then cleared his throat. "Trust me with the city the way it was, I only trusted this place. Here. I hope that you'll get to us soon."

"Have faith my lady." The Dark Wolf nodded to be once before going out the back gate. That was one less thing Alistair had to worry about.

"You're positive about this?"

"I was waiting here for the past week. I got your information, take it for what it's worth." I saw Anders talking to an elven woman that left him in a hurry.

"Something going on?"

"What? Oh Nia, already done with Nathaniel?"

"Yeah he met up with his sister. They are catching up. What was with her?" Anders shuffled and cleared his throat before Ser Pounce-A-Lot meowed. I raised my eyebrow.

"Ok I'll tell you. The reason why I came to Amaranthine is because…I'm looking for my phylactery."

"It's here?"

"Namaya said that it was. There's a cache of phylacteries here in the city that the Templars brought when the Blight was ongoing. Mine is among them. I want to destroy it so no Templar can track me down again."

"Anders you're part of the Grey Wardens now. Templars or no they can't just take you away. You're under our protection. Technically Alistair's but you get what I mean."

"That won't stop them. I'm an escapee, a mage without a leash, and a murderer from what I recall them telling me." Anders said darkly. I saw there why Justice became Vengeance.

"I won't let them take you if they ever do come back Anders. You have my word on that." Anders sighed and that darkness in him receded.

"Thank you but with that phylactery, it doesn't matter where I go. They will always find me."

"Then let's go and destroy it. If it's here, then we grab it, smash it, and be done with it."

"I don't think it will be that easy."

"I'll be there so let's go."

"…You're not going to ask for a huge favor later are you?"

"I'm just a helpful person Anders. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Right, then let's go."

* * *

 **Muahaha! I'm so evil in my DA2 fic. My favorite part of writing all of awakening has to be the amount of sarcastic dry humor that everyone seems to have.**

 **Shout out to Insanity Sorrow 2.0, Undeadhero143, and AgentMaine49 for favoriting/following!**

 **Buggy300:** _Yes but my character is still going to be there in the end due to circumstances :3 Yes no Merrill and Feathers unless they include it. Maybe she'll get that deepstalker instead. Alistair was recounting who was there up in Fort Drakon. Wynne, Sten, and Morrigan were holding the_ line.  
 **EG:** _I love Ser Pounce-a-lot as well! Nia was in the blight but she's only a good fighter, not a great one. Nathaniel wants to change that.  
_ **Chimera Spyke:** _You won't get to see it here but Nathaniel's training does pay off especially in DA2. He's also teaching her another thing, which is to down your opponent as fast as you can. When you're fighting darkspawn and aren't a grey warden, you need to kill them as fast as you can.  
_ **Shattered Soul 2021:** _Yes she is loaded now and has more in the bank in Orzammar! Nathaniel is a practical man and would like to thank Nia in a practical way and that means overseeing her training personally.  
_ **Dforce76:** _Talen is going to be in inquisition and he's a healer but I am going to have no healers. Vivienne is the only one that knows because of her force spell but Dorian and Solas will not know any healing spells. I chalk it up to the creation spells are difficult to master and you need someone to teach you. With the circles dissolved, there aren't any around to teach others how. Solas is...you know he wouldn't know. Dorian comes from a place where they pride themselves more in offensive magic than healing.  
_ **chaosrin:** _The elves reside in southern Ferelden not northern and tend to keep to themselves but it will have in impact later on in DA2. Nia isn't trying to gain influence but she does which comes to play an important part later on._

 **Thank you ThelonewolfNT and IvoryRoseOfSin for your reviews!**


	7. Finding out Information

9:31 August 10th

"Where did the woman told you to go again?" I asked as we walked around the city.

"Her name is Namaya. She gave me a few directions on where to go. I'll know it when I'll see it." Anders said. Ser Pounce-A-Lot was out of his pack for the moment and, instead, on Anders' shoulder.

"Are you sure we can trust her?"

"I really hope so." Anders said. We came through a small alley and found an inauspicious wooden door. "This is it." Anders took a big breath and opened the door. I had my hands near my daggers. I knew this was a trap. "There are no guards? We can't be that lucky can we?"

"One way to find out." I said. We crossed the room into the next one and there were three Templars in there. We were surrounded.

"I should have known that you wouldn't have stepped up to the bait and the Warden Commander isn't here to protect you."

"Oh I should have known it was you."

"You there. You need to remember that this man is an apostate. He will never submit, not to us and not to your order. I am taking this murderer into custody."

"No, King Eren granted his conscription." I said.

"This matter supersedes the crown's decision. An apostate and a murderer cannot hide within the Grey Warden ranks. Now let us take him and we will be on our way." I grabbed my daggers and got into my fighting position.

"No. You won't take him."

"The Grey Wardens have always been a haven for criminals and maleficar. You have chosen badly." Anders got his staff but the Templar's abilities nulled his power. I backed up into the room we crossed, dragging Anders with me. There were three Templars with heavy plate armor. This was stuff that not even my knuckles can break through.

"I can't use my magic!" Anders shouted.

"You have made your choice murderer!"

"I said…you won't take him!" I shouted. I grabbed at the energy inside me. A small touch was all it took for me to feel that exhilarating power. Rylock grabbed her sword and slashed at me. I grabbed the blade and shattered it. She gave me a look of disbelief before I did a roundhouse kick on her. The power made me stronger. She crashed into the wall. The other two got their swords ready and rushed at me. I crouched and did a leg sweep on one then jumped to avoid the other's slash. I ran to the one I tripped and did an axe kick on his helmet. It bent inward and I heard his cries of pain. Rylock got up dazed. The Templar that I evaded went for Anders but I ran and tackled him. I grabbed his arm and threw him into Rylock. They both went down. I got my daggers into place and bashed into the Templar's armor. I saw the growing pool of blood before Rylock got up and had a longsword in front of me.

"What manner of demon are you!?" She shouted. I ran toward her and she slashed at me. I side stepped and, with one swing, decapitated her. Her body fell on the floor, the other two dead on the floor. Anders looked at me with…surprise rather than confusion. Ser Pounce-A-Lot got out from his hiding place and rubbed himself against Anders.

"What…how…?" I flicked the blood off my weapons and put them away.

"You probably think I'm a freak now huh?"

"What? No! That was amazing! How did you do that? I knew you were different because of my healing spells, they work so well on you!" Anders said getting up and shaking my shoulders. "No wait…there's…you aren't fully human aren't you?"

"Looks like the cat is out of the bag." Ser Pounce-A-Lot meowed. "Literally."

"I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner! How did this happen?" Anders said looking like a giddy boy.

"I died."

"You died?"

"And then I came back to life."

"But…?"

"Let me explain. I'm not from around here."

"Well that's obvious."

"No I'm not Fereldan, I'm not even from this world. I'm from across the fade. I almost died in my world and a spirit helped me cross into this one. At Soldier's Peak, I died. An abomination crushed my chest but the spirit had gained enough power to heal me. In doing so…he gave me a part of himself. I can use the spirit's power to enhance my own."

"That is amazing! But how? You aren't a mage so you can't interact with spirits."

"I used to travel the fade often actually but since…the last time I used my power I haven't been able to. My dreams of the fade consist of me laying down and feeling…someone or something there. That's it though."

"How extraordinary."

"Wow I would have thought that you thought I was a freak or an abomination."

"No, I would never think that. You saved me Nia."

"I told you I wouldn't let them take you." I shrugged.

"One day I'll have to repay you."

"No you don't have to do that Anders. Just…stick around you know? The Grey Wardens are lucky to have you." Anders chuckled.

"Thank you, now let's go see if we can find that cache." Anders said. We went into the next room but there wasn't anything remotely close to a phylactery. Anders sighed. "I guess I was hoping for too much then."

"Then there's only one place it can be then."

"And where's that?"

"Denerim. Once an apprentice turns into a mage, then they take their phylactery in the cache in Denerim." Anders rubbed at his stubble.

"You know? I've never thought about that. The next time we head there maybe we can…?"

"I'll see if I can convince Eren into giving me the location."

"Oh you are a blessing! Come on, I'd rather not stay for any more surprises." I nodded and we got out of the warehouse. I saw the sun and it was getting closer to where we'll need to meet up with the rest of our group.

"You want to go to the tavern? I don't think there's anything more we can do around here."

"Yes a good drink to settle in the stomach, maybe something to eat."

"Oh good because I'm starving." I said. We went to the Crown and Lion. I heard Oghren laugh at one of the tables and I saw Alistair with him. Oghren was as red as his beard.

"Hm it didn't take long for him to get completely besotted I see." Anders said, sitting down.

"I told him not to drink too much. We might need to rent a room if he continues like this." Alistair groaned.

"Hey! You…you…don't talk to good ol' Oghren like that! I'll drink the way I want." Oghren belched out. "Excuse me." I face palmed.

"We're staying here aren't we?"

"It looks like it." Anders said.

"Ok. So Alistair, did you find anything about Kristoff?

"He was here for a week before leaving yesterday. I went to his room and it seems that he traveled to Blackmarsh on a lead to…something. He didn't leave much." Alistair explained. A servant came and gave us warm pieces of nug with ale and some bread.

"Oh meat, how I missed you." Anders snorted. "Did you have to take that out of context?"

"What…oh!"

"You are slow on the uptake Alistair."

"He's a virgin."

"Oh thanks Nia!"

"What!? The Warden Commander is…" Anders laughed. Ser Pounce-A-Lot settled into Anders' lap, swiping at the food on his plate. Alistair groaned and Oghren passed out on the table. I started to eat my nug and I saw Nathaniel come in.

"Hey we were just talking about you." Anders said, giving Ser Pounce-A-Lot a few more meat pieces.

"Really?"

"No." I said, taking hearty gulps from my drink. Oh I needed that.

"How did it go with your sister?" Anders asked.

"You found her? That's great!"

"Yes. She told me about everything that father did. I still can't believe it."

"I was there Nathaniel. I was there at the attack and I was there when he got killed. I saw what he turned into."

"I just never thought…it was war for Andraste's sake! I thought he became corrupted by the power not…It's still a lot to take in." Nathaniel sighed.

"Eat, it'll make you feel better." Alistair said, pushing a few of the nug pieces to him.

"Thank you." Oghren snored loudly.

"Can't we just leave him here and go back to the Keep?"

"We'll wake him up in a bit." Alistair said.

"Anything on the Pilgrim's Path?"

"Mervis showed me on that most of the attacks have been happening in the Wending Woods. There are no survivors and no real account on what has been attacking the caravans. It could be darkspawn, most likely darkspawn."

"So onto the Woods then?"

"We have Oghren to worry about who is determined to drink himself to death." I said. I saw the door open and recognized someone. "Wynne!" I ran toward her but stopped myself from hugging her.

"Nia? It has been a long time." I giggled and I hugged her tight. I brought her to the table where she patted Alistair's head.

"Wynne?"

"Anders. It is odd to see you. Another escape attempt I assume?"

"They caught him and now we saved him by making a Grey Warden."

"Talen was the one who conscripted him." Alistair said. Wynne chuckled.

"I'm not surprised by that. How are you handling the Arling Alistair?"

"It's…overwhelming."

"We got hit by a load of issues. I keep telling him to take things step by step."

"At least you have Nia to help you."

"Why are you here Wynne? I thought you were traveling with Shale."

"I was but the College of the Magi is convening in Cumberland and I am to attend. Unfortunately my partner has forgotten about our voyage."

"Your partner?"

"A mage that specializes in botany. We were supposed to go together but she has been busy in the Wending Wood for the past several months."

"We're about to go there actually." Anders said.

"You want us to look for her?" I asked.

"I would appreciate it. Our ship isn't due to set until a week from now but I can't seem to get ahold of her." Wynne sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll find her for you." Alistair said.

"Thank you."

"I'm awake!" Oghren shouted and Wynne flinched. "Hehehe, Wynne my favorite mage, why are there two of you?"

"I see that you haven't changed Oghren!"

"Wynne! By the stone, it is you! I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, how have you been?"

"Good, until now." Anders chuckled. "Well it's best that I get to my room and you hurry to your duties. I would not want to keep you from them."

"Aww but we haven't even seen each other in such a long time!" I whined. She laughed at patted me on the head.

"So why are the mages convening now? Did they want to go over how the Templars are being sword happy or something?" Anders asked.

"No, well the Libretarians are trying to put a vote in to separate themselves from the Chantry."

"What? You can't be serious. I'm all about freedom but the Chantry is needed. We can't have what happened in Kinloch Hold happen again." Anders said.

"It is the reason why I was called since I am part of the Equitarians. Oh don't worry too much about it. I'm sure it'll blow over without a fight."

"Wynne how goes it with your son? I heard that Eren helped you find him." I said. Wynne gave me a small sad smile.

"It was…a nice meeting. I hope that you'll meet him one day. He is a nice man..." She smiled wistfully. "I shouldn't keep you from your duties."

"True, we should be heading back to Vigil's Keep. The we go to the Wending Wood. I have a lot to go over with back in the keep. Wynne, please take care of yourself."

"Oh don't fret Alistair, we'll see each other again once the meeting blows over. Nia, it was good to see you my dear."

"You as well Wynne."

"Anders, behave yourself." He shrugged. Wynne patted Alistair and I on our heads before she headed up to her own room.

"Now that we have food in our bellies and Oghren is awake, let's get going." Alistair said. We all got up and paid for the food. Ser Pounce-A-Lot settled in Anders' pack again. We left the city.

"Ah before I forget. I paid off the Dark Wolf Alistair so you don't have to worry about that."

"How much did he ask for?" Nathaniel wondered.

"Fifty sovereigns."

"Fifty!? How do you even have fifty sovereigns to toss around!?" Anders wondered.

"She owns half of the farms down in Orzammar. Any profit they get, half of it goes to her account in the banks." Oghren explained.

"How much money do you actually have?"

"That's a secret." I said. We walked along the path as it got darker and for once the sky parted from its clouds. I saw the two moons. "Hm looks like we won't be getting too much rain after today." I mumbled.

"Thank you Nia for taking care of that for me."

"Sure. He said to give him time and he'll find all the names."

"Now I have to worry on how to divide all our soldiers to protect everyone…" Alistair mumbled.

"I don't envy you." Anders chuckled.

"Baby steps Alistair." I said.

9:31 August 11th

I hummed as we traveled along. Ser Pounce-A-Lot meowed sporadically. We had no incidents as we got to the Keep. Alistair went off to his room to go through more papers. Oghren went off to drink, again.

"Home sweet home, isn't that right Ser Pounce-A-Lot?" He meowed and Anders cooed at him.

"A grown man fawning over a cat? You should be-"

"Oooh is that a cat?" A passing woman soldier said. Anders gave Nathaniel a wink.

"Why yes it is."

"Oh he's so cute!"

"Yeah I'm going to my room." I chuckled. I went over to the gate to go inside but Nathaniel stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Nia. About what I talked to my sister…I am sorry for what I said earlier. I…I idolized my father. I didn't think he can do wrong and I see that…he was not the man I thought he was. You were right from before. I was ignorant and I chose not to see the atrocities that my father undertook."

"Apology accepted. Remember that you can still redeem your family. You have a chance now and you should strike while it's hot."

"Yes. May I ask you…if he suffered?"

"Nathaniel, look me in the eye and ask that question again." He did.

"Did he suffer?"

"He massacred an entire castle to get what he wanted, killed the woman that saved me, and aimed to kill Eren…We were petty people and he got hurt but his death was quick." Nathaniel seemed relieved to hear that. "Leave it in the past Nathaniel. What's done is done. No point in digging up the past. What you need to focus on is the future."

"I…do not know how to repay you. I know that King Eren killed my father…but after what he did I think he deserved it."

"You don't have to repay me. I do these things because I want to."

"There aren't many people like you."

"Thanks, you can let go now." Nathaniel looked at my arm and cleared his throat, letting me go.

"Tomorrow we shall continue your training."

"Oh you had to open your mouth didn't you? Fine, fine. I'll meet you tomorrow morning then?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I should go to my room then, see if Alistair needs anymore gold."

"How much gold do you have?" I gave him a sneaky smile.

"A lot." I giggled. I went through the hallways to go back to my room. I took off my armor and went through the hallways to get to Alistair's room. I was going to go in but I saw Seneschal Varel there. I sighed. I guess I could ask him tomorrow. This entry was long. It's nice though, not having to worry about a time limit on when the world is going to end. I have to build up on it though. Anders is key, I have to remember that.

9:31 August 12th

Breakfast was still disgusting and Nathaniel is a jerk, but an ok jerk.

I went to the practice grounds after getting through gamy meat and tough bread. It was something. I got there with my armor and weapons ready. Nathaniel gave me a scowl. The sun was pouring in through the clouds for once. Anders was there as well as Ser Pounce-A-Lot.

"Take your breast plate off."

"Again?"

"Again."

"I wouldn't mind to see you take off more." Anders said. I stuck my tongue out and did as Nathaniel asked. The three men from yesterday came back and they had their swords as well as shields.

"Oh you have got to be shitting me."

"I shit you not." Anders laughed at that one, mainly because Nathaniel had a straight face while saying it. "Disarm all of them."

"With no breastplate!?"

"You are lucky you still have your gloves and boots. Begin!" They all got into defensive positions. Fighting men with shields were always tricky. Those that knew how to use their shields very well, could have an impenetrable defense and all I had were my fists. They moved slowly around me. I kept my glances to every single one of them. I was on a slight crouch. Always make yourself smaller to your enemies so they have less area to attack you. Two did an attack at the same time, lunging at me, keeping their sword out but their shields at their chests. I spun and knelt but they made a few cuts into my shirt.

"Hey I don't have many to spare!" It didn't matter. I backed away. The guys turned on the offensive. They kept their shields up, stabbing, lunging, slashing. They weren't joking around. I panted as I felt sweat drip from my chin to the floor. All I was doing was evading. I had to get a step in but I didn't know how. My poor shirt was already soaking in some of my blood from the cuts.

"Go ahead! I'm here to heal!" Anders said happily.

"Screw you Anders! Wah!" I had to dodge and jumped back. They got me cornered into a wall. The only way I had brute strength is if I tapped into my power. The bad thing was only Oghren, Alistair, and Anders knew about it. I didn't know how Nathaniel would take it. I looked around but there was really nothing I could use as a makeshift weapon. I had to improvise. One lunged at me and I side stepped, but another got me into a shield bash on my back. I rolled with my momentum, getting back on my feet but I had to side step another shield bash. I felt my ankle buckle at the right moment. I landed on my butt, narrowly avoiding another lunge. My poor shirt was in tatters. I thought, what the hell. I took it off and all I had on was my bra. That gave one soldier pause.

"Woo!" Anders whooped. Nathaniel did a face palm. I threw my shirt at his face and ran forward. I grabbed at the sleeves and it got him in the neck. He dropped the sword to rip off my shirt. In that time I took his longsword and hit his arm on the blunt side. He grunted in pain and dropped his shield. One down.

All I had was the longsword. The other two kept on looking at each other and I can tell that my lack of shirt was affecting them. I ran toward them and they both became bulwarks. The only downside to a shield? If you spend too much time protecting your front, there's nothing to protect your back. I swiveled on my heel, crouched, and hit one of them in the back of the knee. He stumbled forward. I stood up and did a round house kick. That made him fall to the floor. The last guy did a lunge. I sidestepped and hit his helmet with the blunt side of the sword. He groaned as the helmet rang. I ran to the guy who was still on the ground and jumped right on top of him. He shouted as I did an axe kick on the arm that was holding the sword. He groaned, let go, and I kicked it away.

The other guy came in for a lunge. I sidestepped and the guy who was on the ground got up. I didn't give him a chance to recover as I rammed him. I knew that would have developed into a bruise. He looked at me with surprise, especially since I made him stumble. I span and slashed. He was on the defensive as I kept on slashing with all my strength. He faltered after I managed to make a dent into his shield. I heard a shout as the second one came in with a lunge behind me. I timed it right and jumped at the last second. They both went tumbling down. I used that chance to kick away the last guy's sword and hit their arms with the blunt side of the longsword so they would let go of their shields. I was panting and sweating by the time everything was done. The three guys groaned on the ground.

"Jesus Christ, that was painful!"

"Whoa! Is there something I'm missing?" Oghren said, coming in the practice grounds.

"Oh absolutely nothing. You know I thought they'd be bigger though." I gaped at Anders for a second before feeling my face burn. I ran up to him with my sword. "Hey I bruise easily!" I slapped him in the face. Nathaniel laughed and passed me a water skin. I drank my fill while Oghren openly leered at me.

"Stop staring Oghren."

"What? Last time I saw you like this, you swam in an abandoned ruin so, you know what? I'm honest, I'm leering."

"No duh. Come on Anders, heal me."

"You slapped me!"

"You called them small!"

"But they are!"

"Shut up!"

"What is going on? And where is your shirt?" Alistair asked, coming outside with us. I pointed to the fabric that was my shirt near the guys that I trained with. "Oh."

"Come on Anders."

"Fine, bossy…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Anders said, putting his hand on the few cuts I sustained.

"Alright kid, you're out here so that means that there's something we got to do?"

"Wending Woods. Trade needs to flow, we need more merchants, and Wynne needs her partner. Build your packs. There's no doubt we'll be spending some time in the Woods."

"About time we start doing something." Anders said.

"Speak for yourself." I gave back Nathaniel's water skin.

"Um Nia…is that a tattoo?"

"What?"

"There are a few words on your shoulder. Let's see…Ace with a dragon and Alice with a flower." Alistair said, touching my right shoulder.

"Wow so Zevran did do the tattoos. Another thing I found out from my week that I lost."

"What do those mean?" Nathaniel said as Alistair gave me a sheet to cover myself.

"My kids."

"You have kids!?" Anders exclaimed.

"Why is that so hard to believe? Seriously."

"Well with your daggers and the stabbity stab you do, it's hard to see you as a mother."

"Besides all the nagging you do." Oghren added. I face palmed.

"Well no point in standing around. Let's get ready, make your packs, and meet me at the main gate." Alistair said. We all agreed and I went to my room. I had to get everything ready. Tent? Check. Bed roll? Check. Journal and pencil? Check. I didn't need to take any money this time. Well off to the hundred acre woods! Oh wait, wrong thing.

* * *

 **Do I love putting my character through embarrassing situations? Yes, yes I do.**

 **Shout out to PorkKage for favoriting/following!**

 **Chimera Spyke:** _Once you understand a character (and reread their dialogue enough) it kinda flows. I put myself in their shoes, I'm a very empathetic person. lol Yeah at this point Nia is just one of the_ guys.  
 **EG:** _But I love long reviews! Hmm the Champion of Cyrodiil or the Hero of Ferelden...the Champion only because you can make your characters like a god in that game. I thought the same thing too between the Dark Wolf and the Grey Fox._

 **Thank you tatewaki2000, Dforce76, FearaNightmare for reviewing!**

 **I try so hard for all of you that read! Please Review!**


	8. The Wending Wood

9:31 August 12th

I got my pack ready to get going. I grabbed a water skin and a few pieces of jerky and bread on the way. I didn't think that we would be in the Woods for very long. All we had to do was kill some darkspawn, conscript Valena, if we can, and get through that one mine.

At least, that's what I thought.

"Reasonably clothed?" Nathaniel asked as I met up with him at the gates.

"Be quiet. How were the guys that trained with me?"

"They have names."

"Well they don't introduce themselves when I fought them."

"They are Eric, Timothy, and Nicholas. You best remember their names because they will the ones training with you until you get better."

"You suck." Nathaniel chortled.

"Are we all here? Hm I guess not." Anders said. His pack meowed as Ser Pounce-A-Lot came out and settled on his shoulder.

"Are you really bringing that cat with us?"

"Yes! I can't leave Ser Pounce-A-Lot with all these soldiers!"

"What about the woman soldier from yesterday?"

"Oh…she wasn't into mages." Nathaniel and I both chuckled.

"Where's the Commander!? My axe is itching to kill something!"

"Are you sure that's not your beard?" Anders asked.

"Be quiet you cowardly mage."

"I'm here, I'm here. The sun isn't at its highest point. It'll take a good walk to get there, better at a run or jog though." Alistair said and we went out of the gates.

"Off into the woods then." I said. We were at a light jog and I saw a few more volunteers going toward the Keep. Better for everyone in the Keep. I had a good song in my head to go along with the jog. Oghren kept on sprinting ahead. For a short guy, he sure had energy. Ser Pounce-A-Lot ran along with us. I have to say, I've never seen a cat so very well trained. After a while of jogging, we resumed at a normal pace. Anders was panting like crazy.

"How…do…you…all…do…this…?" Anders coughed and heaved.

"Try not to throw up Anders. You should have kept with those exercises in the Circle huh?"

"Be…quiet…" Oghren laughed. "A stitch!" Anders groaned and we left him behind for a bit before he came back with us. I had a skip in my step even though Nathaniel kept putting me through heavy training. I know he had good intentions but still!

"Nia remember not to get darkspawn blood in your system. I would hate to have to kill you."

"I know, I know. We don't have Talen here to take care of that."

"She's doing fine on evading at least." Nathaniel said.

"Thank you for that vote of confidence." We ended up needing to camp out halfway toward the Wending Woods. Anders knocked out for the most part. Alistair was going to take the first watch. After what Nathaniel put me through I wanted to get some more rest in.

9:31 August 14th

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! What the hell do I do!? I'm separated from the rest and I don't know when they're coming back! I'm alone in the woods! Ok, the fire is still going, the wolves are nowhere to be found. It was jarring to be in the Dalish camp though, considering there are shallow graves right next to me.

So backtrack time.

We found the road where the merchants said they were getting attacked. There were a few wagons and carts in the ditches but as we got closer and closer to the woods, the merchandise was being destroyed in more graphic ways. We started to find bodies as well that were charred or torn apart.

"This looks…malicious." Nathaniel said.

"Darkspawn aren't known for their mercy." Alistair said.

"Damn blighters." Oghren said. We rounded the corner on a few more destroyed wagons and saw a few men looking through the rubble of a burning cart.

"Scavengers." Nathaniel said. They took a look at us and went off running.

"I'm guessing that they didn't get informed of our arrival?" Anders said.

"Either way we are here to find what happened to the caravans. I doubt simple bandits would destroy so earnestly." Alistair said. We passed the caravans and entered the woods. A scavenger group was waiting for us. There were eight but two broke off, carrying merchandise.

"Meet my axe!" Oghren shouted, running into the fray with Alistair next to him. Anders did a cone of cold at two that were coming for him. Nathaniel cracked one and I smashed the other. Three left as one got Oghren's axe to the chest. Alistair came in, rammed two. Nathaniel got one that fell on the ground, Anders froze the other one. The last guy I came to head with. I did a twirl, came behind, punched a few vital spots before sinking my blades into his spine. He fell down like a rag down.

"This won't be the last of them." Alistair said.

"Picking off the bodies that haven't even begun to rot. Shameful." Nathaniel said.

"What do you expect? Getting stuff for free and then selling it to the highest bidder? Money runs the world Nathaniel." I said.

"Then let's get going and kill them!" Oghren shouted.

"Is it me or is Oghren more blood knight-ish that usual?" I said, lightly shoving Alistair and looking at Oghren.

"I have been wondering that myself but, at this point, it's only a wonder. Let's go."

"Wait, there are orders here from the militia. It says that they were having troubles here before." Nathaniel said, picking up a slip of paper.

"Dalish? In Amaranthine?" Alistair said, reading the paper.

"Another thing to consider besides darkspawn." Anders said happily.

"We'll know more the sooner we venture in." Alistair said, putting away the order for now. We followed Oghren to the other scavengers. The scavengers were lying dead but Oghren was having trouble facing a burning sylvan. There were scorch marks on his armor. The sylvan grabbed into the ground and summoned its roots, grabbing onto Oghren.

"Aim for the head!" Alistair shouted. Anders froze one leg and I came to smash it to pieces. It wobbled, releasing control of the roots. It fell and Oghren raised his axe high to cut off the 'head.'

"Sylvans, that makes things more complicated." I mumbled.

"Walking trees that burn wanting to kill us? Yes, very complicated indeed." Anders said.

"Oghren, a part of your beard is burning." Nathaniel said.

"What!? Sodding trees can't keep off me!" Oghren said, putting out the small fire that danced on his beard. I heard the woosh of an arrow and barely avoided it. My cheek got cut by it. We saw two scavengers ahead of us. As they moved in to fight us, two more sylvans came to life. One burning, the other normal. The scavengers screamed but those were soon cut off as they became entangled in burning roots. Anders froze a leg and Alistair cracked it into pieces but it swung and hit Alistair dead in the chest. He flew down the hill. I ran up, trying to dodge the heavy stomps of the sylvan when something strange happened; the normal sylvan and the charred one started to fight.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Anders asked, running to Alistair's aid.

"Two sylvans trying to kill each other? Yep." The charred one had the advantage of fire and it eventually consumed the normal one. The charred one still didn't have a leg so Oghren came and chopped the other one off. The sylvan few and I plunged my dagger into its head. It stopped moving and the other sylvan crackled and burned. Alistair groaned, a dent into his breast plate. He shook it off though.

"Remind me not to do that again." Alistair said.

"Good advice for anyone." Nathaniel said. More streaking arrows came toward us. Two bandits by a set of trees. Nathaniel moved quickly on his feet and was able to shoot both of them down. He grunted in pain when one arrow from a distance got his arm. Oghren shouted and ran toward where they were. As we got closer to the camp I saw the trap.

"Oghren wait!" It was too late. He set it off and the explosion set off in his face. Anders growled and ran toward him. I jumped where the other two scavengers were. I did a leg sweep, tripping them. Alistair came behind and got one in the throat. I did a haymaker and uppercut. I heard a resounding crack and the scavenger didn't get up.

"How is he?" Alistair asked, coming from the camp.

"Singed but not well done. Stop squirming!"

"Your sparkly-fingers are itching me!"

"Oghren you can't just run into every battle." Alistair said, rubbing his face in exasperation.

"I can and I will! I'm a warrior, I have an axe, and I kill with that axe!"

"You almost hit me twice with it."

"You also nearly drank yourself under the table in the Crown and Lion in Amaranthine." Alistair said.

"So what!? Can't a man enjoy his drink?"

"Not when it's impairing your judgment. I'm warning you Oghren. We need to keep our heads, do I make myself clear?" Alistair ordered. My eyes widened as did the rest.

"…Fine." Nathaniel took out the arrow from his arm with nary a grunt and Anders moved to heal it.

"Good, now let's get to the bottom of these caravan attacks." I chuckled a bit. "What?"

"Nothing, Commander." I smirked. Alistair pinched me in the cheek for that one. I laughed it off though. We heard a few more shouts down the trail. Another charred sylvan fighting against three scavengers. One stomp, two stomps, another stomp, and all that was left was the sylvan.

"Give me a moment." Anders said, his hands sparkling blue for a second until he unleashed a powerful winter's grasp, enveloping the sylvan. Oghren chuckled darkly, going toward it and shattering it with his axe.

"Well we killed off a lot of sylvans. Do you think they are responsible for the attacks?" Anders asked.

"The caravans are burning." Nathaniel said.

"That doesn't explain some of the wreckage though and the dead. Let's head up farther into the woods. We'll have more chance to investigate there." Alistair said. I felt like a proud mother. Alistair was finally stepping up to the plate and being a Commander. We came to the bridge and crossed it. I looked up and saw a bandit running toward us.

"Please out of my way! She's going to kill me if I don't leave!" The bandit said but Alistair stopped him from running.

"What are you talking about?"

"There's an elf and she's making the trees come to life! We came to the caravans, tried to pick through some easy money but…" We heard the crackling of roots. "Maker preserve me, she's here!" He rammed through our group to get away and we saw on the hill, overlooking the bridge, roots that came from the ground. When they were swept away, an elven woman stood wearing wild robes that left little to the imagination. She had hard eyes but a gaunt face. It didn't look like she was properly eating.

"More scavengers to prey on the fallen carcasses of your caravans? Hm, no, you are too well armed for that. You are here for me then. You cannot drive me from these forests. The Shems could not, the darkspawn could not, and you will not fare better!"

"There's no reason for me to drive you away. The Grey Wardens respect the Dalish." Alistair said.

"Lies! It does not matter what organization you belong to! Your kind have been hunting me down for months! You killed my family and the merchants kidnapped my sister! This forest is only the beginning! Tell our merchants I want Seranni returned to me or more of your kind will die! Deliver this message! This is a warning Shems." The roots came to life, dragging her underneath the earth. Anders gave out a low whistle.

"Hot, crazy, but hot."

"Really? Men." I shook my head.

"This means that she has been attacking the caravans but…why would the merchants kidnap a Dalish elf?" Alistair wondered.

"Perhaps a few are in league with a Tevinter slaver?" Nathaniel wondered.

"No. There's more to this and I'm guessing that we'll find out more later on."

"It looks like some reports were right though. Darkspawn are in the woods."

"So that's the scratching feeling in the back of my head?" Anders asked.

"More like whispers for me…" Nathaniel said.

"Anyhow, Nia don't get tainted."

"I know, I know."

"Let's move on." We went up the path and I saw more bandits heading our way but these ones had their weapons out. Nathaniel shot one of the archers and he fell off the hill into the canyon. The two others that were heading towards us got frozen by Anders and shattered by Oghren. I came to the next hill, grabbed the last guy from behind, and tossed him off the hill. He screamed before I heard a body thud. I got down from the hill and we continued on the path.

We heard more shouts past a few ruins. Another charred sylvan fighting with the bandits. The bandits didn't stand a chance as they burned and got stomped on for good measure. Anders readied his cold spell and froze it before it knelt down to summon its roots. Oghren charged and missed.

"How could you miss!?" Nathaniel shouted.

"Shut up pretty boy!" Alistair went ahead and smashed the sylvan into pieces.

"Hey there's something in the ruins up ahead." I said. We came up and saw a regulation sword planted firmly in the ground.

"That's odd." Alistair wondered.

"Isn't the camp too small for Dalish? Don't they travel in hundreds?" Anders wondered.

"There are also signs of a fight but no bodies. There are weapons all over the place though…hmm…"

"Something isn't right here." Nathaniel wondered.

"The weapons are just…piled in a corner. Would soldiers just leave them here like this?" I asked.

"…No, they wouldn't. Someone wanted her to find these things but who?" Alistair wondered. I saw the shallow graves of her clan. I put my hands together and prayed for them. May your Gods give you peace.

"We should get going Commander." Nathaniel said. Alistair nodded and we left the camp. We went passed the door to the mine since it was blocked by something.

"Look here Commander! Granite and it's the good kind too!" Oghren bellowed.

"If we tell Voldrik about this, it would be a beneficial boost for the defenses in the Keep." I said.

"I'll mark it down on my map. Now, let's go have a nice chat with some darkspawn shall we?" Alistair said.

"Oooh do they have tea and scones as well? Maybe some fish for Ser Pounce-A-Lot?"

"You like that cat too sodding much." Oghren said, shaking his head. We headed toward the darkspawn. There was an emissary with two Genlocks. Alistair was first up, using his Templar talents and nullifying the magic surrounding the emissary. Oghren came by and decapitated a Genlock. I crouched, went behind the other Genlock, and smashed in its skull from behind. The Emissary got a sword through the gut and an arrow to the eye. Two more Hurlocks and an alpha came from below. Anders got the Hurlocks with a freezing spell and barely avoided the alpha. Nathaniel kept on shooting at it but the alpha had strong armor. Oghren came up from behind and got the alpha with an axe swing its lower back. I ran toward the frozen Hurlocks and smashed into both of them. The alpha got Oghren's axe through its face, falling to the ground dead.

"Ah, the smell of dying darkspawn." I said.

"Do you enjoy it?" Nathaniel asked.

"No, of course not, they smell like death and rotting fish." I laughed. "Looks like they've been camping here for a while."

"There are more around, keep your eyes sharp." We continued on. That maze puzzle that was in the game? Nope, nothing just an empty field. We kept on walking until I saw an older lady going through piles of dirt.

"Look, that's probably Ines, the one that Wynne was looking for."

"I see her. Good Afternoon, my name is-"

"You are standing in my dirt." I face palmed.

"In, oh! Sorry, I'll just step right here then."

"Good, you have some sort of a head on you. This dirt was specially prepared for some seeds, if I could only find them…"

"Are you Ines the botanist?" Alistair asked.

"Ah then you have read one of my many books."

"Um no W-"

"The College of Magi has called the mages to Cumberland and they need your voice." I said, cutting Alistair off.

"But-"

"Sh."

"It has been a while since we have gotten a call but…"

"Let me guess, there's something you need in these woods?" Anders asked.

"I've been in the Wending Woods for months, trying to find the seeds of the Northern pricklewood. My eyes aren't as good as they used to be. I have had trouble finding them. I have been in here for too long to lose my chance now."

"If we recover these seeds, will go be heading to the meeting then?" Alistair asked.

"If you can, I would. Maybe I can scrounge up a reward for your trouble."

"About time…" Oghren mumbled.

"The plant has dark green leaves with thorny stems. It usually grows in rocky ground."

"Searching for plants…what will the Grey Wardens do next?" I shoved Anders to make him stop.

"Go on then. I might as well start to pack."

"I think I saw something similar next to that one mine we saw coming here." I said.

"Eh picking plants, getting seeds, what are we the farming caste?"

"The farming caste is saving your people Oghren. I don't think you have any say in that." I said. Oghren mumbled something I couldn't catch.

"With this at least Wynne will be able to go ahead to Cumberland." Alistair said. I looked around where it would normally be found. There was tons of shrubbery in the way but I eventually found something that looked like what Ines described.

"Ah here we are." It looked like an elfroot but with darker leaves. Its seeds were hanging off, black and smooth. "This should be enough." We went back and gave them to her. She gave us a few recipes for some high grade potions.

"Hm at least she gave us something handy." Anders said, looking over the recipes.

"Can we go and get to killing?"

"If we must." Alistair said. We went through a path to get back to the ruins and I heard the cries of an all too familiar enemy. I span and clocked a shriek in the face as they appeared from the shadows, three of them. Oghren swung and nearly hit Anders who was getting ready to freeze them. Instead he froze a part of Oghren's face. Nathaniel hit one of the shrieks with his bow, before letting go of an arrow. Alistair took care of one of them with a stab through the chest. I kicked one and did a hammer blow on top of its head. It came down and Oghren decapitated it.

"Will you control that axe of yours!? It nearly split me in half!"

"Well your sparkly-fingers messed up my beard!"

"Such a wonderful friendship." Nathaniel said flatly before a shriek came from nowhere, picked him up, and threw him into Oghren and Anders. Two shrieks screamed in front of me. I side stepped a grab and Alistair came to ram his shield into a shriek's face. The other one was frozen and I came to smash it. Alistair did a quick upward slash, shaving off half of the face of the shriek.

"Jesus Christ, I hate these guys." I said, wiping the blood off my weapons. Nathaniel groaned and got up.

"Well that was an experience." Anders chuckled. "Ser Pounce-A-Lot got scared, isn't that right?"

"Are you sure it wasn't you?" I asked.

"What? Pft, you are mistaken."

"Cowardly mage!" Oghren laughed. We crossed the path that lead to the mine and across the ruins. Once there, two charred sylvans came into our way. I got stuck in the flaming roots and they burned against my armor. Sweat started to pour off and I saw that Alistair was caught in it as well.

"Ok this is starting to feel very uncomfortable!" Alistair shouted.

"Keep your pants on Commander!" Oghren shouted. Anders froze one of them and Oghren took it down. That was the one that had Alistair and I. We came out of the roots, my armor feeling uncomfortable hot. Oghren cut the last one's foot down. Alistair came up to decapitate it.

"Did I mention I hate sylvans?" I said.

"Especially burning ones." Alistair hissed, a welt beginning to appear on his neck.

"I'll get that for you." Anders said, washing him in green healing energy.

"Oh that's much better. Let's keep going." The woods were getting thicker until we saw a clearing that was filled with corpses.

"Oh that is just unnecessary." Anders said.

"Darkspawn can get excessive." Alistair mumbled before his face changed. "Darkspawn, in the canyon."

"Blight wolves it looks like." Nathaniel said, looking over.

"Nia stay here. I can't let you get bitten."

"Go ahead. Don't mind me."

"I still say we should give her some of the slurry." Anders mentioned.

"No." Alistair said with finality and Anders shrugged. They went down to fight the blight wolves while I was sitting here by myself. Alistair meant well and I was glad he was looking out for me. Blight wolves were somewhat of a problem since they can spread the blight through their bites. Even though I had on medium armor, I shouldn't risk it. The blight wolves were taken down easy. Alistair kept on looking over his shoulder after the battle.

"What is it?"

"I feel…something but its foggy."

"No they're out there but…waiting?" Oghren asked.

"Do darkspawn do that?"

"Not unless there's a blight." Alistair said. I heard another wolf howl and noticed the sun going down.

"It's getting late."

"Let's keep going." I said.

"We won't be able to for long." Nathaniel said. I saw a small make shift shack and a person crawling near it.

"A survivor?" Alistair wondered and we walked closer.

"No don't come any closer!"

"You…"

"He has the corruption." Anders said somberly.

"What were you doing here? Who are you?"

"My name…Olaf…We came…friends and I to…drive away the elf…the darkspawn…they got the jump on us…We didn't stand a chance…my friends…ripped apart…biting, clawing, gnawing from the darkness. I awoke…flesh, bone, sinew, all around me…blood and meat…I was the only one…everyone is…dead, melting in the ground…I…crawled away…here…I couldn't stand to…see them…like that…"

"Were you the ones that killed the elves?" Alistair asked.

"No…no…the darkspawn…they crushed us…took our steel…put it in the elven camp…tricked us…tricked her…Now she blames us…hunts everyone in her rage…the darkspawn…they watch in the shadows…"

"You mean all this death and destruction was caused by a…a misunderstanding? Maker's breath that's horrible! We have to stop her Alistair, we need to tell her she's wrong!" Anders said. "We have to find her, she has to be somewhere right!?" And there was Anders' healer side coming out.

"They…they watch you too…curiously…can't you feel them?"

"I knew they were talking about us behind our backs!" Oghren shouted but, wherever they were, they weren't showing themselves to us.

"The elf mentioned something about a sister, do you know anything of her?"

"Sister? My sister…? No…elf sister? No…we did not take her…dead or maybe eaten?" Alistair sighed and watched the man. It was eerie seeing the corruption in front of our eyes. It almost looked like his skin was rotting from the inside out.

"There's nothing we can do to save you. The taint has already spread too far."

"Am already dead…please…I wish an end…" I looked away as I heard Alistair unsheathed his sword. I heard the familiar sinking of steel in flesh. The man gave out a small death gurgle and was no more. I heard shuffling from behind us and I saw seven darkspawn that surrounded us. Anders let out a growl and let out a cone of cold. Three of them were frozen. I ran toward them, shattered them with my fists. A Genlock came near me but he got his head with an arrow. Three left and they were taken out by Oghren's axe and Alistair's sword. The sun was already down. There was one thing left to do. I went down to the emissary that I took out. There was an elven bracelet that was frozen.

"Anders can you unfreeze this please?" He lit some fire underneath it and I wiped off the water.

"What is that?" Alistair asked.

"Evidence. Time to go see the elf."

* * *

 **Nothing much to say besides E3 coming up! :D maybe a hint of dragon age? One can only hope.**

 **Shout out to SacredSamurai for favoriting/following!**

 **tatewaki2000:** _Thank you! I try to make her interesting, at least that keeps your interest_ lol  
 **ThelonewolfNT:** _I downloaded it but I haven't played it yet,_ eventually!  
 **Dforce76:** _Not only that but also a mention of Rhys which will come to play later! :D See? i told you Nathaniel isn't much of a jerk once you get to know him.  
_ **IvoryRoseOfSin:** _Thank you! Did you hear that they're making another elder scrolls? Can't wait!  
_ **Chimera Spyke:** _It's not like Nia is constantly showing off her stuff anyway. Nathaniel will get his chance to smack her around later on. It's a work in progress. I would reason why Anders didn't freak is because he was already freaking out about being taken away. in his eyes she just saved his life by killing the Templars which made her a good person in his opinion. Besides, the only thing Anders is really against is blood magic.  
_ **Buggy300:** _I actually like Velanna. I think she's all gooey inside once you get past her tough exterior and Vivienne is...a bitch like Sera said._

 **Please Review! :D**


	9. With my Thoughts

9:31 August 14th Wending Woods

We went up to the path that led to the elven camp when we heard more roots on top of a hill.

"You are still here? I told you to stay away! I warned you this place wasn't welcome to you!"

"The humans you've been killing are innocent. They didn't kidnap your sister!" I said.

"Liar! I have seen far too many shemlen crimes against my people. I know them well. You will pay for them as well!" She summoned magic and two sylvans came to life before us. I saw the roots overtake her before depositing her in the path that led to the camp. Anders did a fire blast just like back in the prison cells. The two sylvans caught flames. Oghren cut off a leg of one and Alistair made another stumble. Nathaniel and I both took them out, me with stabbing and he with a point blank shot.

"Let's go!" I said, running up the hill. I heard the wolves cry and they were being overwhelmed by them. I looked to the camp but went back down to help. There were too many to count. Oghren had the best advantage for being so short. I came up and hit every single one that came near me with my knuckles. Alistair had a better defense than I did. Anders hit them with a freezing spell and I smashed through two. Alistair slashed one good, Nathaniel did two in with his arrows, and Oghren got four of them. We were all covered with fur and blood. I ran up the path to get to the elf before Alistair. Knowing him, he would want revenge for all the people she killed. It was wrong to assume and go ballistic but she was suffering as well.

I saw her in front of the shallow graves of her family. Her posture slouched. She was breathing heavily. She probably hasn't had a decent meal or sleep in a long time.

"Stay away! You…you shems won't take me alive."

"I won't hurt you. I'm here to talk." She did a condescending chuckle.

"Talk." Alistair came behind me, his face in a scowl. He walked up but I put my arm in front of him.

"Nia, she's killed innocent people and-"

"Sh. Humans weren't the cause of this."

"Heh and you expect me to believe that? What of the weapons you see around and the sword sticking from the ground? What of my sister's kidnapping!?" She shouted at me.

"Darkspawn planted these weapons to make you think it was humans." Anders said beside me.

"But…but that would mean that it was darkspawn that killed my people and took my sister." I walked up to her and showed her the bracelet.

"This was found on one of the darkspawn." She grabbed it and held it tenderly.

"Seranni…would never willingly part with this. Our mother gave it to her before she died. Why would the darkspawn do this?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know, but we can find out. Grey Wardens do that."

"Nia!" Alistair harshly whispered to me. I stomped on his foot.

"You have no reason to trust me but please, let me come with you." I gave Alistair a look.

"Fine, fine, let's take the deranged-" I elbowed him in the gut and he groaned in pain. "Of course we'll take you but we will be watching you."

"Great…another squirrely mage to the group." Oghren said, leaning against a part of the ruin and drinking his flask.

"Then we must hurry toward the darkspawn."

"Not now. It's getting dark and, if there are more darkspawn in the area, it will be too dangerous to continue."

"Fine. My name is Velanna, if you must know. We can rest here for the meantime." She said, going over to a tent in the camp and staying there.

"Go ahead and set up camp. Nia, a word?" Alistair said, grabbing me by the forearm and dragging onto the path. "What do you think you're doing? She is an apostate and a murderer! She killed who knows how many merchants and you just stroll up to her like an old friend!?"

"She can help us." I said.

"Help!? Didn't you notice her trying to kill us?"

"She's strong and can summon sylvans."

"And a murderer. Are you really going to look the over way from what she's done?"

"It was a misunderstanding Alistair."

"That cost several innocent people their lives!"

"All she wanted to do was to find her sister! Her family was killed and she wasn't thinking straight! Let us be the better person and do something for her! This is like Zathrian and the curse!"

"That is not true and you know it."

"We are only going to make things worse if we kill off all the Dalish that are here. If this spreads, the Dalish won't trust us Alistair! We have enough rifts between us and there shouldn't be one more added to the pile! You have to remember that this all happened because of the darkspawn. If you want to blame something, blame them." We glared each other for a good second. "Alistair you trust me right?"

"Of course I do, with my life but I don't trust her for very obvious reasons."

"Then trust me when I say she can help us." Alistair groaned and rubbed his face.

"All right but this is the last time Nia. Remember that I'm the Commander here, not you. I won't let something like this happen again." It hurt when he said that but I nodded. "I'm sorry but…first Anders who killed off those Templars and now her?"

"Anders didn't kill those Templars. If you just listened Alistair you know that these mages have gone through enough."

"I know there are good mages, Wynne, Talen but these two are known criminals!"

"Talen helped Jowan, a blood mage, escape and he's a blood mage too."

"I've gotten over that."

"Because you fought with him, you saw what Talen can do, you gave him a chance. That's all I'm asking you for Alistair, a chance. Can you do that for me, at least?" I said. Alistair looked at me before pulling me into a hug.

"Why do I let you drag me into these things?" Alistair groaned.

"Because you love me."

"Unfortunately. Come on, we need to get some rest." Alistair said. We made our camp right where the sword was struck into the ground. The fire was already going and Ser Pounce-A-Lot was wandering around but Anders was keeping a close eye on him. Oghren was leaning against the wall drinking and Nathaniel was eating a piece of jerky.

"Having a marital spat?" Anders asked.

"Shut up Anders. Alistair is like my brother, that's disgusting."

"It's kinda true." Alistair said.

"How long have you two known each other?" Nathaniel asked.

"Less than a year." I said, taking out my tent.

"We've been through a lot though. It doesn't feel like a year almost." Alistair said wistfully. I set up my tent. The tension was there mostly because of what Velanna has done. I got out my roll and went to sleep. Then I had another dream in the fade. I was in and out like I was trying to sleep. I was covered in white warmth, someone was patting my head. It felt nice. It felt like home. Then I woke up to a howl in the distance. The sun wasn't even up yet. I shuffled again when I felt someone and something furry next to me. Anders has somehow managed to end up sleeping right next to me with Ser Pounce-A-Lot at my back. I sighed and just let it happen. I woke up alone the next time and got up quickly. The sun wasn't out but the sky was getting brighter.

"Hehe, did you have some fun with our mage friend?" Oghren said, drinking already. I rubbed my face.

"I didn't even know he slept with me. Where is he anyway?"

"Him and the Commander saw a passing caravan. They went to send a message to the Keep about the granite deposit. Pretty boy is still sleeping." Oghren said, taking another swig of his alcohol.

"Velanna?"

"Out cold. Probably hasn't sleep in a while or eaten. That's what happens when you have vengeance on your mind." Oghren said.

"…You seem oddly thoughtful."

"Haven't gotten enough drink in me yet. I feel when I'm sober."

"Oghren weren't you in the army before you joined the Grey Wardens? Why did you leave?"

"All I did in the army was train others how to kill. Didn't kill enough, thought that a shot at the Grey Wardens would let me test my axe more often." Oghren chuckled.

"What about Felsi? Didn't she just give birth a few weeks ago?"

"Why do you want to know girly?"

"It's just a simple question."

"Well stop it. Damn women and their gossip…" I saw Alistair and Anders come up with Ser Pounce-A-Lot. He came and rubbed against me. I scratched his chin before Anders sat down.

"Who invited you into my tent?"

"Hm? Well Ser Pounce-A-Lot wandered in and I tried to get him out but it was so comfy and I ended up sleeping there as well." I gave him a flat look.

"You touch me and you die."

"Perish the thought my lady."

"Now that most of us are up, we better wake up the others." Alistair said, going over to Nathaniel's tent.

"Who's going to wake up the crazy elf mage?" Anders asked.

"This crazy elf mage is already awake." We all look toward her as she got out of her tent. Anders did a sheepish laugh and I shook my head. Nathaniel got out, rubbing his face. We spent a few minutes packing up everything before regrouping.

"I want to know, how are we going to find darkspawn?" Velanna asked.

"Darkspawn tend to travel in tunnels. I'm guessing that old mining complex is full of them." Alistair said.

"Then we leave now." Velanna said.

"Time to kill some darkspawn." I said, cracking my fingers.

"About time!" Oghren laughed. We walked down from the elven camp and the door to the mine busted open with darkspawn coming out. An ogre stomped toward us with two Genlocks, a Hurlock, and an emissary. Velanna focused on her magic and grabbed onto the Ogre's legs with her roots. Nathaniel got rid of one Genlock archer. Oghren shouted, taking his chance to kill the Ogre. Alistair went for the emissary and nullified the magic. I jumped and kicked the Hurlock down before smashing its face. Anders froze the last Genlock and Alistair smashed it with his shield. The ogre was picked apart by Oghren.

"The way is open." I said.

"We shouldn't give up this chance." Alistair said. We went in. It looked normal. I saw the glyph on the floor. We came down the stairs and, once everyone's feet touched the glyph, we couldn't move. I looked up and saw the Architect on a scaffolding. It reminded me of something else, something evil but he was…calm.

"I can't move!"

"Sodding darkspawn!"

"Give me back my sister!"

"Shh…sleep." I felt a wave of black magic hit us. My eyes became like lead. I felt my body hit the floor and then…nothing.

"Ah…you are…different…not a Grey Warden…not gifted in magic neither…" I opened my eyes to a rocky ceiling. The Architect was leaning over me. I didn't feel paralyzed but there was a weight of exhaustion. "I see the power in you, you who walk without her name. Spirits convene near you, a beacon in the dark. You have been touched by something great but…it is not your time yet. No there is more to be done. You must be careful little one. The power you hold is a double edged sword. The power to protect gives one great strength but no single person can hold the world. Now let me-"

As soon as he tried to touch me, my chest grew hot. That lead feeling over my eyes became golden light. I saw him step back from that weird tunnel vision I get but this was different. It was like my body wasn't my own.

'You will do no harm.'

Halo.

That was the last thing I heard before I felt everything grow black again.

I woke up on that same floor with the glyph on it. Everyone else was gone. I got up quickly, the light in the mine was faded. I didn't know how long I've been there and there was no way to meet with the others. I thought about the Architect and what he told me. A double edged sword. That much I knew. If I tried to grab the power, it hurts me but lightly touching it won't. I growled but staying in here wouldn't do me any good. I went up the stairs and back toward the elven camp.

It has gotten late and there has been no sign of Alistair or the rest. I don't even know how they are faring. I know that the Architect wanted their blood to 'awaken' other darkspawn and that he has a lab as well in the mine. I hope the others are ok though. This would be the first time in a long time that Alistair and I have been separated. It feels uncomfortable almost. I camped where we camped last night, in the elven camp. I keep on hearing wolves and the leaves keep shuffling. I don't like being alone in the dark.

Yes I am a grown woman that dislikes being alone but it has to do more with my own thoughts rather than the darkness. The darkness holds all my demons. When I'm alone, they tend to come out. All my thoughts, all my insecurities, the guilt, regret, loneliness, depression, it hits me hard when I'm alone and when I'm not doing anything. My mind starts to wander into the dark pit that I shoved inside me, digging all the bad emotions into it so I could only focus on the future. Repression is hard to deal with but it's the only way. I can't depend on anyone in that. There's too much at stake, too much to do.

For once, in a very long while, I was alone to them. I felt everything I pushed down come out to grab me under like skeletons in a swamp, drowning me deeper and deeper. My thoughts, insecurities, and everything else drowning me.

I'm so bad with these thoughts. I played with my ring looking into the fire. When that didn't help I played with my earrings but nothing could stop the flow of tar that came out of my mind and heart. For the first time in a long time, I gave in. I let the tears and the fears come out. I became like the helpless child I sometimes feel, going against the tide of evil that I want to stop in this world.

I'm scared. I'm lonely. I'm lost.

I want to go home.

9:31 August 15th

I woke up abruptly when I heard the howls again. I immediately grabbed onto my daggers, the sun of the morning light bathing everything in a low glow. Nothing was around me. I groaned. I had a headache coming on. My eyes were crusty from the crying I did. I ended up falling asleep sitting up and my back was killing me. I heard a meow and I saw Ser Pounce-A-Lot coming into the elven camp. I was hoping to see Anders trailing behind, but no one was there.

I sighed and laid on the ground, looking at the sky. It was so blue. I felt that exhaustion that only comes with an unending sadness. The feelings I kept at bay were, once again, at the forefront shooting into my mind. I wanted to curl up and sleep and sleep until nothing more was left. Ser Pounce-A-Lot came into my vision and started to rub his face against mine. I nuzzled him and he nestled in the crook of my neck, settling his head on my throat. It was uncomfortable, but for once I wasn't alone and I appreciated it. Who says cats are evil? I love cats.

I lay there, not thinking of anything. All I did was focus on hearing. I listened for the wind and how they made the leaves rustle. I listened for the small sounds of animals. All I did was stare at the sky, listening, hearing. I cleared my mind and focused on all the different scenarios of the world, everything that I remembered but never put down to paper. No, that would be too dangerous. I felt the slow breath of Ser Pounce-A-Lot, how warm the cat felt. I hummed and the cat rested his head on my shoulder instead. I sang, softly just for me to hear.

"If I lay here…If I just lay here…" My mind always had useless information stuck inside of it. Song lyrics, books I've read, pictures I've seen, scenarios I've played through. Hours I've lost in games, how many pokémon I could name. Information that I read just because it was interesting. What did I bring to this world? All I was, was a cook, a mother, a wife that had a healthy habit of playing video games and reading books. I wasn't a warrior, a soldier, a mentor. I wasn't a strategist or someone that could contribute as a whole. All I was is a woman that knew too much about this world that could almost be deemed as an unhealthy obsession. A woman that had too big of a heart and cared too much. So why was I here? Why am I here? Why did it have to be me?

I hate being alone.

I hate the dark.

-/-

A few soldiers came by to check on the granite. Alistair and the others came out of the mine as soon as they came by.

I found myself dozing off again. When I woke up, I knew I had to do something or else I'd just fall into the same hole last night. I put away my tent and my bed roll. I swept over the fire with some dirt. Ser Pounce-A-Lot climbed on top of my shoulder. I went to the shallow graves and prayed for them again. I went back to the mine and climbed down. The glyph was gone and, the path that the Architect took, had a large boulder in front of it. There was no point in searching further so I went back out. That was when I saw the soldiers from the Keep coming toward me.

"My lady. Warden Commander sent out a note that had described a granite deposit around here."

"Yeah, it's down here."

"Where is the Warden Commander?" One soldiers asked.

"He's in the mine fighting off darkspawn. He told me to stay since I'm not a Grey Warden." They took the lie and went down to inspect the granite. That's when I heard a shout of glee coming from near the mine.

"Oh sweet Andraste! Finally!" Ser Pounce-A-Lot jumped down from my shoulder and ran toward Anders. Oghren, Nathaniel, Velanna, and Alistair all had a healthy coat of dirt on them. Right behind them was a Qunari that had clipped off his horns. "Ser Pounce-A-Lot! Oh I thought I lost you!"

"You have weird taste in companions." Velanna said.

"Don't even get me started." Nathaniel said. I went toward them.

"Nia!" I bit my lip and slapped the armor of Alistair.

"You are so stupid! How could you leave just like that!? Did you know how worried I was for all of you!?"

"I was worried too! I thought the darkspawn had dragged you away!"

"Stupid Alistair!"

"Why am I stupid!?" I wiped away some of tears that formed. Alistair's face grew soft and he patted my head. "I'm sorry we took so long."

"Warden Commander."

"Oh so you got my message?"

"Yes. Would you want us to guard the granite deposit?"

"Yes. I'll bring some more soldiers to work in the mines as well to recover the silverite that we have found."

"Yes Commander!"

"Come on. I've had enough of leaves and green stuff!" Oghren shouted, going down the path.

"Thank you for taking care of Ser Pounce-A-Lot."

"He took care of me too. Let's go. I'd rather not stay here." I said.

"What did you do while we were gone?" Nathaniel asked.

"Reflect, stared at the sky, sleep."

"Sounds like you had a difficult time." He replied sarcastically. I sighed and pushed down my demons into the pit again.

"You have no idea."

* * *

 **When I'm alone, I start thinking. Thinking is bad for me.**

 **Shout out to Knight of Chess for following!**

 **Buggy300:** _The clownish ears do get mentioned eventually lol_  
 **Chimera Spyke:** _Almost everyone in DA2 is a hypocrite, especially Anders. Remember you see the beginnings of Anders from DA2 here. Oh and all the things she do won't change much now but let time pass and it will have great effect. I love that you're philosophical! I love it when I get reviews that try to break down my story, I say bring it! :D  
_ **Dforce76:** _No everyone can, she did kill a lot and no one is going to let her forget it but forgiveness is one key part of Nia's character, just now Howe, Howe was a bastard. Justice and Ser Pounce-a-lot? Anders did say got possessed what if a good spirit possessed an animal? It's an idea.  
_ **DusksSimpleWish:** _I haven't heard of it yet most are still stuck on the fallout 4_ announcement.  
 **EG:** _Hmm I'll look into it.  
_ **GamerGeekGirl:** _Actually if you look at the Thedas calendar the only month they have that's the same as ours is August. The reason why is because August was going to be named after Andraste, who was name Augusta before they settled on the final name. The name of the month just stuck I guess.  
_ **Guest:** _E3 is a convention where they show case all the new games that's going to come, announcements abound and more interesting things!_

 **Please Review :3**


	10. A Day Off

9:31 August 16th

We came back to the Keep. Alistair talked to me about what he found in the mines.

"So your sister helped you escaped, you found ghouls that had the same abilities, and your armor on them, found a dragon, and the darkspawn that captured you left?"

"I still cannot believe Seranni would follow that…that creature!"

"The talking Darkspawn are cunning. I would not be surprised if he outright fooled your sister into following him." Nathaniel said.

"But why would she!? What would she gain!?"

"At this point we don't know but we need to get back to the Keep at once if you want to become a Grey Warden, and fast." Alistair said. We had already come out of the woods and were walking back to the Keep.

"Why, what happened?" I asked.

"The elf lady got darkspawn blood in her. Maybe she's like something else inside of her before the joining."

"Touch me dwarf and I will melt your brain."

"Hot."

"Is he always like this?" Velanna asked.

"Pretty much." I said.

"This serves in my purpose in finding my sister in the home of the Children of the Stone. And what of you? Why didn't the darkspawn take you?" Velanna asked.

"I have no idea probably because I'm not a Grey Warden? Only in name." That and the fact Halo saved me from the Architect which I have no recollection of. Damn you Halo why don't you talk to me anymore!?

"Then why are you here if you can suffer the same fate I am?"

"Because I like to meddle."

"You are an odd human."

"Thank you."

"Come on, the sooner we can get to the Keep, the sooner we can join you into the Wardens." Alistair said.

"Oh Ser Pounce-A-Lot, let us never be separated again!" The cat meowed and I shook my head.

"So after the Woods comes…?"

"Right now we'll need to go back to the city to give something to a woman that I promised a dying Warden. With that, we'll find the hunters that have talked about the Deep Roads that they have found." Alistair said.

"Oh Deep Roads, what joy." I said flatly. We spent a full day on a good power walk in order to get to the keep as fast as we could. We stopped to camp once night hit and I saw Velanna grew paler. She was shaking when she slept.

"So this is how the corruption is like when you're not a Grey Warden?" Anders wondered.

"It depends. Some succumb to the taint in a few hours. Others it could take days for it to take. We don't know too much about it." I said. My darker thoughts were already gone with everyone here but they were staring at me from the pit. I had to force them away to get sleep. We got up earlier the next morning. Velanna kept on shivering and she was looking to and fro for something that wasn't there.

We got back to the Keep at nighttime. I was happy to see it. All I wanted was a bath, some good food, and sleep.

"Message for you Commander." A private said, giving him a list on a board.

"Go on ahead and tell Varel to ready a joining Nathaniel." Alistair asked. He nodded and everyone went on their way except Velanna and me.

"What does it say?"

"A message from the Dark Wolf. They also took care of the rubble down in the cellars. For now, let's get you ready Velanna."

"Good." We went into the throne room but instead of getting ready for the joining, there were nobles and guards in there. Alistair gave me a questioning look. I shrugged.

"Velanna go stand somewhere inconspicuous." Alistair whispered. She huffed, hugging herself to keep herself from shaking and went to one of the bookshelves. Alistair and I went up to Varel.

"All rise. The Warden Commander and lord of all Amaranthine enters. I'm sorry Commander, I tried to hold this off the best I could."

"What is this?" Alistair whispered.

"You are the Arl of Amaranthine and you hold the right of high justice in our land. We have a few things we need to go over, suspects, hanging if you want."

"Hangings!?" Alistair harshly whispered.

"Hey!" I shoved him. "Don't get panicky. Calm down." Alistair looked white as a sheet. A few nobles looked at me distastefully. I knew a few of them knew of my position. Not many took to me when I went to the Southern Hills but that was to be expected. "Deep breaths Alistair."

"You are allowed to speak to me or the princess on such matters." Varel said. Alistair took a deep breath.

"Then let's get on with it." Alistair said, his face hardening. I smiled really big. He was finally getting the hang of things.

"Be seated. The Warden Commander will first hear the matter of the sheepherder Alec who stole against the crown."

"On behalf of the crown, I submit that Alec stole two bushels of grain bound for the garrison in Amaranthine. When confronted, he confessed. The punishment of theft from the crown is hanging."

"Poor sod. If he had stolen from anyone else, he'd just be flogged. What say you Alec?"

"My sheep were slaughtered by the darkspawn, my family was starving. I know what I have done and all I can say is have mercy Commander."

"He wanted to feed his family."

"True but we can't let him go without punishing him." Alistair said.

"Give him a job then. He can work off what he stole and get money to feed his family."

"Right. Alec, you will join the army, pay off what you stole, and your family will be fed."

"Thank you my lord. Thank you." The guard led him away.

"The next one is a civil matter. Lady Liza Packton is the sovereign of Teryn's Down and she-"

"I can speak for myself Seneschal Varel. Rendon Howe made certain promises to me and some of these promises were written contracts. I was given the right to the incomes of the southern bridge."

"What part in Howe's conspiracies did you take in Liza to get such a prize? I am Ser Derren and it is my land she seeks. It was taken away when I was one of the few who stood up to Rendon Howe."

"Commander Ser Derren is one of our allies and one that supports us wholeheartedly." The Captain said.

"You have to be fair minded to persuade more nobles to your cause."

"Howe made a contract…" I tapped on Alistair's shoulder.

"Give her the lands but swear to make it up to Derren." I whispered. Alistair nodded.

"The contract makes it legal Derren but I swear, I will make this up to you." Alistair said without wavering.

"My father built that bridge but…very well. I put my trust in you my lord."

"Then the matter has been solved. Bring in Ser Temmerly the Ox." Two guards came with him. He gave me a sneer and I glared at him.

"Ser Temmerly stands accused of murder. You and the men under your command came upon Ser Tamra in the dead of night and ambushed her."

"You assume too much Captain. I am noble born and such accusations will not go unheard."

"You are a murderer ser! My knights found you fleeing while Tamra's body was still warm!"

"Oh there is so much traffic on the roads and some of it isn't human. It's so dangerous at night and people can have trouble. I had my men scurry to a nice safe place."

"You mock this court with your denials!"

"And you have nothing against me Captain, not a shred of evidence. Release me Commander, it is his word against mine."

"Tamra? That was the one that told me about the conspiracy."

"And he is a confederate of Howe." Varel said.

"No evidence?"

"All they had was blood on their clothes which is surprisingly common."

"We can't put him away so easily."

"Then make a long investigation." I smirked.

"You are devilish Nia. Imprison him Captain during our long, long investigation."

"What!? You can't-"

"He is the arl and can do as he pleases." The Captain said with a smug look on his face.

"This session of the Commanders court is over! Maker help us that the next one is easier." Varel sighed. The nobles and the rest went out of the throne room. Velanna was already glaring at us from where she stood but I could tell that she was feeling the effects of the taint.

"Varel we need to go through a joining."

"I understand." Varel said. He motioned to a few soldiers and they had everything ready. They brought in the cup and Alistair filled it. He motioned to Velanna and she came over.

"From this moment forth, Velanna, you are a Grey Warden." Varel said.

"Then let it be." Velanna swallowed the slurry and fainted straight away.

"She is a strong one Commander. She will live."

"I will put her away in one of the cleared rooms." Nathaniel said, picking her up.

"It's been a long, long day." Alistair said, picking up his board and going out of the throne room. I groaned as well, rubbing my face. I went through the hallways, right next to the kitchen, back to my room and immediately made myself a bath. I relaxed and thought about the alone time I had to endure back in the woods. It's hard being here. It's been four years since I came and I still don't know when I'm going home whether it be ten years from now or one. If I can't even stand the pressure now, what will happen later? I'd rather not think about it. I've thought enough for today. Time to get some sleep.

9:31 August 17th

It's still going to take some time to get better food in the Keep. Breakfast was awful. The Pilgrim's Path is clear but merchants will take their time getting here. I knocked on the door to Alistair's office. He was going over a few things in the Keep, where to put soldiers, to put money in, where to go next. I really didn't envy his position.

"Good Morning Nia. Had a chance to savor the breakfast?"

"Don't remind me. So, are we heading out?"

"Not yet. Velanna hasn't awoke yet and, knowing what I know about her, she'll kill me if we go on ahead without her. Take the day off for now. Oghren, Nathaniel, Anders, and I are going down into the cellars again to close up where the darkspawn first came through."

"You're not taking me?"

"From what I saw of you yesterday, I think you deserve a break."

"…I looked that bad huh?" I said, sitting down and resting my head on the desk.

"What happened?"

"I was alone with my thoughts…they're not very nice."

"Then you should tell them to be nicer, problem solved." I chuckled. It was a nicer version of 'Get over it' but I didn't need advice like that. What I needed was a distraction. I left Alistair to his papers and went out of the Keep. I saw Voldrik's men working on the walls, a few large carts filled with the granite we found. Wade was working on some armor. The Keep was busy with things to do and I didn't have anything to do at the moment. I hated not having things to do but at the same time I didn't want to do things either.

Stupid me. I opened the pits of my own personal hell and now my demons won't stop plaguing me. I found a small corner that I could people watch underneath a tree and stayed there. There were a few clouds in the sky but no rain so far. I sang softly to myself. The Deep Roads, Sigrun, that was coming next. Then the Blackmarsh. Then what? Kirkwall? I don't even know if Hawke was still working for the smugglers or mercenaries.

I pulled out the small marble given to me by Flemeth. I wanted to hurl it away. I didn't trust her especially with what was going to happen but this was the only indicator when everything was going to happen in Kirkwall. When she gets summoned this is supposed to do something so I can go to Kirkwall in the first place. At this point it's a waiting game and I hate waiting. I stared at the ground, doing small drawings here and there. A day off? What should I do? There's barely anything in the kitchens to work with, I have no experience in stone masonry or blacksmithing, and Alistair doesn't want me to join him near the Deep Roads we have here. I heard a meow and the orange and white fur of Ser Pounce-A-Lot came into view. He purred while rubbing against me.

If there was one thing that I loved, it was cats. I sat against the trunk of the tree, Ser Pounce-A-Lot rubbing, purring, his tail twitching.

"Ser Pounce-A-Lot! Where are you?" I looked up for a second and found Anders looking around in the courtyard, when the cat bit me.

"Ow!" That alerted Anders to where I was. Ser Pounce-A-Lot immediately bolted away under a log.

"Oh that cat has been acting crazy since this morning. What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying my day off…ow, that cat knows how to bite." I said, shaking my hand.

"Here…" The cut healed up nicely. "You have something on your mind don't you?" Anders said, sitting next to me.

"Not really."

"Then you're brooding."

"I don't brood."

"You are doing it now." Anders said in a sing song voice, poking my cheek. I tried biting it and he laughed. "So why are you brooding?"

"Anders I'll punch you in the face if you say that again."

"Well?" I sighed and took out some grass from the ground.

"Alistair said that I won't be joining you guys in the cellar."

"He just wants to make sure you're safe."

"But why? Goddamn it we were together, we were a team after the Blight still! We went and killed who knows how many darkspawn in southern Ferelden! Sure we had my friend Zevran help us but he left eventually! It was only us and now…now that he's getting more Grey Wardens I feel…"

"Abandoned?"

"Pushed away. We didn't have Talen in those five months but I proved myself worthy. I made sure not to get any blood in my system and it worked. I fought well and he knows that so why keep me away now? It makes me feel useless."

"Ah you're not useless. I can't imagine anyone else fighting three men with only their gloves and boots on."

"I had on a bra." Anders laughed. "I'm overthinking things aren't I? Curse my mind!"

"Look at it this way. You are Alistair's precious sister. He doesn't want to put you in situations where you're going to get hurt. Can't you understand it from his point of view?" He grabbed a stick and started poking me with it. "Come on grumpy face." He cooed at me. That made me smile and laugh.

"Sister huh? I wonder if he does look at me like that."

"Well he doesn't look at you romantically that's for sure."

"I doubt anyone does. There was only one guy like that and he's in Antiva."

"Oooh going behind your husband's back?"

"It was one time and I didn't surrender my heart."

"Surrender your heart?"

"I was drunk and Zevran coerced me into it. Then Isabela got into the fray but I only remember parts of it, not the complete picture."

"Wait you also did it with a woman!?"

"I was blind ass drunk!" Anders laughed at me. "I have never stopped loving my husband. He's always on my mind as well as my kids. If it came to the point where I fell in love with another man, I'd kill myself. That would be the ultimate blow to my marriage. Right now I can confidently say I have not cheated on my husband. I had a few pleasures of the body but that's beside the point."

"And what about your husband? Surely a man can't wait four years for a woman."

"Oh I don't doubt that he's already taken a few partners but we think the same way. The body is one thing but the heart is something different as well."

"Sounds like a match made in heaven." I felt my face heat up. "Oh you're blushing!"

"I'm not blushing it's just my natural flush!" Anders poked my cheeks and made fun of me while I took of his hair tie.

"Hey!"

"Come and get it!" I laughed running around, evading Anders. He had no chance in catching me after all my experience getting out of the line of fire.

"Stop moving!"

"Meh!"

"I'll freeze you!"

"Just try it and-" As I was running I ran into Nathaniel and landed on my butt. He stared at me before Anders caught up to me panting.

"What were you two doing?" Anders helped me up and we looked at each other before we busted out laughing.

"Nothing!" We both said.

"Good, then you're coming toward the cellar."

"Aww, well I'll be taking that. Also you are pretty cute when your face flushes."

"Shut up Anders." He chuckled at that. The running around did make me feel better though. I went back to my room and relaxed. I opened a book up. It's amazing how much smut they put into their fantasy books and not one of them usually has a happy ending. Then I smelled something good wafting from the kitchen. I went out and the kitchen wasn't bare for once!

"Um is there something different?" I asked the cook.

"Oh we got more supplies coming in. A few more merchants came by Vigil's Keep and we finally have something we can work with. Not only that, a few of our soldiers went out hunting!" The cook laughed out.

"Can I help?"

"Hm? Aren't you the princess? What do you get from working in the kitchens?"

"…A peace of mind." The cook stared at me before laughing.

"I like you! The name's Frederick! Come on, we got a few hungry soldiers waiting for something tasty! Hey grab me those eggs, I'm making pasta!" I laughed and got to work. I put on an apron and began helping. I mostly did prep, cut vegetables, wash them, peel them but it felt nice. I was in my element again. He had five helpers. Shepard, Jacob, Lyla, Antoinette, and Roger. It was nice staying in there with them. I got to try some of the egg pasta that he made with ram's meat stew. For once I had a good meal. I almost cried.

The day eventually came to a close. Alistair and the others got rid of the darkspawn in the cellars and closed it off once and for all. No more darkspawn coming up from the ground to kill us. Tomorrow, Amaranthine and then Kal'Hirol.

9:31 August 19th

I was dead on the way to Amaranthine. Nathaniel put me up with Eric, Timothy, and Nicholas with heavy armor including their longswords and shields. I was barely able to disarm one before the other two ganged up on me. I have bruises to show for it.

"I don't like you Nathaniel." I groaned.

"You'll thank me later."

"I'm thanking myself once we get to Amaranthine!" Anders said. Oghren huffed at that. He lost the bet in between them.

"Both of you suck."

"Surely you can do better than that. You should be grateful with the training he is giving you. Our people would be able to strike our enemies down before they could even lift a sword." Velanna said.

"Excuse me for fighting monsters that have weak armor and discernible stabbing points."

"And here we are in the city again. Now be on the look-out for two hunters. Colbert and Micah." Alistair said.

"I think that man said your name."

"What? Do you want to start something stranger?"

"Of course humans would revert to violence any second they get."

"Shush." I said.

"Are you two the hunters that described an opening to the Deep Roads?"

"Oh finally you're here to talk about that. I can't take all the credit, Micah in here fell in first." Colbert chuckled. "We were following a buck for a week in that direction. I thought he was having fun giving us the go around."

"And the chasm?" Alistair asked.

"Oh yes, we saw it over the rise. As if the Maker himself split the ground into two, a huge cleft like you've never seen before. It looked like someone tried to settle, we found some old bridges and buildings but abandoned it. No one in the city knew about it."

"And then?" I wondered.

"Well we started to investigate. That's when Micah fell in with a shriek for the ages. Gone."

"The earth crumbled, not stable."

"Oh how can you even stand this human and-" Nathaniel shushed her.

"As Micah lay there complaining about his head or knee, a horde of darkspawn came out!"

"Amazing you two survived then." Anders said.

"Well they weren't paying attention at all. They were preoccupied with something to say the least."

"Preoccupied huh? You think another talking darkspawn is there Commander?" Oghren asked.

"Could be."

"I marked the chasm on the map so we can avoid it but it seems that you and your companions would like to go. Here we are." Colbert gave us his map. "So, do I get anything for my trouble?"

"Nia?" I took out a gold piece and gave it to him.

"Oh if there was any reason to fall into a darkspawn pit this would be it. Maker's blessings on you." We walked away from them into the city.

"I cannot believe one of my people has to serve a greasy hairy human like him." Velanna said.

"It's not like the elves enjoy that type of work. Usually it's the only kind granted to them." Anders explained.

"Why not rebel then against the humans who lock them up?"

"Yeah, they tried that and Denerim cut them off from the city where they started to sell them into slavery." I said.

"We should not be exploited by you humans. We should fight back."

"You are preaching to the choir elf. No one is going to fight against anyone with numbers as low as yours."

"Well, I might as well take a visit to the Dark Wolf. Everyone meet in the tavern by noon." Alistair said and he went off to get the information on the conspiracy.

"Oooh! Time to go buy something! Right Ser Pounce-A-Lot?" The cat meowed.

"There is nothing to be done in a shem city." Velanna said, crossing her arms in a huff.

"I can show you around so you don't get lost at least." Nathaniel offered.

"Might as well…" She mumbled.

"And I'm off to the tavern!" Oghren chuckled.

"Such a sunny disposition that one."

"Are you talking about Velanna?"

"Yes." Anders chuckled. We went into the marketplace and they were selling weapons, armor and the sort. The place seemed to be in better spirits at least.

"Sorry, sold out of those ones a few days ago."

"Rats! I knew I should have done something…"

"What is it?"

"There were a pair of earrings I had my eye on but someone already bought them." Anders sulked. "Oh well, at least I got this collar for Ser Pounce-A-Lot." Anders took a big whiff as we left the marketplace. "Do you smell that? The smell of freedom! With some smell of dog and dust thrown in." I took a smell. It smelled like mince pie.

"You really hated the circle didn't you?"

"…I escaped seven times. The last time they put me in solitary confinement for a year."

"That's torture."

"No kidding. I think they would have eventually given me the name maleficar and executed me."

"That bad huh?"

"Oh you have no idea. All they see is a mage, I'm not even a person! I'm barely being kept alive but if one thing, one thing, goes wrong, you are dead. You need to be protected from everyone else so let's shut you away in a cage forever! The end!"

"If people found out what I am, they would probably experiment on me and lock me away too." I mumbled.

"That won't come to happen, mark my words. Still now that we're out and about, it reminds me that I'm not sitting in a cell and I can smile for that." I rubbed my chin and pondered.

"Hey go back to the tavern. I have to do something."

"You do? Oh that time of the month?"

"You're disgusting Anders." He laughed at me and went on his way. I went back to the marketplace and showed the man that had jewelry out. "Excuse me, how much would it cost to get a pair like these?" I showed them my earrings.

"A sovereign my lady."

"Here. Please send them to a Nia Cousland at Vigil's Keep please."

"Nia Cousland…? Oh! Your Highness, you don't have to pay me."

"Please keep it and thank you again." I went back the other way. I have to score more brownie points for Anders. There's no way the future can be inevitable right?

* * *

 **And now you see Nia's future vision being put to work! E3 COMING UP! :D**

 **Shout out to Andraste's Flaming Sword, potatozrule, and DavianVeq for favoriting/following!**

 **Buggy300:** _They wanted to add horns to the Qunari since the beginning in Origins but I forget why they couldn't. Thank you. Like I said thinking for me is bad, worse for Nia because once she looses her focus the feelings she has repressed tend to come up. It gets worse. The black marsh was fun to write lol Well I thought about the Velanna thing but I couldn't make a good story with it. Besides there are still going to be twists in my DA2 story with all the things Nia tries to do...no_ spoilers!  
 **Dforce76:** _That is true, I totally forgot about the Honnleath cat! I even daydreamed a story about a good spirit inhabiting a cat which made it turn more human. It got out of control so that was put away in the forgotten fic pile in my brain.  
_ **Chimera Spyke:** _The guys behind the game said that yes the Architect is one of the first magisters that started the blight but the Architect got amnesia and forgot about where he came from, most likely to being asleep for so long. Fear is natural and its good to have in healthy amounts, it makes you cautious,. Oghren won't lob off Nia's head, he likes her too much to do that lol  
_ **GamerGeekGirl:** _The first chapter of Days of Our lives mentions that Nia isn't her real name, just a nickname. Her real name is harder to pronounce and is extremely unique as well. She didn't want the hassle of anyone trying to say it._

 **Please Review! :D**


	11. Kal'Hirol

9:31 August 19th

I went into the tavern. Oghren and Anders were there already picking apart some chicken on their table. Ser Pounce-a-lot was eating heartily with a new bell collar around his neck. I sat down and helped myself.

"Oh I have to admit, surface food does have less dirt in it." Oghren belched.

"Heh, nice one." I said.

"You can't honestly mean that."

"What? He belches pretty well in my opinion."

"Are you sure you're a woman? I knew those were too small to be a pair!"

"Mage you're going to get yourself killed." I stomped on Anders' foot underneath the table.

"Ow!"

"That's for calling me flat chested, I'm a B for God's sake!"

"What are you two arguing about now?" Nathaniel said. Velanna sat down, glaring at everything.

"Her rack." Oghren said. Nathaniel face palmed.

"Oh you have to admit she doesn't have anything-Ow! Stop stomping me!"

"That wasn't me." Velanna smirked for a second.

"I'm surrounded by women who want to kill me." I saw Alistair come in the tavern.

"Hey Commander! Got any information on who wants to kill you?"

"The Dark Wolf couldn't get their names but he gave me a place where they gather. I say we go there first then be off on our way toward the chasm."

"Sounds like a plan." Nathaniel said.

"There's one more thing I have to do." Alistair said. I gave them a confused look.

"We found a Grey Warden from Orlais in the cave out in the woods. His legs were crushed and he was slowly dying. He wanted us to give his wedding ring to his wife." Nathaniel explained. I went up to follow Alistair. I saw him go into a room where a woman and a man were talking quietly to each other.

"Excuse me are you Nida?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know you."

"Is there something you need? My…friend here is not comfortable around strangers."

"I am Warden Commander Alistair."

"This…must be about Keenan then…honey, can you give us some privacy?" I saw the guy go out of the room and saw Alistair in there.

"Is Keenan…is he dead?" Her remorse on her face was real.

"Yes. He wanted to make the world a better place." Alistair said, giving her the ring.

"That is something he would say. He joined the Wardens to give me a better life you know? But was it really better living in an unknown country wondering if we will every have a family?"

"The man you were with…you were cheating on your husband weren't you?"

"Keenan would be gone for months at a time, with no word. Am I supposed to wait until the end of time? To him I was only a symbol, something for him to keep fighting for. He never saw me as a woman. Love can only take you so far."

"You were still supposed to wait. That's what wives do but you didn't." I said, coming into the room.

"Excuse me?"

"It doesn't matter if its weeks, months, or even years! Love can only take you so far? Then you never really loved him in the first place."

"And who are you to tell me that?"

"A person who has waited for her home, husband, and children for four years! I have never stopped loving my husband. You should be ashamed of yourself. He died for you and you went behind his back! He loved you!" She had on a steely face.

"Leave." I went out of the room and the man she was seeing went back in and slammed the door.

"What was that Nia?"

"Sorry."

"…You aren't that innocent what with Zevran and-"

"I know but I have never once fallen in love with anyone. If I did, then that would be unforgivable. I'm sorry again." Alistair sighed and patted my head.

"Try not to go off the deep end ok? I hear it's very dark there." I chuckled. We went back to the table.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and Oghren, time to get going."

We all got out and passed the abandoned houses. I put what happened at the Crown and Lion out of my head. I didn't mean to vent at her but that part of the game always riled me the wrong way. I let out a breath and stopped thinking about it. I hummed for a bit, glad to be out of the Keep doing something at least. Ser Pounce-a-lot got out of Anders' pack and came on my shoulder.

"Aww! I wonder why Ser Pounce-a-lot likes you?"

"I've always been good with cats." I said.

"She had one for eleven years." Alistair said.

"Wow, that means that Ser Pounce-a-lot can stay with me for eleven years!"

"I doubt that cat will last that long." Nathaniel said.

"Don't listen to him Ser Pounce-a-lot."

"It is true. He might get eaten by darkspawn while we're in the Deep Roads." Velanna said.

"You are all mean and cruel." Anders said. Oghren belched again.

"Ugh, shouldn't have eaten that hot sauce." I shook my head.

"Alistair, how far to where the conspirators are hiding?"

"It'll take us a good couple of hours. We'll get there by near nightfall. Then we're off almost to the edge of Amaranthine toward the chasm."

"I never realized that Grey Wardens did so much walking." Nathaniel groaned.

"We had a better time with Lily, at least she brought us from place to place."

"Lily?" Velanna said.

"A horse that was given to us."

"You named a horse Lily?" Anders said.

"We didn't. Our friend Leliana did." I chuckled.

"Odd name for a horse."

"I didn't get it myself but there you go." I said. I hummed until I remembered that I packed away my ocarina. I took it out and began playing it. Velanna scoffed but I didn't care. There were only a few things that could really uplift me. The country side in Amaranthine was different than the rest of Ferelden. There are a lot of canyons here and the dry places were near the border of Amaranthine. A lot of the farms were near Hafter River or near the coast.

I eventually stopped playing and watched how the scenery went by as we walked. It was nice to enjoy all of it. I've seen many things during my travels, swampy areas, mountain areas, plain areas, and farm areas. Ferelden has a wide range of places that were beautiful. It was getting closer to dusk by the time we reached Old Stark's farm. As we got closer we saw the group of people.

"It's the Commander!" They attacked. Velanna crushed two with her roots, Nathaniel got another one and Oghren went wild, killing another one. Alistair ran forward and I was right behind him. He rammed a noble with his shield that fell. I came and quickly cut their throat before evading a slash from another mercenary. Anders froze him and Oghren smashed him.

"That was it?" Oghren wondered.

"I guess there weren't many people trying to kill you Alistair." I said.

"Oh good. We got that taken care of. We'd best set up camp. It's dangerous to travel by nightfall."

"There is a house right in front of us Commander." Nathaniel said.

"Well will you look at that? Nathaniel, take first watch. Oghren, follow after him. Don't pass out."

"I have to refill on my brew anyway."

"I will sleep out here." Velanna said. We went into the small house on the farm. Anders and Alistair unfurled their bed rolls and lit the fireplace.

"Not a bad place. I can see why they came here for their meetings." Anders said. I took off my armor for the night and wiggled in the bed. I felt Ser Pounce-a-lot stretch and lay down at my feet. I took out my journal and began writing.

"You write in a journal?"

"She always does that. Preserving her sanity from what she tells me."

"I don't have a lot of it mind you." I chuckled.

"I could believe that." Anders laughed. Got everything. Time to go to bed.

9:31 August 20th

We got to the chasm as it got closer to dusk.

The closer we got to Knotwood Hills the dryer the landscape became until the trees were husk like things that were breaking away at the slightest winds. The dust swirled around us and I felt a layer of dirt on my face.

"Puh! Ugh, all this dirt is making my mouth taste like mud." Anders said.

"Ah just like home!" Oghren laughed.

"Are you sure this is the correct way?" Velanna asked.

"The map says so." Alistair answered. We went down a worn path and turned the corner. I saw a Beresharn coming toward us. That was a corrupted bear. It had spikes coming out of its body and enormous fangs and claws. Velanna tried to use the roots but they were too brittle to hold onto the sheer strength of the Beresharn. Oghren came up and got a good axe strike to the muzzle. Nathaniel let out arrow after arrow. Alistair rammed the muzzle and Oghren decapitated the darkspawn.

"Now we know that there's darkspawn at least." Anders said, Ser Pounce-a-lot retreating to his pack. We went down the trail and found a bridge that was built over some dwarven architecture.

"Whoa, you see this?" I said, looking into the canyon.

"This section fell in. They probably built them too close to the surface." Oghren mumbled.

"The Deep Roads. Let us go. The sooner we go in there, the sooner I can find my sister." Velanna said. We crossed the bridge and followed the trail downward toward the Deep Roads. I saw a few signs of darkspawn camps as we went down. As soon as we came down the last complex of wooden stairs, deepstalkers came out of hiding and attacked our group. There were only four. I came and cut the head off one. Anders froze one and Nathaniel shattered it. The last two were taken down by Alistair and Oghren. I went underneath a few of the broken off pillars to find a bag that had a trinket. I knew this belonged to Micah and pocketed in case we got to the city soon.

"Nia, let's go!" Alistair shouted to me. We went down the steep path toward the beginning of the Deep Roads. That was when we saw Sigrun getting dragged away by a pair of Hurlocks. She kicked the hand away and grabbed an axe that was on the ground. Alistair did a shout and we all came toward them. There were four Hurlocks and one alpha. Oghren smashed into the alpha. Nathaniel took out their archer and Velanna summoned the rocks and crushed two Hurlocks. I came around their backside, punched at their armor, and stabbed through their weak points. Anders froze one and I came to shatter it. Alistair and Sigrun both tackled down the alpha.

"Wow…for a minute I thought I really was going to join the Legion of the Dead." Sigrun said. "Strange to see humans out so far into the Deep Roads. Don't you normally avoid places like these?"

"We're Grey Wardens." Nathaniel said.

"Ah my condolences."

"Legion of the Dead?" Alistair wondered.

"Warriors that only got into it just to kill darkspawn or die trying." Oghren said.

"I am dead to my people. We are sent into the Deep Roads and are left to fight the Darkspawn until the stone reclaims us. Which they did…to my group today."

"What happened?" Alistair asked.

"My group is dead or probably dead. I barely managed to escape."

"And isn't that a miracle?" Oghren whistled.

"Oh that isn't right." Anders said.

"There were reports of darkspawn gathering in Kal'Hirol. We thought they were breeding an army. The Legion was sent to investigate but it proved too much for us. We were massacred. Now…I'm the only one left."

"That's horrible!" Alistair said.

"I don't know how but the darkspawn have gotten smarter. They killed the men and took all the women. I wasn't about to stick around for them to make me into a Broodmother."

"Broodmother?" Velanna said.

"They take women, feed them until they become corrupted and then they swell up and give birth to more darkspawn. It's…not a pretty sight." I grimaced remembering when we had to fight one.

"Then we take the fight to them and honor your group by killing all the darkspawn here." Alistair said.

"What? Why? Kal'Hirol is a death trap."

"It's the right thing to do."

"And Alistair here is always making sure that we are able to do that at least."

"Now I know why they say evil always triumph and that's because good is stupid. This is almost a textbook case."

"Um thank you?"

"Then let us be swift. We can't let these darkspawn left to their own devices."

"Might we have a name first?" Alistair asked.

"Sigrun."

"Well Sigrun, do you have a man in your life cause Oghren might be able to fill in the need." Oghren chuckled.

"Can you keep those comments to yourself? I am not in the mood."

"Oooh shut down."

"Both of you are a couple of children." Velanna scoffed.

"That I can agree with." Nathaniel said. We went down the stairs to Kal'Hirol. It was a long set of stairs. We continued through a long hallway until it opened up and I was looking up at the massive cavern all of this was carved out of. If only it wasn't riddled with darkspawn touches, it would have been magnificent to see.

"Wow so this is the Deep Roads?" Anders said in wonder.

"I don't know much about this place, just stories that the legion told me about. This city used to be a city known by its wide caste of smiths. When it was lost, a lot of the information that the smiths had was lost with it. We have never attained anything like Kal'Hirol since."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and uncover a few secrets." Alistair said.

"Not to the Anvil I hope…"I mumbled. We went down the path and I saw a few eggs sacs here and there. The Children no doubt. We saw a dwarven man crawling on the ground toward us, blood following him like a red trail.

"Jukka! He's hurt bad."

"Sigrun?"

"It's me Jukka. Don't move, try not to talk."

"There has to be something we can do for his injuries. Anders?"

"No…don't. My death is already upon me…alongside its sweet release." The blood pooled around him. He already lost too much of it.

"I have bandages, we have a healer, we can do something!"

"No Sigrun. Listen…the darkspawn…they have Broodmothers and they are building an army…You…you must stop them…Beware the children…among darkspawn…they are the true abominations…"

"Children, what children, whose children?"

"Forgive me…" He rested against the ground, no longer breathing. Sigrun held her head low.

"May the stone embrace you, brother. We need to finish this. Those Broodmothers need to be destroyed."

"That's what Grey Wardens do. Don't worry Sigrun, his death won't be in vain." Alistair said, patting her shoulder. She nodded. Anders let out a breath.

"Wow, this is some heavy stuff."

"Wait until you see your first Broodmother." I shuddered. I heard a familiar cry before everyone turned toward the sides. We were caught by five Genlocks. I span into the back of two and did a hammer blow on an head, evading a slash from the other, and smashed its face inward. The other three were crushed by Velanna's earthly power. We got a few shrieks behind us. Anders froze them while Sigrun and Alistair destroyed them into little pieces.

"Is this what…elves turn into?" Velanna said, looking at the mangled shriek's body of torn rags and bony body.

"It's unnerving to see what you could have been isn't it?" I said. Velanna glared at me.

"But I didn't. I survived. Let's not delay." We continued the river when I saw something that was reminiscent to a gigantic pill bug.

"Did someone just see something crawling on the ground or was that just me?" Oghren asked.

"I saw it too. I keep on hearing them but…something feels…different." Alistair said.

"Like a bug chattering right?" Anders said.

"Be on your guard." Alistair ordered. Sigrun looked to me.

"I don't hear anything besides the river running."

"It's a Grey Warden thing. They can sense the darkspawn."

"Oh." We had four Hurlocks on us with an alpha. Velanna commanded the earth and got an archer in the chest. Nathaniel took out the other one. Oghren met the alpha. Alistair got the Hurlock that was circling toward us with a shield bash. Once it was down, I came up and did a throat cut. We crossed the bridge and I felt the water mist of the waterfall. This would be good when they come to reclaim Kal'Hirol later on. I saw the Children again before narrowly avoiding an acidic spit from a Deep stalker. They were only three. Sigrun managed to cut all three of their heads off with only two swings.

"Damn, you fight like a blighter. Hehe, want to use that on old Oghren?"

"I said this isn't the time."

"Oghren, stop. We're here to kill darkspawn and what about Felsi?" Alistair asked. Oghren grumbled at that.

"You have a wife and you're hitting on me? Despicable."

"No one asked for your opinion!"

"Oghren, be quiet." Nathaniel said. He grunted in anger and took another swig from his flask. We followed the torches up a trail and darkspawn came to greet us. Sigrun and Alistair were up first. Sigrun was a beast with her axe and dagger and I wasn't about to get shown up. I ran toward them, doing a sideways hammer blow to a Hurlock. Another, that was behind me, got shot by Nathaniel. Two more frozen and the three that were on a cliff aiming at us, were all sent screaming when Velanna torn up the ground behind them. Oghren shouted and swung wildly, missing Sigrun and Alistair by a hair's breath. The battle was won but Alistair was furious.

"Hey! Don't let your anger get the best of you Oghren!"

"Be quiet kid! I cut them all down didn't I!?"

"You nearly cut us in half!"

"Well you shouldn't be standing there!"

"Enough! Oghren, you better be in control when we are out here. This is the Deep Roads, we can't have you losing yourself or else we will all be cut down by their numbers! You will follow my orders, do I make myself clear!?" Alistair shouted at him. Oghren gave him a glare before spitting on the ground.

"Good to see you have stones. Crystal clear Commander."

"Good. Now let's get a move on. The sooner we kill those Broodmothers, the better." Alistair said. I was surprised to say the least. I caught up to Alistair.

"Hey." He gave me a look. "I'm proud of you." He gave me a small smile.

"Thank you…I'm beginning to see why Eren chose me for this."

"You are a good leader. I still say you would have made an excellent king." Alistair chuckled softly.

"We'll never know at this point." We saw the grand courtyard leading to the entrance to Kal'Hirol. There were a bunch of eggs down here too but they weren't in anyway mature yet. Sigrun sighed.

"This is where we made it without any trouble. We got complacent. We stormed the main entrance, just past those stairs. It was a slaughter. The old thaig's defenses were turned on us."

"Traps?" Alistair wondered.

"And more. Dwarven ingenuity that you can't find any place else, built against the monsters, used by the darkspawn themselves. We have to avoid the main door at all costs."

"If there's a side entrance it would be prudent to use it." Nathaniel said.

"If, that's a big if." Anders said.

"If we can find one then we'll use it. We are all trained to fight the darkspawn, minus two. We can storm against them if need be." Alistair said. We took a few steps to find one when the Children came out, growling, skittering on their tiny little legs. It was disgusting.

"I have never seen these before!" Sigrun said.

"Why are we having new forms of darkspawn? There isn't a Blight!" Anders said, letting off a few freezing spells.

"We'll worry about that later!" Nathaniel said, shooting at them. Put the bald head of a rotting Predator on top of a pill bug that was the size of a fat large dog, and you get the grub of the Children. They skittered on the ground, growling, showing their tiny little fangs at us. I turned my daggers and stabbed downward. The only thing these guys had were numbers. I did a crouching leg sweep, letting Velanna entombed them in earth. Nathaniel had an easy time picking them off with his arrows. Oghren was like a super wood cutter with his axe. Anders had some trouble and had to stave them off by using his staff to hit them.

"A little help here!?" Sigrun rushed to Anders' aid, kicking, punching, stabbing, chopping at all she found. One caught my forearm and I punched it in its face. Oh these things were going to give me nightmares for sure. Finally we killed them all, they curled in on themselves like spiders and my body shuddered at the familiarity.

"Ugh! These things are disgusting!" Rubbing at my arms at that familiar itch of having bugs crawling all over you.

"A new phobia perhaps?"

"Don't even start Alistair."

"But why? Have you ever seen these before Commander?" Nathaniel asked.

"No, these are a new breed of darkspawn but…darkspawn are only created by different races not bugs. Shrieks were elves, Hurlocks were humans, Genlocks were dwarves, and Ogres were once Qunari. What are these, I have no idea but I bet you we'll find the solution further in." Alistair said. I squished one with absolute fury. God these creeped me out on a whole another level. We searched for another entrance before Anders found a secret level.

"One time I spread a rumor that there were secret escape tunnels in the circle. The Templars had their noses to the stone for months." Anders laughed.

"We found this one at least. Everyone ready to go into the bowels of the darkspawn pit? We won't be out of here for a while, check your packs, weapons, go do your business, etcetera, etcetera." Alistair said. Velanna shook her head.

"And this is the man that is supposed to lead us?"

"Yep." I chuckled.

* * *

 **I always disliked that scene in the Crown and Lion with that woman. I guess that's just my loyal side acting up. Alistair is finally fitting into his big boy shoes!**

 **Shout out to Holliden for following!**

 **Dforce76:** _Who knows what would have happened if they did. The Architect wasn't a large figure in DAI even if you let him live. Well we won't know now that Corypheus is gone for good. There are many dragons to choose from for Corypheus to choose unfortunately._  
 **ThelonewolfNT:** _Oh I hate it when that happens! Or when my system freezes and I haven't saved in a really long time. Awesome sword too bytheway.  
_ **DusksSimpleWish:** _Just like me with Dragon Age!_

 **Please Review :3**


	12. Let It Out

9:31 August 20th

We went in through the side entrance which was more of a pit with a rickety ladder than the stone steps up to the mail hall. It was groaning even as we tried it one at a time. Who knows how long this thing has been here. Oghren was the last one to take the ladder. It broke midway. He shouted in alarm and fell a few feet. He groaned in pain as Anders healed him.

"Ah, my ears are ringing."

"That's what you get for drinking before the mission."

"Don't sass him Anders. That thing was bound to break." Nathaniel said.

"Then we'll be going through the main hall to get out, if we're lucky." I said.

"A lot of ifs these days." Anders said. We came to the door and Alistair opened it. We successfully flanked the darkspawn. The bad thing was the Golem master saw us and immediately summoned the golems. I swiveled on my heel, spinning out of the way from an attack and rammed the Golem master. The Hurlock that went to attack me beside it, shot down by Nathaniel. I upper cutted the darkspawn and smashed his face in until it gurgled its last breath. With no one to control the golems, they all went back to inactive.

"Good! That was what got us in the first place!" Sigrun said, running her dagger through the chin of a Hurlock to its brain. There were only two left and they were killed by Alistair and Oghren. We went down to the main doors and there were Hurlocks waiting there for us as well.

"Don't." Sigrun stopped Alistair. "The whole floor has traps." We were able to evade the arrows of the archers. Velanna, Anders, and Nathaniel teamed up to get rid of them. Anders used his freezing spells which caused all four of them to freeze. Nathaniel and Velanna used their arrows and earth techniques to smash them. After that Sigrun and I tossed a few rocks toward the traps we saw. We got all of them and Sigrun went into the mail hall doorway, looking for something.

"I guess…it was too much to ask…"

"Looking for your friends bodies?" Alistair asked.

"Yes but…they are all gone. Come on, we can't loiter here." Sigrun said. Alistair gave her a look of sympathy. We went up the stairs where Oghren was looting the golem master's body.

"Hey look what I found!" It was a golem control rod.

"A metal rod." Velanna said flatly.

"Not just a metal rod, a control rod! If we can find another golem down there, we can control it however we want to!"

"You seem giddy." Nathaniel noticed.

"Hehe, if we had a golem we could crush our foes!"

"For once something intelligent comes out of your mouth." Sigrun said.

"Oh did that get you all hot and bothered?" Alistair groaned.

"I would shank you in the face but unfortunately we need you."

"Whatever gets you going sweet cheeks."

"Oh God, can we just get a move on?" We went in through the doors and my face was showing its disgust at the meaty tendrils across the walls and the meat floor.

"I…I think the walls are breathing." Velanna whispered. We went down the stairs and found our first golem. Oghren tapped it with his rod and it worked.

"Ha! I knew that this thing still worked!"

"Wow a win for Oghren for once." Anders said. It ran down the stairs where we saw an awesomely constructed bridge with stone faces and unbelievable symmetry. On top of that bridge were darkspawn, and an emissary. It flung fire spells at us.

"Careful there are traps on the ground!" I shouted. Oghren got a back full of flames due to it. Sigrun and I ran toward the stairs. I tripped a Genlock and it fell down, crushed by a stone that was commanded by Velanna. Nathaniel was the first one on top to gain a vantage point against the archers. The golem did its work and crushed the head of the emissary, along with two other Genlocks. We had an easy fight with it for once. Unfortunately the golem went back to its place after the battle.

"Hey come back!"

"Leave it alone Oghren." Nathaniel said. Oghren grumbled again and threw the control rod in some lava. We went down another corridor with some stairs and saw spirits.

"Is anyone else seeing this?" Velanna asked.

"The veil must be weak here. We are seeing memories." Anders said.

"Just like Soldier's Peak." Alistair said. I nodded. It was odd going through the spirit's body. It felt cool to the touch. We came into a courtyard that had defensive spikes and walls all over the place. There was a spirit on top of higher ground, calling to arms to the spirits on the floor level.

"This is some weird magic right?" Oghren asked.

"No. We are viewing centuries old memories through the weakness in the veil but aren't dwarves disconnected from the fade?" Velanna wondered.

"Perhaps they're not? Maybe they have a weak link?." Anders wondered.

"No it's more like the emotions running through this place must have been so strong during this whole revolution, that the spirits are reenacting everything the closer we get to them. It's not the souls of the dwarves."

"Then it's true what the Ancestors say? That memories can be caught by the stone?"

"Who cares!" Oghren shouted. We crossed the courtyard to what looked like to be a housing district. More spirits talking to go into the surface before three spiders came suddenly from the ceiling. Alistair rammed one, Oghren chopped the butt of one in half. It oozed out its bug juices. The last one tried aiming for Velanna before Nathaniel shot at it. It squealed in pain before Sigrun and I pulverized it.

"Ugh, I hate bug guts on my armor." I said, flicking away some of them off. There were so many old bones everywhere from when the thaig was lost. So many dwarves lost their lives here. We went through another series of houses and more spirits fighting when we saw another talking darkspawn.

"Kill the intruders!"

"Why can't we ever get a nice welcome!?" Alistair shouted, ramming the one who talked in the face. The darkspawn archer got an arrow to the eye. The other Hurlock got frozen and shattered by Sigrun.

"Now we know something is going on here." Nathaniel said, kicking the talking darkspawn as we made our way out. Genlocks funneled out of a house, two emissaries. Alistair wasted no time nulling their magic. I followed after him, letting the others take care of the Genlocks. I tripped both emissaries then smashed one's head into the stone until it stopped moving. The other was taken care of by Alistair. The last few Genlocks were taken care of the rest.

A mother leaving to fight. A man surrounded by casteless giving them weapons to fight off the darkspawn. There was so much to be learned here.

"What are they talking about?" Nathaniel wondered.

"They abandoned the thaig leaving the casteless to fight for themselves." Sigrun said. Four more spiders dropped down on our group. Sigrun got one in the back with her axe while Alistair took off its head with his shield. Anders did a cone of cold and froze two more. I smashed one, Nathaniel smashed the other. The last one Oghren chopped it like a hot knife through butter. Two more came by. Velanna crushed one underneath stone and the other one, I stabbed and cut through.

"To think you used to run off screaming when you saw them." Alistair chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him. We continued on through the maze of houses, passing by fighting spirits.

"Darkspawn up ahead!" Nathaniel shouted. We ran through a hallway. Alistair nullified the emissary's magic. The alpha got Sigrun in the gut. I came up, span toward its back, and sunk my daggers in it before Sigrun got up and did a powerful swing with her axe. The emissary was taken down and Nathaniel and Anders both worked together to kill the rest of them. Sigrun grunted in pain.

"Here." I said offering a potion.

"No, I'm fine."

"You want to continue killing darkspawn right?" She looked at me and took it.

"It's a dead end here." Oghren said. We retraced our steps and went down the stairs, going through the spirits that were still fighting. We found the next door into the trade quarter. We came down the stairs only to see darkspawn fighting amongst each other. We heard another talking darkspawn and they all left. I came closer only to feel my goosebumps stand on end.

"Ugh." Anders grabbed his head.

"Anyone else tastes lightning?" Oghren asked.

"Lyrium. The light that's coming from the floors is pure lyrium." There were lyrium veins all under the ground, bathing most of the trade quarter in a light glow.

"That isn't good. Oghren and I could probably fare better than the rest of you down here but lyrium in high quantities are lethal to regular humans."

"Then it's best that we get through this point and fast." Alistair said. He shook his head and we continued forward. I grabbed my daggers in case but felt a shock. I hissed in pain but every time I grabbed a part of myself I got shocked. Not only that my chest felt hot which it shouldn't because I couldn't feel anything from it usually.

"Are you ok?" Anders asked.

"No. Everything shocks me and my chest feels hot. I don't know why. I'd rather get out of here and fast."

"You're telling me. I feel like my magic wants to pour out of me. It's good. It'll make the spells better but...we shouldn't linger here." We passed by two Hurlocks that Oghren easily took care of. We crossed a bridge and found the darkspawn killing each other.

"Nathaniel, get every single one that you can." Nathaniel aimed but Anders took over, letting out spells furiously as well as Velanna.

"What are you two doing?" Alistair asked when the last of the darkspawn went down.

"Look in front of us." Anders said, a slight glow emanating from his body. Velanna had the same as well. There was a huge cube of lyrium right in front of us. I shook my head. I felt as if static clung to me and everything I touched kept on shocking me. My chest burned so hot it was making me sweat. "That thing is filled with pure lyrium. We have to get our magic out of us one way or another or else it will explode inside of us."

"We need to get out of this room now!" Alistair ordered. We got out into another room where we saw another vision. Dailan, the one who supplied the casteless with weapons and carved their names onto a tablet.

"Dailan, he wanted them to be warriors. Warrior caste and not casteless. I can't believe he carved all of them on this tablet. We can't leave this here, not after they died for their home." Sigrun said.

"Anders, Velanna, take the tablet out of here. We can't have exploding mage bits all over the place." Alistair joked.

"But this where my sister could be held!"

"You want to go ahead and explode to due to an overabundance of mana then go ahead. I'd rather get out of here." Anders said.

"…Fine but if you see my sister…"

"We will do everything we can to recover her Velanna. Now go." Nathaniel said. She agreed her eyes becoming bloodshot already. I wanted to leave to. Why was this place affecting me like this? I'm not a mage. Lyrium shouldn't have any effect on me, right? They both carried the tablet out of here.

"We'll need to be careful from here on out. Come on." Alistair said. I rubbed at my chest. The heat was coming out steadily. I let out a breath, trying to calm down, and it glowed. Glowed! Whatever the lyrium was doing it was making me unconsciously tap into my power and that was bad. We crossed the room again into a hole in the wall that was covered with the eggs of the Children. I had to hold in my breath as we got close to that lyrium cube. Alistair and Nathaniel coughed as we ran down the stairs into a room that looked like an evil smithy. They were coughing wildly as the darkspawn killed each other, ignoring our presence. When one side won, Oghren and Sigrun ran into the battle. They were the only ones that weren't affected by how much lyrium was in the air.

My eyes were getting that weird tunnel vision and I could see light emanating from me. I had to push and swallow down that power. I strained to do it and the light coming from me went away. I hoped that no one saw it. Anders accepted me for it, Oghren and Alistair knew about it, but what about the rest? I couldn't risk it. The surviving darkspawn were taken care of. Alistair and Nathaniel regained their bearings and got up.

"Oh I'm going to have a headache later." Alistair said.

"I thought you were a Templar."

"I never took my vows and I don't have to take lyrium. This is affecting you as much as it is me."

"At least this place doesn't have too much lyrium just a whole bunch of lava." I said. The roof was raining lava.

"Come on Commander. We have to keep going." Alistair nodded. We crossed the lava and went up a few stairs before it was blocked by boulder. We followed a carved out path and more darkspawn were there as well as a screaming guy in a cage. Nathaniel got his bow and Alistair rammed the first one with his shield. I ran up and punched but it was different. Instead of being staggered, my punched launched the darkspawn into the wall. It fell with a bloody thud. I was so shocked that I didn't notice the Hurlock getting ready to attack me from behind. Oghren took care of that.

"Come on girly get your head in the game!" That shook me out of my stupor. The last Hurlock Sigrun dumped in the lava.

"Please get me out of here!" The poor guy had burns all over him. "I swear I'm not infected, please let me out!"

"What in Andraste's name where you doing here?" Alistair asked.

"I…I overheard Colbert talking about the chasm. I thought I could come here and sneak away with some treasure."

"Sneak away with treasure? That belongs to the dwarven people!" Sigrun said.

"They weren't defending it but I don't want it anymore. You can take it here! Please let me out!" He gave us what appeared to be a rune. Alistair let him out of the cage and the guy ran, limping out of here. We left there and through another doorway where we saw a Children grub feasting on a darkspawn. I couldn't take it anymore. The heat, the shocks, I threw up on the wall. Everyone else had a look of disgust on their face.

"I'm going to be sick." Nathaniel groaned.

"What is it, why is it eating it?" Sigrun wondered. I took a gulp from my water skin and spat on the ground. The grub matured, growing numerous legs and arms.

"That is sick." Oghren said. It came and leaped toward us. Oghren was the first to knock it away and chopped its chest. There were two others right behind it. Sigrun and I bore our daggers and axe to go against one. I did a low blow with my dagger and it went down. Sigrun chopped it with her axe and followed up with her dagger through its head. The last one Alistair rammed and Nathaniel shot it dead.

"This is disgusting." Alistair said, gulping.

"If you want to let it out, don't get it on my boots." Sigrun said. Alistair went to an inconspicuous corner and heaved. Nathaniel just gripped his head.

"I hate the Deep Roads."

"I do too." I said. We passed by the grubs, hot fumes coming out of the walls. The stench was horrific, adding another thing that I disliked about the Deep Roads. We went up the stairs and saw cocoons out in front of us. They opened up to more grubs coming out. As soon as they touched the ground, I stomped on them. The heat in my chest grew more numb the more I splattered these disgusting creatures. The floor was filled with their guts as we cut them down.

"Jesus frigging Christ this sucks so bad!" I shouted. I felt on edge. We continued on, the wall was leaking water. More grubs, more splattering. At this point it was hard to focus. The heat in my chest grew to a slight warmth but my head didn't feel right.

"Nia are you-" Alistair tried touching me and an arc of electricity flowed from me into him. It staggered him and he clenched his fist in pain.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." I went but I knew I couldn't touch him. Weirdly enough it made me feel better.

"Ok how is that possible? Girly you're not even a mage!"

"I know, I know! Are you ok?" Alistair grunted in pain and had a weak smile on his face.

"It's not the worst thing I've experienced."

"We won't touch you." Nathaniel said, giving me a warily glance. I bit my lip more out of shame than anything. I hurt Alistair, not on purpose but still. We followed the bones and stairs. The mature Children came out of the ground and got us in an ambush. I had enough. I grabbed on by its claw and hurled it against another one. I grabbed onto it again and beat another one with it. It was clawing at me but my armor held up. I beat it against the floor, not paying attention that I shouldn't be able to do this at my normal strength. Doing that made me feel better though. I tossed away the grub's leg that was dangling away, the actual grub was splattered against both of its kind.

"What was that?" Nathaniel asked. "Where did you get this strength?"

"Long story. Let's keep going." I said. More grubs out of their cocoons and I stopped counting them. All I focused on what how easily I can make them go squish. After that battle Alistair gave me a worried look. I felt a migraine come on but I couldn't sacrifice a potion for that. The hatchlings came out of the ground again and Oghren went ahead to beat on in the head with his axe. I got one and banged it against the wall until all that was left was a pouring of guts. The last one was stabbed to death by Sigrun. I wanted to get out. I wanted to know, why did lyrium do this to me?

We found another group of fighting darkspawn. My eyes felt heavy. I wanted to sleep. I was tired. They got the winner and it was the hatchlings. Nathaniel went out and put his arrows into their hide. Sigrun, Alistair, and Oghren running to go fight them. My chest started to feel warm again. We were nearing the room with the lyrium. I stomped on any grub that came closer to me. It was easy when you do it with your heel. We saw a hole leading down into the depths.

"Down the dirty hole we go!" Oghren chuckled. I saw Alistair wanting to put his hand on my shoulder again, but I shook my head.

"No, I don't want to hurt you again." Alistair looked at me guiltily but we went down to the lower reaches. I slipped and fell. I got covered in more mud.

"Bleh, I'm definitely going to need a bath when we get back to the Keep. Yuck." Oghren laughed at me. There was a river flowing through the long hallway we were taking and I seriously considered taking a dip in it. We saw at the end of the hallway a room that held a ginormous steel golem with a molten like body beating up the talking darkspawn we saw earlier.

"The Architect is a coward! Sending so many but not himself! I will kill you then he will know he failed to destroy the Lost! The mother will rip him into pieces!" The golem got the opposing darkspawn and ripped him in half. "What kind of trickery is this? You are no darkspawn but I can feel you! What does he send now? Does not matter! You will die and all who serve the Architect will die! The Mother demands it!" Alistair shouted, going after the talking darkspawn. The golem went for him but I shoved Alistair out of the way. I felt the electricity building inside me. This power wanted out. Oghren growled, going toward the golem, Sigrun to the Lost. Alistair nullified the Lost's powers. The golem flicked Oghren away. Nathaniel's arrows burned whenever they got near the golem. There was no way all of us could go against it without our spell casters. I saw Sigrun, I saw Nathaniel. What would they think? I couldn't dwell on it though. There was an enemy that would tear us apart if I didn't do anything. My chest burned as the lyrium from the Broodmother's nest wafted into our fight. I took a breath. The power inside me bursting to be let out.

So I did.

My breath came out in puffs of light. I only touched it for a second but the lyrium seemed to power it further. I ran toward the golem as it tried to grab Alistair but my fist met its fist. I stopped it dead in its tracks, a resounding shockwave from our power. I punched at it again and it staggered. Again it tried to land a swing at me but I evaded and went behind it. I kicked it and it stumbled but didn't fall. I jumped on it but it had grabbed me and crunched me against the floor. I let out a gasp that came with blood. It had me pinned to the ground, and it raised its fist. I bent a finger of the golem before Oghren did a chop at its leg. That was the distraction I needed to get out from underneath it. I did an axe kick to his hand and severed it.

Alistair rammed it but it didn't make a dent toward the large golem. I gave out a growl of frustration as I tripped over the Lost's body. I tackled the golem. It staggered and it punched me dead in my chest. It hurt as I skidded across the floor. My chest burned with energy and I saw the crackle of electricity coming from outside my body. It wanted out. It wanted out. I gathered that energy and got up. The others tried attacking it but it didn't do anything. Their weapons were red hot from its molten body. I roared and ran toward it, my hands crackling with golden lighting. I let out that energy. It found its body like lighting to a rod. It let out a metal grinding noise that took out my hearing. I felt myself giving out a roar, the burning from my chest growing number and number until the molten glow from the golem faded. It crashed into the floor, a part of it flying across.

I felt exhausted. I felt the bruising on my chest spreading, I grabbed for a potion before I had to keel over and vomit out blood. I felt my vision wavered before a hand got the potion and made me drink it. My hearing was still gone and I saw the others yelling at me. I felt my chest feel normal, the heat there but not as hot as it was. I heard their muffled voices and pointed to my ears.

"Can't hear." Alistair gave me a worried look. I shook my head and got up. I spat out some more blood. I saw Sigrun and Nathaniel took a few steps away from me. It hurt. I felt like a monster and, no doubt, I looked like one too.

"We have to find the Broodmothers." I said weakly. Alistair nodded and said a few things to the others. I followed them through another long hallway, the burning in my chest becoming almost unbearable. Tentacles sprouted from the ground and I saw Oghren chopping two down in one blow. Sigrun right behind with the third. I saw her say something but I couldn't make it out. The weird thing was that I heard a ringing in my head, it almost sounded like music. Four more tentacles came out as we found the room where the hanging lyrium cube was. Alistair, Sigrun, and Oghren chopped the tentacles down. They were squirming on the floor even though we chopped them off.

Alistair looked down at the pit and said something. For some odd reason I knew he wondered how we were going to kill them all if we didn't even know how to get down there. I pointed up. He saw the lyrium cube.

'But how?' Alistair mouthed. My chest burned so hot I was afraid that it was going to burn through my armor, my head stung so bad, and my eyes were half lidded. I saw one of the chains and grabbed it. With pure strength, I ripped through it. I felt the vibrations of the cube weakening. Alistair got the idea and sent out some order that I couldn't hear.

I couldn't take it anymore. I spat out some more blood. The energy inside me wanted out so bad. I crouched down, hugging my chest. I had to keep it down. I couldn't let it out, not here. Why was lyrium making me feel this way? I felt another vibration and I shut my eyes in pain. So hot, so hot. I felt tears coming out of my eyes from the pain. Another vibration. I opened my eyes and I saw the lyrium cube dangling from the ceiling. It was bright, so bright. I felt someone haul me to my feet, away from everything. My legs felt like jelly. We came to a spot and I crouched down again. They held my shoulders when I felt a booming underneath my feet.

And the world turned white.

* * *

 **Don't worry the song that she's hearing isn't because she's tainted. Lyrium also makes a song, says so in Asunder.**

 **Buggy300:** _Actually it won't be! She learns from experiences that there are much worse things than being afraid of the dark. Eren is the Hero of Ferelden. I mentioned that in the earlier chapters. Ok one **SPOILER** Alistair will be the one. That's all I'm saying._  
 **White Story:** _Well think about it. I'm going to be writing all the way up to Inquisition so things STILL will progress towards that. The only thing that changes is the HOW we get there. Nia is changing things now and her presence changes things regardless. That's all I can say before spoiling anything.  
_ **Chimera Spyke:** _It is a two way street but the heart is ever changing. Oghren is a shameless flirt but I think that's all an act to hide his true feelings. I hate the children, good thing you don't find them past awakening._ _  
_

 **Thank you ThelonewolfNt, DusksSimpleWish, Dforce76 for your reviews!**

 **Please leave a review :3**


	13. Traveling!

9:31 August 21st

The brightness came out of my eyes and mouth as I let out a roar. The energy wouldn't be denied any longer but it was just for that one instant. I coughed out puffs of energy as it finally calmed down. I let out what I could. The goosebumps in my body were raging but the heat in my chest became closer to bearable.

"Andraste's flaming sword…" Nathaniel was over me. So he was the one who helped me. He looked at me like I was some sort of monster. I couldn't blame him.

"It's over isn't it? We killed the Broodmothers?" I said, getting up. I wiped away the trail of blood from my nose. Blood dribbled from my mouth as well and I spat that out. He flinched when I raised my hand. "Sorry."

"With that the army they were raising is no more. Thank Andraste."

"Hey girly you're up on your feet again!" Alistair looked at me with a smile.

"Oh thank the Maker! Are you ok? Do you feel any pain?" I rubbed at my chest.

"Slight, but it's manageable. I'm sorry."

"No, no, you don't have to apologize. It's ok." I felt a burden come from off my shoulders when he said that.

"Yes it is done. The Broodmothers are all dead. I know that if the Legion were still alive, they would honor you in some way."

"I'm sorry we couldn't save your comrades." Alistair said.

"I used to want some privacy, alone time when I was with them. Now that I am alone, all I want is them back. Strange isn't it? The curious thing is that we have found…two factions of darkspawn. That has never been heard before. Darkspawn have always been vicious and fought against themselves but an organized faction, and two? This is something unique."

"I have noticed that as well. It's worrying to say the least." Alistair said.

"We know things have changed, the new darkspawn, this Architect, and the Mother? It's all too strange."

"It's something to think about at least. You always need to be reminded that things can change even in the eye of impending doom." Alistair chuckled at that.

"What are you going to do now Sigrun?" Alistair asked.

"Oh probably going further into the Deep Roads, never to see the light of another day again. The Deep Roads are never without any darkspawn at least."

"Maybe you can think of joining us? We can make you into a Grey Warden, give you the ability to survive the taint, and sense darkspawn!" Alistair said gleefully.

"But…that would go against my vow to slay darkspawn until I am forgotten and unmourned."

"Oh that's a part of the Grey Warden handbook. You can still kill darkspawn and get killed while doing so."

"Nice to see you are so happy about that." Nathaniel said.

"A legion and a Grey Warden? Oh this is wonderful! I can get better at killing darkspawn! Sure, I'll go with you. Better to have you at my back than have no one right?"

"Oh I'll watch your back alright." Oghren leered.

"Don't. That is still weird." Sigrun said. Alistair laughed.

"Finally, I recruited someone!" I chuckled.

"Let's get out of here then."

"I'll have to make sure someone can come by and pick up that piece of golem that went flying. Can you imagine the sort of armor it could be made out of?" Alistair said, with a childish glee in his voice.

"You just want to wear some fantastic armor don't you?" I said.

"Well the Warden Commander armor that I got from a dead woman is serving me well, but I want something that says me." Sigrun and I both laughed at that. We went up the stairs and found Velanna and Anders waiting for us, in the courtyard, with the tablet between them.

"About time you all showed up. This human has caused me nothing but annoyance and a headache!" Velanna complained.

"All I was doing is asking you simple questions." Anders laughed.

"How are we going to carry this all the way back to the Keep?" Oghren wondered, kicking at the tablet.

"Slowly that's how. Come on Oghren, we'll team up to get it there." Alistair said.

"More walking. How delightful." Nathaniel said flatly. He and Sigrun had a healthy distance away from me. My heart felt those stabs of pain from their distrust. I was now a monster to them.

We got out of Knotwood Hills with no incident although it took Alistair, Oghren, Nathaniel, and I to get the tablet through the stairs. They were wobbling as we went and carried it.

"Oh if this thing falls on my boot, it's going to hurt like a bitch." I said. Oghren laughed. We came out while it was night and we settled on a hill overlooking the Deep Roads. I got my tent set up and ate quietly. I looked out into the sky. A few clouds but I was able to see the moons. Ser Pounce-a-lot settled in my lap as I wrote everything that had happened.

"Will you explain to us about what happened?" Nathaniel asked. I looked back at them, everyone was huddling near the fire.

"What do you mean? Did something happen?" Anders asked.

"She glowed."

"Nonsense. No ordinary human can glow, only mages."

"She did." Sigrun asked.

"Why are you two so curious about it? She killed the sodding golem and kicked its arse!" Oghren said, taking a swig.

"I want to know why light poured out of her eyes and mouth and the reason why she had wings behind her."

"What the- I didn't have wings behind me." I said.

"Yes you did. When I carried out of the cave with the Broodmothers and you let…whatever it was out, a pair of wings came from your back along with a small halo around your head. It went as quickly as it came though. Answer me, what are you?"

"Hey do not treat Nia that way she-"

"It's ok Alistair." I sighed. "We knew it was going to come to this." I grabbed Ser Pounce-a-lot and put him down on the ground before going over to where they were. "Anders, make sure you have a healing spell ready."

"Um ok?" I let out a breath. If they wanted to see it, they would. I grabbed at the power, not touched, grabbed. I felt it spitting out of me, the weird tunnel vision. White light was shining out of my mouth and eyes. I saw Velanna immediately getting up to get her staff. Sigrun and Nathaniel both got up with daggers in their hands.

"Stop!" Alistair shouted and I let it go. It was only for a few seconds but I felt blood rising up. I stood up and ran to the edge of the hill, coughing out blood. I felt both of my nose bleeding and Anders came over to heal me. I spat out the residual blood and let the healing energy take me. It felt good and soothing. I went back and I saw them ready to fight me.

"I'm not…completely human."

"Stand down, I won't let you hurt her." Anders said, putting an arm in front of me.

"It's ok Anders. Sit down, I won't kill you."

"You are abomination!"

"No I'm not! There are other spirits besides demons Velanna."

"And how should I trust you?"

"Have I given you any other reason not to?" Velanna looked toward me and her staff. She scoffed and sat down but didn't put her staff down. Nathaniel and Sigrun put away their weapons as well. I sat down, Ser Pounce-a-lot rubbing up against me.

"Don't worry, I had the same reaction when I first saw it too." Oghren guffawed.

"It's a bit of a story. When I was traveling with the Grey Wardens and the Hero of Ferelden, we were stopped by a man called Levi Dryden. He came to us seeking help to clear out Soldier's Peak. No doubt that you've heard of it. We went there and the veil was torn. Demons abounded and skeletons came to life but we still needed to clean it out. We came to a room where there were odd carvings on the floor. It was a doorway to the fade. An abomination came out, a strong one. We couldn't kill it because it was being fed healing energy by other dead wardens. We managed to kill those ones off but the abomination centered on Eren, the king. He lost his shield and sword in the battle. The abomination came over him as he grabbed his weapon, but he wouldn't have had enough time to get away…so I jumped in and took the blow." They stared at me as I told the story. "The abomination grabbed me from behind and…crushed me. It crushed my entire chest and broke both of my arms. Apparently I was still breathing by the time they killed it."

"It surprised us too." Alistair chuckled softly but I could tell that this story always got to him.

"I breathed my last breath. I died."

"You are sitting in front of us." Sigrun said. I shook my head.

"I know. I came from…another world entirely. A place beyond the fade. I'm not Rivain, Antivan, the Anderfels, the Free Marches, Par Vollen, Orlais, or Fereldan. I was sent here by a spirit that sought to save my life from a fatal accident back home. It sent me here knowing that I could be easily cured with magic but at a cost. It cost that spirit a lot of energy to send me here. For three years I waited, traveling through the fade with my friend, my spirit, Halo. Then the massacre happened. Then Eren became a Grey Warden. Then we went to Soldier's Peak. The veil was still torn. The spirit came forth and asked Eren. He had a choice to save me but in doing so I…would have to wait who knows how long until I get to go home. Eren didn't need to think about it. Halo went inside me to repair all the damage the abomination did. In doing so a part of Halo resides inside me. Another part of him in the fade, gathering energy until I can go home. I'm…not completely human but I can use this power to help, to protect, to fight. I have never once used it to murder. So that's my story. If you think of me as a monster still…know that no matter what, I will have your back."

The fire crackled as the tension in the group faded slightly but was there. Velanna shook her head at it all. Nathaniel scrunched up his eyebrows in thought. Sigrun stared until she nodded at me.

"All right. I can live with that. As long as you are able to use that power to smash anything that comes towards us, I will accept you. The whole from another world thing? That is hard to swallow."

"I can tell you about something that's hard to swallow."

"Up yours Oghren."

"That is…unbelievable. Why would a spirit choose to help you? Fade spirits do not willingly help. They keep away from the troubles of mortals."

"It was sent to me by my mother. She wanted to make sure that I was protected." I said. Velanna's eyes soften at that.

"Why haven't you used that power for our training then?"

"Yeah…think of it this way. If you had a sword that was on fire, not magical fire, it would be good to wield it for a time but it would eventually burn you. That's how my power is. Right now I can use it for a good couple of minutes because I've learned how much I can use. It's a lot of power and it does hurt me. I bled from my nose and coughed up blood."

"She also almost killed herself in the Deep Roads the other time as well. Bled from everywhere! Her eyes, mouth, ears, nether regions." I pinched Alistair on the cheek.

"But if it causes you great harm, then why use it?" Nathaniel asked.

"Because I don't want anyone to die. I want to protect everyone that I can." I said.

"You knew about this didn't you Anders?" Alistair asked.

"What? Well…I caught a glimpse of it but it's so useful! I don't see why you three had such a big problem with it. It's awesome." I smiled softly at him.

"You are sure you will not jump into my body to possess it?"

"Nope."

"The only body she would jump on is Isabella's…" Alistair mumbled. That time I slapped him.

"Say that again Alistair, I dare you, I double dare you! That was a mistake!"

"Wow that is a nice shade of red you have there." Sigrun laughed.

"It's just my natural flush!" That broke the tension and everyone laughed at me. I pouted and tried hiding my face.

"So what's the story behind that?" Sigrun asked. Alistair was about to say something before I glared at him.

"Ahem, sorry but I do want to keep the royal jewels."

"Smart answer. If I catch you saying anything, you will be a eunuch by tomorrow." Alistair gave out an eep before I went back into my tent. They have accepted me for now. I could live with that.

9:31 August 22nd

We didn't even reach the Old Stark's farm by nightfall. Carrying around that tablet took a toll on our traveling speed.

"If we're carrying this thing can't we at least do something? Maybe a tune? A song?" I asked.

"What songs do you know?" Sigrun asked.

"Oh I know a lot of songs, happy songs, sad songs, songs that make you want to kill your enemies!"

"Hey keep it straight girly!" Oghren said at the front.

"Oops sorry."

"I will admit, it gets boring just walking around, staring at the scenery." Anders said, Ser Pounce-a-lot around his neck.

"Do you wish us to be a merry band of travelers? No, we are Grey Wardens. Warriors not made for pompous foolery."

"I'm all for foolery." Sigrun said.

"We'll get there eventually." Alistair chuckled. I hummed a small song while we walked. There wasn't much to do or say.

"So…Grey Wardens huh? How's it like?" Sigrun asked.

"Oh you know, tracking down darkspawn, killing darkspawn, dancing over their corpses, having ritualistic dismemberments on Tuesday." Alistair said.

"The food is shabby." Nathaniel said.

"Freedom in the air!" Anders said.

"Throwing caution to the wind!" Oghren chuckled.

"Lots and lots of traveling." I laughed.

"We need a group song, definitely. You write one Nia."

"What? Come on Anders, I know how to sing songs not to write them. I don't have that talent in me." I laughed.

"What about with your instrument?" Alistair asked.

"You play something?" Sigrun asked.

"I have an ocarina. Should be in my pack somewhere…"

"Don't you dare lose your grip girly!"

"I'm not! Geez!"

"We are moving in a snail's pace."

"You want to help with that Velanna?" Nathaniel asked.

"And do what? I can't carry that thing."

"Then don't complain." I said. She scoffed and crossed her arms.

"You know, this is the first time I've ever met an elf." Sigrun said.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. That means that whatever you do or say will shape the way I see elves forever."

"No pressure right?" I said. Velanna groaned.

"Where are we going anyway?" Sigrun asked.

"You ask that now?" Alistair said. Sigrun shrugged. "We're going to Vigil's Keep. That's where our stronghold is and where you'll undertake the joining. Speaking of which, I should send Talen a notice for some more."

"Wow we've gone through it that fast?" I said. Alistair chuckled.

"It was Derek's group that used most of it."

"You've met the duster that turned Paragon, Derek Brosca!? Oh I could have met him and have him sign my helmet!" Sigrun said, giggling.

"I take it you're a fan?" Alistair asked.

"Yes! Especially what he did for the casteless! And the farming! That has been lost to our people for centuries and he was able to bring it back!"

"That you'll have to thank her as well." Alistair said, nodding to me. Sigrun gasped.

"Then you must be…of course how could I not see the distinction!? You must be Nia Cousland! You are the one that helped with our farming caste!"

"I'm surprised you heard about me. The Assembly tried to give all the credit to Derek…" I mumbled.

"Not the casteless. They know who they have to thank for giving them a way of life besides thieving and robbing. Oh wait, farming caste now. There are barely any casteless in Orzammar from what I hear."

"Just the usual deserters and exiled." Oghren sighed.

"It almost sounds like Orzammar is a decent place to live." Velanna said.

"Heh, spend a day listening to the Deshyrs and you'll rethink that." I sang quietly as we quieted down.

"Come on sing louder!" Sigrun said.

"But…it's embarrassing."

"It didn't stop you from singing with Leliana." Alistair said.

"That's different! She's so much better than I am."

"Oh don't sell yourself short. Go ahead. We're listening." Anders said, cupping his hand to his hear.

"Ok now I'm put in the spot."

"Come on. You don't sound like you're tone-deaf."

"Thanks Nathaniel." Sigrun looked at me expectantly.

"Well…now I don't have a song in my head!"

"Then think of one!" Sigrun said.

"But all the songs I know are sad!"

"Who cares!"

"Wow you're growing red." Anders said.

"Shut up that's my normal flush!"

"Just sing so they can stop talking!" Velanna said. They looked at me and I felt that weird embarrassing pit in my stomach. I started softly. Then I grew confident and sang louder. A song about being human.

"There." I finished.

"See? You're not completely tone-deaf."

"Anders I'm going to hit you in the head with this damn tablet!"

"Stop shuffling!" Oghren shouted. We eventually settled down once it got dark. We crossed a bridge that seemed loose earlier but we got through it.

"We'll never reach Vigil's Keep in this pace." Nathaniel said, roasting a few rabbits he was able to hunt.

"This is important to my people. I won't let it crumble in the Deep Roads." Sigrun said.

"We'll carry it even if our arms fall off." Alistair said happily, rubbing his muscles slightly. Oghren had already drank himself under the table, figuratively speaking.

"Wow, now those are muscles! Nathaniel are yours as big as his?"

"I'm not sure."

"Let's compare!" I rolled my eyes as I rubbed my arms. They were hella sore. Sigrun looked at me then at her arm. She gave me this gleeful smile. I sighed.

"All right." She giggled and took off her gloves. We held our arms together. Hers easily dwarfed mine. "Damn, that's a lot of muscle."

"Thank you."

"Yours are scrawny Anders." Nathaniel said.

"Yep, not even big enough for a toothpick for the darkspawn." Alistair chuckled along with Sigrun.

"That's not funny." Anders mumbled.

9:31 August 23rd

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! There they are, all standing in a row! Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head! Give them a twist a flick of the wrist! That's what the showman said! Everybody!"

"Oh will you knock off that racket!" Velanna shouted at me. We got through the farm and were a night away from Vigil's Keep. If I didn't find some way to make carrying a big heavy tablet fun, I would have gone mad.

"I'll have to say that one was less annoying than the 'Happy' song." Nathaniel said.

"You just don't like the happy song because you brood." Anders said, poking him.

"I don't brood."

"Yes you do. You are like 'Oh woe is me! Woe, woe, woe!'" Sigrun explained. Velanna sighed harshly and I chuckled.

"Though I bet that attracts the ladies right?" Alistair wondered.

"Why does everyone like the brood anyway? Just because you make him your lover doesn't mean he's going to be less broody." I said.

"Because the brood is soo complicated!" Oghren said, with a fake hair flip. We all laughed besides Velanna and Nathaniel.

"We are surrounded by idiots." Velanna said flatly. Nathaniel scoffed and shook his head at our antics.

"You're just jealous that we can have fun." Sigrun laughed.

"Oh yes that is exactly why I am shaking my head at all of you. Well done."

"The snark is strong with this one." I chuckled.

"When do we get to Vigil's Keep?" Nathaniel groaned.

"We should be there by late night as long as we keep a manageable pace." Alistair said. We settled into a comfortable silence before I got that itch again.

"It's too quiet." Sigrun whispered to me.

"I know right?" I whispered back. Ser Pounce-a-lot meowed climbing to my shoulder.

"Why are we whispering?" Anders whispered between us.

"Because it's too quiet!" I whispered. Nathaniel groaned. "Hey it's either this or my singing again."

"Will you sing things that are not completely filled with lunacy?" Velanna asked.

"I will try my best!"

"This is going to be a long walk…" Nathaniel said, rubbing his head.

* * *

 **Oh man, Sony is killing it at E3! Did you see that they're remaking FFVII?! And Kingdom Hearts 3!? I'm going to have to start saving money...Oh and I have uploaded more drawings of Eren, Talen, and Derek along with their background and an expansion on what each of them are doing after Days of Our Lives. Please go and check it out on my deviant art which is in my profile! :3**

 **Shout out to bleeding-roses-16 for favoriting!**

 **Buggy300:** _I was surprised to learn about the truth of red lyrium. That means lyrium is alive! 0_0 I have a feeling what is the true nature of lyrium...but it's only a_ thought.  
 **White Story:** _I hope my reply cleared things up!  
_ **Chimera Spyke:** _Lyrium does affect her very oddly though it's only touched upon here, you'd best remember it since it comes up in DA2. Broodmothers...ugh.  
_ **DusksSimpleWish:** _I don't know if you've played through Inquisition yet but Red lyrium is lyrium tainted by the blight so there's the connection between them.  
_ **Dforce76:** _It will just not in the way you'd expect._

 **Please Review!**


	14. Days in the Keep

9:31 August 24th

We got back to the keep late last night. Oghren talked to Voldrik about the tablet we brought in from Kal'Hirol and the history that we learned of it. As we went into the throne room, everyone else went into their own rooms. I stayed behind, yawning my head off as we woke Varel up to indict Sigrun in. Amazingly enough, she wasn't even tired after our long walk.

Varel groaned as he set up the cup for the joining. Sigrun was nearly bouncing out of her boots while I was swaying from how tired I was.

"You know, you don't have to be here for every joining." Alistair said, rubbing his eyes. We were both exhausted.

"I want to be. I like feeling important." I said. Alistair smiled at me and patted my head.

"I have a feeling you are going to get yourself in trouble one of these days." The patting made me close my eyes for a second before I caught myself from falling.

"From this moment forth, Sigrun, you are now a Grey Warden."

"So it will be done." Sigrun took a gulp. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell.

"She yet lives Commander. The dwarf is stronger than most."

"I might as well take her to a free room that we have." Alistair said, rubbing his eyes.

"I don' t know about you but I'm going to bed." I overheard Varel and Alistair speaking about Kal'Hirol before I went to my room. I wanted to write but I was too tired. I saw a small package on my desk and I saw that it was the earrings that I commissioned back in Amaranthine. It made me smile but that could wait. I went to my bed after taking off my armor and boots and completely conked out. I woke up early in the morning to write. Hopefully we'll have a resting day.

9:31 August 25th

The farmers revolted. We had to put them down. Alistair made sure to protect their farms but food was still scarce. Alistair tried to do it peacefully but it wasn't enough. They attacked. I was asleep for all of this.

"Would you sleep through the end of the world?" Anders asked. I wiped off the sweat from my forehead. All of us were gathered on the practice grounds besides Oghren who was doing who knows what. Sigrun and Nathaniel were both fighting against each other. I got through fighting Sigrun but she beat me.

"I could try." I chuckled. Ser Pounce-a-lot rubbed against my leg. Velanna was scowling at all of us, tapping her fingers or her foot. What's with elves and not wearing footwear? Sigrun tackled Nathaniel's legs, causing Nathaniel to fall. She stood over him with her axe in her hand in front of his face. Anders whistled.

"Wow, she bested Nathaniel." Anders commented. Sigrun laughed, putting away her weapon. Nathaniel got up, brushing off the dirt.

"That was amazing!" Alistair said, clapping from the sidelines.

"Now do you understand?" Sigrun said, raising her eyebrow.

"I still say that my way is better."

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"We talked in the morning the proper way to train you."

"What!?"

"I believe that if we incorporate both forms, she will be better."

"Oh hell no!" Alistair grabbed before I could leave.

"Bring them in." Three different fighters came in. They were leaner with leather armor, duel wielders. I gaped in horror.

"God what did I do to deserve this?" I shook my head. Nathaniel signaled me.

"Take off your armor."

"So quickly? I didn't think humans did it in front of people unless you're into that sort of thing." Sigrun said.

"That is not what I meant!" Nathaniel said. I muttered curses to myself as I took off my breastplate.

"What and dwarves are different?" Alistair asked.

"Being the Deep Roads with nothing to do but fighting darkspawn? There were times when we had nothing to do. We were all dead, we might as well do something to pass the time right?" Sigrun said, winking at Alistair. He laughed nervously while the fighters that were going to go against me circled around me.

"Nathaniel did I mention that I hated you?"

"Only several times already. Begin!"

9:31 August 26th

I am dead. I think I am at least with what happened yesterday and all. Sigrun and Nathaniel have both teamed up to train me. Holy Jesus I haven't been this pushed to my limit since Eren trained me three years ago.

"You ok?" Anders chuckled. I was in the mess hall with a delicious looking lunch in front of me. I was too exhausted to even touch it.

"Why me?"

"You're not a Grey Warden." Anders laughed at me again. I stuck my tongue out at him. He didn't even do the gentleman thing and heal me after all the cuts, bruises, and scrapes that I got after the training.

"You're a jerk Anders."

"I try."

"But you're my jerk. Here."

"Oh a present for me? It's not even my name day yet. It's…the earrings that I wanted!"

"I got them for you when you couldn't get them." Anders gave me a big smile and a sheepish laugh.

"Thank you. Now to…" Anders put both of them in his ears. "Ah, now that feels better. I, thank you. This is so thoughtful! Don't tell me you want something?"

"Why does every present need a catch or something? I got them because I wanted you to have them. Nothing more."

"Nothing more?"

"Nothing more." Anders laughed but I saw his cheek flush slightly. He cleared his throat.

"Have you heard anything from our esteemed Commander?"

"No. I suspect he's trying to make sure the whole region doesn't explode into chaos." I said.

"I was wondering if we can go out and explore since we aren't doing anything right now." Anders said.

"Explore? There isn't much to see in Amaranthine besides a few canyons or stuff. Don't tell me you want to escape here as well. I won't let you Anders. I'll follow you until the end of your days."

"Why didn't you tell me you were so in love with me?" Anders joked.

"I love you so much I'd kill for you."

"Now that's creepy." I laughed at the weird face he made.

"You should enjoy your down time Anders and don't jinx it. So far we've been doing very well at keeping the peace here." Sigrun came into the mess hall and saw me.

"Hey there! I have to admit, you fight like a blighter." Sigrun was really pretty once you don't pay any attention to her tattoos.

"I feel like one too. Come on Anders, I have scrapes where I didn't even know I could get scrapes." I whined.

"Don't be such a baby and take it like a man."

"Truthfully I'm surprised you didn't come out without more dismemberment or maiming. How do you do that heel thing?"

"You mean the twirl? My friend Zevran showed it to me. We were both traveling with Alistair killing of the darkspawn that remained down in the south. He trained me first and showed me the best way to dodge. I owe a lot to him." Sigrun and Anders looked at each other with a smile. "What?"

"You're in love with him aren't you?" It was my turn to laugh. Both of them looked at me confused. I had a good long laugh and calmed down. I gave Ser Pounce-a-lot a piece of meat from my lunch.

"I'll admit that Zevran is special to me but I wouldn't go as far as say I was in love with him. He's a very good friend."

"One that you slept with right?" I choked on my mashed potatoes.

"It's alright. In the Legion of the Dead, our feelings remain fluid as well."

"Sounds like the same in the mage circle." I cleared my throat.

"Whatever happened between Zevran and I was a mistake. I got drunk and he coerced me."

"You don't seem to take it bad though." Anders said with a raised eyebrow.

"I barely remembered anything that happened. Besides he apologized to me after I regained my sobriety."

"So you enjoyed it?" Sigrun asked. I felt my face flush.

"Oh you're blushing!" Anders said.

"That's just my normal flush!"

"What are you two going off about now?" Nathaniel said, bringing his own lunch.

"Her partner Zevran." Sigrun chuckled.

"He's not my partner! He's just a friend!"

"That you slept with." Anders said.

"It was an accident!"

"Did you fall on top of it or something?" Nathaniel joked. I groaned while everyone laughed at my embarrassment.

"Ha! That's not all she did!" Oghren laughed, sitting next to me with another drink in his hand.

"Don't you dare!"

"Not only did she sleep with an elf, she slept with a woman!" Anders gasped in mock horror, since he already knew about it, and Sigrun laughed. Nathaniel shook his head. I hit my head on the table, my embarrassment reaching critical levels.

"You're going to kill the poor girl." Nathaniel chuckled. I groaned and everyone laughed at me.

"It was all your fault Oghren!"

"I wasn't the one drinking girly!" Oghren guffawed.

"You…screw all of you!" I huffed and walked away. My face was extremely red. I found myself in the throne room. Varel, Woolsey, and Garavel were all talking with Alistair. Velanna was going through some of the bookshelves. She looked at me and she smiled at me before chuckling softly.

"Your face resembles a fat pig drunk off wine."

"Gee thanks. Going through the library we have?"

"There are many books here that are…eye catching. Of course there are none that are from my people."

"I wouldn't think that the Dalish would give away their knowledge so easily."

"They wouldn't and yet I am disappointed that there is nothing of them here. Bah, it's worthless to think of it. You need to tell your commander when we can begin the search for my sister."

"We don't even know where to start."

"The Deep Roads."

"We have scoured them and didn't find her."

"She must still be out there with that monster! We have to do something instead of standing around!"

"Alistair has a lot to deal with besides looking for your sister." Velanna scoffed at me and scowled.

"She's still out there…who knows what things that…darkspawn is doing to her."

"We'll find her Velanna but we can't have you worrying you head off. It's not going to do you any good."

"Fine! I will try to…calm myself." I saw Alistair go off back to where his room was. I managed to follow him and he sat on his desk, rubbing his head.

"Problems?"

"A few. We had a deserter that we had to imprison and our forces are trying to protect everything we can. We just don't have the manpower to protect everyone. We lost another farm to the darkspawn. If we can't find their nest then they will overrun Amaranthine." Alistair sighed.

"Didn't Varel talk about Kristoff having some information? What if he knows where all the darkspawn is coming from?" I asked. Alistair looked up at me in sudden realization.

"You're right. Kristoff was part of the Wardens that were stationed here with the Orlesians. If the information he gathered pertained to the darkspawn…he might know where the nest is!" Alistair said happily before slumping back into his seat. "Blackmarsh is two days away from Vigil's Keep but right now we don't have many supplies. We'll go into Amaranthine to restock and from there travel to Blackmarsh. Hopefully Seneschal Varel can keep the peace while we're gone. Let's go and tell the others Nia." I nodded.

"Hm, I like this feeling of being right. Now I know how a woman feels."

"Aren't you already a woman?"

"Yeah but I'm never right and yet I've been right about a lot of things since I've been here so it's a weird feeling to have." I laughed. Alistair patted me on the head.

"Is that a scrape on your neck? How did that happen?"

"Ask Sigrun and Nathaniel. They have ramped up my training. Sigrun is a beast with her axe." Alistair sputtered at that. I raised my eyebrow but he didn't look me in the eye. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm missing something?"

"It's only your imagination Nia." Alistair said too quickly. I shook my head at it. I tracked down Nathaniel and Velanna at the throne room.

"Good news Velanna. We might have a lead to the nest of darkspawn that we have here in Amaranthine."

"So fast?" Nathaniel said.

"What have you heard?" Velanna asked.

"There was a warden here by the name of Kristoff that had secret Grey Warden information. Unfortunately he's not here at the moment and was tracking down his info at Blackmarsh."

"Blackmarsh? It's a dreaded place that lost an entire village, rumored to be haunted by spirits and demons. Are we really going there?" Nathaniel said.

"Yep. Before that, we'll need to resupply at Amaranthine. We have found a few merchants that have agreed to stay at the keep but we don't have what we need here. From Amaranthine, we'll go into Blackmarsh. Get your packs ready, we're going on another trip." I explained to them. Oghren, Sigrun, and Alistair all came into the throne room when the door to the throne room banged loudly. A dwarf woman came in. A very recognizable dwarf woman by the name of Felsi.

"Where is he? Commander come here and tell me where's Oghren?" Felsi demanded.

"I don't think I know who you're talking about." Alistair has always been a bad liar.

"Don't think you can horse me around." She saw Oghren as he came closer. "Oghren you better get your hairy ass over here or so help me!"

"Hold on to your loins, woman! Is this a conjugal visit? Looking to don the velvet hat?" Oghren snickered, trying to get closer to Felsi.

"Don't you dare Oghren! You have done a lot of stupid things in your life but joining the wardens?!" Oghren laughed at her.

"Didn't you say it would be…hot?"

"Are we really hearing this?" Anders whispered to me.

"Shut up and watch the drama."

"So she's the wife?" Sigrun whispered with us. I nodded.

"We were roleplaying!" Nathaniel snorted at that. Alistair coughed.

"I don't know how you got it into your mind that you could just leave! You had a good thing in the army. Why the Grey Wardens?"

"You kicked me out!"

"You are making excuses!"

"Fels…I finally found somewhere I belong and it is here in the Grey Wardens. I can't play house like you want me to." Felsi's lower lip trembled.

"Fine. Then the baby and I will have to make do without you." Felsi growled. She slammed the door as she went out. Oghren grumbled.

"Leaving your wife and child? And you call yourself a man." Sigrun said.

"Be quiet!"

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Alistair asked.

"No. Once she's that wound up then she's only going to be aiming at the jewels. Grah! What are we standing around for!? It's time to go out and kill things!" Oghren grumbled, going out one of the side passages. Alistair sighed.

"How could he do that to his child?" Velanna said.

"Of that I have no answer to." I said.

"Let's get going. The sooner we go to Blackmarsh, the better." Alistair said. We all nodded and got out of the throne room. Oghren was waiting for us by the statue of Andraste. Velanna looked at the statue.

"Is there something on your mind Velanna?" Nathaniel asked.

"I should hate her but I respect her instead. She fought for freedom and for justice."

"Yet she is human."

"There are times when I can look past petty hatred. She freed the elven slaves…how funny isn't it? She fought a tyrannical empire, only for her own followers to make one of their own."

"Odd how that happens." Anders said.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions." I said.

"But wouldn't the Dalish be the same if they wielded the same power?" Nathaniel asked.

"What!? Of…of course not! At least I wouldn't…I want justice but…this conversation is over!" Velanna pouted and Nathaniel chuckled at her. Anders gave me knowing look at both of them. I shook my head.

It was a tense silence as we made our way out of the keep. Things have gotten busier as the stone masons kept on bringing in granite block after granite block to rebuild it with a dwarven touch. Ser Pounce-a-lot came out of the pack to walk with us. Oghren kept himself at the front of our group, stomping all along the way. Anders let out a breath.

"I keep on thinking that he's going to go on a drunken rampage." Anders whispered to me.

"At least I'm not the only one thinking that." I whispered.

9:31 August 27th

We got to Amaranthine without incident and Oghren left us to go to the inn. No doubt trying to get himself stone drunk.

"Wow, so this is a human city!" Sigrun said, jumping up and down.

"First time?" Alistair asked.

"Of course! And the scenery! The light makes it so much easier to see leagues away! Hey do you think I'll find…what was the…a spyglass! They say it makes it so you can see things far away right next to you!"

"If we can find one sure." Alistair chuckled. As we walked into the city Sigrun accidentally bumped into a dwarven woman.

"I'm sorry about that I…you…you selfish, backstabbing, traitor!" The dwarven lady said, her face twisting in anger. Alistair put his hand on Sigrun's shoulder as she stared at the dwarven lady in surprise.

"Hey don't talk to her like that." Alistair said, his voice having a steely edge, glaring at the woman.

"It was in the past and-"

"Don't even try to feed another person your lies. My name is Mischa. I was a merchant until she betrayed me. I hired her, gave her a few simple errands. I was trying to keep one duster out of trouble, trying to help someone and look where it got me. I sent her on one task to House Bemot and then they lost a golden statuette of their Paragon. The next day I found it in my shop!"

"Sigrun?" Alistair questioned her.

"I had to do it! Beraht was going to kill you if I didn't do it! He needed to get rid of it."

"Do you how close I was to getting executed for what you did? Why didn't you tell the truth!?"

"He would have killed me instead!"

"It doesn't matter what Sigrun has done, I trust her."

"I trusted her too. Out of my way brand, got to make a living somehow…" Mischa said, bumping into Sigrun purposely this time.

"I-I'm sorry Commander. What ever happened between Mischa and me is in the past." Sigrun said.

"Perky dwarf with a mysterious past? It's ok. I'm a royal bastard so I think I have you beat." Alistair said. Sigrun chuckled softly. "Now, let's get us some supplies shall we?"

"Lead the way. I have never been here."

"There is nothing interesting here. Except a dahl'amythal."

"A what?" Sigrun and Anders asked at the same time.

"A tree of mythal. They are tall and strong. The keepers use those trees to cut the staves that our keepers use. I would have been given one by the keeper of my clan had I stayed."

"But you didn't." Nathaniel.

"No I didn't." Velanna said.

"Did it just get colder or was it just me?" Anders said.

"Shut up and get your supplies." We split off into twos, Sigrun and Alistair, Nathaniel and Velanna, Anders and I. We mostly got dry goods, unleavened bread, jerky, dried fruit, and completely filled our water skins. I was also able to give Micah back his lucky deer's foot.

"That should be it. Let's pick up our drunk Uncle Oghren and be on our way!" Alistair said.

"Uncle Oghren?" I said.

"He is sort of like that uncle no one likes right?" Anders said.

"If he's the uncle then who is everyone else?"

"Well I'm the dad, Nia is the mom, Anders is the annoying younger sibling."

"Hey!"

"You're the older more responsible sibling, Velanna is the angry child, and Sigrun is the happy one!" Alistair named us all. I face palmed.

"That doesn't work at all!" Anders said.

"We're just Grey Wardens." Sigrun laughed. We all went into the Crown and Lion. Oghren was oddly pessimistic when we went there.

"She kicked me out Commander! What was I supposed to do?! Sodding woman and her…womanly parts!" Oghren shouted, drinking more and more. He knocked out three bottles when we got there.

"Ok, come on Oghren, let's walk it off." Alistair said.

"Get me something to kill!"

"We'll get you something to kill, don't worry, now let's go."

"How you are able to stay friends with a smelly durgen'len is beyond me." Velanna said.

"Is that a curse word in elvhen!?" Oghren shouted at her.

"No! It means 'children of the stone!'"

"Oh…why are you shiny?"

"Andraste preserve me." Nathaniel sighed. Anders and I laughed at the group antics.

We left the city and followed the path toward Blackmarsh. Poor Oghren was swaying too and fro after we picked him up from the Crown and Lion.

"That city was amazing! When can we go again!? If we can find a spyglass there, think of all the other things we can find!" Sigrun giggled, looking through her gift. Alistair gave it to her when we left the marketplace. She was seeing everything.

"Once we find Kristoff, I'm sure we'll be able to have some free time." Alistair said. "Oooh! I can show you the smuggler cove!"

"There's a smuggler cove with boats!? I would love to go!"

"You can never stop being perky can't you?" Velanna said.

"Of course not! I'm on the surface experiencing so many new things!"

"Like smelling the dirt?"

"It smells of leaves and sunshine!"

"I think she took your spot of the optimist in the group Nia." Alistair laughed. We continued onward when we saw a few smoke plumes in the air. Alistair gave me a worried look and we marched fast toward the site of the fire. Near it, there were a few Dalish elves going through the burning woods.

"Andaran atish'an travelers, we mean you no harm. My people are only passing through."

"Merran?"

"Velanna? I'm surprised to see you, especially with your group."

"Yes I know, I'm traveling with humans. The irony isn't lost to me clanmate."

"We are clanmates no longer."

"I thought your clan was killed in the Wending Wood?" Nathaniel asked.

"No, they were my closet friends but not the entirety of my clan."

"That explains why it was so small." I mumbled.

"Velanna was exile and no longer belongs to our clan. She-"

"Please Marren, I don't wish to speak of it. If you would like to know, the ones who have joined me are dead. Seranni is also gone, taken by the darkspawn."

"And if she's alive, we'll try to bring her back." I said.

"Thank you strangers, you do her a kindness I did not expect. Velanna you know how Ilshae warned her not to go with you. Look at what you wrought."

"Then go ahead and tell Islhae how she was right! Oh I can already see her with her smug little-"

"Ilshae has passed Velanna, do not make disparaging remarks about the dead. Have you nothing but hatred in your heart?" Marren shook his head. "The clan is better off without you and your poisonous thoughts."

"She may have done mistakes in her past but everyone is capable of change, including her." Nathaniel said. Merran looked surprised at that.

"A human has willingly defended you? This action speaks loudly Velanna but my group has lingered too long here. Andruil guide your path Velanna. And may the Creators watch over you and your group." Marren and the other hunters continued on their path. Velanna gave a small sigh. We all looked at each other.

"Well what are you staring at? There is no point in fussing over me. Let's move on!" I'll admit, all our group have some sort of problems. The other problem was finding the time to go through their problems.

Ah I'll just leave it for now.

* * *

 **I decided to update a day earlier because of the Hero of Ferelden DLC that MIGHT come out! That means you'll help the Hero find the cure for the calling! KYAH! Ok, I'm done fangirling.**

 **Ariel Wild:** _It could be anything you want lol_  
 **Chimera Spyke:** _I love Sigrun, she's so cute! I went through their reactions many times in my head. Since they all know of the Grey Warden motto to use anything and anyone to win, they accept it. DA2 reactions though...  
_ **PetalsOfSin:** _I didn't say they were connected. All I said was that when Nia heard singing she meant the lyrium sang to her not the blight in case anyone was wondering if she was tainted. I just wanted to clear that up._

 **Thank you Dforce76 for your review! Please review! :3**


	15. Blackmarsh

9:31 August 28th

We stopped to camp after a freak storm came by. We couldn't continue on due to the heavy rain making the path treacherous to walk. I squeezed out the water in my hair. Velanna found us a cave to rest in as the storm passed and even made a door of vines to keep out the wind.

"That came out of nowhere." Sigrun said, warming her hands near the fire. "Water falling from the sky. So odd."

"You should have seen Oghren's first reaction to snow." Alistair chuckled.

"That isn't natural and you know it!"

"Its nature of course it's natural!" Velanna said. Anders was leaning against the wall with Ser Pounce-a-lot in his lap. Ser Pounce-a-lot was giving himself a kitty bath after getting soaked as well. Lighting hit outside and I got startled.

"Afraid of lighting?" Nathaniel asked.

"Actually no. I enjoy the rain but I wouldn't want to be stricken by lightning. That would suck, death by lightning? No epic rescue? No riding on a white steed into battle?"

"You would want a hero's death?" Sigrun said.

"Yes or a death in which I can save someone."

"Please don't die saving me. I'd miss you too much." Alistair whined.

"You can die saving me, I want to live." Anders said. It gave us a good chuckle. Oghren mumbled, drinking some more liquor from his flask. I spent some time writing in my journal. Velanna caught me in the act.

"You are always writing aren't you?"

"Hm? Yeah."

"Are you writing so that others can remember your history?"

"Uh nothing as grand as that. I'm writing my sanity."

"Your what?"

"She feels like if she doesn't write she'll go insane." Alistair said.

"Sometimes I go through a lot. Writing makes me feel at peace. Besides, I doubt anyone can even find my journals. Talen has them all safe in the Circle."

"You gathered them all?" Alistair asked.

"Yeah, I might as well, not like anyone could use them."

"I bet you that all of her journals are coded to reveal secret information." Sigrun told Alistair.

"Yes Sigrun because I'm a secret spy sent to cripple Ferelden from the inside. Now that all of you know my secret, I need to kill you all." I couldn't keep a straight face and ended up laughing at the end.

"Yes, she is a spy." Anders chuckled.

"Would you like to do that Velanna?"

"What?"

"Record your history."

"…It is a thought I have had." I reached into my pack and got a blank journal.

"Here, I always keep a spare just in case. Now you can put in all you can for your people."

"You are a strange human."

"Thank you!" Velanna gave me a small warm smile. It made her look younger and prettier. I decided to move my space next to Anders. Oghren snored softly at his own corner. What happened with Felsi was hurting him bad. He hasn't hit on Velanna or Sigrun in a while.

"Too bad Derek isn't here." Alistair said, sitting next to me. Anders was stroking Ser Pounce-a-lot's fur as the cat lightly snored as well.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because he is the only one that Oghren was close to back during our travels. He could make him talk about his issues."

"That's true but that doesn't mean you can't either. Oghren needs a friend right now. He tries to act all 'I'm a man and I don't care about anything' but seeing Felsi made him feel…guilty probably."

"Why don't you talk to him? You're married, you have kids."

"She's married and she has kids?" Sigrun wondered. Everyone looked at me.

"Why does that always surprise everyone?"

"You don't seem the motherly type." Nathaniel said. I face palmed.

"You cannot say that. There is no telling who would be a good mother or father. You have not seen all sides of her."

"…Wow, thank you Velanna." She humphed at me but I could tell she was smiling on the inside.

"So if you are married and have kids, why are you here?"

"They're in the other world aren't they?" Nathaniel guessed. I nodded.

"Yeah. I've been waiting four years to get back home. Even now I still don't know when I'll be able to reunite with them."

"Then why not start over? You can get a new husband and more kids! You can have kids right?" Sigrun asked.

"Yeah."

"You are slightly easy on the eyes." Nathaniel said. I gave him a glare.

"All I'm saying is that you don't have to keep waiting. I know you want to go home but wouldn't it be better if you can start something here? It's not like your husband would know." Sigrun shrugged. I shook my head.

"I'm in love with my husband. That won't change."

"You already slept with two people." Nathaniel said.

"Sleeping with someone and making love are two different things and that was a mistake."

"Well you have a chance to make something new. I'd go for it." Sigrun chuckled. Alistair noticed the glare I was giving the fire and tossed Ser Pounce-a-lot at me.

"Hey! Don't treat him so roughly! Are you alright Ser Pounce-a-lot?" I laughed.

"Anders, he's fine. Cats are hardy creatures."

"You big bully! Don't do that again!"

"Now I'm the bad guy?" Alistair asked.

"Yes." Anders and I said. It made me feel better overall. Not once did I ever think to rebuild a new life here. I'm dead set on going home. Nothing is going to change that.

9:31 August ?

Ok so we got Kristoff and saved Blackmarsh! I have no idea what day it is because of the whole fade trip we had.

The storm didn't pass for a while. We all bundled up in the cave. I was wide awake from what Sigrun told me. Four years have passed. August 7th was the anniversary of when I was brought here. Four years is a long time. I'm going to be turning twenty seven! Good bye early twenties. My son would be six and my daughter would be five…I miss them.

"Pst, are you still awake?" Anders said. I heard the snores or soft breathing from everyone else. The rain was pitter pattering outside. I rolled over and saw Anders in the low light coming from the remnants of the fire.

"What is it Anders? Bad dream?"

"Just minor whispers and such. Are you ok?" Anders whispered.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you weren't happy when Sigrun mentioned starting a new life." I snuggled into my blanket some more. "I believe in you."

"What?"

"I believe in everything you told me or I would like to believe in you. If you want to go home, I know you'll go home." Anders said with a smile. I pinched his cheek slightly and he batted my hand away.

"Thank you Anders."

"You're welcome."

"Let's get some sleep."

I woke up a few times during the night when lightning hit near our cave. By the time morning came, it was a light drizzle. We couldn't stay in the cave forever though. We came out, the path muddy and tough to travel in but we had to make do. Sigrun kept on taking big whiffs of air as we got closer and closer to Blackmarsh.

"Ah! Don't you love the smell of rain?"

"It's not horrid like the smell of darkspawn at least." Velanna said.

"Don't remind me." Nathaniel said.

We continued on. The clouds were making visibility worse although the rain was stopping. I looked at Anders who was in front of me. I was glad that he thought my dream wasn't stupid and that he believed in me. Maybe I would be able to change him for the better. Maybe he won't leave.

"I'm surprised you're not singing Nia." Alistair said.

"I'm not in the mood for it."

"Oh are you becoming grumpy too? Should I make a 'woe' song for you?" I chuckled.

"I know enough sad songs that would last a lifetime."

"Hm is it me or is it getting darker? I don't think it's night." Anders said. True to his word, the light did start to recede. The trees weren't green anymore, they were black and dead. The same goes for the bushes that were thorny and wound up in evil curls. Oghren shrieked which caused most of us to scream or get startled.

"Did you…no wait…you know what? It was just…nothing." Oghren said, looking around.

"Ok I'm officially scared now." Anders said. Sigrun snorted.

"You screamed like a girl."

"I did not!" A raven squawked overhead and we all got startled. I grabbed onto the closest person near me which was Anders and he held me as well.

"Um can I say I'm not good with things like this?" I said.

"I-I think I might be coming with cold." Anders faked coughed.

"Relax you two, nothing is going to happen." Alistair said his voice shaking. They all stopped for a second and I heard a wolf howl and saw two blight wolves eating the carcass of a cow in front of us.

"Nathaniel. Velanna. Anders." Alistair whispered and signaled them at the two blight wolves. Anders did a freezing spell, Velanna shattered one with a rock fist and Nathaniel got the other with an arrow.

"More darkspawn in a haunted marsh? Is there somewhere they don't invade?" Sigrun wondered.

"Absolutely not. Gives us a reason to kill them!" Oghren laughed.

"Oh hey look a sign. 'Beware! The Blackmarsh is haunted.' Hm, this doesn't sound very convincing and I think I left something back in Amaranthine…" Alistair grabbed Anders by his collar.

"No one is going anywhere, now let's go."

"Well Anders if you get scared, my hand is here to hold."

"How about a kiss instead?"

"Don't push it." There were more howls out in the distance and everyone got into a circle, covering our bases. Blight wolves ran toward us. Anders and Velanna flung a few spells and Sigrun and I ran toward the wolves. Sigrun yelled at them, grabbing their attention while I stabbed and punched their hindquarters. Then Oghren came up and chopped them in half. I saw one wolf on top of a hill before it went away growling. Nathaniel hummed nervously. I kept on checking all around me, seeing shadows in my peripheral vision.

"Why must you be so…tense?" Velanna whispered.

"Oh don't start whispering now." Alistair said, rubbing his face.

"So um the Blackmarsh right? Is it really haunted?" Oghren asked.

"The veil is thin here if that is what you are asking." Velanna said. We continued down the path and more wolves came out to greet us. One howled and several more converged with it. We were surrounded. Everyone took their own wolf to deal with. Oghren got his knocked out first and swung his axe into three more. Sigrun and I took that as our opportunity to kill them swiftly. Velanna grabbed at the thorny roots and kept another two in place, twisting the roots until it crushed them. Alistair knocked out two more, Anders froze them, then Alistair smashed one with his shield and Nathaniel got the last one.

"My father told me stories about the Blackmarsh. A whole entire village disappeared by evil magic."

"Did they ever figure out what caused it?"

"No then the monsters began appearing and the marsh was abandoned. I used to dream of coming here and ridding it of its evil. Heh, little boy dreams."

"Well you are doing it now, aren't you?" Velanna said.

"I am. If someone told me I'd be here I would have laughed at them. When I was stationed in Kirkwall, I thought I would come here and inherit my father's garrison. Instead I'm a Grey Warden, fighting darkspawn and demons."

"Funny how life works huh?" I said.

"It is. I'll have to thank the king once I meet him again." Nathaniel said. That made me smile. There were several paths around the marsh. There were many a times when I sank my foot into some mud. We went up a few stairs and saw the skull of a dragon there.

"Whoa! Is this a dragon skull!?" Sigrun asked, going up to it.

"It seems that parts of its skull is missing." Velanna said.

"Found one! Hehe!" Oghren said, putting the bone into the slot.

"Cool. You think there are more around here?" I said.

"More than likely."

"Let's keep going." Alistair said. We left the dragon bones and into the marsh again. I saw the manor as we walked through the abandoned front gate. We saw a darkspawn corpse in front of a collapsed house.

"The corpse is fresh. It was killed just recently." Sigrun said.

"Darkspawn!" Oghren shouted.

"No it's-"

"Blighted werewolves!" Velanna shouted, using her magic to call upon the thorny roots to grab hold of them. Four of them came out, two tangled in vines. I backed off immediately from the ones that attacked the group. I went out and stabbed into the ones that were caught, in their throat so they bleed out. I made sure to stay away from the blood while the battle behind me raged. I felt useless but there was nothing I could do. With the last werewolf attack back in the Brecilian Forest, I barely managed to survive from it ripping apart my armor. I couldn't let that happen again. I did not want to get tainted. Luckily with Oghren's swings and Alistair's shield, the werewolves were all dead in the marsh.

"Nia!" I looked behind me, two blighted werewolves were staring down at me. It was an instinctive reaction. I touched the power, and did a haymaker that made it fly. The other got frozen in an instant, taken down by Nathaniel. I breathed heavily.

"Oh God I lost a few years with that one."

"Nia, don't get separated from us. You are not-"

"A Grey Warden, I know. I'm sorry."

"It just takes one sip of blood." Anders said in a sing song voice.

"No. I need you to be careful Nia." Alistair said.

"I will. That time, I wasn't focused. I am now." Then I felt a chill on my back and I screamed. Nathaniel snorted in laughter as he soaked my back with his waterskin.

"Oh you are a jerk!"

"That was a good one!" Sigrun laughed. Alistair snorted along too. I glared at him and Anders that was laughing wildly.

"You can all go to hell!"

"We're already in it girly!"

We left the ruined village and back into the marsh. The green tears of the veil appearing before all of us.

"A…visible tear in the veil? That…would require a lot of power to do." Anders said, looking at it.

"It looks dangerous." Sigrun said.

"It is dangerous. We must expect demons and the like to be around." Velanna said. We continued in the marsh. My feet were caked with the mud from all around. I heard more howls and we had five wolves along with the blighted werewolves coming toward us. Velanna grabbed at a few with her vines, Nathaniel was striking every moving wolf body with an arrow. Oghren gave out a shout and went right into the fray, with Alistair with him. Sigrun followed them as well. I crouched down and made my way behind the main force.

I backstabbed, smashed, and punched any enemy in the behind. A few wolves tried to focus their attention on me, but Alistair, Sigrun, and Oghren made sure to use that opportunity to damage them. The blighted werewolf grabbed Oghren and tossed him into Velanna and Nathaniel. Sigrun rushed behind it and sunk in her blades into its back. I came up and smashed my knuckles into its snout. Alistair came behind me and dealt the finishing blow. Another came up and chomped on Anders' shoulder. He gave out a cry of pain before Oghren chopped his axe on top of the wolf's head. It let go, dead. Anders hissed in pain.

"I got bit! Does that mean I'm going to be a werewolf!?"

"The Blight should cancel out the curse, I think." Velanna said.

"You think!?"

"I get first hit if you do." Oghren said.

"Just take a potion." Alistair said. We found another piece of dragon bone. Nathaniel and Velanna went together to put it away in another slot. Anders looks at his ruined feather shoulder pads.

"It doesn't look like you're turning mage."

"Thank Andraste for that!" Velanna and Nathaniel came back. When we continued we saw a tent and a fire pit. Kristoff. We weren't able to think too much on it when two more blighted werewolves came out of the shadows and jumped us. One jumped Sigrun, the other clawed Velanna. Anders froze one, Oghren shattered it. The last one was rushed by Alistair into the marsh and Nathaniel was able to hit it in the eye.

"Nice shot." Sigrun said. Velanna healed her claw marks on her chest.

"Why don't you wear something that isn't quite so revealing?" Nathaniel asked.

"These are the robes of my people. I would no sooner part with it than you with your bow."

"…Point taken." Alistair knelt down on the bed roll.

"This camp hasn't been used for a very long time."

"Kristoff might have left then." Nathaniel said. Alistair nodded. We walked around the marsh some more. Veil tears were abundant and, if I squinted, I could see blurry images in them. We saw the circle of stones and were attacked by more wolves and blighted werewolves. Anders did a cone of cold and froze three of them. The other two were handled by Sigrun, Oghren, and Alistair. Nathaniel, Velanna, and I broke apart the other frozen ones. Oghren chopped one blighted wolf in half. The other got shield to muzzle and sword to heart.

"Well will you look here, a tattered journal that had some readable pages?" Anders wondered, picking it up from the stone monument.

"What does it say?" Sigrun asked. Anders scanned through it.

"It's…about the baroness that lived here. She was sacrificing young girls to keep herself from aging…right here." Anders said. We all looked at the stone monuments where she did her deeds. "She believes that their souls have been stuck in the fade."

"It would explain the tears that we have seen. The blood of innocents runs rampant here." Velanna said. Anders dropped the journal like it was cursed and we left that place. Another dragon bone, Anders and I left to go put in the slot. I carried it because Anders would not do it.

"I don't see why we're putting the bones together." Anders said.

"It's a puzzle, don't you want to solve it?"

"What I want is to get out of here. This place…it makes my fingers twitch. Don't tell me you would like to stay here."

"No. I keep seeing things in my peripheral vision. Shadows so no, I don't want to be here. Ah, here's the slot for this." I put the bone in the slot.

"Now can we get back to the group?"

"Aww is little Anders scared? Want to hold hands?" I said in a sing song voice. Anders shoved me and my foot got into some mud. "Nice." I glared at him.

"You asked for it." We regrouped and got closer to another veil tear. Four more blighted werewolves. Velanna growled and got three in thorny roots. Nathaniel and I went for them, while the one that escaped, got tackled by Oghren and done in by his axe. Sigrun and I killed one wolf, Velanna crushed another, and Nathaniel shot the last one in the eye. We saw the cocoons in the trees, very familiar cocoons.

"Oh shit." As soon as I said that, the children came out, slithering out in their juices. God, I hated them. Velanna didn't even wait for them to come out of their pods and crushed a few with roots. There were more coming out and Anders froze two, Sigrun shattered them. Three more came toward us. I backed up slightly before doing an axe kick on one. Oghren chopped one in half with his axe and Alistair stabbed downward on another's head.

"There's someone lying on the ground over there!" Sigrun said, running toward it. I lagged behind. I knew who that was. Alistair turned over Kristoff, he was already dead and rotting. Then everyone turned around suddenly. Darkspawn converging where we were. I took out my daggers. One of them was different. He wore black armor and was leading the rest.

"You have found your Grey Warden. The mother was right. She told if he was lured to this place and slain, you would come. The mother is always right." Alistair glared at him with hatred as did the rest of us.

"Did she say what would happen to you if you killed a Grey Warden?" Alistair threatened.

"The Mother is clever but no prophet. The mother brings me here…the First. The mother will not permit you to further his plan, whether you are together with him or not. She sent the First to deliver a message. So she is sending you a gift." The First took out his hand and a small dark orb was in his hand. It started to glow greener and I felt a tear in my body. We all felt it. I shielded myself against it, tried to make myself stand in the real world, but it was too late.

We were pushed into the fade.

* * *

 **We are almost done! :D Then DA2! Muahah!**

 **EG:** _Thank you, thank you. Hopefully I'll get 100 reviews on this! And yes, Zia for a moment. I'm surprised not many people caught onto it._  
 **Dforce76:** _Ah yes, Justice. I liked him before he became Vengeance, poor spirit.  
_ **Chimera Spyke:** _It's amazing how everyone seems to overlook Awakening even though it is kinda important with Anders and Justice. Though once we get to the end there will be a great shift for Nia. I hope you will enjoy it :3_

 **Thank you GamerGeekGirl for your review! Please Review!**


	16. In the Fade!

9:31 August ?

I groaned and I got up from the ground. My vision was exactly as how I remembered it. From what a few books that I've read, the fade was supposed to take visions of your real life and present it to you in the fade. It was supposed to look even more real than real life. It was never the case for me. The world was blurry, never focused no matter how many times I have traveled here. I looked at my hands, the first getting up along with our group.

"This…this is the fade…we are not supposed to be here!" Sigrun wondered. Oghren looked as freaked out as she did.

"No…why have we come as well. This cannot happen!" The First shouted.

For some odd reason while all of this was happening I felt something click. As if someone took a key to my mind and unlocked it. I breathed in the fade. It was an odd feeling. I haven't been able to travel to the fade since my accident in the Deep Roads. I've always wondered why. This place felt…like home. A warm embrace, a tender pat on the head, it was welcoming. A part of me longed to stay here. The human part of me knew that I couldn't. I felt a few warm tears come out of my eyes for no reason other than the admittance that I missed the fade. Anders snapped me out of it.

"Nia!" The world became clear for once. The blurriness of my vision faded. Darkspawn gathered all around us. That was the only good thing the First did. The darkspawn were trapped in here as well. I got my daggers. I saw the darkspawn around me. For some odd reason, they felt…slow. I was watching them in slow motion. I stomped on the children, smashed in their fleshy bodies, cut the throat of any darkspawn I could see. I felt free. Then a weight came over me, a voice, someone grabbed my shoulder.

'Welcome back.'

I took another breath and the world became blurry again. I felt pumped, the darkspawn dead all around us. Their bodies would feel the disconnection in the real world and we wouldn't have to worry about them when we woke up.

"Ok now I know you are not normal." Anders remarked.

"Huh?"

"How did you move that fast?" Velanna asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't…you were here then there then smashing and cutting everywhere!" Sigrun said. I shrugged.

"You can't really follow the real world rules in here." I said. Alistair chuckled but everyone else gave me a look of incredulity.

"This isn't right! A dwarf shouldn't be here!" Oghren shouted. He was breathing hard.

"Calm down Oghren, there is no use panicking now."

"Let's just go find the First so you can chop him up into little bits shall we?" Alistair said, patting Oghren's shoulder.

"Good. I need something to kill right now." I had an odd sense around me. The fade was…different to me. It was the feeling of returning home. I felt safe here. There were a few wisps gathering where I was, floating around me, dancing around me.

"Odd. There are minor spirits latching onto you. Are you sure you are not a mage?" Velanna asked.

"I'm not. They're so cute!" I chuckled.

"They are cute now but wait until they gain a conscious." Anders said.

"Let's go. We need to get out of here." Alistair said. We all agreed on that. We followed the path out, encountering weird objects in the fade. Floating boats, various toys, wagons that were upside down.

"It's strange how the fade looks more welcoming than the marsh."

"It's supposed to take your representation of the real world and make a vision out of it. It can never do it fully though. That's why you see weird things like this." Anders said, looking at the floating boat.

"It could also be the Baroness that made this part of the fade her realm. Her memories are shaping the fade as well." We saw a few shades coming toward us. I ran toward them, feeling my feet lighter than before.

"How is she doing that!?" Sigrun asked excitedly.

"The fade has no rules!" Anders laughed, throwing ice spells on the shades. Nathaniel's arrows hit every single time. He looked surprised at his bow. Alistair smashed a shade full into the wall and Oghren's swings caught the rest. He kept growling and shouting, letting his rage out. The shades dispersed into the fade again, gone.

"There are more up here!" Nathaniel shouted, looking at three desire demons in front of a pillar. It had a strange pentagram on the floor, all three demons pouring energy into it.

"Those are the items that are causing the veil tears!" Velanna shouted. The demons noticed us and came toward us. Alistair and Oghren went up with Sigrun and I following them. I evaded and sunk my blades into their backs. Sigrun rushed one and stabbed her daggers into the desire demon's chest. Oghren and Alistair chopped the other one up.

"Destroy it." Anders said.

"Planning to!" Oghren drove his axe into the pillar. A wave of energy came out toward us.

"The tear has been mended. We must find the other pillars to continue." Velanna said.

"Well at least we're saving the marsh." Nathaniel said.

"Then we'll save more time splitting up. Sigrun, Velanna, Nathaniel, with me. Nia, Anders, and Oghren, go out the other way." My group continued where the pillars were. There were desire demons on top of a hill. Oghren went ahead and rushed them. Anders did a few fire spells for once and the desire demons burned before coming toward us. Oghren lopped off one, I ran toward another and smashed in its face. The last one got burned to death by Anders.

"Fire? Reminds me of someone I know." Oghren chuckled.

"Ice doesn't work on desire demons." Anders said. Oghren held his axe high and smashed the next pillar. Another rush of energy, and the tear was fixed. We went down to the stone pillars. Anders touched one and it had a circle of fire underneath it, going toward the center. We did it to the rest of the stones until it formed a pattern. We heard growls of rage coming out of the ground. Anders did freezing spell and Oghren shattered them. We did that with the first three, Oghren and I interchanging who smashed the rage demons. Then they become stronger. The freezing spells that Anders cast didn't freeze the rage demons anymore. That made things harder. If I got close to a rage demon, its aura of flame made my weapons red hot. I killed one, the last one was double teamed by Oghren and Anders.

Two more came out of the ground. Anders put more power into his spells this time around. The spell held for a few precious seconds that I used to shatter the rage demons. Oghren was yelling like a maniac, letting out his own fury against the rage demons for being trapped in here. The podium glowed after all of the rage demons were gone. Oghren smashed that as well.

"We should continue and see if the others have made any changes as well." I said.

"Spoken like a true leader." Anders chuckled.

"I'm not a leader. I follow."

"Sure." Oghren chuckled. We saw another crushed podium. Alistair has been around here then. We heard sounds of fighting and followed them. We saw Alistair and the rest of our group fighting against shades and rage demons. Oghren laughed, going into battle. I fought off a few shades that manifested near Anders and I. I evaded their pushes, twirling behind him and sinking in my blades. It's strange to fight demons. They have no hearts to pierce or any internal organs. They are just spirits but, punching them hard enough, and they still go down.

"Good that you guys came when you did. I thought we were about to get overwhelmed. Can you believe we're in a dream of an entire village? It's so profound!" Sigrun giggled.

"Don't get too cozy. The fade does things to your mind." Anders said.

"We need to get out of here at soon as we can. There's no passage of time in the fade. The longer we stay here, the worse our bodies become in the real world. We can literally die out there while our souls are trapped here." Alistair said to everyone.

"Getting freaked out there?" I said.

"Very. Let's move on." We rounded the back of the mansion and saw a woman praying over a grave.

"Wait, you…you are not a spirit. How did you get here?"

"We were forced here."

"Truly? How strange. This was my grandfather's grave. He was the last person alive left in the village. Now that he's gone, there is no one else to remember us."

"You do know that this is the fade right?" Anders said.

"What of course I-" Then the growls began and the skeletons that surrounded us came to life. "Oh no! Please, hide in the crypt it's the only place that's safe!" She ran into a set of doors that lead underground. It was easy taking care of undead. One smash into the skull or a decapitation, and they fall like a badly made tower of bricks. There was one for each of us, but I took down three.

"Yeah take that you skinless freaks!" I laughed.

"Sure laugh all you want." Anders mumbled. We all looked at the crypt door.

"That person was a demon, wasn't she?" Velanna said. Alistair rubbed his face.

"It could be. We can't trust anything here but we have to find a way out as well. Let's go." Alistair said. We opened the doors and went down the stairs. The area looked musky with low light, candles giving out an ethereal light. As soon as we passed into the first room, more skeletons came to life. Anders let out ice spells, getting all of them in ice. It wasn't too long to have them all shattered. Corpses came out of their coffins and Velanna commanded the roots to hold them in place would Oghren and Alistair chopped off their heads.

"Ugh, I hate the fade." Anders said, shaking out his hands as if they hurt.

"What does the fade do to mages?" Sigrun asked.

"Well our spells get more powerful that's for one but we get so weary after and nothing stays the same!" Anders pouted. Alistair signaled us to keep going. We walked through the hallway and I saw the woman going down another corridor when skeletons and corpses came from all around us. I ran into the fray, using my dagger to lop of their heads. Nathaniel had the toughest time since his arrows couldn't do anything.

"Remember that your bow is there because you believe is there! Make yourself believe you can take them down with one shot!" Anders said, freezing another skeleton. Nathaniel nodded at him and aimed. His arrow decapitated a corpse. Even he looked surprised that it worked. With that the six that came out to meet us were all decapitated swiftly by sword, axe, and arrow or simply turned into ice and shattered. Alistair went down the corridor that the woman went through earlier. We came into a room that had a bed, the woman was scratching at the bedpost.

"So the prey came into my trap? How delightful." Her voice becoming harsh. She chuckled darkly at our group. "Mortals always fall prey to their own trappings, so full of yearning, so full of hunger."

"There was no girl in the beginning? Pity." Anders sighed.

"How about you die!" Oghren said. The woman evaded and bathed in light until her true form was revealed into a shade of hunger. Anders' hands were vibrating with a spell, his face contorted in focus. Oghren shouted, swinging his axe in the small room. The shade ran across the walls, evading our attacks, until it came behind me. Anders gave out a shout, icicles appearing around the floor near the shade until it hit it. The shard of ice extended to the ceiling. Oghren wasted no time in chopping it to pieces. More corpses came but they were small fries compared to the hunger demon. We quickly took off their heads and the real spirit of the woman came forward.

"Thank you strangers. I was trapped by my own foolish desires for so long. No more. I can finally rest. Thank you." She appeared as quickly as she left.

"At least we did one soul justice." Nathaniel said. We retraced out steps back into the other room. Four more corpses were waiting for us. Nathaniel got rid of two, Sigrun used her hammer to crack open another skull, and Alistair rammed a skull so hard into the wall, it smashed to pieces. We continued further into the crypt before I saw the way out. More skeletons and corpses were in the way of course. I ran into two, pushing one against the wall before putting knuckles to its cranium to smash it. The other was decapitated by an arrow behind me. Velanna grabbed at the other two with more roots and were finished off by Oghren and Sigrun. Three more came out of their coffins and Anders got them with a freezing spell. Sigrun and I took turns smashing them.

We walked out of the crypt until we saw another set of double doors. Alistair opened them and we were met with the bright light of the village. The walls weren't collapsed, the houses were still standing, and there was a guard stopping us from going further.

"Halt! Who wants to enter the Blackmarsh?"

"Is this really the Blackmarsh?" Nathaniel asked.

"I…I don't truly know. We've been here so long underneath her. There is a spirit that is willing to help us, maybe you can help him?" He let us through, rubbing at his helmet, confused. There was a man fighting against nothing around him. People in various states of despair, cowering, hiding. There were many woman asking for their children, not wanting to believe that the baroness took them.

"This place is etched with despair." Velanna said.

"So where is this baroness so we can kill her and be on our way!?" Oghren shouted. Ask and you shall receive. We came to the front of the mansion gates, spirits of people gathered in mass and the spirit of Justice in front of the pack. He looked odd. His form was of a human shaped with heavy armor but he was see through. You could see his form but it was blurred from an idea to a human.

"Come out fiend! The mansion cannot protect you any longer. Face your crimes!" Justice cried out. The people joined in his in his chorus for Justice.

"She is not coming out. We must break through!" A guard woman said.

"We must be cautious, my friends. The baroness is powerful within her walls and she knows it well. We rush in at our own peril!" Our group came up to him, Alistair at the front. "And who are you? More minions of the baroness or more souls that she brought to torment?"

"We are Grey Wardens, trapped here against our will." Alistair said.

"You are strangers then. I am Justice. I have seen and watched this place and the atrocities that the baroness subjected to these helpless souls. I have come to aid them."

"We lived in the real Blackmarsh, under the Baroness' rule. She…took the village children, using their blood for foul and dark magic." The guard woman said next to Justice.

"We revolted and fought against her. She did one final spell that brought all of us to the fade. We have been trapped her since, still under her rule.

"We have to help these people! We can't let them be stuck in this world any longer!" Sigrun said.

"But the Baroness probably has the power to get us out. We can't kill her just yet." Anders said.

"Have you gone daft? She would no sooner let us return to the real world than these villagers!" Velanna said.

"I agree with Sigrun, we need to help them Commander." Nathaniel said.

"I don't care just get me out of this sodding place!"

"Will you help us stranger? A Grey Warden such as yourself seems to be an able sort and your aid would be invaluable." Justice said.

"We will do what is right and help you."

"Are you sure? She is an evil and powerful witch that can use blood magic! If nothing else, we shouldn't antagonize her." Alistair glared at him as well as the others.

"Anders, use your head for once." Nathaniel remarked. Anders gave me a look and I shrugged.

"All right sure let's just go ahead and make the powerful witch angry so she can kill us and our bodies left to rot in the Blackmarsh, never to be seen again." Anders said sarcastically.

"I'm glad you see it my way." Alistair said.

"Are you ready? We will be storming the gate." Justice said.

"We are ready spirit."

"Good then it is time. Too long you have been suffering under the wrath of this witch! She will answer to her crimes! It is time to reclaim your freedom!" The villagers shouted along with him. He took one swift kick to the gate and it opened, all of us pouring in. The baroness walked out of her mansion, two wraiths beside her. A smug grin on her face.

"I was wondering what was all that shouting and now you have all barged into my home without a proper invitation."

"Vile witch! You will release these poor people and surrender to justice."

"And what would you know of justice? What of these villagers? They burned down my home with me in it? How will you judge them?"

"You stole our children and used their blood to feed your vanity!"

"As was my due! You lived on my land and I was your rightful ruler! Your lives and blood were mine then and so they are now!"

"They are no longer yours to command!" Alistair shouted.

"Hmph, and who are you? More souls that have sympathized with these lowly villagers?"

"We are no longer alone baroness. Your reign of terror ends here."

"Funny you should say that. I am no longer alone either." The First came up to the baroness' side.

"I have found a path across the veil. I will have the victory over you and your allies. Then the Mother will pay for her betrayal."

"It figures you'd find your way to a blood mage." Alistair seethed.

"This needs to end now! The Grey Wardens are more dangerous then you know."

"Fine. Go ahead and slay them and I will give you your reward creature."

"It is set! The battle is joined!" Justice shouted. The baroness transported Justice to her side. The First and three other darkspawn joined the battle as well as the doormen that were under the baroness. I smashed the head of a Genlock and Nathaniel took out a Hurlock archer. Alistair rammed his shield into the First, going head to head with him. Oghren came up behind another Hurlock and chopped it in half. The doorman was struck down by Sigrun. I ran toward the First's back and smashed at its armor, trying to find a way in. He noticed me and kicked me in the chest. I gasped, my breath knocked out of me. It raised its axe before Oghren bull rushed him to the ground. The First fell and Oghren smashed at its armor. Justice got rid of the two wraiths under the command of the baroness.

"You fool! Why haven't you killed them?" The Baroness shouted at the First that has limped toward her.

"They are too much! You must be sending me through the veil now! Before it is too late!"

"Oh I will tear the veil open but it will be your life that will provide the power!" The Baroness shouted.

"No!" The First tried running away but the baroness latched onto him, the First's body in the fade, dissolving into green energy. The village quaked and my vision became brighter and brighter, my body feeling the pain. It didn't want to go back. It wanted to stay but we were pushed out all the same.

I began to hear the pitter of rain and I felt the droplets on my face. I opened my eyes, my body cramped in a few places from sleeping on the wet earth with my full armor. I heard the groans of everyone else. I grunted, getting up and rubbing my eyes. I felt a strange emptiness in my chest. The world didn't feel real for a moment before I shook my head again and pinched myself. It hurt.

"Let's not do that again." Anders said.

"By the stone! Mud! I love you mud!" Sigrun said, grabbing at the earth.

"That was a…harrowing experience." Velanna said.

"At least you weren't stuck in a dream that you created." Alistair said, rubbing his neck.

"Oooh I feel stiff all over." Nathaniel said.

"Ugh, where's my flask!?" We all got up then I saw Kristoff's body shine for a moment. It stirred and the body got up. The body's milky eyes looking at everything with confusion, wonder, and fear.

"What…where…what is happening?...No…this is the realm of mortals, the world beyond the veil! This…this is a mortal body of flesh! I am trapped within!" Justice said, poking at his face, rubbing at it. I could only imagine how he must be feeling now.

"You…you're the spirit of Justice aren't you?" Alistair said. "How is this possible?"

"The baroness sundered the veil and brought us all through! We are not the only ones that have come. The baroness' evil is strong in this world as well, can you not feel it? She is nearby!"

"Then we must go and kill her!" Oghren shouted.

"Do not challenge her so quickly. The baroness was never a mortal like you or the villagers that she has trapped. She was a mortal once but she has surrendered that form long ago. That is now a demon of pride. She accepted that form to feed on the villagers that she trapped. In this world though, her form will be something else."

"Then you have a plan?" Alistair asked.

"The veil has been torn and it must be mended lest they remain for other demons will travel through and into this world. I can alter your weapons for a time to repair what she has torn but we will need to deal with the baroness and quickly." Justice did a motion that wasn't unlike a mage's and our weapons glowed with other worldly energy.

"Neat." Sigrun said, looking at her axe.

"Let us be swift." Justice said, going to the head of the group.

"Wow, if only the Circle could see this." Anders mumbled excitedly.

"Don't start getting ideas." I mumbled.

* * *

 **I'm nearly done with DA2! :3**

 **Shout out to Nikanox for following/favoriting!**

 **EG:** _I can neither confirm nor deny the idea of Niamance in the next book._  
 **ZA:** _I thought you might like that. Funny enough no one has got it like you.  
_ **Chimera Spyke:** _Nope, looks normal, save that for the other books later on. Things will change.  
_ **Buggy300:** _lol nothing like that. Flemeth's little orb that she gave to Nia does come into play though...  
_ **PetalsOfSin:** _Yes let those feelings flow in you, it's all a part of my evil plan! No but thank you for liking this story for so much. I regret nothing!  
_ **GamerGeekGirl:** _No Nia never goes through the joining or gets tainted. Congratulations on getting the 100th review!_  
 **Dforce76:** _It could have been similar but not as powerful as the foci in inquisition._

 **Please Review! :3**


	17. Oh Herald?

9:31 August ?

My joints cracked, my back hurt, and my muscles were sore as we made our way through the Blackmarsh. The rain was cold as it fell, soaking my hair as it clung to my face. I saw a rift up ahead, green and it reminded me of something else. A fade tear. Oh Herald of Andraste? Ah that won't come until much later, if I'm here by then…

"Go! That is one of the tears now!" Justice cried out, wielding his axe and shield, running toward it. Shades and lesser demons started to come out. Anders and Velanna did their cold/root spells all at once. He froze, she crushed. Oghren shouted, running his axe through the shade. I ignored the demons and instead focused on the tear. This had to be closed first. It was a strange feeling. My knuckles smashed into it as it was a physical being. The best I could describe it was trying to crack a thick glass door. I felt something give and the door imploded on itself, the demons disintegrated when we killed them.

"There are more further down the path." Justice said. Alistair nodded.

"Nia, Anders, Sigun with me. Justice, take Nathaniel, Velanna, and Oghren with you. We'll cover more ground and shut these tears down faster."

"I agree." Justice said. We went separate from a fork. Our group came on top of a hill overlooking the Blackmarsh. A revenant was waiting there for us.

"Oh crap." I said as I felt that pull, dragging me closer to the revenant. It tried to stab downward but I rolled away, instantly getting on my feet and ramming the thing. Alistair came up behind and we sandwiched it before tossing it down the cliff. I almost made it over before Sigrun caught me. Anders was flinging spell after spell, trying to wear down the door. Alistair went ahead and bashed the tear with his shield before it imploded.

"I can't believe one demons was able to do all of this!" Anders said.

"It's a demon of pride and one that has been feeding off those people that were trapped for years. Of course it was able to do this." I reasoned.

"At any rate, we need to look for more tears." Alistair said. We all nodded and walked down from the hill. Sigrun's teeth were chattering and Anders kept on wiping off the water from the rain that pelted us. We met the others as they came from the stone monument. We all ran toward the doors heading toward the abandoned village. Another tear was right in front of us. Oghren, Alistair, and Justice were the first ones going against the demons that came through. There were two revenants and a shade that came through as we ran toward it. The revenants pulled in Sigrun and Nathaniel. I let the others handle the demons. I came toward the tear, punching and smashing it like no tomorrow. I felt my hairs stand on end behind me, and jumped out of the way. I was almost stabbed through by a revenant. Sigrun came up and did a quick chop and slash with her weapons. That gave me the opportunity to lay the last of the hits to make the door fall.

All the tears were able to be fixed and the only thing keeping us away from the baroness was the metal gate. I wiped away the water again. The rain was coming down harder and colder. My breath seemed to come out in wisps as we opened the gate. I felt a shudder go through me as if I was sensing the evil that came into the land. We ran into the mansion and I saw the form of the baroness. The rain seemed to even avoid it.

"The land of mortals…so immutable and unchanging, how dull and yet…I am here. I have crossed the veil! The other demons shall be wrought with envy as I claim this realm as my own!"

"That will not happen demon." Justice said as we came behind her.

"…ah…It seems that I was not the only one who crossed here. How droll."

"Defeating you a second time won't be too much of a problem, hopefully I don't hurt your feelings." Alistair said.

"We shall see mortal." Her body started to shake and wraith, her eyes giving out a green and unhealthy glow. Her body shone before lightning struck her body and she grew in size. Her body became that of a pride demon. Large and grotesque with its body more of sinew, muscles, blackened and charred, spikes jutting out in various parts and it had three eyes glowing, staring at us.

"Holy-" I couldn't even finish my thought as it pounded the ground in front of our group.

"Disperse!" Justice shouted. Nathaniel, Velanna, and Anders took the ranged option. I tried running toward the back but the pride demon noticed me and stomped in front of me. I felt someone tug me out of its range before it smashed its fist on top of where I used to be. Justice threw me behind and I landed roughly before getting up again. I saw parts of its body become frozen and roots grabbing at its legs. Alistair, Justice, and Oghren took that as a sign to get in its face and slash its legs. The pride demon growled, shaking off the frost and walking out of the roots. Then boulders of earth pummeled its side while Justice and Alistair focused on one leg. Sigrun and I focused on the other leg. I saw a few arrows jutting from its hide. It growled and jumped away from us.

I saw it holding out its hand, gathering spiritual energy in its palm. The sky crackled with energy as lightning rained down on the battle ground. We were all running but if it let loose that energy ball, someone would die. I reached for that energy as an instinct and ran toward the demon. It let the energy loose and I jumped right in front of it. I felt the energy surge through my body and an explosion hurdled me right into a wall. It was destroyed by my body being flung into it. I was disoriented for a good few minutes, my ears ringing. I groaned and got out from underneath the rubble, feeling my muscles protesting me getting up. I saw Oghren hanging from the demon's back by his axe, Sigrun and Justice taking down one of its legs.

I got up, adrenaline rushing through me as I ran back into the battle. I felt one of my daggers was missing along with the glove that went with it. The pride demon knelt down and everyone didn't hold back. Anders switched to fire spells. Velanna kept on with her earth blows. Justice, Sigrun, Alistair, and Oghren slashing away with no respite. Nathaniel shooting arrow after arrow. The demon growled at us, trying to get up. I shouted and grabbed my last dagger and plunged it into its eye. It howled in pain, stumbling onto its back. Justice came on top of it, positioning his axe high in the sky before cutting at the demon's head. I sat back, feeling the power slip away from me. I coughed out spittle of blood. Exhaustion gripping me as the body of the pride demon bled away, gone.

"And it is over. Thank you. You did not have to help me but you did and for that I am grateful as well as the villagers that were trapped. The madness has stopped and the villagers can now know peace, wherever they have gone."

"What are you going to do now Justice?" Alistair asked. Anders came up behind me and laid a hand on me. I felt the cool rush of healing energy going through me.

"…I am trapped here. I cannot return to the fade and, instead, I remain in a body of this…Grey Warden? I am starting to see…memories of this poor man…He came here and was slain by the darkspawn, the First?"

"If you remember that then you can try to recall that we are Grey Wardens that fight against darkspawn." Alistair explained.

"I see now and that was your objective before you were thrust into the fade? I am at a loss. There is nothing that I know of this world and have only the memories of this man, this Grey Warden to draw from. I do not wish to die. You seemed to be of good character and are a mortal of this world. Can you advise me?" Alistair blinked a few times in amazement.

"You are the commander." Oghren said, sipping from his flask.

"Go ahead and give your order, Commander." Sigrun said, winking at Alistair.

"Join us Justice and help us fight against the darkspawn." Justice rubbed the face of Kristoff which looked odd since Kristoff was well and rotting by the time Justice inhabited.

"It was these darkspawn who murdered the body I know inhabit yes? To avenge his death…it is a purpose that would be honorable to pursue. Then I will join you Grey Warden, if you will allow it."

"Now we're going to have a dead guy following us? Tch." Oghren laughed.

"We never find anyone normal do we?" Nathaniel asked.

"What about me?" Velanna said.

"You killed numerous humans over a misunderstanding." He responded and Velanna huffed.

"Then what should I call you? Kristoff?" Alistair asked.

"No. I have no name. Only a virtue that I aspire to be. If you need something to call me by then you shall call me Justice. For now I will be please to travel with your group." Anders helped me up and I saw that Justice looked at me strangely.

"Are you sure you only have this spirit accompanying you?" Justice asked.

"I am pretty sure, why?" Alistair asked.

"Because there is one that is similar to myself standing beside you." Everyone looked at me.

"What? I think we went over this before."

"Well that just reaffirms that you are part spirit." Velanna said.

"Part spirit? She is a spirit." Justice said.

"Not entirely spirit, it's a long story." I said, spitting the remnants of blood in my mouth.

"Are you alright? You…tore down a wall." Nathaniel asked.

"I'm fine for the most part. I'm definitely going to have bruises though."

"There is one more veil tear in this place that we still must close." Justice said.

"The one right next to the dragon right?"

"That is the one."

"You mean we have to solve the puzzle of the dragon bones? Joy." Anders said sarcastically.

"Well let's being searching shall we?" Alistair said. I rubbed my neck as Anders and I chose to go back through the marsh to look for it. I knew where they were and went back to the darkspawn corpses. I found the bone in a crumbling structure of a house.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Anders asked again.

"I'm ok Anders. I feel tired that's all."

"I'm only a little worried."

"Aww you're so sweet."

"I try. It's hard to contain all this sugar." I shoved him and he stepped in mud. I laughed as he gave out a shriek. I felt it though. I felt the emptiness in me. I touched my chest. I couldn't feel it even after almost a year but it was warm to the touch back in the fade. I shook it out though. I didn't belong in the fade. I had to remember that. We came back to where the dragon skull was. The others recovered the last of the bone. I put it in the last slot. The tear that led where the dragon was exploded. I saw the silhouette of the dragon fly over.

"This will be the last of the tears." Justice said.

"Look at that Nathaniel, you finally saved the Blackmarsh." I said, poking him.

"Not yet." We went up the stairs into a courtyard with various stones in a pattern on the ground. I saw the spirit of the dragon roar from its perch before it came down in front of us, roaring and stomping its feet. We all ran toward it. Oghren, Alistair, Justice, and Sigrun rushed its front. Velanna tried to conjure up her roots but the roots burned off the hide off the dragon. It let out a lightning breath that, luckily, didn't hit anyone. I ran toward the back end of the dragon, punching and slashing what I can. It kicked me away but I rolled with the momentum. I ran back. The dragon limping as they took out a leg. It roared at us again, disorienting me for a second.

Then it shattered into orbs of lighting. They were all around the courtyard, gathering slowly toward the center. Every single one of us focused on an orb here and there.

"Don't make the outer orbs touch the inner or it will regenerate!" Anders shouted. We got rid of the orbs that were traveling toward the center. Alistair, Oghren, and Justice all attacked the center orb. It didn't matter. The dragon regenerated and came back into its form. Then Oghren slashed its neck, causing it to shatter again. We ignored the wisps this time and put all our fire into the center orb. Soon a lightning shockwave hit all of us. We were all thrown off our feet. The spirit dragon reformed but then fell and shattered into spirit particles.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Sigrun laughed as she got to her feet.

"I'll admit. We do good work around here." Alistair chuckled. I wobbled to my feet. I couldn't shake off that feeling of emptiness from inside me. I looked toward the rubble of bones and got a long piece of it.

"Oh yeah, Wade is going to have a field day with this." I mumbled.

"Well, we are done here. It's best to make our way toward Vigil's Keep." Alistair said.

"Good, I've enough haunted marshes for the entirety of my life." Anders said. We came down from the courtyard and the bone was sticking out from my pack. I saw Justice and Anders in front of me. There had to be a way to change things.

"You ok? You're not smiling for once." Sigrun asked, coming up beside me.

"Just a feeling that's all."

"Smile, you get dimples when you do."

"I don't have dimples."

"Yes you do!" I smiled and shook my head. "See?"

We walked along the path out of the Blackmarsh. The clouds passed and the moon shone its light. We ended up camping once we found a dry spot on the side of the road. I took out bites out of my bread that turned slightly soggy from the rain we suffered in the Blackmarsh. The fire was welcomed. Justice kept on looking everywhere and twitching every so often. Sigrun looked at him with fascination. Ser Pounce-a-lot didn't get near him at all. It was weird to see a rotting man before you.

"Well, that was an adventure I'm not forgetting in a long time." Alistair chuckled, sitting next to me.

"Haunted marsh, fade trip, fighting off demons? Yeah it was an experience I'll give you that."

"Are you sure you're ok?" I sighed.

"No. I'm not. Something…happened to me in the fade. It was weird. It was…welcoming. I felt that the fade was my home, or at least a part of me though that the fade was home. I wanted to stay. It's been a while since I was able to walk in the fade. Not since that one time in the Deep Roads. Is that weird?"

"Well maybe it was the spirit part of you that wanted to stay." Alistair said. I nodded. The emptiness was fading slightly already. Alistair was probably right. That part of me that belonged to Halo wanted to stay but the human part of me knew that I couldn't. I saw Velanna write in her journal. It was a comfortable silence for once.

9:31 Kingsway 1st

The Pilgrim's Path was clear on the road. We saw a few guards going up and down with their horses and merchants traveling the road from Denerim. It was good that Amaranthine was starting to repair itself from all the damage that Howe did. We were even able to get some free food from a few passing merchants that recognized Alistair.

"Whoa, so this is an apple?" Sigrun said, looking at the apple with an almost reverence.

"Yes it is. There are also grapes and oranges too but those aren't in season." Alistair said. Sigrun took a bite and squealed in happiness.

"It's delicious!" Alistair laughed at her. Ser Pounce-a-lot was around my shoulders again, purring against my neck.

"No more annoying traveling songs?" Velanna asked.

"Eh, I don't feel up to it."

"Spirit."

"Yes Justice?"

"Why are you here?"

"Excuse me?"

"You are not a Grey Warden. This body does not sense the taint that runs through the rest of our companions."

"Way to point that out. I'm here because I want to help."

"Truly?"

"Yes."

"Then you are nobler that many that I have seen for choosing this purpose of helping the Grey Wardens."

"I'd like to think so."

We got back really late. We walked the day away. Vigil's Keep was still bustling with moving bodies here and there. While we were gone Herren and Wade were getting all the armor ready with all the ore that we've found. Alistair gave out a girly squeal when Wade brought him the Golem armor that he was able to make out of the shell the soldiers recovered in Kal'Hirol.

"Please if you are to wear this, don't mention to anyone that I made it." Wade said sadly.

"But why? Look at it, it's a piece of art!" Alistair said.

"Haaah, I would like to think so as well."

"I got something for you to work on as well." I said, taking out the bone from the Blackmarsh to give to him.

"Oh! Where did you find this? This…I can already see it, a blade unparalleled to anything that you have seen! Gather these things!"

After Wade gave me the list of what I should procure, or what the soldiers can find, I saw a woman next to the well out in the courtyard. I was surprised to find her even out this late. Justice was looking over the walls when he came and saw her.

"Kristoff? Oh thank the Maker you have returned." Justice flinched. The dark made sure that she wasn't able to see his rotting body.

"I fear you are mistaken, mortal."

"Kristoff? Why are you speaking that way?" I came by next to Justice.

"I'm sorry but Kristoff was killed by the darkspawn."

"What? That is not possible he is standing right here!"

"I am sorry but your husband is gone. I, through unfortunate circumstances, inhabit this body now. I will avenge his death, this I swore."

"Avenge? You have desecrated his body! How dare you!"

"I did not mean to. A few events-"

"Get away from me." She ran out of Vigil's Keep and Justice took one step before holding his head.

"This body has…Kristoff, has memories of this woman. Aura is her name. I did not know that she would come."

"Nobody knew Justice."

"I must rectify this. Circumstances or not, I have done this mortal a great disservice."

"Do you know where we could even start?"

"The memories tell me that she has a home in the city of Amaranthine. My mind will not rest unless we seek her out. There has to be something we can do to alleviate her pain."

"We have time Justice. We'll seek her out."

"I know that we must focus on the darkspawn but if we could make time to see her, I would be grateful."

"We will Justice. For now, we need to get some rest."

"Rest? You are a spirit. Spirits do not rest."

"You forget Justice I'm not entirely a spirit only a part of me." I said, crossing my arms.

"…I do not understand."

"Justice, like Kristoff, I died but a spirit brought me back to life. In doing so, a part of that spirit resides in me."

"Is that why the fade welcomes you? It sees you as one of their own." I shrugged.

"I guess. I don't really know the logistics of this. Even now, mages aren't really allowed to delved into information regarding spirits so we don't have any answers on what I am."

"I see. Then your body must rest."

"Yes."

"And then we shall march to go see Aura."

"Well not exactly march but yes we'll go see her once I'm rested."

"I thank you again spirit."

"Justice can you at least call me by my name?"

"And that is?"

"Nia."

"…That is not your name." I widened my eyes in surprised.

"Then what is my name?"

"…It is an odd feeling but I know that is not your true name. I heard it in the fade. The spirits calls you The One Who Walks Without Her Name but for now I shall call you as you call yourself; Nia." Justice said, nodding to me.

"Thank you Justice. For now, go somewhere where you won't accidentally scare people." I said, giving him a small fist bump on his chest. I shook my head at it all. The One Who Walks Without Her Name? Seemed literal but all spirits were like that. I went through the hallways and went into my room. I made myself a small bath. The journal was the weird wrinkly pages due to getting wet in the Blackmarsh. I'll need to get another one. The emptiness has faded. I don't miss the fade anymore but now I got a whole slew of question that I can't readily answer. It's gotten me slightly anxious but I can't think about that now.

Justice and Anders. As long as I am able to keep those two away from each other, I would have successfully stopped what is to come. Hopefully I can succeed.

* * *

 **Shout out to Red Jeanie for following!**

 **FearaNightmare:** _No I have not. I was waiting for it since I have the Ps4 but I've been busy unfortunately. My husband got mad at me for not playing it lol_  
 **Chimera Spyke:** _The beginning of hell! Muahaha! *rubs hands maniacally* I am excited :3 And yes something is preventing her...no spoilers though!  
_ **Dforce76:** _Ew no! Besides, Justice can't even understand love...ahem! I like the fact that I made a promise to update. Kicks me into high gear to write! Of course I'm about more than half a year's worth of backlog...  
_ **GamerGeekGirl:** _After this is DA2 then the years in between then Inquisition. So I have my work cut out for me._  
 **ThelonewolfNT:** _Thank you!_

 **Please Review!**


	18. What am I a therapist?

9:31 Kingsway 2nd

I missed my bed and it was awesome that I got to sleep in. While we were away, merchants coming from all over Ferelden got the news that the Pilgrim's Path was now clear. We've been getting visitors. It will still take time for the economy to get better but we're already one step toward recovery. Speaking of recovery, a few things happened today.

I got a nice breakfast in of bread, a few fresh fruit, and a stew that wasn't completely boiled down into nothingness. I came out of the keep and saw a few more new recruits training outside. Captain Garavel putting them to work. Sigrun was watching all of this with Alistair next to her.

"Morning guys."

"Good Morning Nia."

"Morning."

"Got more soldiers huh?"

"It's good that we are."

"Not a lot of paperwork this time Alistair?" He chuckled.

"Not too much no. Mistress Woolsey made a few of her own decisions while we were away. It gave me some time to inspect how everything has been going. Voldrik and his men have been making their finishing touches on the wall of Vigil's Keep, Master Wade has been working on numerous armors of iron, veridium, and silverite. All in all, I say that the keep is becoming closer and closer to standing on its own."

"Thinking of going anywhere Warden Commander?"

"I might like to travel around you know? Would you like to come?"

"No but thank you for your offer."

"Speaking of offers, do you wish to go to Amaranthine and find your friend?"

"Her friend?" I wondered.

"Mischa."

"Oh. If you guys are going then I want to go to. Justice met with Kristoff's wife last night. He wants to set what he did to her husband right." I said.

"Then we'll make a trip to Amaranthine." Alistair nodded.

"Does anyone know where Justice is?" I asked.

"He should be in the throne room, last I checked." Sigrun said. I left them and went on into Vigil's Keep. I saw Justice in the throne room laying his hand on a chest that was against the wall.

"Justice?"

"Nia. This chest belonged to this man. It still sings about him even though he's gone."

"Sings?"

"Yes. This world is nothing like the fade. When something is destroyed in the fade, nothing is left, not a remembrance or even a body but here…there are memories on top of memories, fingerprints on top of fingerprints. There is so much to sift through in this world."

"You can see all of it?"

"No, it is more of a sensation. A feeling…how does one describe it all? But this man deserves to be avenged. He was good, honorable."

"We'll get there eventually Justice. You might not know it but there is a concept of 'time' in this world. Sometimes we have to wait."

"But the darkspawn do not wait until they take more and more innocent lives. We must strike at them."

"At this point we have nowhere to strike. We cleaned out Kal'Hirol and there haven't been any signs of renewed attack anywhere, only scattered ones. If you want, we can use this free time in order to go to Amaranthine and looked for Aura."

"May we? I would prefer if we did not dawdle too long in finding her."

"Yes. Let's go. Alistair and Sigrun are waiting for us at the gates right now."

"Then let us be off." Justice and I walked out of the throne room. I saw Nathaniel showing a few more recruits on how to handle a bow. I didn't see Anders anywhere but I wasn't too worried about that.

"Let's go." Alistair said. We went out Vigil's Keep and walked along the road. It was weird to see Kristoff's body twitching sometimes. Sigrun was using the spyglass and giggling on the way. We passed by people who were walking and traveling as well. A few more merchants that passed by and bowed out of respect for Alistair.

"Wow, look at you Alistair. You're finally THE Warden Commander of Ferelden, recognized by almost everyone. How does that make you feel?" I asked.

"It's…satisfying. We've done a lot of work in Amaranthine. I'm glad that it's showing." Alistair sighed in relief.

"And we'll only continue to do more." I said.

"Of course…thank you Nia. If it wasn't for you, I would have ripped my own hair out."

"If you did, you wouldn't have looked handsome." Sigrun said, oohing at something else she saw.

"Handsome?" Alistair wondered.

"Yeah, that chiseled jaw, five a clock shadow, messy hair. You make it work." Sigrun said. I saw Alistair's face heat up and I walked slower to give them some space. I shook my head. Sigrun likes Alistair and, if Alistair isn't careful, I have a feeling that Sigrun might just eat him. Justice was looking all around the farms we've passed.

"How are you feeling in this world?"

"It is so different from the fade, clear and unchanging. I now know why demons envy this world. They have a right to. Spirits, like myself, do not see the reason why demons long for this world. For the short time that I have been here, there have been many beautiful things I have experienced. If only I can share them with the spirits back in the Fade. Maybe we could help the mortals more."

"It would be great wouldn't it? If spirits like you can help this world. It would be…spectacular to see."

"It would. May I ask for a boon? There is something that exists in your world, lyrium. It is…different here in your world. The lyrium that most dream of in the fade is silent but here it sings."

"Pure lyrium is dangerous."

"Not to this body that is already dead. I only desire the smallest rock of it should you find it."

"I'll see what I can do. What do you mean that lyrium sings?"

"It is an old song but so very beautiful." Justice said with a sigh. I have to admit, Justice is very poetic. We had to rest on the side of the road once night came.

"So Sigrun, what is your story?" Alistair asked.

"My story?"

"The one that Mischa touched upon before she became angry." Alistair asked.

"Oh it's just a boring tale really. Nothing big or grand." Alistair and I gave each other a look before paying attention to her. "Well…I was born in Dust Town. I lived to survive, stole to eat, and various other things. Mischa caught me trying to steal a nug leg from a vendor. She should have reported me but instead…she paid for it. After that she started to talk to me, made me do errands. Then Beraht got involved. I had to steal something for him and I hid it in her shop. She was found out and was exiled. Then I joined the Legion."

"You're not the same person from back then. You've changed."

"As I was supposed to. The Legion changes everyone, for the good or for the bad. I know that now, especially after losing all my friends. I'm glad that we're taking this time to go and meet her. Thank you Alistair."

"Don't thank me yet. Not until we go see her at least." Sigrun smiled softly.

"You have paid your dues dwarf. That is what matters." Justice said.

"Thank you." I unrolled my bed roll and looked up at the stars. It was a nice and clear night. Justice was doing the same. It was comfortable.

9:31 Kingsway 3rd

I saw the beginnings of the old abandoned houses of the city. The guards nodded at our group when we came in.

"Nia, you can go ahead and look for Aura if you'd like. We're going to look around the city for Sigrun's friend." Alistair said. I raised an eyebrow at him and smiled. "What?"

"You like her don't you?"

"What!?" I laughed at him.

"I'm just teasing. Go ahead. We'll see each other at the city gates." Alistair cleared his throat, his face red and joined Sigrun to look for Mischa. I shook my head.

"Come on Justice. I think I know where Aura might be."

"Might I ask what was that conversation was about?"

"About Alistair and Sigrun? They like each other. I was just teasing Alistair about it. He doesn't have much experience with women but I can tell that Sigrun has experience with men. He needs to be careful not to let himself be played. Sigrun is a good woman but Alistair is pure. I don't want him to get hurt, that's all." Justice nodded at me. We went up the stairs to the Chantry and I opened the doors. A Templar looked at us warily as we made our way toward where they light the candles. I saw Aura praying.

"There she is." Justice whispered. I gave him a tap and nodded my head at him. "Aura. Please, I do not wish to frighten you." She looked at him with surprise.

"You are…you are the one in my husband's body."

"I am a spirit of Justice. I did not mean to inhabit your husband's body and I did not mean him any harm. I would ease your grief should I had the power to." Aura bit her lip.

"I knew. His father died a Grey Warden and he warned me that this…would happen."

"Tell me if there is anything I can do for you and I will do it."

"Avenge him spirit. Make the ones that did this to him pays. I will wait for his ashes a little longer." Aura looked at him, teary eyed. She brought her hand up to his face but not to touch. She mouthed a prayer to him, letting her tears fall. I couldn't imagine her pain. Knowing that the husband she loved will never come back, even though his body is standing right before her.

"The Darkspawn. I understand." She bit her lip, trying not to let the grief overcome her. She walked out of the room. Justice watched her leave.

"And she is gone. Did I…did I do the right thing?" It reminded me of yet another spirit that I knew. Justice looked so…small.

"You did Justice."

"I can feel the great love that she had for this man and he, her. I…envy what they had. If I too could one day...Thank you for bring me here Nia."

"No problem Justice. Come on. We can't stay here forever." Justice seemed to be lost in thought as we came out of the Chantry. He looked at the statue of Andraste that was out in the open.

"Do you believe in what they call the Maker?"

"No. I have my own God that I believe in."

"A few spirits believe that there was such a being that separated them from this world but most do not contemplate it."

"There are spirits that don't believe in the Maker? That's new."

"Such ideas are very few. Spirits do not wonder the way mortals do. They tend to separate themselves from every aspect of the mortal world."

"That's sad. To not have faith or hope."

"We do not have either in the fade. There are spirits of hope or faith but they are created by the emotions of humans, never by their own will. Here in the mortal realm, nothing changes…You should be grateful that it doesn't."

"You're so introspective Justice."

"I am new to experience this world as it truly is. It is a wonder." Justice said. We walked down the stairs.

"I agree. I'd never thought I'd love this world as I do now. I wonder, maybe that's why I haven't been able to go home so soon."

"This is not your home?" Justice asked.

"No. I come from beyond the fade Justice."

"Were you the anomaly that passed and gave the fade a great quake? Now that I feel it…yes, you are the one aren't you?"

"You felt me going through the fade?"

"It was a matter of great power. A being that opened from another world to plunge into it along with something that should not exist. I felt it as a great shudder but it settled quickly as soon as it came. I understand what you are now and the power your spirit hold is a great one but it is a power that needs much…time to gather. The spirits that it has called for has helped it greatly but to match the power from long ago, will require much work." I sighed.

"Nice to see that it's still going to take a few years for me to go home." I sighed.

"Do not lose faith. You will reach your home, that I am sure of." I smiled.

"Thank you Justice." I saw the door to the Crown and Lion opened. Sigrun was laughing with Alistair trailing behind her.

"So, was everything ok?"

"Yes. She was able to keep her ring and made peace with Mischa." Alistair said. That meant that Alistair had to have some money on him to persuade Mischa.

"I have thought much to this but enough of my problems. Let us go back to Vigil's Keep." Sigrun said. Her demeanor seemed softer from last time. A great burden was no longer on her shoulders. Alistair hummed to himself happily. Something good happened because he was able to make it happen.

"How did it go with you Justice?" Sigrun asked.

"I have promised Aura that I will avenge this man's death. If we can seek the darkspawn, I would appreciate it."

"There have been few roaming bands along the road, but we'll try again in time." Alistair said. It was a comfortable walk back. I hummed as we power walked through the trail. We got back very late. I saw the wall of Vigil's Keep and Nathaniel was waiting for us.

"There you are. We haven't been able to train you much in these past days."

"Are you serious? Can't I have some down time for once?"

"No."

"You are training her?"

"Yes."

"So far she's done well at evading everything." Sigrun said.

"But you haven't been able to disarm the men last time. You will come to the practice grounds early in the morning. I will wake you."

"But-"

"No buts!" I groaned. I wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.

9:31 Kingsway 4th

Sure enough, Nathaniel woke me up just as the sun was beginning to rise. I followed Nathaniel, yawning with my stomach grumbling. I wasn't able to eat beforehand. I was put against newer recruits with the same heavy armor, longsword, and shield. Oghren, Justice, Nathaniel, and Sigrun were all there watching me. Varathorn's armor was off to the side like last time along with my daggers.

"So does that body of yours still work for you know? The down and dirty?"

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Oh come on you know!"

"Oghren I'm trying to focus here!" I shouted, the three recruits going around me. Two of them were woman, one guy. My earlier tactic of taking off my shirt won't work this time.

"Show them your tits!"

"Shut up Oghren!" One made the first move, rushing me with her shield. I side stepped but had to duck from a swing of a sword. I twirled and rolled behind them. The last one rushed but I evaded in time. She rammed the other one and he tumbled down. She hesitated when she realized she got the wrong person. I rammed her with a shout. We fumbled on the ground before I grabbed the longsword from her and punched her in the face. The one who rammed first came with her sword. The ting went off as two swords met.

I kicked at her chest and she gasped for breath. The man got up and swung as I got rid of the first woman. Our swords met, my muscles straining against his strength. I anchored myself and shouted. He buckled against my strength and, with a twist of my sword, he let go, his sword ringing in the air. Two swords down but they all still had shields. They all gave me a wide birth as I held the sword with both of my hands. I felt sweat coming down my brow, my eyes going to every single one, waiting for a chance to strike.

I decided to try something out. I ran forward, all three of them running toward different directions. I threw my sword at one, distracting him then full on tackled the last female recruit that still had her sword. I tried grabbing it but she tried twisting my arm. I didn't force against it and, instead, let myself twist with my arm. I elbowed her in the face and did a hammer kick on her arm that was outstretched with the sword. I winced in pain from the pain of the kick but grabbed at the sword nonetheless. I twirled fast and cut at the fasteners of the shield.

Unfortunately I wasn't able to continue when the male recruit rammed into me from behind. I fell hard on my chin. I grunted in pain as the scrap made blood come out. I lost my grip from the sword and he kicked it away. There were only two with shields. My teeth shifted slightly from the fall. It felt uncomfortable. They twirled around me, only their shields in their hands. They gave each other a look and both of them rushed at me. I tried twirling, but the female recruit twirled me back and I got smashed in between their shields. I gasped as I lost my breath and the male recruit grabbed my hair and threw me on the ground. He swept up one of the longswords and held it to my neck.

"Not bad. She can take a hit." Sigrun said.

"It was better than last time." Nathaniel shrugged. "That's enough. Get some rest you three." I groaned in pain, laying down on the ground.

"Why are you subjecting her to this?" Justice asked.

"Because she's not a Grey Warden. She needs to know how to evade and battle those who are stronger than her because if the darkspawn manage to taint her, she's dead." Nathaniel said, helping me up. He gave me a small towel. I wiped away the sweat and the blood crusted on my chin. I spat out the remnants of the blood in my mouth.

"Then train her the way of the sword and shield. That counts as a greater defense."

"It's not my style Justice. I use daggers, I punch and I smash and I stab. It's how I've been fighting for the past year." I hissed in pain, rubbing my chin.

"Then it is a weak form if you cannot defend yourself."

"If you are quick enough to get away from your enemies then you don't need to defend yourself!" Sigrun said happily.

"But that is cowardly."

"Sometimes being a coward can save your life." I said.

"Doesn't matter for me. I just swing, drink, and piss all over my enemies." Sigrun backed away from him.

"That was gross Oghren." I said.

"Thank you! I'll be here all week!" I heard a recognizable meow and Ser Pounce-a-lot rubbed against my leg.

"I was hoping to get here to see the festivities but I'm guessing I'm late?" Anders said. "Oooh, that looks like it hurts."

"It does." Anders came over and held my chin, bathing it in healing energy. "Ah that feels good."

"You are doing better and have improved." Nathaniel said, crossing his arms. "But I won't accept it until you managed to disarm all of them."

"I understand. I'll get there eventually."

"Good and then we'll try your hand at evading archers from a distance."

"You've got to be kidding me…"

9:31 Kingsway 5th

My body felt sore from the training I did with Nathaniel did yesterday. Today though was good. Anders, Nathaniel, and I went down to Hafter River to fish.

Ser Pounce-a-lot was cuddled next to me on the river bank. It was a slightly cloudy day with a light wind. It felt good to be outside and relax like this. Anders sighed again. His bucket didn't have anything while Nathaniel and I had a few fish.

"Why are we doing this again? It's so boring!"

"Come on Anders, fishing is nice, quiet, relaxing. Besides, you never got a chance to do this in Lake Calenhad right?"

"True." He mumbled.

"You are just pouting because you haven't caught one yet." Nathaniel said, feeling a tug on his string.

"I am not a fisherman!"

"Why don't you go into the river and try catching one with your hands?" I said.

"That's impossible."

"Not impossible, just tricky. I had to do it several times to feed everyone while traveling." I said.

"You don't normally speak about what you've done during the Blight." Nathaniel said.

"People always talk about the final battle but nothing about how you got there." Anders said, glaring at his fishing pole.

"There's not much to talk about. We traveled nearly everywhere, got our allies, saved a few people and things, and boom, the Battle of Denerim."

"Was it really so easy?" Nathaniel asked.

"No. We hit a lot of problems here and there, trying to help a few people on the way. We did a lot of traveling and the Deep Roads over at Orzammar were just hell."

"Ah ha! Got one!" Anders said, struggling with his line. Finally he got the fish and it was a tiny one. Nathaniel and I laughed at him.

"Such a monster you have there." Nathaniel said.

"Oh shut it Howe." I laughed at both of them. I reeled in my final fish and put it in the bucket.

"I think this should be good for the cooks in Vigil's Keep."

"Don't you miss it? Traveling all over? Seeing new sights and what not?" Anders asked.

"Hm? Not really. Traveling was fun and all but…having a place to call home is…nice." I said, getting up. Ser Pounce-a-lot gave me an annoyed meow.

"Home? Hm I guess this is sort of like home isn't it?" Anders said, taking Ser Pounce-a-lot in his arms.

"I didn't think I'd be here. I'll have to thank you Nia for not killing me in my cell a few weeks ago." I laughed.

"Your welcome." We went back to Vigil's Keep and gave the fish to the cook. I stretched out the few kinks I got from sitting in one place for too long. I went into the throne room and saw Oghren not drinking. Instead he was writing something or attempting to from all the crumpled pieces of paper around him. I went over to him, flicking them away with my foot.

"This letter has to be extra important for you to rewrite it so many times."

"Gah! Where did you come from!?" I face palmed. "Don't frighten a man like me girly!"

"I was just curious why you are surrounded by papers." I grabbed one and unfurled it. "Dear nugget?"

"This is none of your business girly!"

"...This letter is for your child, isn't it?" Oghren grumbled. "You know you can talk to me Oghren. I have experience with this."

"...I didn't do right by the nugget. Felsi deserves somebody else. I thought I was that person before but...that was a lifetime ago." I sat in front of him, waiting for him to continue. "I was a warrior in the provings, every women's desire! I had it all girly! I was a different man then. That's when I met Felsi, ah, what we had then...Then Branka came along. They arranged a marriage between us and I had left Felsi. Then you saw how Branka went mad and I became a drunk. Even after the Blight, Felsi still wanted me but...I'm not the same anymore. Fighting is what I do and if I can fight all these blighters until my last breath, then by the stone I'll do it! I can't play house like she wants me to! But the nugget! The nugget doesn't deserve this. I thought...maybe one day I can be a part of his life but...I don't know maybe he's better off not knowing his father."

"I think you're wrong there Oghren. Every child will eventually want to know about their parents. If you want to write letter to him, if you want to be a part of his life, I can help you in that. I'll even vouch for you, hell, even Alistair will vouch for you if need be."

"Ah...Sod it all! You're making me teary eyed!" Oghren said, punching me in the arm. It hurt but I chuckled.

"Here give me your letter, I'll go through it." He gave it to me. "...Oghren?"

"Yes girly?"

"You need to lessen on the 'arses' and the 'sods' if you want your child to ever read this."

* * *

 **I enjoyed this one. 3 more chapters left until we get to hell on Thedas! :D**

 **Shout out to LibraryofAlexandria11 and Shwreak11 for following/favoriting!**

 **Chimera Spyke:** _Oh I have an idea on who will wield it..._  
 **GamerGeekGirl:** _Yes small romances here, who knew!? And yes I did romance someone during my playthrough of DAI but I won't mention it because that's the character my character will eventually be with.  
_ **Buggy300:** _A lot of people don't show up in Inquisition. I really wanted to see Bodahn or Sandal, or at least have mentions of Amaranthine or Soldier's Peak. The transition will be...different I assure you._

 **Please Review!**


	19. Attack on Vigil's Keep

**Happy 4th of July early update!**

* * *

9:31 Kingsway 6th

Alistair had suggested on combing Kal'Hirol again in order to see if we can find where the darkspawn were coming from. We've had minor events throughout Amaranthine but Alistair couldn't shake a feeling that this wasn't the last of them. We had to find them. Alistair, Sigrun, Justice, Velanna, and I decided to go back to Kal'Hirol and search to see if we could find another tunnel that the darkspawn might have been using.

"These are the Deep Roads?" Justice asked as we came in through the entrance again. It was eerily quiet.

"It is. Hopefully we can find where the darkspawn are coming from in here." Alistair said. We went through the same pathway. The darkspawn we killed were scattered about. We came to the entrance of Kal'Hirol and went through the main gate. So far so good, we haven't gotten any resistance at all.

"I do not sense any darkspawn at all. Is this normal?" Velanna asked.

"No it's not. Where are they coming from if not in here?" Alistair wondered.

"The Deep Roads spawn hundreds of leagues. There must be places we haven't found." Sigrun said.

"We'll need to search canyons too. There are many of them in Amaranthine. Maybe we'll find another Deep Roads entrance around them." I said. We came into the trade quarter. Justice picked up something from it all.

"There it is…the singing…but where?" Justice mumbled. We separated from the rest as Justice continued to follow what he was hearing. We came into a small house that had a cracked through chest. I went and opened it as much as I could. I picked out the few things in there and felt a great shock as I accidentally touched the ring. I hissed, my whole arm growing numb.

"Justice? I think I found what you were looking for." I groaned.

"There it is. What a beautiful sound." Justice said, kneeling to get the ring. He smiled as he turned it in his hands. "You have found it, just like I asked. Thank you. Of all the things I have seen, this is the most precious. Good can be found in this world."

"There is good everywhere in the world. It's hard to look for it though." My fingers twitched again and I flapped my hand to try to get it to work again. "How are you feeling Justice?"

"Troubled. We have scattered attacks and cannot find the main horde. We cannot delay, we must find where the main group is." I sighed.

"It's not that simple Justice. We don't know where it is. We've been traveling every in Amaranthine but nothing. The darkspawn are laying sneak attack after sneak attack and, by the time we get there, they are all but gone. It's a waiting game now. Whatever the darkspawn are planning, it's not good. They are going to make the first move. Let's hope that we are prepared for it." We went out of the small room that we were in. Alistair's group came back. I looked at Alistair expectantly and he shook his head.

"Another dead lead. Let's go back in the surface. We'll try to protect the land as much as we can for now." Alistair said. When we were going back up to the surface, I saw Sigrun look at the Deep Roads with a painful look.

"Commander?" Sigrun said. Alistair looked at her.

"I'm glad that you have shown me many things in the surface. I have experienced so much in such little time. What you did for me with Mischa, I'll treasure but I hope that you haven't forgotten my oath to the Legion of the Dead. I know that we have darkspawn still on the surface but I want you to know that once we are done with that, I am coming back here to the Deep Roads for my calling."

"What?"

"Please don't misunderstand. I think I understand Vollney's words now. All this time I've been running away from my path but now I have found peace. I am ready to face my death should it come."

"I…" Alistair looked at me for a second. I gave him a shake of my head. "I understand but know it is going to be hard I don't want to lose a…a friend."

"…Thank you. For now, let's try to find a path toward the darkspawn." Sigrun said, patting Alistair's back as she took her walk back up to the surface.

"How is it that she is able to face death with a smile?" Velanna said.

"Death comes for us all Velanna. Some sooner than most." I said quietly. Our horse ride back to Vigil's Keep was a strained silence.

9:31 Kingsway 7th

I was up in the battlements looking over the keep. Voldrik's men got all their granite walls upright. I managed to gather the items for Wade and he made it into a greatsword. Oghren liked it for a bit but decided that it wasn't for him. Seneschal Varel took it thought, took down four recruits before remarking on its greatness. The Keep was finished. The Underground tunnels sealed, the walls were up, commerce was moving. In the end we did all that we could. The wait was killing me though.

"I thought you might be up here." Alistair said, coming up next to me. "You always did like high places." I chuckled. We both stood there, looking at the bustle of Vigil's Keep.

"Any more leads on where the darkspawn might be coming from?"

"None. The attacks are all at random and they are over so quickly we can't get there in time to follow them. This is starting to be frustrating. They are getting ready for something, I know it."

"There's not much we can do. So, you sent out the correspondence to Talen?"

"Almost 2 weeks ago. He should be here. It'll be nice having him around. There's Wynne, who is my favorite all around, but something about Talen's demeanor makes me fond of him as well." Alistair smiled.

"Talen is a great guy once you get past his jerkishness, and stubbornness, and his bad bed side manner." I said. Alistair laughed. "Oh I helped Oghren out. We already sent out his first letter to his kid. He seems happier now."

"I'm glad we were able to do something for him. So the royal wedding is a week away. Are you ready to hand off your brother to Anora?" I laughed.

"You shouldn't be asking me that. I'm not the one handing him off."

"Well you did promise you'd always protect him right?"

"True but…he doesn't need me anymore." I said. His letters were always short, to the point now. His responsibilities has changed him. I knew that this would happen. Eren was goal oriented like me. All the controversial things he's done has work out for him though.

"He'll always need you, one way or another."

"And I'll always be with him when he does. At this point, there's nothing I can do. He's too busy trying to manage all of Ferelden. I hear the people are surprised that he's doing a good job at it. They say it might be the beginning of a new golden age." I chuckled.

"That's Eren for you. Always seeing the root of the problem." Alistair said.

"…Hey Alistair?"

"Yes?"

"Are you and Sigrun an item now?" He squeaked and became red faced. He cleared his throat and twiddled his thumbs.

"Oh my God! You guys did the deed didn't you!?"

"What!? No, no!" I laughed at him and his squeaking. I gave him a flat look. "Well, um. It just happened?" I snorted with laughter.

"How did it happen?"

"A little after we came back from Kal'Hirol." He mumbled.

"Oh no wonder when we fought she kept on looking at you." Alistair cleared his throat again. "You deserve to be happy you know."

"You do too…Why is it that when I look at you, I feel like you're going to go somewhere far away?" Alistair asked.

"Maybe I am a spirit that is going to disappear once you don't need me anymore."

"I'm serious Nia. Are you going to leave?" Alistair asked me. I looked at him and then at Vigil's Keep. I know what was going to come next if I fail here.

"No." Alistair sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling you're lying to me?" I laughed and patted his arm.

"No matter what happens Alistair, now or in the future, I'll always be at your side through thick or thin. It's getting late. I should be going to bed and you should too." I pinched Alistair's cheek and he waved me away.

"Nia." Alistair said as I went toward the stairs. "You will always be welcomed here."

"I know."

9:31 Kingsway ?

It was a normal day when I woke up. I had a hearty meal, Anders and I joked around since we were always the first ones up. Then we went into the throne room to see if the others were there. Then the nobles started to fill in. Alistair, Seneschal Varel and Captain Garavel were all talking amongst themselves.

"I saw it for myself commander! An army of darkspawn are on our fields!" Lord Eddelbreck explained.

"Then the darkspawn have made their move. We need to move out with the rest of the soldiers." Alistair said. The doors flew open and a dark skinned elf came running in.

"Commander there's an army in front of the city!" Anders and I looked at each other. The rest of us gathered.

"Then it is time to wage war." Justice mumbled.

"Some of the vigil's soldiers are stationed there. She won't fall so easily."

"At this point we don't have enough time to gather our army for both assaults, but if you want commander, a small group can go to the city to protect her."

"Looks like I'll be defending a city. It never gets dull around here does it?" Alistair said.

"If there's anyone that can turn the tide of darkspawn, it would be you commander."

"Oh a darkspawn army and an almost certain death!? You have to take me!"

"If you are going to the city then take me as well. I will protect my home." Nathaniel said.

"Who will you be taking Commander?"

"Anders, Nathaniel, and Justice will be with me to defend the city."

"Then it is time for these soulless monsters to pay for their transgressions."

"It will be an honor to fight for my redemption. I'm at your side commander."

"Heh, and here I thought I'd be retiring alongside a harem. Oh well that will have to wait."

"Don't go dying on me Alistair. That's my job."

"May the Creators protect you."

"I'll keep an eye on the barrels of ale here. Wouldn't want it to get destroyed before our victory banquet."

"We march out now. Nia, you're in charge while I'm gone." Alistair said. My eyes widened.

"But, I'm not a leader! I'm not even a Grey Warden! What about-" Alistair placed his hands on my shoulders.

"If there is anyone that I know can protect the keep, it's you. Promise me you'll protect the keep." I hardened my gaze. It was a promise then. I nodded.

"Good. Rally our soldiers Seneschal. Everyone, may the Maker protect you all." Alistair said. I grabbed onto Anders.

"Protect them."

"Oh don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. We'll be back before you know it."

"Hopefully all the training I have put you through will get some use of this." Nathaniel said. He and Velanna shared a look before all four of them left.

"The rest of you nobles gather in the Vigil's defenses. If the army is truly marching toward here we must be ready for the attack! Garavel, get your men at the battlements, get ready the ballistas! Scout ahead for attack! Vigil's Keep must not fall!" I said. The nobles were whimpering but were being led out by the soldiers. Seneschal Varel, Sigrun, and I went toward the battlements. The soldiers were gathering, armors were being put on, swords sharpened. This was the time to fight and act.

"Sigrun, stay here with your spyglass and make sure to call on us once you see any signs of darkspawn." I said.

"Of course Nia."

"Seneschal, how long until the troops get ready?"

"Not long now."

"We need to keep the gates closed as long as possible. Archers should be stationed up at the top, all non-combatants need to be place where they are most safest."

"The dungeons haven't been able to be torn down yet."

"Then get them in the cellars. The underground door should hold. For now we wait until they start to attack." I said. Seneschal Varel nodded. Sigrun whistled at me.

"Look at you being all leader like."

"Alistair gave me a job to do. I'll die before I let this place fall."

"Good words for that." The courtyard was eerily calm for the next few hours. I couldn't help but stand at the battlements, searching for something.

"You need to rest my lady." Seneschal Varel said. I shook my head.

"Someone needs to keep watch."

"You have many scouts. Go and rest. We will wake you once they attack." I sighed. I gave Varel a nod and went to my room. The soldiers were all on high alert. I went to my room. This was my home for now. Whether or not that will change in the coming months, I'm not sure. We'll see though.

9:31 Kingsway?

It's done. I tried to save Vigil's Keep. We lost many.

I tossed and turned in my bed, having nightmares of what was to come. I got up once someone was banging on my door. I was decked in Wade's silverite armor instead of my own for the time. I came up and saw the fear stricken face of the soldier.

"They're here my lady!" I nodded and ran up to the battlements. Seneschal Varel and Garavel were there. Sigrun passed me her spyglass. There was a line of darkspawn as far as the eye can see.

"What is your first course of action my lady?" Seneschal Varel asked.

"Ready the archers and the ballistas. Bring in the soldiers from the courtyard back to the keep. There's no point in protecting what's out there. The keep has to stand."

"Yes my lady." Varel gave out the orders. I saw everyone get ready, a line of warriors holding weapons of death.

"Archers!" I shouted. We sent out a volley of black rain on the encroaching darkspawn. I heard the sounds of cranking as spikes after spikes were sent out. The first boulder came and hit out keep. I didn't need to spyglass anymore to see all of them heading toward our way. Seneschal Varel, Garavel, and I shared a look.

"Get the men down at the main gates!" We all ran out of the main door. The archers and the rest staying on the battlements. "Garavel, I want updates as soon as you can."

"Of course my lady." I heard a wooshing sound from up above and rocks that were lit on fire pelted the keep. One landed close and I got thrown onto the ground. I heard ringing in my ears before Varel helped me up. Velanna, Sigrun, and Oghren came out with me.

"They're here!" Oghren said, taking out his axe.

"Then we fight." Velanna said.

"To the death hopefully." Sigrun said, getting her axes in her hands and smiling.

"We need to get to the front gates!" I shouted. Rocks kept on pelting the Vigil as we ran toward the gates. A mass of darkspawn awaited us. The few soldiers that were stationed there, holding onto the defense as long as they can.

"For Vigil's Keep! Let's show these bastards what the Grey Wardens stand for!" I shouted, brandishing my daggers. The soldiers cried out with me and the battle began. I ran toward the battle, slicing every single darkspawn throat I could find, smashing in the skulls of every Genlock that crossed my way. Oghren shouted in glee as his axe chopped a disciple in half. Roots popped up everywhere as Velanna made them grab at the darkspawn. Her body glowed as she levitated and made sylvans appear to fight for us. Sigrun jumped into the fray with a laugh, her axe skills showing what she was made for.

I saw Captain Garavel come into the main battle. I heard the sounds of the destruction of the keep behind me but the walls stood strong. Every soldier dressed in the armors that Wade made, came pouring out to battle the darkspawn. It was a mosh of bodies and blood everywhere.

I panted heavily, feeling the washes of blood over my body as the darkspawn's throat were cut before me. All I saw was red. I promised Alistair that I would defend the keep. The sweat stung at my eyes but I would not falter. Evade, slash, evade, smash, every single darkspawn that I found was met with death. Soon, what felt like a few minutes of battle, were hours' worth of fighting. They stopped attacking the front gates.

"They are climbing the eastern gates!" I heard a shout from up in the battlements.

"We need to go there quickly!" Garavel shouted. I looked to my group and we ran, following him. I saw the Children, jump from the walls onto the courtyard. The small ones, the ones that were evolved, and the last ones. These ones had multiple arms and looked like mutated spiders. I felt that pang of fear but put it down. I shouted in rage, tackling one off a soldiers and bashing in its head. I evaded another's claws as Oghren came up behind me to strike it at its chest. The soldiers came along with me, battling these horrid children. Sigrun was shouting in rage. These were the monsters that killed her brothers in arms.

I kicked another off a soldier too late. It had already bitten through the armor. I did swift and heavy haymakers all around, smashing those soft squishy heads of their. I rammed my dagger into a mouth, cut out their cheek. One grabbed me from behind. I headbutted them and stabbed them directly into their stomach.

The sun was already going down by the time we secured the eastern gates. I spat out some blood from when a Genlock got me with a hammer.

"They're coming in the main gates!" Garavel shouted at me. I panted, running toward them, feeling the exhaustion through me. I saw Oghren, Velanna, and Sigrun following me. They also looked damn tired from it all. I heard the familiar stomps of Ogres. Five were coming up through the gates and Seneschal Varel was the only one in front.

"Varel!" I shouted. I ran as fast as I could but I wasn't fast enough. An ogre plowed through him and his body flew until it hit the ground hard. "No!" Another Ogre targeted Garavel but I wouldn't have any of it. I ran and jumped, digging my daggers deep into the Ogre. It fell and I climbed it until I reached its head, putting my dagger through its eyes. I saw the soldiers running from the Ogres. More and more darkspawn were coming in. I panted. I was so tired. I've never fought this long before. The darkspawn were pushing us back more and more. I got up from the Ogre and jumped into the fray. I couldn't let this stop me. Three ogres were battling with one body. I looked and there was Sigrun right in the middle of it. Velanna summoned an earthquake with her magic already strained.

The darkspawn kept on falling to their feet but the Ogre's remained standing. Archers from above dealt out heavy damage, taking all the darkspawn that were down from the earthquake. Large spikes of the ballistas traveled downward, impaling all that they could. I failed to see one. A Hurlock alpha with a heavy maul got me on the side. I screamed in pain as I went down. Oghren saw me and went toe to toe with the alpha. I saw Sigrun ahead of me. She knocked down one Ogre, but I knew she couldn't fight the last two. I groaned as I tried crawling toward her, the pain in my side burning.

I got up, straining for a potion. The darkspawn horde was done but the Ogres…I had to stop them! Sigrun took another one down but was limping. I tried going to her. She saw me and she smiled.

"SIGRUN!" I screamed but I couldn't do anything as the Ogre lifted her up and crashed her down on the ground. Velanna came running toward me, pushing a potion into my mouth. I gulped ravenously and I felt the stitch in my rib heal. I screamed, running toward that last Ogre. I grabbed my daggers and I jumped. I landed on its back, stabbing with no mercy, roaring in a way that sounded like an animal. It tried grabbing at me before I stabbed through its skull. It went down and I rolled away from it. The sun was setting. I heard more and more rocks being thrown at us. My throat felt hoarse as I ran toward Sigrun.

"Sigrun." I croaked out. It was too late. Her body was a mangled mess but, oddly enough, her face wasn't. She stared at the sky with her blank eyes, a smile on her face.

"Girly!" Oghren shouted. I got up, my rib still sore. Varel was being cradled by Velanna.

"Is he…?"

"I could not do much…the damage is too extensive and I have no mana." Velanna said. Oghren and I shared a look.

"Varel…" He coughed out blood.

"My lady…I am sorry…"

"No…No Varel…"

"Kill as many as those bastards as you can…the Keep cannot fall…" I felt my tears come down. I grabbed his hand.

"I will make sure it doesn't Varel. You will be remembered. I swear it." He took his last breath. The sun was gone. We were fighting in the night. I wiped at my eyes. Captain Garavel gave me a solemn nod. We were pelted by more rocks.

"The disciples are making their way!" I heard someone shout.

"Velanna, Oghren. Gather the rest of the soldiers at the front of the keep." Velanna laid down Varel's head and I closed his eyes.

"Girly what are you planning on doing?" I looked where Sigrun's body was and looked at Varel's.

"Saving this keep." I nodded toward Velanna and the rest and they went ahead toward the front of the keep. I looked toward the front gates as the disciples were coming in. I reached in for that power and lightly touched it. I felt the strength coming into me, my exhaustion fading away. I grabbed Vigilance. If it demanded blood, then I will give it blood. I shouted as I ran toward the disciples, letting that same power go through my weapon. I slashed and the blade gave out an energy that slashed all the disciples in two. Then I heard the stomps of another Ogre.

The Ogre was armored along with the Herald of the Mother next to him. It sneered at me as various darkspawn, shrieks, Genlocks, Hurlocks, roaring at me. I looked at the moons up ahead. It was now or never.

"Kill the Grey Wardens!" The Herald shouted, the armored Ogre and the rest of the army coming toward me.

"God…give me strength. Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me!" I shouted. I grabbed at the power, my eyes filling with light. I let out a roar, my power going into the sword that I held. I felt a burning sensation on my back as my armor melted away from me, something came out. The Ogre roared before me as the army ran toward me.

I screamed, filling myself with energy as they came closer and closer. The power was overwhelming but then I let it flow out of me. I let out one final roar as I sprinted toward the incoming army.

For the soldiers who fell.

For Seneschal Varel.

For Sigrun.

This keep will not fall.

I lost myself in that energy. My sword cut down five, then ten, the Herald of the Mother lay in pieces. The armored Ogre cut in half. The darkspawn converged around me but, those who got close, would have golden lighting poured into them.

I was a beacon of light in this dark night. I roared, screamed, as I cut down all I could. I made a promise and I wasn't going to go back on it. I didn't fight against the sun that was inside of me. I let it flow.

Their black ichor drowned the ground around me. More and more darkspawn fell. I wasn't cutting down groups anymore. They were coming in pairs or singles. I focused on the Ogres that could deal more damage than the rest.

Then it was over. My weird tunnel vision showed me that there was nothing more, no darkspawn coming toward me. I let go of the sword and it sloshed in the black blood around me. Exhaustion wasn't the word I felt then. I took one step at a time, heading for the main gates. I was worried that if I let this power stop then, I would fall into darkspawn blood. I couldn't let that happen to me.

As soon as my feet hit dry earth, I stopped it. My vision came back but I felt the blood dribbling out of me like it did in the Deep Roads and an odd stinging sensation on my shoulders. I heard someone call out my name behind me. I looked and all I saw was a messy blonde head before I succumbed to darkness.

* * *

 **This was a hard chapter to write. I debated to myself, Sigrun yes? Sigrun no? Then I did it. Hate me all you like but Dragon Age is a bundle of grey with very few happy moments.**

 **EG:** _lol Nolas, I love how you make these names. Yes I know! I can't wait for her to meet up with everyone in DA2! Alistair, Nathaniel, LELIANA! :D It's going to be awesome!_

 **Please Review! (And don't hate me!) :(**


	20. Scars

"I swear every single time Nia's involved with something, she's on the verge of death."

"Why are you glaring at me priss!? I didn't do anything!"

"It's because you didn't stop her that she got this way!"

"Will you be quiet and focus on healing her!?"

"Hey her eyes are open!" I blinked a few times and a familiar one eared elf was right in front of me with a scowl on his face.

"You're awake. Finally! By Andraste's breeches, you would think that you would have some sense in using that stupid power of yours!" Talen said. I groaned and my mouth was dry. I smacked it a few times, my throat feeling scratchy. I tried getting up.

"Hold your horses girly, you nearly bled to death again in the front gates. Good thing that priss was here to save you, otherwise…" Oghren said next to me.

"Wait…the keep?" I croacked out. Talen got a cup of water and gave me some. It was delicious.

"Is stable my lady. You defeated the last remnants of the army at the front gates." Captain Garavel said. I laughed weakly before it turned into a coughing fit. I raised my arms and noticed that they were covered in bandages.

"The most of the damage were on your arms and your shoulders. You're going to have a few wicked scars on your shoulders." Talen explained.

"The power that you used burned these…markings on them. We are still trying to understand them." Velanna explained. My eyes widened when I realized something.

"Alistair!" I groaned in pain when I stretched my shoulders.

"Hey! Those wounds are fresh!" I hissed in pain. Talen sighed and rubbed his head. "Andraste preserve me, you're going to give me gray hairs."

"The Commander is here, hoping to gain some soldiers to fight where the mother is. We need everyone there." Oghren explained.

"So…Amaranthine?"

"It was saved." Velanna said. I gave out a sigh of relief. I was able to save Vigil's Keep and Amaranthine. Thank God.

"You two better head out. Alistair is going to need you to fight against the Mother."

"You're not joining us priss?"

"I can't. Not with her around. Go." Talen said. They both nodded. I looked at Talen.

"Talen…I…I wasn't able to save…" My voice croaked, my eyes filling with tears. He gave me that look of understanding and patted my head.

Sigrun was gone. She was gone. I was helpless to stop it.

"Here, drink some water." He gave me a cup and I gulped greedily from it. "Roll over. I have to change those bandages from your shoulders." I did as he asked. I felt that same soothing energy. It felt so good I almost went to sleep. "You have to be more careful, curse you Nia, there are people that care for you. Stop trying to throw away your life."

"I don't mean to." Talen sighed and rubbed his face.

"I know. Here's your journal. I found it in your room. Thankfully that was one of the places that didn't get crushed by the assault on the keep. There are a few more that need my help. Stay here, I'll be back soon."

It was hard writing what I can remember. I saved the keep but…I couldn't save…I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

I'm so sorry.

-/-

I didn't know how much time I spent in that bed. I was in and out of consciousness, only getting up for when Talen needed to heal my shoulders. He wasn't giving me much of a description as to what happened. All I know was that I have some scarring on there.

At least I was able to get a bath in after all. My body still felt weak but I cleaned myself for the most part.

Then I stood at the front gates of Vigil's Keep, waiting for Alistair and the rest to come back. Talen had to whip up some of the joining potion, a lot of it in fact. Many of the soldiers got tainted and needed that slurry to stay alive. Most were indicted, others…

Voldrik was already building something to memorialize the attack.

I swayed on my feet. My shoulders and a part of my back burned. I wanted to scratch at it but Talen slapped my hand the last time I did it. It had to heal on its own. I let out a sigh, pulling the cloak that I was wearing closer around me. I was wearing a loose fitting tunic underneath my cloak so it wouldn't cause me too much pain wearing it. I was out standing for who knows how long waiting for them. The battle with the Mother and the compromise with the Architect and I didn't know what Alistair would choose.

I saw a familiar silhouette out in the distance.

"The Warden Commander and his companions have returned!" The scout said. Nathaniel's face looked older, Velanna's scowl was etched on her face, Oghren walked proudly, Anders had bags under his eyes, and Justice trailed behind them. They looked hardened, weary. Alistair gave me that long stare. He had lines on his face that showed how much he had to go through in Amaranthine and in the mother's lair. I felt the tears run down my face. He sniffed as well and cleared his throat.

"Welcome back." I said, wiping away at a few of the tears. He rested his head on top of mine.

"I'm back."

-/-

Oghren's cheers were reaching the roof as we celebrated our defeat against the Mother. The soldiers were raising their cups, the main throne room packed with bodies and piles of food. Nathaniel and Velanna had disappeared somewhere. Justice was standing around amused at it all. Alistair was getting praise here and there but I knew that he was hurting inside and it was my fault. I was sitting in a tunic and leggings with Anders right next to me.

"I'm glad that's over with. Do Wardens deal with this all the time?" Anders asked me, on his ninth shot of whiskey.

"More occasions than most yes." Talen was off doing his healer duties here and there.

"You should have been there. We killed a High Dragon! It was huge! Like this big! We took care of both the Architect and the Mother! Velanna wasn't that happy though. She was soooo mad! But then Nathaniel calmed her down!" Anders chuckled. I looked at the pink cheeks that Anders had.

"You're drunk."

"What? Nooo I'm not!" Anders chuckled. "Hey, why aren't you drinking?!"

"Because the last time I did it I had unwanted sex so no more drinking for me anymore."

"Awww! But I like you soooo much! You're so pretty and nice and kind and helpful!" Anders said poking my cheek. "So stay with me, I'll take care of you." I laughed at him.

"Now I know you're drunk. Come on before you fall out of your chair."

"I won't-Whoa!" Anders fell on the floor laughing. I shook my head. I put his arm around my shoulders, which still stung slightly, and went to look for his room. Ser Pounce-a-lot was following us. "Mmm, the whiskey was so tasty!"

"Was it really? Where's your room?"

"Right down here!" I followed the hallway to a small room that had miscellaneous items here and there and a corner with toys meant for a cat. I went to put Anders in his bed before he pulled me in with him. "You smell good."

"Anders stop nuzzling me."

"Meow!"

"You're not a cat!" I laughed.

"This is great…being here…not being hated on because I'm a mage." I rolled my eyes. He had me in a death grip of a hug.

"That's because Grey Wardens accept everyone that can help."

"I wanted to leave a few times…but you're here and I like you."

"Anders, you're drunk."

"You feel like home." Anders whispered in my neck.

"…So does that mean as long as I stay here you won't leave?"

"Only if you stay with me." Anders giggled. I ran my hand through his hair. "Mmm, that feels nice…I like you Nia."

"I heard." I patted him until I heard his breath even. I wanted Anders to stay. I didn't want him to leave if only to save the future.

9:31 Kingsway 11th

Alistair and the others are packing to get to Denerim. The royal wedding was only 2 days away.

I woke up to a startled Anders.

I had the same dream of the fade. My head in someone or something's lap, with them patting my head lovingly. Then I woke up when I heard a shout and someone falling. I groaned, trying not to stretch as the pain in my shoulders tingled.

"Y-Y-You're in my bed! Wait, how did I…did we…!?" Anders said, his face flustered.

"Considering we're both reasonably clothed, I think it's safe to assume that we didn't do anything last night." I yawned. Ser Pounce-a-lot had to jump on the floor after Anders fell. "We didn't do anything Anders. You dragged me into bed after you got drunk last night."

"I did…wait…I remember…" Anders said then his face got red again. "I didn't…say anything weird right?"

"Hm? Not really. You promised that you'd stay here as long as I stayed here." I said, scratching at the bandages that my shoulders had. I needed to see Talen again. Anders held his mouth and looked at the floor, red faced. I got up and I sat on my haunches looking at him. "You ok?" He tensed but looked away from me.

"I'm fine." He cleared his throat. "Remind me not to drink whiskey ever again." I chuckled.

"I'll make a note of it. Anyway, now that I'm awake, I'm going to see Talen about my back." I said, going up to the bedroom door and closing it.

"Ser Pounce-a-lot I said it!" Anders groaned through the door. I shook my head. I went to where we had the injured. There weren't many people in here anymore. Talen was passed out on one of the cots. I didn't want to wake him up and decided to go to my room. I warmed up some water for a bath. I took off my tunic and my leggings. I looked at my arms. They had small scars here and there. I took out a set of mirrors. I needed to see what everyone was talking about. I removed the bandages, my shoulders feeling sensitive to it. I positioned the mirrors and looked. My eyes widened. It looked as if there were lighting arcs all around but they had a pattern.

I had lightning scars that were in the shape of wings. I touched them lightly. It felt sensitive but they were almost all healed. I dipped into my bath, uncomfortable with my shoulders the way they were. I washed up and put on a tunic, my pants, and boots. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I saw Alistair's face poke in. It was odd but the battle in the Mother's lair seemed to age him. He had bags underneath his eyes. The pang of guilt hit me in the heart. Sigrun…

"Oh good you're awake. We need to get ready. The royal wedding is two days away and we're needed there." Alistair explained. I went up to him and brought him in for a hug. His face settling on my shoulder.

"I told you that my shoulder would be clean for you when you needed it…I'm sorry." I said softly. He tensed but I felt him hold me tight. I winced in pain but I felt his body shudder in light sobs. He liked Sigrun and now she's gone. I didn't know how long we stood there but I knew that Alistair needed this. A few of my tears came down as well but this wasn't about me. This was for him. He cleared his throat, letting go of me. I gave him a small towel and he blew his nose.

"Thank you. It hurts but…we all lost people we cared for in the attack."

"I'm sorry. I should have been there when she-"

"Nia. It's not your fault. It was an entire army. You couldn't have been everywhere at once." It didn't make me feel better.

"I understand that you're the Warden Commander Alistair, but you can always come to me when you need to ok?" Alistair chuckled softly.

"Thank you. Now get ready. Eren should be waiting for us in the capital." I nodded and smiled at him, wiping away a few tears of his. He sighed and held my hand for a bit before heading out. Surprisingly, Varathorn's armor was able to hold during the attack in Vigil's Keep even though they found it under a pile of rubble. I put it on, wincing in pain again. I put up my hair and grabbed my daggers. I came out and went to the front of the keep. I heard the noise of continued repairs. I went out to the courtyard where a big piece of granite stood with a few masons working away at it. It was going to be a statue in remembrance to all those who lost their lives.

I saw Alistair, Talen, Oghren, Nathaniel, Velanna, and Anders in front of two carriages that were going to take us to Denerim.

"Justice isn't going to come with us?" I asked.

"How would you explain a rotting man to Eren?" Alistair chuckled.

"Good point." Velanna openly glared at Alistair before being pulled away by Nathaniel to the other carriage. Oghren joined them. Alistair, Talen, Anders, and I piled in the other one. It hurt to feel the bumps on the road. My armor rubbed against my back with every bump.

"How are your shoulders?" Talen asked.

"Getting there."

"I saw you ran into the massive army, cutting down every single darkspawn with your glowing blade, wings from your back, a halo around your head." Talen said.

"You were there?" Alistair asked.

"You asked me to come remember? I just got here as she was finishing off the army. Of course no one knew it was actually you since you glowed all over the place. They're calling you 'The Guardian.' Sounds awesome really. You bled all over the place as well. Your wings burned into your shoulders. You need to be more careful with this." Talen said, crossing his arms.

"I know, I know."

"So how's the royal wedding planned?" Anders asked.

"We go into the cathedral where Eren and Anora are going to take their vows, get crowned, paraded around, then we'll be heading to the royal palace and having a small party." Alistair said. "We're going to be there because Eren invited us. Who else is going?"

"Wynne just got back from Cumberland to be there, Leliana is going to be there, Derek unfortunately had some business to take care of. Zevran isn't going to be there, Shale is probably going to be there just to sass us. I haven't had any letters come from Sten at all." Talen described.

"It's going to be nice having all of us in the same place again." I said, looking out at the scenery.

"I'm just looking forward to the party." Anders said, Ser Pounce-a-lot in his lap.

"You brought your cat." Talen said flatly.

"He goes wherever I go, isn't that right Ser Pounce-a-lot?" He meowed.

"After the party, we'll be heading back here to Vigil's Keep. I had a correspondence from the wardens in Orlais. They'll be sending someone to review our reports of the talking darkspawn and train all the people we indicted after the battle." Alistair explained. I nodded.

"Talen is it true the Circle in Ferelden is free?" Anders asked.

"Yep so if you want to come on by, it's fine."

"Eh, no." Talen chuckled.

"How goes with the blood magic training?" I asked.

"We stopped calling that. We're called Surgeons now." Talen said.

"What? Are you a blood mage?" Anders asked, his face getting hard.

"It's not like that. I can feel the blood in other people as long as I put some of my mana in their bodies. With that, I can find abnormalities, heal bones, heal organs, and more. It's specialized creation magic. I already have tons of apprentices in the Circle now and I'm writing a thesis about it."

"Wow, you sound so important Talen." I laughed. Talen got flushed.

"Aww is wittle Talen getting embawassed?"

"Shut up Anders or I'll turn you into a toad." We all laughed at that but it soon became a somber silence. The memories of Vigil's Keep and Amaranthine fresh in our minds. I felt that deep exhaustion from the pit and closed my eyes. It was hard but I managed to sleep through most of the ride.

"Nia…"

"Mm?" I rubbed my eyes. It was dark out but we were unmistakably in Denerim. Anders chuckled at me softly. We went into the Gnared Noble tavern and Alistair paid for a few rooms. Velanna and I were the only women so we shared a room together. I yawned as I lit a candle and started to write. Velanna came by next to me and did the same.

"Already got a few stories to share?" I asked.

"The attack that we did on the mother and our battle at Vigil's Keep are a start." I nodded. The only sounds were our charcoal pencils on paper.

"It wasn't your fault." Velanna said. I looked at her. "Sigrun knew she would die."

"I could have saved her."

"Your power nearly killed you."

"But-"

"We have all lost people dear to us. Do not blame yourself." Velanna said. This entry is finished.

9:31 Kingsway 12th

The city was full of excitement for the coming wedding. The marketplace was full of people from all over to even catch a glimpse of the King and Queen as they came back to the royal palace after the mass.

I was in the royal palace getting dressed with Leliana there with me. I hissed in pain as Leliana tightened the corset. The dress that I was supposed to wear tomorrow, hanging in front of me.

"I meet you again and this had to happen." I said. Leliana giggled.

"I'm sorry if this hurts. Your scars are…unique." Leliana said, touching them.

"They're still sensitive."

"I noticed. Now, let's put on this dress shall we?"

"Why do I have to? The wedding isn't until tomorrow."

"But you need to be at the rehearsal." Leliana said.

"You're just using this as an excuse to put me in a dress again." Leliana giggled. "You look good."

"Thank you. The Temple of Sacred Ashes has strengthened my faith and eased my heart. It is…wonderful, the quiet reverence, the chant echoing in the chambers…" Leliana sighed.

"You miss it already?"

"Of course I do. Now, twirl."

"Leliana." I whined.

"Twirl!" I sighed and did so. She clapped her hands. The dress was a simple light blue with embroidering on the cuffs and at the ends. "Now what to do with this hair."

"I feel like a doll. Leave the hair alone or we'll be late for the rehearsal."

"Oh alright, but I will be doing a few designs to see which suits you best." I rolled my eyes and shook my head but I smiled. It was nice being fussed over by Leliana again. We went out to the carriage and to the cathedral they had here in Denerim. It wasn't nearly as nice as the one they had in Orlais as Leliana told me. We went in, the gates closed to make sure no one can come in and see. I saw Alistair and the others on the pews. I felt self-conscious as I made my way toward Anora's side. She gave me a polite nod, her belly distended from her pregnancy. Eren gave me a soft smile. The Revered Mother came up with her book of the chant.

"Let us begin."

9:31 Kingsway 13th

The party was very…toned down from the rest of the citizens. I didn't want to stand around with nobles all around. Talen and Leliana stayed though. I joined Anders, Oghren, and the rest out in the city. I got out of my dress as soon as we were out of the cathedral.

"You looked so beautiful though!" Anders said, laughing with a drink in his hand. There was a party at the tavern that we joined. There were cheers and merry going all around. I lounged with a drink in a simple tunic, pants, and my boots.

"I have to admit that you did look pretty at the wedding." Nathaniel said.

"Well thank you but that type of make-up magic comes rarely." I said, taking a few sips of my beer.

"I do not see the revelry of a wedding." Velanna said, crossing her arms. I noticed that she and Nathaniel were sitting very close to each other.

"We have a King and a Queen after everything the blight caused. It's a cause for celebration." Nathaniel said. I heard Oghren cheered with the rest of the party goers, going against a few that bet they could outdrink him. Velanna rolled her eyes as Nathaniel gave her something to drink.

"Well this is all find and dandy but I'm going to…the docks for something." Anders said.

"Are you seriously going to the Pearl?"

"Well I am a healthy young man and they are willing women." Anders said, winking at me. I face palmed.

"Don't stay too long. We're heading off to Vigil's Keep as soon as possible." Nathaniel said.

"I won't be there long!" Anders chuckled.

"That doesn't say much about your endurance!" I shouted at him. He gave me an obscene gesture and I laughed. Nathaniel and Velanna talked amongst themselves and I saw the party unfold. I drank my whole cup of beer, the bitterness going down my throat.

And with all these people surrounding me, I've never felt more alone.

I couldn't stand it anymore and left. The marketplace was filled with party people, guards stationed everywhere to make sure that no one stepped out of line. I saw Anders up ahead and I ran up to him.

"Anders."

"Nia? What are you doing following me? Or do you want to join me on my way to-"

"No, that's not it. Don't tell me you forgot about what we were going to do in Denerim?" Anders gave me a look of confusion before realization hit.

"My phylactery. You want to get it now?" Anders whispered, taking me away from the crowds.

"When will we have the time to do it?" Anders groaned.

"I wanted to go to the Pearl…but you're right. We won't have another opportunity but, if they guard their phylacteries the same as in the circle, we'll need a mage and a Templar."

"I know just the person."

We went toward the royal palace. Anders stayed out of the front gates. I nodded to the same guard that stopped me over a month ago. He saluted me quickly before I went inside. The party was going with nobles talking with each other. I saw Wynne, Talen, and Leliana in one table, Anora off to the side with other nobles, and Eren and Alistair talking to each other.

"Yo guys."

"Nia. I thought that this sort of revelry didn't interest you." Eren said, a pinkness in his face.

"Yeah, gossip isn't my thing. Actually, I came here for Alistair."

"Me?"

"Yes. Eren, I need to know where the phylactery cache is here in Denerim." Eren choked slightly. He looked around but no one was paying attention to us.

"Why do you need to know that?" He whispered softly.

"It's for Anders. The Templar that accompanied you, Rylock, attempted to kill him when you left. I need to make sure that doesn't happen again."

"So you need his phylactery so they won't have the ability to track him down?" Eren pieced together. I nodded.

"This doesn't seem right. Anders is in the Grey Wardens now, the Templars can't force him away." Alistair said.

"That won't stop them and you know that Alistair…I'll take you to the cache myself." Eren agreed. I gave him a look of relief. "Alistair we'll need your abilities as a Templar." He groaned softly. Eren went over to Anora and whispered something to her. She nodded. "Nia, get Anders so we can locate his phylactery." I nodded.

It was time.

* * *

 **Tip: Remember the thing about repressed emotions. ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!**

 **Shout out to Phoenix-Born-Among-The-Chaos for favoriting/following!**

 **Chimera Spyke:** _Exactly my point and why I chose that form for Nia. Halo's true form is actually terrifying.  
_ **Buggy 300, Dforce76, Anemone Iris Sidera, Noswald:** _Sigrun's death was a necessity in my opinion. A darkspawn army against a rushed human one? Sigrun's death was notable because Nia knew her, not to mention the amount of deaths of unknown soldiers. Sigrun was a good fighter but her death has sparked a change in Nia, one that I enjoyed writing come the chapters of DA2. Time will tell if that change was a good or bad one.  
_ **EG:** _Come out of the fade where? There are two times, beginning or in Adamant. Either or, she won't._

 **Thank you GamerGeekGirl for your reviews! Please Review!**


	21. Interlude to Our Past

9:31 Kingsway 13th

I told Anders to accompany me inside. Eren and Alistair were waiting in the main foyer. Anders looked anxiously around. Eren signaled us to follow him.

"The way to the cache is here in the royal palace. We'll have to walk a few winding tunnels to get there." Eren explained. He led us through the hallways past several rooms until we went into a closet that had a few supplies.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Anders whispered.

"Me neither. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Alistair asked me.

"It'll be fine Alistair."

"I still think that the Chantry can't touch the Grey Wardens. They let me go!"

"Didn't you tell me that the Revered Mother tried to make you stay by force anyway? Even after the Right of Conscription?"

"…Point taken." Eren shoved a loose stone and a fake wall opened. He motioned us to follow him. The glowlamps were our only source of light. He took one from the wall and led the way.

"I was shown this way by a Templar when we announced our marriage. There should only be one Templar in here. The Chantry also has a way here from their cathedral." Eren explained. There were many hallways that we pass, twists, and turns. It was dizzying. Then we saw one lone Templar standing before a great vault door. He was sitting down in a stool with cards on the table. He yawned loudly. Eren sucked in a breath.

"Just follow my lead." Eren stood up straight and walked like he was on an important mission. "Excuse me." The Templar got startled and stood up quickly.

"Um!"

"I can see you are dutifully watching your post."

"I-I'm sorry your majesty!"

"I need to enter." Eren commanded. The Templar blinked when he finally noticed Alistair, Anders, and I.

"Your Majesty?"

"They Grey Wardens just lost a blood mage and he is on the loose. I need to track him." Eren lied. The Templar's eyes widened.

"If that's the case shouldn't there be a Chantry Templar or-"

"Every single moment that we waste here, gives him a greater berth of escape. Let me through." Eren said. The Templar nodded. Eren walked up to the door with Alistair and Anders. The Templar looked at us confused. Alistair allowed his Templar abilities go through and Anders sent out a bit of magic. The clacks of the door resounded loudly until we were able to walk through.

It was a grand thing to see. The walls were carved in and the phylacteries were all next to each other, rows after rows of lightly glowing vials of blood. They only needed a small amount of a mage. Eren kept the Templar busy while Anders, Alistair, and I searched through the rows.

"How do we know when we'll find it?" Alistair whispered.

"It'll react with Anders by glowing brighter." I whispered. Anders walked around. I noticed that there were many phylacteries that were dark. That meant that the mage that belonged to it has died. Anders gave a small gasp. In front of him, in a small corner, was a vial that shown brighter than the rest. He grabbed it and pocketed it quickly. Alistair and I nodded and we got out of there.

"Did you get the vial Warden Commander?" Eren asked.

"Yes I did. Thank you, your Majesty." The Templar was growing suspicious. Eren gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"I will make sure that the Chantry knows of your involvement and help." Eren said, his voice sounding like silk but with an undertone that was threatening. The Templar nodded vigorously. We closed the vault and Eren led us back to the palace. Anders let out a breath as we came back into the hallway of the palace.

"I can't believe it…I…I…"

"Calm down. I hope this will help you Anders." Eren said.

"Thank you your majesty! I will remember you kindly, very kindly!" Anders laughed, letting the anxiety and worry roll off him. Alistair rubbed his face and shook his head.

"I need a drink." Eren laughed.

"I'll provide it for you. Nia, Anders, excuse me but I still have to go back to the vultures." Eren said with a roll of his eyes. I laughed. Alistair followed him. Anders and I got out of the Royal palace then Anders went into a small alley and crouched down, the vial in his hands. I went with him, leaning against the wall.

"Aren't you going to break it?" I asked. Anders said nothing. He was going through many emotions. I waited, looking out at the road. I heard glass crackling as Anders threw the vial on the ground. Anders gasped and laughed. I thought I saw a few tears in the corner of his eyes.

"I'm free. I'm free Nia!" Anders said shaking me by my shoulders. I laughed at him. He stopped and stared at me, an indiscernible look on his face.

"Anders?"

"…I can't…I will never be able to give you my thanks." Anders said seriously. I smiled and pinched his cheek.

"Don't leave. That's all I ask." Anders gave me a sigh of relief and held my face in his hands. He gave me a quick kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you. Oh Andraste, what a time to be alive!" I shook my head at his antics. "Well…now that we're done with all the serious bits, I'm off to the Pearl." I face palmed.

"Go ahead and knock yourself out." I said flatly. Anders gave me a wide smile, his face red. We went our separate ways and I found myself back in my room in the tavern. I couldn't find Nathaniel or Velanna anywhere. I didn't care to. I just wanted rest.

9:31 Kingsway 14th

"He's late." I said, pacing in front of the carriages that were going to take us back to Vigil's Keep. Oghren was out cold in one carriage. Nathaniel, Velanna, Alistair, and I were waiting for Anders. The last anyone had heard of him was when he went to the Pearl. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. What if he left? Then what? What if he used me to destroy his phylactery and left without a word? I tapped on my arm and paced and paced…and paced.

"Nia, you're going to make me dizzy with all that pacing."

"I'm worried. Maybe something happened…maybe he ran away again." I bit my lip. My anxiety grew worse and worse as I thought about all the possibilities.

"Let him be. I bet you he's just having more fun with the workers." Nathaniel said. I heard a snort and a yell.

"Get away from me you schleets!" As the others chuckled, I clenched my fists. I thought that this was it. I wasn't able to change anything. I failed.

"I'm going to go look for him!"

"Nia. Calm down." Alistair said, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I am calm!"

"What's with all this yelling?" I looked back and Anders was there, a sheen of happiness on his face. That lump in my throat was gone.

"Took you long enough." Nathaniel said.

"Oh sorry. It seems that I was extremely popular with the ladies!" Anders laughed.

"It looks like they weren't the only ones that were thinking of you then." Nathaniel said, bumping into me. Velanna and he chuckled as they went into the carriage and I felt my face heat up.

"I was just worried ok!" I said with my voice higher pitched in my embarrassment. Alistair laughed at me and I pouted away from them. Anders hugged me from behind and put his head on top of mine.

"You were worried for me?" Anders chuckled.

"I thought…maybe you have left…"

"I promised you didn't I? I'm not leaving. Now, let's go home." Anders said, going into the carriage, giving me his hand. I felt elated. I changed it. I changed it. I giggled and took his hand.

Time to go home.

9:31 Kingsway 15th

When we came back to Vigil's Keep, a few Orlesian Wardens were already waiting for us. One stood out from the rest with his blue and silver armor. Stroud.

"My name is Stroud from Orlais, Warden Commander." Stroud said, introducing himself to Alistair in the throne room. He was with three more wardens. A huge man with many scars on his face, an elven woman that glared at me, a Dalish male elf that winked at me, and another man with dark hair, light green eyes, and pale skin. I rolled my eyes.

"Good to see you Stroud. Are you sure about your information?"

"Yes. There are more Deep Roads entrances around these canyons from what the Wardens had looked for before they were killed. My condolences on the men you have lost." Stroud said sincerely.

"We all lost someone important here. Now, can we go over these maps?" Alistair said, leading him to his desk.

"There you are." Nathaniel said, coming into the throne room. I was standing near the bookshelves, reading a book on Antiva.

"Hey Nathaniel. Time for more training?"

"Yes, and don't you dare run away. We have someone here that says they know you waiting for you in the practice grounds." Nathaniel said. I raised an eyebrow and put the book back. I went to the practice grounds where Oghren was fighting against someone. Anders and Ser Pounce-a-lot looking, rubbing his stubble, leering at the person that Oghren was fighting. I gasped when I noticed their fighting style.

"Zevran!" I shouted. There was Zevran, his forehead already with a sheen of sweat. He laughed at me as he kept on evading Oghren's wild slashes.

"Stop bouncing around elf!"

"But if I do, you will surely cut me down Oghren!" Zevran twirled around before his dagger met the throat of Oghren. Oghren growled and Zevran let him go. I was bouncing in my boots. As soon as the battle was done, I ran toward Zevran, giving him a massive hug. His chuckle reverberated as I hugged him. I hugged him tight to me, smelling his familiar musk.

"Oh ho! Looks like she found a keeper!" Anders whistled. I let go in embarrassment, feeling my face heat up.

"Be quiet Anders." Zevran laughed cupping my face and giving me a kiss on each cheek.

"You look well mi niña preciosa." I giggled and Oghren whistled as well.

"What are you doing here Zevran? Your letter said that you were in Antiva hunting down the crows."

"I was but I found myself taking a ship here once I learn of your Vigil's Keep. I wanted to see the fortress of the Grey Wardens."

"To make sure that it stood against the Crows?"

"That too." I laughed.

"So are you going to introduce us?" Anders said.

"Oh, Zevran this is my friend Anders. Anders, the one I talked to you about."

"So he knows of our time at the Pearl."

"We all know." Nathaniel said. I groaned.

"You're as red as my beard girly!"

"Shut up Oghren!" They all laughed at me. I'm never going to live this down. Alistair came out to the practice grounds.

"Zevran!? What are you doing here?"

"Ah my favorite Templar!"

"He's stopping by." I said.

"Odd. You're not here to carry out any assassinations are you?"

"Not unless your King orders it."

"What is it Alistair?" Nathaniel asked.

"Pack up your things, except you Nia. We have a few new maps from what Stroud gave me. We're going into the Deep Roads."

"Ugh, again?" Anders whined.

"Yes again. It comes with the Grey Warden package. Nia, you are in charge while I'm gone. I'm sure this keep will be back on its feet with you in charge."

"Oh joy." I said flatly and Zevran laughed. "Well at least I have you."

"For the time being yes." Zevran said, grabbing my hand.

"Then we shouldn't wait too long. Will Justice be coming with us?" Nathaniel asked.

"It would be hard convincing him otherwise. We'll meet at the front gates." Alistair said. They all left with Anders winking at Zevran as he passed. I looked at Zevran as he leered at him as he left.

"Already Zevran? You move fast." He laughed.

"I am amazed at this fortress though…I have heard of the rumors from the attacks." Zevran said softly as we passed through the hallways to go to the main gates.

"It was…we lost a lot of people but the soldiers helped to make sure the keep didn't fall." I said. "They have made the soldiers that survived without getting tainted wearing the silverite armor, the Silver Order but…there's a lot of scars now." I said, leaning against the main gate.

"There are also rumors of a great guardian spirit that came forth from a sundering of the veil of all the death and protected the Vigil in its time of need. Is this true?" I smiled at Zevran.

"What do you think?" I saw Alistair and the others come toward the main gate.

"Nia, Zevran. We'll be back before you know it." Alistair said, patting me on the head.

"Don't miss us too much!" Anders laughed.

"And for once try not to get yourself kill." Talen said, crossing his arms.

"Once we return, I'm training you on evasion from archers." Nathaniel said. I groaned.

"Be well. I shall return with more stories for my people." Velanna said.

"Nia." Justice said, nodding to me. I nodded to him back.

"Make sure they pay Justice."

"I will."

"Then onward." Stroud said. I saw them leave, their backs strong and proud. I looked at Vigil's Keep.

"Well…time to settle in I guess."

9:31 Kingsway 22nd

There was another reason why Zevran came. The crows came by to get Vigilance from the rumors of the fight. He killed a few before trying to track them down from where they came. It was a short time but it was nice to have him around.

But…

"Alistair? Where's everyone else?" I asked. I was out in the courtyard with a few of the recruits, trying to clear away the rubble. Alistair and Stroud were the only ones that came back. He looked at me with a somber look and sighed.

"A…Templar managed to join the Grey Wardens ranks. His name was Rolan. I had sent Anders with him to deal with a Broodmother in the Deep Roads. When we didn't get a response back, Stroud and I checked. The Grey Wardens and Templars that we found were all dead. Anders and Justice are gone. We came back to try to find them." Alistair said.

The world stopped then. I dropped what I was holding. My mouth moved but no sound came out.

"No…no…" Alistair grabbed my forearms to steady me.

"I'm sorry Nia."

"Are you sure you must tell her of these things? I understand that we must look for Anders but she is no Grey Warden and-" I let go of Alistair and punched Stroud in the face.

"You fucking bastard! How could you let him and Anders go like that!? Alistair you knew how Anders felt about Templars!" I shouted.

"We didn't know! Rolan must have called on other Templars and-"

"When?" Alistair looked at me confused. "When did they leave!?"

"Three days ago." Stroud said, moving his jaw back and forth, blood coming from his split lip. I ran toward the stables, Alistair calling out my name. Aura. I had to find Aura! I took a horse that had its saddle on and quickly got on. I commanded it to go forward. I saw Alistair try to stop me but I had to go to Amaranthine as soon as possible.

I paid no heed to the people on the road. There was no time anymore. I had to get there. I had to get there!

The horse made the trip and I left it in the stables outside of the city. They were still repairing from the attack earlier in the month. I ran around, looking for Aura. I didn't know where she lived. I was hyperventilating. I had to find her. I had to find her!

I nearly ran into her when I ran around a corner. She was about to say something when she recognized my face.

"I…I remember you. You were the one that were with the body of my husband." I cleared my throat and tried to calm my heart that was ready to burst.

"Yes. I need to know Aura. Did you ever receive your husband's body?"

"A fortnight ago yes. I have his ashes." She said happily but it crushed what little hope I had left.

"I…I see. I am glad." I said. I patted her on the shoulder and went out of the back gate. The seagulls cried as I saw the docks in front of me. I stood on the bank. Anders promised. He promised he would stay. He broke it.

"Liar…" I whispered but the emotions were too much. I grabbed at the rocks and threw them into the sea. The warm tears coming down. "Liar! Anders you liar!" I screamed as I continued grabbing rocks and throwing them, sobs coming out of my mouth. "Traitor! You said you would stay! You said that I as long as I was there, you would stay! Liar! Liar! Traitor!"

I slipped and fell on my knees. There was no hope anymore.

What was the point in trying to save all those people? What was the point of Varel and Sigrun dying if I couldn't stop Anders?

It was all for nothing. All those people protecting Vigil's Keep, the way I tried to make a home for him, the promise that he made me...it didn't matter. Nothing I did mattered.

It was all for naught.

I failed again.

I wasn't able to stop him.

I gave out one more wail at the heavens as I felt my world shatter and crumble before me.

-/-

I felt a ball of fur nuzzle my face in the morning and I groaned. I turned away before that same ball of fur meowed at me for food. I opened my eyes. Ser Pounce-a-lot wasn't a small kitten anymore. I sighed and got up. I went to my vanity drawer and looked at myself.

It's been several weeks since the disappearance of Anders and Justice. Kristoff's body was laid to rest when Aura found it on her steps. That was the last time they heard of him.

Rolan was a Templar that heard of Anders when he was in the order and managed to become a Grey Warden. He, Anders, and Justice with a few new recruits were sent off to fight against a Broodmother in the Deep Roads. They won but Justice asked Anders to become his host.

Anders did so in front of Rolan. He called on Templars that were waiting for him out in one of the entrances. They tried killing Anders. He killed them all.

Amazingly Ser Pounce-a-lot found his way back to the keep after being left abandoned in the Deep Roads. I looked in the mirror and smiled. No that looked fake. I smiled again. That was better.

The depression was getting worse. I found myself smiling less and less when I was alone.

The demons in the pit wanted to drown me in my darkest emotions.

I wasn't able to stop anything.

Anders left me a note. I opened my drawer and took out that small piece of vellum and unfurled it.

'I'm sorry.'

The rage was bursting inside me. I smiled at the mirror again. I sighed and put on my usual clothes. I heard a knock on the door and I rubbed my face.

"Come in." Nathaniel came in with his blue and silver armor, the griffon symbol before him.

"Good Morning Nia."

"Morning. What are you doing here so early? I thought that our training sessions wouldn't be until later?"

"Alistair told me to tell you to get ready. It seems that he wants to take you out to a known smugglers nest near the coast…He said you need the sea air." I laughed but I didn't have much emotion into it.

"So I need to get my pack ready, put on my armor, daggers and all?"

"And all that music, yes." Nathaniel said, crossing his arms and leaning on the door frame.

"How's Velanna?"

"She's doing well. That ice trick you told her about seems to be easing her morning sickness."

"And we have tons of it now that we're in winter." I said, taking my armor down from its stand and putting it on. "Nathaniel the dad. That's going to take some time getting used to." Nathaniel chuckled.

"Well, I'll leave you to pack. We'll meet each other at the main gates." Nathaniel said. I nodded and smiled at him. He closed the door. My face settled back into the frown. I looked at the gleaming Dalish armor with the masterpiece runes that Alistair tried so hard to place. I looked at my new daggers that Wade made for me. I couldn't carry them enchanted for fear of the lyrium making my power known. As long as the runes weren't touching me directly on my armor, everything seemed to be fine, besides the occasional shock.

Ser Pounce-a-lot rubbed against me. If it wasn't for him, I probably would have thrown myself in the Waking Sea already. I sighed, making my pack, putting in my pouch of gold, journal, ocarina, bed roll and various other things that I'll need. I made sure to buckle my armor tight.

I looked in the mirror again.

Be happy.

I met with Alistair and Nathaniel out in the front gates. I nodded to both of them as we got on our horses and set out for Amaranthine.

"The smugglers are using a set of abandoned tunnels and caves along the coast. We'll leave our horses in Amaranthine for now and then continue through the secret docks." Alistair explained. I nodded and kept my eyes forward as the horses brought us to Amaranthine. My mouth was coming out in wisps and the countryside looked different than ever. Winter has descended on Ferelden with a cold blanket of snow. The cold relaxed me. It made me think about how cold I was and focus on that besides the emotions I was feeling. We left the horses in their stables and used the secret entrance out in the abandoned houses.

"Nia, how are you feeling?" Alistair asked as we took down another set of tunnels away from the secret dock.

"Do you really have to ask that?" Out of everyone I knew, Alistair was the only one that was trying to help me with my depression.

"Nathaniel told me you smiled when he saw you in the morning."

"It was fake." He sighed.

"I'm worried for you Nia."

"Don't. I brought this on myself."

"Didn't you once tell me that sometimes you have to take it step by step?"

"That's a load of bullshit and you know it Alistair." I said, walking away from him. It was hard to understand how he wanted to help me when, I knew, that he blamed me for Sigrun's death. I didn't need his half-assed attempts to cheer me up when I knew that.

"Nathaniel?" Alistair asked. He took out a roll of a map and they held it against the wall. Alistair used a glowstone that he had to check the map. I kept on walking. I wondered what would happen if I got lost just like that. Would anyone miss me? Would they cry over me? How would I die? I didn't even notice how I got separated from them. I felt something vibrate in my pack. I was confused by it but I wasn't able to concentrate on it before I ended up falling through a hole. I slid through the tunnel, down, farther. I ended up nearly falling on my face in a small cavern. I sighed at my stupidity before I saw it in its glory.

There was a statue carved out of the stone. It looked like one of the elven pantheon. There was a glow emanating from above and I saw there was a carved out roof and it was filled with strands of lyrium. The walls were carved smooth to the touch like polished marble and there was a small, perfect circle of frozen water in front of the statue. I stared in awe before I felt something vibrating again.

I checked the pack I was carrying and found the small orb in my pack.

'The veil is weak here.' I gasped and looked around. There was no one around me but I knew who that voice belonged to.

"Halo?" I walked forward toward the pool that was frozen. It glowed before showing me five figures. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth.

Hawke, Bethany, Carver, Merrill, and Varric walking up a mountain.

'This is what you are seeing because of the Witch's magic.' I looked at the orb. It must have been resonating with the amulet that Hawke carried.

"It's time then." I said.

'The power to transport you will take much of what I have gathered, even with the Witch's help. This will further the time needed to take you home.' I bit my lip. It would take more years to get me home if I chose this route.

"You already know my answer Halo. I'm going to see this through the bitter end." I said with conviction. I had a chance to change things.

I'm not going to make the same mistake.

'I understand.' I closed my eyes and felt Halo giving me the information I need to get there. I threw the orb into the water and it melted the ice surrounding it. It glowed like the energy inside of me. The warmth spread from my chest all throughout my body, my shoulders giving me that itch since I gained those scars. I held onto my pack as I took one step toward the pool and I became immediately submerged in it.

I felt warm feathers gather me up in a loving embrace as the light grew hotter and hotter, surrounding me. The light burning my eyes and my mouth set in a grimace. My vision became blurry for an instant before closing my eyes and letting this take me where I need to be.

* * *

 **Done! I was wondering how you guys would react to the transition. So those repressed emotions, yeah, totally messed her up. Remember I do get up to Inquisition and events still happen. The only story is HOW we get there. Mind you, it's a bumpy, bumpy ride.**

 **I would like to thank all my silent readers, my reviewers that reviewed all chapters, those that only reviewed once, all who favorited and followed! We have reached the end of Amaranthine! The next installment is called _DAYS OF OUR PAST_! IT IS OUT NOW! I hope to see you all there!**

 **Taffy and Sweetrolls:** _Oh you know this isn't the end. The true end won't come for...a very long time lol I like the new name._  
 **Buggy300:** _I see that you are also knowledgeable on tropes as well! Things are going to get worse first before they get better. True the epilogues from the first games were awesome. Don't worry I will be mentioning Soldier's Peak and Amaranthine in my version of Inquisition along with a few guest appearances that you might like. I'm glad you like the change. It's not the last one either...  
_ **ThelonewolfNT:** _Unfortunately the decision wasn't made by Nia and Alistair would kill them both seeing as they are both darkspawn. True, the Architect was a magister but had amnesia, this was confirmed.  
_ **Chimera Spyke:** _I can't say anything due to spoilers but Anders has Justice so there's one question answers. I would love to do table top games but I don't have enough nerdy friends for that. Thank you though on the story!  
_ **GamerGeekGirl:** _I base my interactions on my own experiences on not getting feedback as well as my frequent updates._

 **Thank you EG and White Story for your reviews! Please Review!**


End file.
